ADAPTAÇÃO- A Virgem Indomável
by alybrasil
Summary: Rosto de anjo, corpo de deusa... e língua afiada como de uma serpente! O gaulês Edward cullen mal podia acreditar no presente do destino: uma bela esposa normanda e terras férteis, contudo, não tardou a concluir que se alegrara cedo demais...
1. 1

Um

Edward Cullen resmungou uma torrente de imprecações em Gaulês e estremeceu ligeiramente quando o martelo do ferreiro golpeou seu elmo.

-Não é prudente insultar o ferreiro, rapaz – seu amigo James repreendeu-o– Não quando ele é o único que pode tirar-lhe o elmo da cabeça.

O ferreiro atingiu o elmo novamente.

\- Eu vou exigir daquele cavaleiro uma boa indenização por este transtorno– Edward murmurou.

-Desde que consigamos retirar essa coisa da sua cabeça. É bem possível que você se torne conhecido, a partir de hoje, como "Edward do Elmo". Edward grunhiu com mais um golpe do martelo, pensando com seus botões que James provavelmente faria piadas até mesmo no próprio leito de morte.

-Eu lhe disse que esse elmo não lhe servia, o' r annwyl! (oh o querido) – James exclamou com uma risada – Ora, ora... aí vem ela.

-Ela quem?

-Você sabe. A garota que o deixou doente de amor. Edward remexeu-se, inquieto. Jamais havia contado a James que considerava a filha de lorde swan a moça mais linda que já vira.

-Não estou "doente de amor".

Todavia, pela primeira vez ficou satisfeito por ter o elmo preso na cabeça. Assim, ninguém pôde ver que seu rosto ficara ridiculamente corado.

-Ela vem acompanhada pela criada e deve passar bem por aqui – James insistiu.

-Seu mentiroso! O ferreiro golpeou o elmo com tanta força que Edward praguejou ferozmente numa linguagem que o homem não poderia deixar de entender.

Então, para sua consternação e embaraço, ouviu o som de uma risada feminina. Na verdade, uma gargalhada constrangida. Oh, Deus, ele conhecia aquele riso! Escutara-o, maravilhado, na festa da noite anterior. Fora um tormento tentar desviar os próprios olhos de lady Isabella swan.

-Bom dia, cavaleiros. Oh, por todos os deuses! Teria sido menos doloroso se o ferreiro lhe tivesse martelado a cabeça em vez do capacete.

-Bom dia, cara senhorita! – James retribuiu o cumprimento com Reverência.

Edward não foi capaz de proferir uma palavra sequer.

\- Lamento por seu amigo – Lady Isabella comentou. – Acha que ele

Conseguirá livrar-se do elmo?

-Ah, sim, cara senhorita– James respondeu.

A voz de lady Isabella era suave, como suave devia ser a sua pele alva, na imaginação de Edward. Agradava-lhe sobremaneira que a jovem demonstrasse preocupação a seu respeito. Ah, se ao menos tivesse sido ferido, a situação seria mais heroica e menos risível. Não precisava tratar-se de um ferimento grave, claro que não. Apenas o bastante para inspirar alguns cuidados... talvez um ou dois suspiros daquela bela moça.

\- ele devia ter abandonado o torneio mais cedo...

\- Oh não! – James rebateu. – Edward jamais deixa uma luta pela metade, minha

prezada lady. "Edward"? Seria possível que James nunca se lembrasse de usar o título adequado, especialmente numa ocasião como aquela? Afinal, eram ambos cavaleiros, embora não possuíssem terras.

\- Foi o que percebi – ela replicou. – Fiquei muito impressionada durante as provas. Espero que tenhamos o prazer da companhia de vocês na festa desta

noite. Seu Amigo merece um jantar especial.

\- Nós dois aguardamos ansiosos pela celebração, lady swan.

Após alguns minutos, durante os quais o ferreiro não cessara de

martelar-lhe o elmo, Edward ouviu James comentar:

\- Elas se foram.

\- Ótimo – Edward retrucou em tom aborrecido. Contudo, estava longe de sentir-se zangado. Como poderia, quando Isabella swan falara tão bem

Sobre ele?

\- Se o senhor puder ajudar-me agora, creio que conseguiremos remover este maldito capacete – o ferreiro dirigiu-se a James com rudeza. - Já não era sem tempo – Edward resmungou enquanto o amigo e o ferreiro empurravam o elmo para cima de sua cabeça.

Edward inspirou com força, usufruindo uma bem-vinda sensação de liberdade.

\- Por Deus, eu não suportava mais o confinamento! Estava ficando louco de claustrofobia! – exclamou, movimentando os ombros para massagear a musculatura dolorida. Seria bom tirar também a cota de malha. Relanceou os olhos pela túnica preta. Estava enlameada, mas inteira. Agradeceu aos céus

por aquela pequena graça.

James riu.

\- A julgar pela sua cara, eu diria que você precisa de uma boa caneca de

cerveja. Mas, a julgar pelo seu cheiro, concluo que precisa mesmo é de um

bom banho! Edward fitou o amigo com desgosto.

\- Eu não tenho cheiro algum... tenho? – indagou com a testa franzida. Já havia sido ruim o bastante ter sido flagrado por lady swan no maio de uma torrente de impropérios, com o elmo preso na cabeça. Se, além disso, estivesse

fedendo... seria um verdadeiro pesadelo.

\- Ah, só um pouco. O suor do ferreiro está bem pior. Edward avaliou os braços musculosos do homem e pensou que era uma sorte James estar falando em Gaulês.

\- Voltarei com algumas moedas dentro de poucos minutos – dirigiu-se ao ferreiro em Normando. – Enquanto isso, aceite meus agradecimentos. O ferreiro sorriu e começou a reunir as ferramentas. Ao sair, Edward esboçou um pequeno gesto com a mão e Mott, seu cachorro, abandonou o canto onde aguardara pacientemente pelo dono. Com o rabo abanando, correu à frente deles.

-Nunca imaginei que você perdesse a língua diante de uma bela donzela –

James Comentou em tom de ironia.

-Afinal, com quem você estava conversando? Eu mal pude ouvir...

-Além De covarde, é mentiroso.

Edward franziu o cenho, agastado, mas não se deu ao trabalho de retrucar. Pensava em Isabella swan, no brilho dourado que o sol emprestava a seus cabelos, a tonalidade rara do verde de seus olhos, que lembrava as primeiras folhas de primavera, nas covinhas que se formavam em suas faces quando ela sorria. assomava-lhe à mente, também, a curva suave dos seios e a cintura delgada que terminava em quadris arredondados. Ah, ela lhe tirava o fôlego

com sua simples presença. Neste momento chegaram à tenda que partilhavam, armada numa campina não muito distante do imenso castelo do lorde swan. Edward entrou e apressou-se a tomar um banho revigorante. Fazia questão de estar em perfeita forma e com seu melhor aspecto na festa daquela noite. Edward e James haviam vindo para participar de um torneio, na esperança de ganharem alguns dos prêmios oferecidos pelos cavaleiros a seus desafiantes. O barão cullen a, aristocrata gaulês-normando para quem haviam trabalhados como escudeiros, de bom grado consagrou-os cavaleiros quando terminou seus períodos de escudeiros. Contudo, não lhe foi possível agraciá-los com nenhuma propriedade, como ditavam os costumes. James costumava gracejar, afirmando que se nem o próprio Rei João possuía terras, como poderiam tê-las dois pobres cavaleiros? Não havia nada de errado em serem " Edward e James, os cavaleiros sem terras", tratando-se até de um gesto solidário para com Sua Majestade.

De qualquer forma, eram ambos jovens e bem treinados, não restando ao barão nenhuma dúvida de que poderiam conquistar feudos com seu próprio esforço. Os dois também pensavam assim. Edward contava, além disso, com outros atributos. Feições atraentes, cabelos negros encaracolados, destemidos olhos escuros e corpo musculoso. As mulheres o devoravam ostensivamente com os olhos e muitas delas concordavam entusiasticamente em partilhar sua cama. James por sua vez, era simples e rústico como um demônio. Contava, porém, com grande senso de humor e de uma voz mais do que apropriada para o canto, características que o faziam sobressair-se entre seus compatriotas. Sob esse aspecto, era muito superior a Edward, já que este, infelizmente, possuía uma voz que lembrava um buldogue ganindo, como dizia James. Quanto às mulheres, James era bem menos obcecado por companhia feminina do que seu companheiro, embora fosse capaz de conquistá-las com suas canções e piadas.

A amizade entre os dois rapazes durava desde a infância. Graças longa convivência, James sabia que Edward jamais abandonava uma luta até ganhá-la.

Ele só ignorava pro quê.

-Ele é muito bonito. Isabella voltou-se para sua ruiva criada de quarto, que atarefada, arrumava o imenso aposento. Estendidos sobre a cama e sobre as cadeiras havia vários vestidos. Isabella examinava-os, indecisa. - rosalie, você acha bonito qualquer homem solteiro!

Rosalie deu uma risada aguda, o que fazia com freqüência. Embora esse hábito a incomodasse, isabella considerava-a sua única amiga.

\- Talvez, mas no caso de Edward masen, é a mais pura verdade. Você tem que admitir. O amigo dele pode ser um tanto feio, com aquele narigão e orelhas compridas, mas é uma simpatia. E tanto um quanto o outro tem umas pernas... – a moça revirou os olhos com malícia.

\- Rosalie! – isabella repreendeu-a, removendo um vestido de sobre um banco para sentar-se. Reprimiu um bocejo. Acordara cedo, naquela manhã. Não era sempre que seu pai lhe permitia ir a um torneio e ela não desejara

perder um único segundo da competição. O melhor de tudo fora testemunhar o feito brilhante de Edward masen, derrotando dois cavaleiros famosos... e ficando com o elmo preso na bela cabeça. Na noite anterior, ela ficara impressionada com o aspecto atraente do rapaz. Naquele dia, impressionou-se ainda mais com sua bravura e destreza durante os combates. Ele lhe parecera extraordinário, até ela perceber que o

brilhante cavaleiro não conseguia tirar o capacete. O pequeno incidente o

tornara mais...acessível.

\- Bem, os dois possuem pernas muito musculosas – rosalie tornou a rir. – Eu vi a maneira como você olhou para Edward masen na ferraria. E o pobre lá sentado, todo murcho, como um cavalo recebendo ferraduras...

Isabella não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada ao recordar a cena. Além disso, esperava que o riso disfarçasse o vivo rubor que lhe tingia as faces conta a sua vontade. Edward masen era possuidor das mais belas e másculas pernas que já vira. O mesmo se podia dizer de seus ombros largos... e do corpo inteiro, para ser franca. Contudo, o que mais a agradava era o rosto dele. Depois de fitá-lo, na véspera, não conseguira dormir, pensando nas feições bem delineadas, cheia de vigor e determinação. Era um rosto para não se esquecer jamais.

Não queria, porém, que rosalie soubesse disso.

Outra criada entrou no quarto.

\- Perdoe-me, milady, mas seu pai deseja vê-la.

Isabella balançou a cabeça, aquiescendo. Devia tratar-se de algum assunto relacionado à festa.

Desde a morte de lady Renée, sua mãe, quando ainda era uma criança, passou a desempenhar cada vez mais as funções de senhora do castelo. A princípio, tentando aparentar maturidade, ela manteve uma postura de forçada autoconfiança. Agora, porém, sua desenvoltura no cumprimento de seus deveres de castelã era totalmente natural. Isabella se perguntava, muitas vezes, se seria esse o motivo por que muitas vezes pessoas pareciam temê-la.

\- Decidi usar o vestido verde escuro – comunicou a rosalie antes de sair, apontando para o elegante traje de brocado e seda bordada com fios de ouro.

\- Sim, milady.

Isabella queria enfeitar-se para aquela noite. Afinal, era o que se esperava dela.

Lorde swan caminhava de um lado para o outro no grande salão sem se dar conta dos criados que cuidavam da ornamentação para a festa, enfeitando as paredes e colunas com flores recém-colhidas e ervas aromáticas. Os cavaletes que sustentariam as mesas ainda estavam encostados nos cantos, mas logo seriam dispostos em seus lugares, ocultos sob vastas toalhas de linho branco. Um cheirinho apetitoso das iguarias que assavam no forno vinha do corredor que conduzia a cozinha. Como sempre, a festa seria um espetáculo de fartura e bom gosto, de forma que não era esse o motivo da preocupação expressa nas rugas das testas de lorde swan.

\- O senhor mandou me chamar? – indagou Isabella com um sorriso.

\- Mandei sim. Sente-se. – ele replicou apontando-lhe uma cadeira. Depois que ela obedeceu, acomodou-se ao seu lado.

\- Algum problema, papai?

\- Isabella, decidi que já é tempo de você se casar. – anunciou em tom

solene.

\- De novo, pai? – ela perguntou com brandura, os lábios esboçando um sorriso divertido.

Ele franziu a testa.

\- Digo-lhe que chegou a hora. Há vários nobres por aqui, participando do torneio, e quero que você escolha um deles.

Isabella engoliu em seco. Pressentia que não seria fácil dobrar o pai, desta vez.

\- Nem tente argumentar comigo, Isabella. É a minha palavra final.

A jovem fitou o pai, reconhecendo em suas feições a mesma teimosia e determinação que a caracterizavam. Ele falava sério.

Normalmente, bastar-lhe-ia persistir um pouco para que o pai desistisse de pressioná-la. Contudo, conhecia aquele olhar e sabia que qualquer resistência seria inútil.

Sua mente fervilhava, perdendo-se em reflexões. Sabia que este dia chegaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não ignorava os mexericos ao seu respeito, até porque Jessica newton cuidara para que os falatórios lhe chegassem ao conhecimento. As más línguas apontavam-na como uma moça fria, apesar de bonita e arrogante, que se julgava boa demais para qualquer partido.

Costumava tranqüilizar o pai com a alegação de que se casaria assim que encontrasse alguém que desejasse como marido. Ela até chegara a considerar a possibilidade com dois bons representantes da nobreza, mas...

no fim, acabara desistindo. Afinal, onde encontrar um marido que lhe concedesse a mesma liberdade que seu pai lhe dava? Além disso, seria pedir demais que ele fosso bonito, gentil e terno?

\- Que tal Sir George de Gramercie? – lorde Swan sugeriu.

Liliana sacudiu os ombros. Sir George era simpático, mas não lhe inspirava a menor paixão. Por outro lado, exercia as funções de administrador do melhor amigo do pai dela, que o mantinha ocupado a maior parte do tempo. Talvez ele gostasse de uma esposa que o ajudasse nas tarefas.

Lorde Trevelyan nomeou outro candidato.

\- Oh, não! É demasiado velho para mim – Isabella objetou. O pai sugeriu outro "bom partido".

\- Está brincando! Ele deve pesar uns duzentos quilos!

Mais outro.

\- Bebe demais. Nunca o vi sóbrio. outro.

-Quer a minha infelicidade? Sabe muito bem que o cavalheiro não deixa

uma criada em paz em todo o condado!

Lorde swan ergueu as sobrancelhas, exasperado.

\- Isabella essa é a sua última chance de escolher. Se você não o fizer, eu mesmo decidirei quem será seu marido.

Isabella mal podia acreditar no que ouvia. Seu pai jamais se dirigia a ela nesse tom autoritário.

\- Que tal Edward masen? – ele perguntou, recuperando a habitual paciência.

Um brilho passou pelos olhos de isabella. Não se podia acusar edward masen de não inspirar paixão, com o seu corpo invejável e seu rosto atraente. Além disso, era jovem e vigoroso. Mas...

\- Ele não possui terra nenhuma – ela protestou sem convicção.

\- Eu posso dar-lhe uma de nossas propriedades – o pai argumentou. Isabella fitou-o com cautela e percebeu que o semblante de pai começava

a expressar triunfo. Era como se ele tivesse acabado de conceber um plano maravilhoso.

\- Tenho negligenciado o castelo no limite extremo de nossas terras. Um gaulês jovem e ambicioso como Masen seria o homem ideal para administrá-lo. Desde, é claro, que jurasse fidelidade a mim.

Ela franziu a testa.

\- E oferecer-lhe a filha como esposa seria o meio mais eficaz para garantir tal fidelidade...

\- Não, a menos que você queira – Lorde Swan rebateu, curvando-se em sua direção e encarando-a com profundo amor. – isabella, conheço edward desde a primeira vez em que ele participou de nossos torneios. Na época, não passava de um garotinho. Asseguro-lhe que é um bom rapaz. Não creio que encontrasse outro melhor.

À medida que a idéia de torna-se esposa de Masen se instalava em sua mente, isabella sentia o coração pulsar com maior velocidade e força. Na noite anterior, ela o seguira com o olhar por toda parte. Tinha que admitir que ele a impressionara como nenhum outro homem jamais conseguira. Sem dúvida, ao passava de um gaulês rude, mas esse fato não chegava a constituir defeito. Ao contrário, faria com que o marido a respeitasse pela superioridade de seu conhecimento dos bons modos normandos.

\- Está muito bem, pai. Suponho que qualquer escolha é melhor do que nenhuma – isabella cedeu, fingindo, principalmente para si mesma, uma

aprofunda indiferença.

Edward dirigiu o olhar lorde swan e remexeu-se, inquieto na cadeira. Não podia dar crédito ao que acabara de ouvir. Estaria sonhando?

\- O senhor...está-me oferecendo... uma propriedade?

\- Exatamente. O último administrador morreu recentemente. O castelo necessita reparos, pelo que fui informado. Charles não era, devo dizê-lo, muito afeito ao trabalho. Entretanto, estou certo de que você cuidará para que o castelo prospere e se torne confortável. A propriedade é muito grande, mas a terra é boa. Você terá que me jurar fidelidade é lógico.

-Sim, milorde – Edward aquiesceu, ainda sob o efeito da perplexidade. Terra! Sua própria terra! Tudo com que sempre sonhou, objeto de seus planos e esforços desde que saíra de Gales. Swan era homem justo. Em troca, exigia-lhe apenas, fidelidade. O que mais poderia pedir?

\- Será uma honra servi-lo senhor.

\- Devo informá-lo que há rumores sobre um bando de malfeitores na região. Gauleses, pelo que falam.

\- Se desrespeitarem as leis, serão devidamente punidos – Edward ponderou, solene. Não alimentava qualquer simpatia pelos agitadores. Com seu esforço honesto, estava abrindo caminho para si mesmo entre os normandos. Qualquer homem poderia fazer o mesmo, se de fato desejasse.

Lorde Swan observou-o com atenção antes de anunciar:

\- Existe ainda uma outra condição...

Edward aguardou em silêncio, esperando que a nova exigência não o obrigasse a recusar a proposta.

\- Eu ficaria muito satisfeito, se você desposasse a minha filha.

\- Como? – aturdiu, Edward não encontrou nada para dizer, limitando-se a um murmúrio débil.

\- Naturalmente, o dote da minha filha ajudará a promover melhorias no castelo.

\- Milorde, declaro-me... sem palavras – disse Edward, após uma pausa. O que era totalmente desnecessário, uma vez que o fato era evidente por si mesmo.

Lorde swan sorriu.

\- Você é um bom rapaz,. Confesso que ficaria feliz se minha filha tivesse um marido digno da minha confiança. Além disso, ela continuaria perto de mim. Deve saber que eu a amo muito.

Edward sentiu que seus caóticos pensamentos e emoções confusas organizavam-se rapidamente. A ameaça por trás das palavras gentis de lorde swan era patente. Se ele não se casasse com lady swan, não receberia terra alguma. Na hipótese de concordar, estaria sob constante vigilância. Se

não tratasse a esposa bem, perderia tudo e seria castigado.

Claro que isabella Swan era uma jovem muito bonita, que lhe despertara o desejo desde a primeira vez em que a viu. Contudo, o que sabia a respeito dela? Absolutamente nada. Como poderia conviver pelo resto da vida com uma pessoa com quem talvez não tivesse a menor afinidade?

Mas, se recusasse o casamento, não conseguiria a propriedade.

Edward quase deixou escapar uma gargalhada. Porque perdía tempo pensando? Só um idiota perderia uma oportunidade como aquela.

\- Será uma grande honra, milorde.

Lorde swan tomou a sorrir, mal ocultando um suspiro de alivio.

\- Ótimo. O casamento será dentro de um mês... lhe parece suficiente para os preparativos? .

Por Deus, um mês pareceria uma eternidade!

\- Perfeito – Edward concordou, orgulhoso por representar tão bem uma serenidade que estava longe de sentir.


	2. 2

DOIS

Isabella lançou um olhar carrancudo através da janela estreita de seu quarto.

Era o dia de seu casamento e chovia torrencialmente.

\- Você terá que usar, uma capa sobre o traje nupcial, só isso. Podia ser pior.

Isabella voltou-se para rosalie com expressão soturna.

-Podia, é? Como?

-Bem, se você estivesse doente, por exemplo. Ardendo em febre... o noivo...

-O quê? Estivesse ocupado demais para casar-se?

Rosalie mordeu o lábio inferior. Liliana sabia que a criada se arrependera de ter mencionado o noivo. Desde a festa, quatro semanas antes, em que seu pai anunciou o noivado e marcou a data do enlace, Edward masen só dedicava seu tempo livre a propriedade que lhe fora presenteada.

Poucos dias depois de Edward deixar o Castelo Swan, uma tempestade terrível causou muitos estragos na região. Isabella desculpou a ausência do noivo, compreendendo a necessidade de tomar mil providências para promover os reparos na propriedade. Contudo, após três semanas sem nenhum contato, ela começou a ressentir-se cada vez mais.

\- Agora, milady, sugiro que desenrugue a testa - rosalie aconselhou-a. - Seu pai disse que o salão precisava de uma reforma. Aquela tempestade foi muito forte, talvez tenha danificado o telhado. Com toda a certeza, Edward está cuidando para que o castelo esteja pronto para recebê-la condignamente.

\- É o que se espera de um noivo, não lhe parece? Isabella, praguejou deforma inadequada para uma dama.

-Milady! – Rosalie escandalizou-se. .

-Bem, será que é demais esperar que um noivo, visite sua futura esposa ao menos uma vez antes do casamento? É muita falta de consideração da parte dele!

Isabella afastou-se da janela. Já era de esperar que, no dia de seu casamento, chovesse mais do que no grande dilúvio descrito pela Bíblia. Não fosse a férrea determinação de seu pai e ela teria dispensado a cerimônia, a despeito do dinheiro gasto com os preparativos.

-Não amasse a saia desse jeito! Vai estragar o vestido! – Rosalie admoestou-a. Ao ver a expressão severa no rosto de Isabella, porém, acrescentou com reverência - Milady...

Isabella largou a fina renda, branca bordada com fios de prata e dirigiu-se à mesinha onde havia um cálice de vinho.

-Vá com calma, milady!

-Você já empacotou minhas escovas de cabelo?

-Sim, milady. Todas as suas coisas estão devidamente guardadas nas malas, com exceção do traje que usará na viagem amanhã e a camisola de seda... desta noite.

Isabella esforçou-se para não corar a menção da noite nupcia. A simples idéia a perturbava, embora não tivesse a menor noção do que estava para ocorrer.

Na verdade, incomodava-a sobremaneira a própria ignorância sobre certos assuntos. Parecia-lhe absurdo não saber o que se esperava de uma noiva na noite de núpcias. Seu pai sempre deixara claro que considerava aquele tema impróprio para uma conversa polida no salão. E como era no salão que pai e filha habitualmente se encontravam, jamais havia privacidade para que discutissem a respeito.

E agora, sentia-se tentada a recorrer a rosalie, justo rosalie, que não guardaria um segredo mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso! Talvez a criada pudesse informar-lhe o que acontecia entre um homem e uma mulher depois que se fechavam as portas da alcova. Como faziam os bebês? Era prazeroso? Doía?

Tudo o que ela sabia, e fora aprendido da forma mais indigna, prestando atenção nas conversas das criadas pelos corredores, era, que beijos e abraços eram importantes. Afinal sim era fundamental que uma parte do corpo do homem penetrasse numa parte do corpo da mulher. Mas, qual? Onde?

Seria mais embaraçoso admitir seu total desconhecimento para Maude ou para o marido? Isabella abria boca para formular suas indagações quando ouviu o ruído de cascos de cavalo no pátio sob a janela. Rosalie correu para a janela, seguida por Isabella.

Sim, era Edward masen que, afobado, disparou para a capela.

-Bem, pelo menos ele não se atrasou - rosalie comentou com evidente alívio. Ao perceber a censura no olhar da senhora do castelo, não conteve uma de suas risadas estridentes.

-Às vezes você consegue ser bastante ferina.

-Ora, deixe disso... milady. Venha, vou ajudá-la a vestir a capa.

-Que bela noiva eu serei! – Isabella resmungou.

-Não gostaria de estragar o belo vestido, certo? Seria uma pena, depois de todo o trabalho que tivemos para bordá-lo...

Ouviu-se uma batida na porta. Rosalie abriu-a e, parado na soleira, estava lorde swan, empertigado em seu traje de brocado azul marinho, os longos e grisalhos cabelos espalhados sobre os ombros. Sua postura era a mais digna de um nobre, o que aumentou em Isabella a determinação de ficar à sua altura, como filha de um legítimo aristocrata.

-Está pronta, meu anjo? - ele perguntou com ternura. Ela ergueu o queixo.

-Sim, meu pai.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça, respingando gotas de chuva pela nave da capela. Seu cachorro, Mott, que já havia feito o mesmo para secar-se, jazia encolhido sob os pés do dono.

-Você se incomodaria em parar com isso? – James protestou, deslizando a mão pela roupa para enxugá-la. Edward sorriu e ajustou o cinturão sob a túnica negra.

-Oh, desculpe.

-Não tem importância. Você não me parece nem um pouco animado...

-Ora, você é que está com inveja...

-Tem toda a razão, meu amigo. Se o meu nariz fosse pequeno e bem feito como o seu, fique certo de que ela estaria se casando comigo...

-Duvido – Edward alisou a túnica e espanou a lama que recobria parte das botas, franzindo a testa com evidente desgosto. Havia planejado comprar roupas novas, mas gastara o dinheiro com pregos para conserto do celeiro. Além disso, pretendia chegar ao Castelo Swan na véspera do casamento, mas teve que esperar o marceneiro a quem encomendara o novo leito, fizera questão de certificar-se de que o móvel fora talhado de forma apropriada.

-Você está mais saltitante do que um macaco no galho...

-Ora, cale a boca.

-Oh, Virgem Santíssima! O que é isto no seu cabelo?

Edward vociferou. Alguns impropérios esfregando a mão na cabeleira anelada. Então, viu o sorriso brincalhão de James.

-Afinal, há alguma coisa na minha cabeça ou não? – indagou exasperado.

-Pelas chagas de Cristo, você está nervoso!

-Olhe aqui, eu...

-Shh! Aí vem a noiva!

Mais tarde, nem, Edward nem Isabella se lembrariam bem da cerimônia. O padre era muito idoso, e murmurava palavras incompreensíveis. Ela fazia um esforço monumental para manter a postura: aristocrática, enquanto ele se remexia, inquieto, cônscio de sua aparência enlameada.

As coisas não melhoraram durante a festa. O banquete, a exemplo, de outros jantares oferecidos por Lorde Swan foi suntuoso, chegando ao limite do extravagante. Os servos uniformizados serviam iguarias temperadas com as ervas mais caras, numa sucessão de faisões, perus e carneiros assados. O pão fora feito com as farinhas mais finas, o vinho viera da França e as frutas haviam custado uma pequena fortuna.

Isabella, porém, pouca atenção prestou a toda aquela opulência. Tudo em que podia pensar era no fato de que estava casada, unida pelo resto de sua vida ao homem sentado à sua direita, que se ocupava em embriagar-se o mais rapidamente possível. O homem que levava o cachorro para a capela e depois para a mesa junto com eles, para alimentá-lo com a comida do próprio prato!

Não bastara o descaso durante o noivado, período em que Edward não lhe fizera uma visita sequer. Não, ele agora precisava humilhá-la na frente dos convidados, gesticulando e conversando em altos brados naquele idioma bárbaro com o idiota do amigo! Seu marido demonstrava ignorar completamente os bons modos característicos da nobreza.

Mike Newton, gordo e velho, beirando os quarenta anos, estava à esquerda dela. Depois vinha sua esposa, Jessica. A distância entre ambas era suficiente para poupar Isabella de manter conversação com lady Newton. Menos mal, pois ela não suportaria ouvi-lhe os comentários maldosos. Podia bem imaginar o que iriam dizer do comportamento do noivo...

Contudo, era muito cedo para que os olhos aguçados e a língua afiada de Jessica pudessem detectar o conflito entre os recém-casados. Ainda assim, Isabella afivelou um sorriso nos lábios, determinada a manter as aparências.

Isabella já se julgava a salvo de Jessica, quando Mike levantou-se da mesa e saiu. Lady Newton fitou-a com inveja mal disfarçada. Isabella experimentou uma sensação de triunfo, merecido após anos aguentando o ar de superioridade da arrogante jovem.

-Não deixo de invejá-la pela noite de núpcias que a aguarda – Jessica revelou, embora já tivesse denunciado seus pensamentos.

Isabella sentiu-se corar até a raiz dos cabelos, pois sabia que o comentário não havia escapado do ouvido atento de Edward, que se voltara para ambas. Jessica fingiu constrangimento e ela abaixou a cabeça. Por nada no mundo encararia o marido, naquele momento.

Com um tremendo esforço, recuperou o autodomínio e sorriu para a convidada.

-Tenho certeza de que será uma noite tão feliz quanto foi a sua, minha cara.

Um lampejo de contrariedade passou pelos olhos azuis opacos de Jessica. Ela jamais se vangloriara pelo aspecto ou pelos modos do marido. Como poderia? Em compensação, Isabella fora obrigada a ouvir, repetidas vezes, seus comentários "casuais" sobre os bens, terras e riquezas dos Newton. Assim era natural que atacasse Jessica em seu ponto fraco.

Newton retornou, acomodando o corpo rotundo na cadeira. A esperança de Isabella era que o velho estivesse, àquela altura, embriagado demais para conversar.

Isabella estendeu a mão para a taça de vinho e seu cotovelo esbarrou no musculoso antebraço do marido. Sem ousar fita-lo, ela ergueu a taça num gesto trêmulo. Sorveu um pequeno gole e pousou o vinho sobre a mesa apressadamente, receosa de que Edward notasse sua perturbação.

Edward disse alguma a lorde Swan, sentado a seu lado direito, e os dois caíram na gargalhada. O fato aparentemente inocente, causou a Isabella a sensação de ser vítima de uma conspiração.

Erguendo o queixo, tentou, apaziguar-se, argumentando consigo mesma que seu pai jamais conspiraria contra a própria filha.

Edward observava Isabella com o canto dos olhos. Ela parecia fria e rígida como um cadáver. Tinha este aspecto desde a cerimônia.

Provavelmente, ela se zangara com ele por não tê-la visitado durante o noivado. Bem que quisera, mas lorde Swan não havia mentido ao afirmar que o castelo precisava de reparos. Encontrara o velho prédio praticamente em ruínas, o celeiro sem telhado, o muro em volta quase caindo. Ele suspeitava que os arrendatários estivessem roubando as pedras, da muralha para suas próprias construções. Para piorar, viera a tempestade e aumentara ainda mais os estragos. O moinho desabou sob o impacto de um relâmpago.

Como era o mais importante, Edward começou os consertos por ele. Quando o moinho foi reparado, ordenou aos homens que cuidassem do celeiro. Os arrendatários e o magistrado, obviamente desabituados a receber ordens, obedeceram com ostensiva má vontade. Em vista disso, tivera que supervisionar todo o trabalho, pois não confiava que fossem seguir as instruções à risca.

Certo dia precisou ir à cidade mais próxima, deixando James encarregado de vigiar os homens. Não teve alternativa, já que necessitava comprar algumas ovelhas. Com isso, gastou a maior parte do dinheiro que possuía.

Quando criança, Edward fora pastor. Desde então, acreditava que poderia obter bons lucros com a criação destes animais. Junto com os impostos pagos pelos arrendatários, formaria uma renda bastante rasoáve1. Além das ovelhas, adquiriu um bom número de galinhas, um galo, umas poucas cabeças de gado e porcos.

Edward tomou outro gole de vinho. Aquele era dos bons. Não que realmente apreciasse vinho, preferindo cerveja. Contudo, tinha a impressão de que os normandos atribuíam uma grande importância ã bebida feita de uvas. Então, beberia vinho!

Na semana que antecedeu o casamento, ele tentou começar as obras do castelo propriamente dito. O prédio fora construído com dois andares, sendo o primeiro para depósito e o segundo contendo o salão e os quarto. Contudo, as vigas de madeira do andar superior apodreceram e desabara em vários lugares. O telhado também se encontrava em péssimas condições. Ao menos, conseguira remendá-lo. Mas não dava para fazer muito em tão escasso tempo.

Desesperado, Edward arrumou uma área nos fundos do andar inferior para instalar o novo leito. Achava que o quarto improvisado não ficara desconfortável. Na primavera, instalariam as vigas do andar superior e teriam novamente o salão.

Sorveu outro gole. Aquele era realmente o melhor vinho que já provara. Estava bebendo mais do que costumava, mas era o único jeito de abster-se de falar muito. Normalmente, considerava seu Normando bastante fluente. Na presença de todos aqueles nobres enfatuados, porém sentia-se como um mero camponês.

Sua esposa - sua esposa! - estendeu o braço para alcançar uma fruta. Por um momento, ele ignorou as reminiscências saudosas de lorde Swan e tomou a lançar um olhar furtivo para Isabella, como estava linda! Parecia um anjo com o vestido branco e prateado, o seio arfando ligeiramente sob o decote.

As mãos alvas e esguias seguravam a maçã com delicadeza, os lábios carnudos sorriam com obstinação. Cachos dourados escapavam do véu fino, preso por uma pequena coroa de Prata e pedras preciosas, o rosto pálido, frequentemente tingido pelo rubor, realçava o brilho dos olhos verdes. Estava claro que Isabella dispensava qualquer artifício, pois sua beleza natural era inefável. Ah como ela tremera ao receber o anel nupcial em seu dedo... agora, voltara a tremer. Por que seria? Antecipação dos prazeres que os aguardavam?

Edward sorriu. Isabella estava nervosa, pobrezinha, decerto sentia medo. A maioria das virgens mostrava hesitante e temerosa, ele pensou, sentindo uma pontada familiar na virilha.

Bem, ele era experiente. Já estivera com várias mulheres e aprendera a brindá-las com o mesmo êxtase que experimentava ao possuí-las.

Bebericando o vinho, Edward contemplou, distraído, os músicos que chegavam. As mesas foram retiradas, abrindo espaço para as danças. Depois de curva-se numa mesura que ele supôs ser galante convidou a esposa para abrir o baile encabeçando a quadrilha.

Atordoado e sorrindo como um idiota, Edward resmungou que não tinha muita prática nas artes de salão.

\- Isso é óbvio – Isabella rebateu em tom petulante. Dardejou-lhe um olhar furioso, mas tudo o que Edward percebeu foi o brilho envolvente de seus olhos verdes.

-Está ficando tarde - ela comentou. - Creio que é hora de me retirar – "E poupar-me de mais uma humilhação", pensou com desgosto.

-Ótima idéia, minha cara, ótima idéia! – Edward aprovou com entusiasmo, sem se dar conta de que, ao sorver mais um gole, derramara vinho na túnica. - Em breve irei juntar-me a você.

Isabella nem se deu ao trabalho de responder quando o pai, interceptando-a, perguntou:

\- Você está feliz, minha filha?

Marchando na direção do quarto, Isabella sentia a fúria crescer em seu peito. O pai e o marido haviam decidido, sem consultá-la, que a primeira noite seria passada no Castelo Swan. Só no dia seguinte rumariam para seu novo lar.

Rosalie trotava ao lado dela, tentando acompanhar-lhe os passos apressados. Quando chegaram ao aposento, Isabella bateu a porta com toda a força. .

-Ele é... ele é, intolerável!

-É seu marido, não se esqueça!

O olhar enraivecido de Isabella manteve a criada calada enquanto a ajudava a despir o traje nupcial Rosalie dobrou o vestido cuidadosamente e guardou-o numa das malas que seguiriam lady Masen em sua jornada. Com um suspiro, acendeu a lareira. Ainda não era inverno, mas a temperatura já caía bastante durante a madrugada. Fazia muito frio, principalmente quando se usava uma camisola tão delicada.

\- Agora, deixe-me – Isabella ordenou impaciente.

Rosalie balançou a cabeça, aquiescendo, e saiu. Tinha que terminar suas próprias malas, pois lorde Swan concordara em deixá-la acompanhar a jovem esposa em sua nova vida.

Isabella trajando a camisa de linho que usara sob o vestido de noiva em vez da camisola de seda especialmente bordada para aquela noite, começou a escovar o cabelo vigorosamente, dando vazão à sua ira. Após alguns minutos, seus gestos foram se abrandando até pararem por completo. Estava exausta.

Ela franziu a testa, contemplando a cama que Rosalie preparara.

Se Edward Masen pensava que a encontraria pacientemente esperando entre os macios lençóis, não tardaria a descobrir que se enganara.

Três horas mais tarde, Isabella ainda se encontrava sentada em frente ao leito. Ela ouvira os passos do pai pelo corredor quando ele se recolheu. Depois, escutou a cantoria enrolada dos convidados embriagados sob a janela. Por fim, chegou-lhe aos ouvidos vozes masculinas que se aproximavam do quarto dela. Isabella ergueu-se e cruzou os braços.

A porta se abriu com estrondo e seu marido entrou cambaleando, mal conseguindo manter-se de pé. O cachorro vinha atrás, como era previsível. Contudo, deteve-se na soleira quando Edward gritou com o amigo naquele idioma abominável, antes de chutar a porta, fechando-a.

\- Você está bêbado – ela acusou-o, proferindo as palavras com deliberada lentidão.

-Não muito – ele replicou, reprimindo um soluço.

-Tire o seu cachorro do meu quarto. . Edward franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Mott não dorme longe de mim.

-Muito bem. Espero que aprecie a companhia de seu cão em sua noite de núpcias, por que eu vou dormir em outro lugar.

Isabella começou a dirigir-se para a porta, mas Edward agarrou-lhe o braço com surpreendente força ele puxou-a para si. Os dois ficaram próximos o bastante para que a respiração dele lhe penetra-se as narinas.

\- Você é minha esposa.

\- Pois não se esqueça disso. Você parece pensar que eu não passo de uma camponesa estúpida que não se importa em mendigar um pouco de atenção.

Isabella lançou lhe um olhar de desafio. Não temia um homem tão embriagado que não conseguia sequer manter o equilíbrio. Sentindo-se no controle da situação, ergueu o braço e apontou a porta.

-Saia daqui é leve seu cachorro com você! Edward não se móvel, limitando-se a sacudir a cabeça.

-Oh, não. Você é minha esposa e esta é nossa noite de núpcias. Perdendo o que lhe restara de paciência, Isabella empurrou-o para a porta.

-Saia daqui, seu beberrão, seu... gaulês! – exasperada ela praticamente cuspira as palavras, imprimindo à última um tom agressivamente pejorativo.

No instante seguinte, Edward agarrou-a pela cintura, ergueu-a no ar é atirou-a sobre o leito. Postou-se diante dela e, pela primeira vez, Isabella deixou-se atemorizar. Principalmente por causa da raiva fria que vislumbrava nos olhos dele. E pela força de seus músculos. Então, Edward piscou e desabou sobre a cama, gemendo, as costas apoiadas sobre pernas dela. Em seguida, os gemidos cessaram.

Por um momento terrível, Isabella julgou que ele estivesse morto. Um ronco pesado, porém, demonstrou que Edward havia adormecido.

Isabella moveu as pernas, afastando-o com violência. O marido foi parar na extremidade da cama. Ela sentiu-se tentada a chutá-lo para o chão.

Se aquele era o comportamento usual dos recém casados, toda a incerteza acerca, de seus deveres conjugais havia sido completamente injustificada.

Com um último olhar furioso para o homem que dormia, ela virou-se de lado e tentou conciliar o sono.

Edward teve a impressão de que o ferreiro lhe martelava novamente a cabeça, desta vez de dentro para fora. Com um gemido de dor, tentou levantar-se da cama.

Então, viu Isabella. Trajava um vestido de veludo verde, os cabelos ocultos sob um toucado que terminava num gracioso véu despeito do colorido da roupa, parecia tão severa como uma freira no convento. Isabella. Sua esposa. Sentada na cadeira em frente ao leito, observando-o com expressão de puro ódio.

Ele lembrava-se vagamente da noite anterior, Ela usava alguma coisa branca que lhe revelava quase todo o corpo Haviam discutido...

De alguma forma, apesar do lapso de memória, a expressão soturna da esposa e o fato de ela já estar vestida o levava a suspeitar que o casamento não fora consumado.

\- Vou conversar com meu pai – Isabella anunciou em tom feroz. -Quero anular o casamento. Edward fitou-a, perplexo.

\- Por quê? - Indagou, incapaz de acreditar em semelhante absurdo.

-Porque você não passa de um idiota beberrão. Não quero qualquer ligação com alguém de sua laia!

Ela falava sério. Edward masen tinha-se comportado como um camponês bruto, e Isabella não dividiria sua vida com alguém como ele.

Ela não o toleraria de forma alguma, não importava o ar de menino vulnerável que o cabelo anelado emoldurando o rosto lhe conferia. Isabella ergueu o queixo. Claro que não o toleraria, a despeito da beleza máscula do corpo dele, do olhar ferido e inquisitivo com que ele a contemplava.

Edward levantou-se e despiu a túnica.

-Eu sinto muito...

Ela esforçou-se para desviar os olhos do amplo tórax à sua frente.

-É demasiado tarde, para se desculpar. Você me humilhou demais.

-Não foi minha intenção, eu juro. Suponho que o casamento...possa ser cancelado?

Ele Parecia tão arrependido! Mais do que isso, sua expressão revelava uma profunda tristeza. Como era possível que aquele homem fosse o mesmo que vira nos torneios, cheio de determinação e dureza contra os adversários, capaz de lutar horas sem demonstrar medo ou cansaço?

-Sim, pode – Isabella respondeu com brandura. Então, endireitou os ombros, lutando contra a perturbação que o tórax nu do marido lhe causava. Começava a lamentar a embriaguez de Edward na véspera, que impediu que... fosse lá o que fosse... acontecesse.

Contudo... seria assim tão incomum que um jovem noivo se embebedasse na festa de casamento? Talvez ele não estivesse acostumado a beber vinho, principalmente francês, consideravelmente mais forte. Ela já vira homens mais habituados a bebidas alcoólicas caírem após umas poucas taças.

Edward fitava-a, expectante. Isabella levantou-se

-Desculpe, mas creio que será o melhor para nós. Pedirei a meu pai que deixe a propriedade em seu poder. Afinal, você lhe jurou fidelidade.

-E jurei fidelidade a você. Como minha mulher.

O brilho daqueles olhos negros despertou emoções desconhecidas em Isabella. Ela sentiu que vacilava, tomada por uma súbita fraqueza. Edward aproximou-se.

-Estou profundamente arrependido por ter-me portado como um imbecil. Será que você... poderia... conceder-me uma nova chance?


	3. 3

Três

-Você está muito quieto homem, muito calado - James observou o olhar brilhando de malícia, para o amigo que, cabisbaixo, parecia encolher-se sobre a sela. Deve ser cansaço... imagino que passou uma noite memorável ...

Edward dirigiu-lhe um sorriso débil, grato por perceber que se sentia melhor ao menos fisicamente. Endireitando a postura, para aliviar o pescoço, enrijecido pela tensão, consolou-se por ao menos não estar vestindo a pesada cota de malha, embora portasse sua espada e algumas adagas. Tinha, também, o arco pendente do ombro e uma aljava com flechas presa no cinturão de couro.

Edward olhou por cima do ombro. Isabella, trajando um elegante vestido sob o manto de lã verde, cavalgava atrás deles. Por último, vinha à carroça lotada com a bagagem dela e com os presentes.

A criada acomodara-se ao lado do cocheiro, vigiando-o para que o velho não ferrasse no sono.

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio. Pôr um momento, quando ainda estava no castelo swan, chegou ele a pensar que Isabella iria de fato o pedir a anulação do casamento. O pior é que ela tinha motivos.

Fora um idiota por beber tanto. Se a esposa lhe tivesse perguntado o motivo, ele teria inventado que aquele era um costume gaulês. Tudo, qualquer coisa, menos a verdade. Menos admitir que ele não passava de um camponês ignorante, capaz, de grosserias imperdoáveis e sem ,o menor traço da sofisticação que se espera de um nobre. Por mais que lutasse para vencer na vida, nada no mundo poderia modificar sua natureza simplória.

-Estou pensando em seguir seu exemplo – James declarou em tom sério.

-Que exemplo?

-O de arranjar uma esposa rica. E a melhor forma de se obter uma propriedade.

-Hã...

-Pelo sangue de Cristo, homem, você está mais silencioso, do um defunto! Percebo que sua mulher também não está falando muito.

-A viagem é longa, precisamos poupar o fôlego.

-Certo. Tudo que você disser, companheiro – James fez uma pausa antes de acrescentar - a criada até que é bem bonitinha...

-Você considera bonita qualquer moça que ria das suas piadas.

-O que demonstra que alem de beleza, ela tem tutano.

-Julguei que estivesse interessado em desposar uma mulher rica.

-E estou, mas não preciso dormir sozinho enquanto não me caso, concorda? – James tornou a piscar e começou a cantar, enchendo a floresta com o som melodioso de sua voz:

"Foi num dia, certa vez,

de solstício de verão,

que um cavaleiro gaulês

de uma jovem quis a mão..."

Dafydd ouviu uma gargalhada masculina e rastejou na direção da estrada. Era sua tarefa vigiar o caminho, prestando atenção aos viajantes ricamente vestidos. Em especial quando não havia soldados para protegê-los.

Com toda cautela, afastou o galho de um arbusto e viu dois homens e uma mulher montados em cavalos da melhor raça. Atrás, seguiam alguns criados e uma carroça coberta. A menos que sua intuição o traísse, podia jurar que ali ia um carregamento de bens de grande valor, talvez um dos homens fosse o novo senhor de quem falava, que ganhara o castelo nos limites da propriedade Swan.

Arrastando-se, Dafydd aproximou-se um pouco mais e notou o pequeno arco gaulês no ombro do homem de melhor aparência. Esse detalhe o intrigou, pois nenhum normando ousaria portar uma arma daquela. Na verdade, os normandos desprezavam qualquer tipo de arco.

Seria verdade, então, que o novo senhor era gaulês? Não lhe parecia possível, a menos que Swan lhe tivesse dado a filha em casamento.

Mas arco...

O homem dê nariz grande começou a cantar, deixando Dafydd de queixo caído. Aquela canção lhe era familiar...

Ivor precisava ser informado a respeito disso.

Isabella parou de contemplar o marido e olhou em torno, tomada por grande nervosismo. fato de estarem atravessando a floresta assustava-a. Afinal, a comitiva, era composta apenas por ela mesma, Edward e o amigo, rosalie e o velho John. A carroça estava repleta de roupas, linhos, brocados, prataria, algumas peças raras de mobília, candelabros e até moedas de ouro. Eles formavam um alvo perfeito para os ladrões. Ouvira rumores de que um bando de malfeitores vivia na floresta.

Todavia, seu pai não dava a impressão de acreditar muito nos falatórios.

Talvez estivesse se preocupando à toa. Edward recusara a escolta armada que o sogro lhe havia oferecido. Seu pai teria insistido, se achasse que a jornada envolvia riscos desse tipo. Obviamente, ele julgou, que Edward e seu amigo de nome ridículo eram suficientes para defender o grupo.

Nuvens cinzentas recobriam o céu. Isabella torcia para que chegassem ao castelo antes que começasse a chover! Estavam, cavalgando desde a manhã, e agora a tarde já findava. As árvores ainda gotejavam, em consequência do aguaceiro da véspera, e estrada reduzira-se a um lamaçal. O olhar de Isabella tornou a fixar-se nas costas largas do marido e no arco que lhe pendia do ombro. Dizia-se que Edward Masen era um arqueiro excelente, mas ela atribuía pouca importância a isso. Os cavaleiros de verdade usavam lança, espadas, clavas ou achas; e não aquela arma relegada aos soldados de pés descalços.

Sob vários aspectos, Edward era diferente de todos os nobres que conhecera. Talvez fosse essa explicação, de seu charme e carisma.

Pensar que sua determinação em anular o casamento esvaneceu-se só com um olhar dele! Aquele olhar... provocou-lhe um verdadeiro tumulto emocional. Num instante queria, expulsá-lo de sua vidas, no outro, ansiava por atirar-se em seus braços. Quanta loucura! Talvez os homens tivessem razão quando afirmavam que as mulheres eram criaturas fracas. Jamais acreditara nisso, mas podia ser por não ter ainda encontrado o homem certo. De súbito, o cachorro de edward disparou para a mata cerrada. Antes que ela se desse conta do que acontecia, o marido deteve o cavalo empunhou o arco. No momento seguinte, puxou uma flecha da aljava, encaixou-a no arco e disparou. A seta voou pelo ar e atirou alguma coisa ao chão. Logo depois, o cão voltou trotando, com um coelho preso entre os dentes.

Edward virou-se para o amigo e despejou uma enxurrada de palavras em Gaulês antes de desmontar e apanhar o coelho. Arrancou a flecha de dentro do animal e Isabella percebeu uma sombra de desgosto escurecer-lhe o semblante ao limpar o sangue do bichinho. Então, ele a fitou-a com um sorriso um tanto embaraçado.

\- Nosso jantar - comunicou, piscando-lhe um olho.

Sem esperar que ela respondesse, Edward tornou a montar, prendendo a pequena caça na sela e recolocando a flecha em seu lugar.

-Estamos chegando. A entrada do castelo fica logo depois da próxima curva – Edward informou, apressando o cavalo para liderar comitiva.

O que foi bom, pois evitou que Edward ouvisse a exclamação chocada de Isabella ao ver seu novo lar. Pelo que, se lembrava, o solar era um prédio bonito, e não aquele monte de escombros. A muralha externa estava literalmente ruindo. Ela pôde vislumbrar a parede de taipa da velha mansão através dos buracos no muro. A maior parte do telhado havia sido refeita recentemente, mas as paredes encontravam-se num estado lastimável.

As outras construções que cercavam o castelo não estavam em melhores condições, com exceção do celeiro, que era quase tão grande quanto a mansão mostrava-se obviamente bem mais conservado. Na verdade, parecia que Edward passara o mês inteiro só cuidando do celeiro. Ao que tudo indicava, o marido preocupava-se muito mais com os grãos e com o gado do que com a esposa. Edward olhou para trás exibindo um sorriso que ela considerou odioso.

-Precisa de alguns reparos, é claro, mas estou certo de que logo daremos um jeito em tudo. Isabella rangeu os dentes. Como Puderam submetê-la a tamanho desconforto? Seu pai ignoraria o quanto a propriedade estava abandonada? Com que ele pôde oferecê-la em casamento ao camponês ignorante que morava ali? E como Edward podia pensar quer uma mulher ficaria feliz em desmontar o cavalo e entrar naquela... choupana imunda? Se não tivesse começado a chover, ela faria meia-volta e retornaria ao lugar onde nascera e vivera até o casamento, sem ligar para a reação do marido.

Mas recomeçara a chover forte.

Isabella baixou o capuz para proteger a cabeça, enfurecendo-se ainda mais por notar que Edward não esperava por ela, disparando na frente sem a menor consideração pela esposa. Aliás, como já era de se esperar.

A contragosto, seguiu o marido e seu amigo até o celeiro. Ao menos, conseguiram alcançar o abrigo antes de ficarem totalmente encharcados. Só depois de desmontar e retirar o capuz deu-se conta de que não estavam sozinhos.

Cerca de vinte homens, que conversavam e riam, receberam Edward com tapinhas nas costas, enquanto ela permanecia junto da porta, ignorada. Galinhas ciscavam no chão sujo, vacas mugiam no estábulo, um cavalo relinchou, o cachorro de Edward corria de um lado para o outro como se estivesse endemoninhado. O cheiro inconfundível de porcos era insuportável.

Não era a recepção que imaginara para a esposa recém-casada de um nobre.

Pouco depois, Rosalie e o velho John entraram com a carroça, que gotejava por todos os lados. Então, Edward finalmente pareceu lembrar-se dela.

-Deixe-me apresentar-lhes alguns dos meus mais prestativos amigos gauleses. São os melhores construtores de mundo! O Barão cullen os enviou quando soube do meu casamento e ... – Edward calou-se de forma abrupta.

-E imaginou que a sua propriedade necessitaria dos melhores "construtores do mundo?" – Isabella sugeriu o final da frase num tom repleto de sarcasmo.

O que resultou inútil, pois Edward não deu mostras de perceber. Um largo sorriso, quase infantil, iluminou-lhe o rosto.

-Exatamente! Não é maravilhoso?

-Maravilhoso – ela ecoou, desalentada, aconchegando a manta para tentar aquecer-se. Edward tornou a esquecer-se de sua presença. Em gaulês, retomou a conversa com os compatriotas.

Rosalie riu quando James, o único homem ali capaz de demonstrar algum senso de cortesia, ajudou-a a descer da carroça. Isabella acercou-se da carreta, tomada por profundo desânimo. Todas as suas roupas, seus objetos valiosos, tudo devia estar enlameado.

-A chuva diminuiu – Edward anunciou. – Vocês podem ir para o salão do castelo. Eu os encontrarei lá daqui a pouco. Isabella apressou-se a sair do celeiro e começou a atravessar o pátio com passos acelerados. Então, percebeu que estava molhando a barra do vestido nas poças e passou a evitá-las com cuidado. Subiu as escadas que conduziam ao salão. Ao chegar à soleira, parou e observou. O piso acima do andar inferior, que geralmente servia para armazenagem, não existia, com exceção de algumas vigas. Em vez disso, havia um andaime com uma rampa para descer ao andar de baixo.

Então, ela teria que viver numa despensa? Num lugar com o chão sujo e, pelo que pôde ver quando desceu a rampa, uma imensa lareira provisória no centro? Havia bancos espalhados ali por perto, bem como cavaletes de mesa encostado na parede, um biombo na extremidade da sala.

Uma mulher encarquilhada, que presumiu tratar-se de Sara, estava de pé junto da porta, na outra extremidade. Seria ali a cozinha? A velha, dirigiu-lhe um sorriso desdentado. Exausta, Isabella deixou-se cair sobre um dos bancos. Edward lhe havia arranjado uma bruxa sem dentes como cozinheira! Deserto empregava olhos de sapo e pernas de morcego em suas poções! E onde estariam os demais criados? Por que não foram recebe-la? O que fora feito de rosalie, que ainda não trouxera sua bagagem? Precisava tanto de roupas secas!.

Ela olhou para cima, onde deveria estar localizado o salão principal. A luz mortiça do final da tarde escoava-se pelas janelas estreitas. As paredes nuas e manchadas, não sofriam uma boa limpeza havia anos.

Isabella principiou tremer, enregelada, e aproximou-se do fogo. Ergueu um pouco as saias para secar os pés, que haviam perdidos a sensibilidade, de tão frios. Rosalie finalmente chegou.

-Meu bom Deus! Estou molhada até os ossos! - resmungou, olhando a rampa, as vigas e o teto. Soltou uma de suas risadas irritantes. -Bem pelo menos ainda sobrou o telhado. Ele quase desabou na última tempestade, pelo que James me contou. Ao ver a expressão de sua patroa, porém, rosalie interrompeu a tagarelice e correu para ela, numa tentativa de reconfortá-la.

-O velho John vem trazendo as suas malas. Demoramos um bom tempo para encontrá-la em meio a toda a bagagem. Bem que eu avisei na hora em que estavam colocando tudo na carroça, mas ninguém me ouviu!

Isabella fitou-a com ar carrancudo. Não duvidava das palavras da criada, pois considerava bastante provável que não se desse grande importância ao transporte de seus pertences. Também, depois do que todos haviam bebido durante a festa, deviam estar com uma tremenda ressaca. John entrou com a arca que continha o enxoval de Isabella. Lençóis de seda e renda bordada para sua nova casa.

-Onde ponho isto? – o criado indagou.

-Lá – a velha apontou para o biombo, falando pela primeira vez.

Os olhos de Isabella se estreitaram e seus lábios se contraíram. Edward cullen esperava que ela dormisse ali? Pretendia consumar o casamento com um bando de homens a poucos metros de sua cama? Era ultrajante!

Rosalie lançou um olhar preocupado para a patroa, como se lhe adivinhasse os pensamentos.

\- John agora traga a arca de carvalho. Lady masen precisa de roupas secas.

Os dois desapareceram atrás do biombo.

Neste instante, Edward entrou no salão, seguido pelos amigos gauleses. Saltou pela rampa como se estivesse praticando um esporte muito divertido e entregou o coelho para Sara.

-Tome. Este será o nosso jantar de amanhã. A cozinheira assentiu e retirou-se. Edward voltou-se para a esposa com um sorriso radiante, que imediatamente desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão indagadora.

-Você não vai tirar a manta?

-Não. Estou com frio.

Ele apanhou uma acha da pilha perto da porta por onde Sara havia saído e atirou-a no fogo.

-Agora ficará mais quentinho – Edward prometeu aos amigos com jovialidade e todos desataram a rir. Então sentou-se ao lado da esposa enquanto os homens montavam as mesas sobre os cavaletes para o jantar, brincando de empurrar uns aos outros e gargalhando. Edward participava da conversa ininteligível, ponteada de risos e exclamações, e esticou as longas pernas para junto da lareira. À medida que sua roupa secava, tornava-se cada vez mais óbvio, pelo odor, que estivera mexendo com os animais no estábulo. Isabella mantinha-se obstinadamente calada, embora tivesse muito a dizer. Não via utilidade em discutir a inadequação dos modos de seu marido na frente de estranhos. Sara entrou pouco depois, carregada com travessas de carne, pão e cerveja. Isabella bem que gostaria, mas o fato era que a torturava. A jornada fora longa, com uma única parada para um lanche rápido, constituído por umas poucas frutas e um copo de vinho. Afora isso, nada comera o dia inteiro.

Rosalie terminou sua tarefa e acomodou-se ao lado de alguns dos gauleses, numa das mesas, rindo como uma tola a maior parte do tempo. O comportamento da criada só aumentou a irritação de Isabella. John ao menos, limitava-se a comer, distante da balbúrdia geral.

A comida, porém, revelou-se extremamente saborosa. Isabella não pode deixar de agradecer com um sorriso quando Sara serviu-lhe mais fatias de pão macio, ainda quentinho do forno. Talvez não fosse má idéia, afinal, conserva-la como cozinheira. A velha podia não ter dentes, mas possuía mãos de fadas para culinária. Assim, procurou mostra-se cortês para com a serviçal. A essa altura, não restava dúvida de que lhe caberia ensinar boas maneiras ao marido, empregando o próprio comportamento irrepreensível como exemplo. O que desgostava era perceber que, para Edward masen, a educação não parecia fazer falta. Após a ceia, Isabella ergueu-se com toda dignidade.

\- Tenha uma boa noite, milorde – despediu-se com frieza.

O sorriso que ele lhe dirigiu em nada contribuiu para diminuir-lhe a raiva.

-Já é assim tão tarde?

-A viagem deixou-me exausta.

-Oh, sim. Boa noite – edward retribuiu o cumprimento e voltou-se para prosseguir a conversa com os compatriotas, que se entreolhavam com ar de entendimento e piscavam os olhos com malícia.

Isabella atravessou o salão com o cenho franzido. Aparentemente, o marido planejava passar a segunda noite de casamento farreando com os amigos. Ficaria embriagado de novo. Bem, dessa vez ela não seria tão complacente, tão pronta a perdoar. Voltaria para a casa do pai e pediria a anulação daquele malfadado casamento, não importava o quão arrependido edward se mostrasse.

Indignada, cruzou o biombo. Alguma tentativa fora feita para arrumar o "quarto", mas, a julgar pelo desleixo com que isabella se deparava, rosalie devia estar pensando que agora não precisaria trabalhar tanto quanto no castelo swan. Teria que demonstrar-lhe que se enganara.

Por ora, todavia estava cansada e zangada. Só queria dormir.

As únicas peças de mobiliário no aposento improvisado eram as arcas que trouxera, uma mesinha com uma jarra de água e uma bacia, um braseiro e uma cama grande. Uma cama enorme. Feita ás presas com seus lençóis de linho enlameados.

Ouviu-se uma eclosão de gargalhadas e canções desafinadamente entoadas pelos homens no salão. Liliana escutou um ruído de passos atrás dela. Virou-se e viu edward aproximar-se com um sorriso lúbrico nos lábios.

-Você espera que eu durma aqui?

-Poe que não? Não há outro lugar, com exceção do celeiro.

-Não consentirei em ser humilhada assim. Não estou habituada a deitar-me em chiqueiros.

Edward a fitava com os olhos brilhando. Tinha diante de si a mulher mais linda que já encontrara, e a mais temperamental, também. Jamais desejara uma mulher dócil e submissa como esposa.

-Bom, concordo que esse quarto precisa ser melhorado, mas...

-"Melhorado"? Não existe quarto algum, este lugar não passa de um curral! Leve-me para a minha casa.

Edward apertou os olhos.

-Esta é a sua casa.

-Não viverei sob este teto em ruínas por nada no mundo!

-Você é minha mulher e vai morar comigo.

-Não sou e não vou.

Edward estava agudamente ciente do súbito silêncio que invadira o salão, do outro lado do biombo. Doía-lhe pensar que, momentos antes, recebia os cumprimentos pela beleza da mulher. E agora ela negava, com gritos veementes, ser sua esposa.

-Estou lhe dizendo para levar-me de volta para casa – isabella insistiu em tom de comando.

Ele não seria diminuído perante os homens que conhecia desde a infância. Não se deixaria humilhar dentro dos limites de sua propeiedade.

Além da raiva, um enorme ressentimento crescia em seu coração. isabella, sem saber, havia-lhe causado uma grande mágoa. Ele lera no semblante da esposa a repulsa e o desapontamento ao ver o castelo, forçando o a enxergá-lo através dos olhos dela. Isabella sequer suspeitava de como o solar parecia lindo para Edward, a despeito de suas más condições de conservação, pelo simples fato de que pertencia a ele.

Numa reação inesperada, Edward ergueu-a no ar e atirou-a sobre o leito. Quando Isabella desabou sobre o colchão, o véu desprendeu-se de sua cabeça, soltando-lhe os cabelos, que espalharam em cachos dourados sobre os ombros. Ela ergueu o queixo, enrubescida de fúria.

-Como se atreve...?

-Você é minha mulher.

Ela levantou-se da cama e correu para junto do biombo.

\- Seu... bruto! Eu não permitirei que você... não com todos esses homens aqui!

-Eles já se foram.

-O quê?

-Arranjaram outro lugar para dormir.

-Então...

-Então estamos sozinhos.

-Não ouse tocar-me. Não se aproxime de mim. Você cheira mal... como um camponês!

Edward Masen era um homem orgulhoso, e a esposa finalmente conseguira ultrapassar os limites de sua tolerância. Com os lábios apertados, ele devolveu-lhe o olhar duro. Após um segundo, agarrou-lhe o braço e puxou-a para si.

-Você é minha mulher – tornou a afirmar, como se a desafiasse a contradizê-lo. – Da mesma forma como Mott é o meu cachorro e esta casa é a minha casa. Nunca mais tente negar esse fato. Entendeu?

Isabella ficou chocada e realmente amedrontada. A serenidade com que o marido proferia aquelas palavras parecia mais ameaçadora do que se tivesse gritado. Os olhos negros contemplavam-na com um brilho intenso de determinação. Não restava dúvida de que se encontrava diante do homem mais perigoso com quem já se defrontara. Lembrou-se dele na arena, lutando feroz e incansavelmente até derrotar o adversário.

Tinha que admitir, Edward masen era um guerreiro corajoso e hábil. Mais do que isso, era um homem passional, quase selvagem. Bom Deus quantas vezes ansiara por um marido com essa descrição, e agora...

Com a rapidez e a força de um felino, Edward derrubou-a de novo sobre a cama. No instante seguinte, estava em cima dela, prendendo-lhe os braços; o rosto a poucos centímetros de distância.

Implacáveis, os lábios de Edward colaram-se aos de Isabella com firmeza e sensualidade.

Ela jamais havia sido beijada daquela maneira. Tratava-se dê uma carícia possessiva e persistente. Um beijo de guerreiro. Tão diferente das poucas tentativas, débeis e quase repugnantes de outros homens a quem ela concedera tal liberdade.

Então, algo inesperado surpreendeu-a. Edward forçou-a a entreabrir os lábios para permitir que sua língua tocasse a dela não entendia por que, ele fazia isso, mas sentia que gostava. E muito.

E agora, o que estava acontecendo? Tomada por repentino pânico, Isabella esforçou-se inutilmente para fugir do marido. Seria aquilo a consumação do casamento? Era daquela forma que um homem apossava-se de uma mulher, tornando-a sua esposa? Abrindo-lhe o decote e mordiscando lhe os seios?

Assaltada por emoções incontroláveis e por uma forte curiosidade, parou de debater-se e aguardou, deixando escapar um longo suspiro. Edward disparava beijos em seus cabelos, faces, orelhas, pescoço, atordoando-a, levando-a a ansiar por alguma coisa que nem sabia o que era.

Edward começou a gemer baixinho. Tinha em seus braços a moça mais linda do mundo. Nunca experimentara um prazer mais inefável do que sentir-lhe o cheiro, o calor, a suavidade da pele... ah, e poder sentir o sabor de sua boca, de seus seios...

Logo iria possuí-la por completo, tornando-a só sua para sempre!

Ele lhe perdoaria os insultos. Ela não tinha culpa, pois nem avaliava o quando o havia ferido! Além disso, apreciava seu temperamento forte tanto quanto se deliciava com a maciez de seu ventre alvo.

Isabella reclamara, tentara esquiva-se, mas agora, entregava-se de forma tão terna, quase apaixonada...

Zangara com ela, mas, que diabo... por que ele teimava em agir como um camponês ignorante? A pobrezinha não merecia um tratamento tão rude.

Edward suspendeu a cabeça para fita-la, brindando-a com um sorriso carinhoso.

Então, Isabella ergueu o braço e desfechou-lhe uma sonora bofetada.


	4. 4

QUATRO

-Saia de cima de mim – Isabella gritou, a voz vibrando de raiva e de indignação. – Afaste-se, seu bruto! Antes que ela pudesse agredi-lo novamente, Edward agarrou-lhe o pulso.

-Nem tente – limitou-se a dizer.

Ele fitou-a direto nos olhos, reconhecendo que havia subestimado sua oponente. Então, por uma fração de segundos, vislumbrou no semblante da esposa o medo que jazia sob a raiva. Medo! Isabella o temia!

Num átimo, cruzou-lhe a mente a recordação de uma menina soluçando, a vergonha, o juramento de nunca mais atemorizar uma mulher. Edward largou-lhe o pulso e rolou de lado pelo leito, libertando-a. Desgostos por ter cedido à ira e à sua paixão egoísta, levantou-se.

\- Saia daqui, seu... gaulês! – Isabella bradou com desdém.

Um travesseiro quase atingiu a cabeça de Edward, indo chocar-se contra o biombo. Ele voltou-se, devagar, sem mostrar vestígio de cólera.

\- Eu sou gaulês e me orgulho disso. Ela saiu da cama, os cabelos desfeitos chegando-lhe à cintura como uma cascata de ouro.

-Já disse para deixar-me a sós!

-Não sou seu criado, Isabella – Edward replicou, lamentando que a primeira vez em que a chamava pelo nome fosse com tanta frieza e em circunstâncias tão desagradáveis.

Bem, ele esqueceria o quanto desejara desposá-la. Ignoraria o desejo que ainda o torturava. Ele se absteria até fita-la para verificar se o medo continuava estampado em seu semblante.

-Entenda, Isabella. Eu sou seu marido – Edward aproximou-se da esposa.

-Eu poderia jogá-la naquela cama e fazer o que bem entendesse, pois estaria no meu direito. Eu poderia bater em você, se quisesse. Mas, por Deus! Não farei nada, disso. Eu me prometi jamais possuir uma mulher contra a sua vontade e manterei a promessa. Amanhã, poderá tomar as providências que achar melhor. Voltará para a casa de seu pai, se é o que quer. Isabella perscrutou lhe os olhos negros repletos de mágoa e fúria. Em silêncio, voltou para a cama.

-Mas eu não devolverei as terras - ele prosseguiu. – Eu cumpri a minha parte do trato. Diga isso a seu pai.

Ela abaixou a cabeça. Se Edward Masen cumprira sua parte do trato, então... o casamento havia sido consumado. Tornara-se, de fato, mulher dele. Nesse caso... como podia pretender mandá-la de volta para o Castelo Swan como se nada houvesse acontecido?

Ergueu o queixo, em seu gesto habitual de desafio. Lágrimas de indignação queimavam lhe os olhos, mas ela se obstinava em contê-las. De forma alguma choraria diante daquele gaulês ignorante, e preferia morrer a deixar que Edward masen soubesse que era capaz de feri-la com suas palavras.

-Vá embora – ordenou-lhe, lançando lhe o olhar que havia aterrorizado os criados durante anos. Ela o havia surpreendido, tinha certeza. Obviamente ele esperara que ela se rendesse como uma serva qualquer.

-Desta, vez vou deixá-la porque eu preferi assim. E não retornarei ao seu leito até que me peça.

-Eu nunca lhe pedirei tal coisa! Os lábios, de Edward retorceram-se num sorriso gélido.

-Em seu lugar, eu pensaria duas vezes antes de falar. Já perdi a conta do número de mulheres que imploraram para partilhar a minha cama. Isabella sorriu com, escárnio.

-Eu sou lady Isabella swan...

-Masen - ele completou. Ela prosseguiu, ignorando a interrupção.

\- E eu jamais lhe pedirei. O rosto do marido permaneceu irritantemente impassível.

\- É o que veremos. Tenha uma boa noite, normanda.

Isabella ficou feliz, por vê-lo retirar-se. Ele tinha sido rude e cruel. Consumou o casamento sem demonstrar respeito ou consideração por sua inocência.

Se, como afirmou, era tão experiente nesses assuntos, devia ter percebido como ela se sentia e proceder com maior gentileza. Mas "gentileza" era uma palavra que não constava no vocabulário de Edward Masen.

Ela era lady Isabella swan... Masen, maldição. Pertencia a uma família de nobres que remontava, à Conquista. Ninguém nem mesmo o marido, tinha o direito de falar com ela corno Edward Masen fizera. Principalmente agora, que eram marido e mulher de verdade. Aquele patife poderia até acusa-la de ter abandonada o lar. Todos, até o pai, iriam condena-la pelo fracasso da união.

Como Jessica se regozijaria com a novidade! Afinal, ela saboreava cada escândalo, cada pequeno detalhe sórdido da vida dos outros. Já conseguia até ouvi-Ia espalhando o mexerico: "Queridas amigas, estou chocada. Que infelicidade o que aconteceu com os Masen! Quem diria que Isabella, tão bela, tão dócil, seria capaz de largar o marido? Um homem adorável!" – Jessica comentaria com falsa consternação.

O pior, porém, seria o desapontamento de lorde swan. Doía-lhe magoar o pai, que sempre a tratara com amor e depositara nela todas as suas esperanças. Como poderia decepcioná-lo?

E havia Edward Masen. O que ele pensava? Que podia aproveitar-se do corpo dela e depois manda-la embora para ficar com as terras, seu único motivo para casar-se?

Aquela propriedade era o grande sonho de Edward. Casar-se com a fi1ha de um nobre, consumar o casamento e, depois, expulsa-la. E, ainda por cima, assumindo o papel de vítima! Que estratégia perfeita!

Não fora o desejo que o levara a possuí-la! Edward não a queria realmente.

Ao longo de sua vida todas as pessoas, do mais humilde serviçal ao mais nobre dos lordes, haviam-na tratado com deferência buscando agrada-la e obter-lhe favores. Contudo, ela jamais tivera certeza se era por estima ou por mero interesse. Não pelo amor do pai, a carência afetiva e a solidão de Liliana seriam completas.

Quando o noivado foi anunciado, Edward lhe pareceu tão feliz! Passou a noite contemplando-a com paixão. nenhum homem havia lhe provocado emoção mais avassaladora. Seria possível que fosse tudo fingimento ou obra de sua imaginação?

Isabella despertou com o ruído de passos no quarto. Abriu os olhos, mas não moveu um músculo. A janela lá no alto filtrava a claridade do amanhecer.

Era Edward. Dava a impressão de estar a procura de alguma coisa dentro de uma pequena arca encostada à parede. E ele estava totalmente nu.

Aquela era a primeira vez que via um homem despido. Edward estava de costas para ela, mas era possível contemplar-lhe as longas pernas, os ombros e os braços musculosos. Uma onda de calor incendiou-lhe as veias ao fitar-lhe o corpo forte e esguio de cavaleiro.

Ela não passava mesmo de uma mulher fraca. Ao menos em situações inusitadas como aquela.

Neste instante, ele encontrou um par de culotes e começou a virar-se em sua direção. Isabella apressou-se a cerrar os olhos. Já vira o bastante para constatar que, com o rosto bonito e o corpo soberbo, Isabella Masen era o homem mais magnífico que uma moça poderia almejar como marido. Se ao menos ele a quisesse com a mesma intensidade com que ela o desejava agora!

Durante a noite, ela se convencera de que Edward era orgulhoso e capaz de experimentar sentimentos profundos. O que mais se esperaria de um guerreiro tão envolvido emocionalmente com a luta?

Contudo, na manhã seguinte à noite de núpcias, ele revelara uma face vulnerável, infantil. Custava-lhe crer, lembrando-se dele naquele momento, que Edward havia se casado apenas para obter terras e dinheiro.

Quanto a consumação do casamento, tinha que admitir que não fora de todo desagradável. Embora ela estivesse apavorada demais para sentir qualquer coisa. Tudo acontecera tão depressa!

Isabella também se recordava que, quando terminou, ele sorriu, não de triunfo, mas com genuíno carinho.

Observando-o com os olhos semicerrados, sentia o corpo cada vez mais quente, como se uma estranha febre a fizesse queimar por dentro. Se Edward falasse com ela, decidiu que responderia. Talvez ele a beijasse de novo, desta vez com mais delicadeza, permitindo-lhe partilhar seu prazer.

Em vez disso, porém ele retirou uma túnica de dentro da arca e vestiu-a. Isabella franziu a testa. Á túnica estava surrada, cheia de buracos. Era assim a roupa de baixo de um cavaleiro?

Bem, sim, se o cavaleiro fosso pobre. E Edward não tinha dinheiro sobrando. Seu pai lhe dera uma soma considerável em moedas de prata e de ouro para uso próprio, mas ela empregaria uma boa parte em roupas para o marido.

Talvez tivesse exagerado um pouco em relação ao castelo. Não era por culpa de Edward que o solar se encontrava em tal estado de abandono. Charles de Monteclare, o dono anterior do feudo, tinha sido notadamente negligente em seus deveres. Em um mês, Edward até que conseguira um resultado excelente na reconstrução do celeiro.

O marido olhou-a de relance, surpreso. Ela fechou os olhos e prendeu a respiração, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Edward, porém, assobiou para o cachorro e saiu.

Isabella sentou-se, buscando desesperadamente vencer a frustração que a dominava. Ele se quer tentara certificasse de que ela estava de fato adormecida. O desinteresse de Edward era patente.

Ouvindo vozes do outro lado do biombo, ela percebeu que os criados já estavam se levantando. Rosalie logo chegaria, provavelmente rindo como uma parva. Depois de lutar com o nó do laço que amarrava o vestido, conseguiu tira-lo. Largou-o sobre o leito e correu para a arca onde sabia que rosalie guardara um traje apropriado para o dia. Logrou a enfiá-lo de qualquer maneira antes de ouvir o risinho familiar.

-Milady?

-Sim? – respondeu com a voz serena, enquanto suas mãos se apressavam a prender os cachos dourados. rosalie entrou.

-Preciso de ajuda com esse vestido – Isabella lhe disse em tom brusco. Virou-lhe as costas, para evitar que lhe fizesse perguntas inconvenientes.

Nem imaginava que desculpa Edward teria inventado para justificar sua ausência do quarto na última noite, e não sentia a menor disposição de tolerar a curiosidade de Rosalie. A moça porém, obedeceu as ordens quase em silêncio. Claro que dentro dos padrões dela, pois ficar totalmente calada era algo impossível. Graças a isso acabou sendo informada que o vilarejo mais perto começara a crescer depois que se espalhou a notícia da existência de um novo senhor no castelo, e que havia rumores sobre um bando de fora-da-lei galeses atacando os normandos nas fronteiras.

-Quanto tempo falta para a missa? Isabella indagou.

-O suficiente para pentear o seu cabelo e colocar o toucado, milady – Rosalie replicou com deferência. Em seguida, foi arrumar a cama. Suspirou, melancólica, ao ver os lençóis na mais completa desordem. E, sua patroa estava sem sorte mesmo. A pobrezinha decerto não pregara o olho um minuto sequer, naquela noite.

Edward ajoelhou-se, aguardando com impaciência que a missa começasse. Havia uma quantidade de coisas que gostaria de fazer, começando por comer. Mal havia tocado no jantar, na véspera, antecipando...

Interrompeu o fluxo de lembranças que ameaçavam voltar a torturá-lo, estremecendo de leve. O frio não o incomodava, nem mesmo a dureza das pedras do chão. Pouco ligava para o desconforto. Contudo... não esperava passar a primeira noite em seu próprio castelo depois da chegada da linda esposa numa pilha de feno atrás do celeiro. E sozinho.

Sua orgulhosa, teimosa mulher. Ou melhor, sua legítima, esposa até regressar para a casa paterna. Isabella provavelmente já estaria pronta para partir, belíssima em um de seus deslumbrantes vestidos, dando ordens aos criados para carregarem a bagagem para a carroça.

Pois ela que se fosse. Ele ficaria com o dote e com a propriedade. Ninguém poderia inculpá-lo pela separação, já que lhe haviam sido negados seus direitos como marido. Explicaria a situação ao sogro quando este o chamasse, como certamente faria.

Talvez o solar não pudesse ser comparado com o grande e confortável Castelo swan, mas ele jamais mentira a Isabella a este respeito. Presumira, tolamente, que o pai a havia informado sobre as reais condições da mansão e que ela não se importou. Tanto que concordou com o casamento.

Deus, ele era um imbecil! Pior, não passava de um idiota sem força de vontade e apaixonado, que mesmo agora não suportava a idéia de perder Isabella. Tentara convencer-se de que seu aborrecimento era consequência da humilhação de ser abandonado pela esposa dois dias após o casamento, e não por ela tê-lo considerado tão rude e grosseiro que não pôde tolerá-lo. James, ajoelhado a seu lado, observou-o de soslaio e, com um sorriso malicioso, cochichou:

-O casamento está acabando com você, rapaz! Dormir um pouco, vez por outra, faz bem...

Edward sacudiu os ombros, mal conseguindo suavizar a expressão carrancuda.

De súbito ouviu o som característico de saias arrastando nas pedras e, com o canto dos olhos, viu Isabella ajoelhar-se do seu lado direito. Virou-se para fitá-la e surpreendeu-se com o sorriso mais recatado e dócil com que uma esposa podia brindar o marido.

Em nome de todos os santos, o que ela estaria fazendo ali? Por acaso pretenderia constrangê-lo agora que dispunham de "uma plateia"?

Nesse momento, a missa teve início e, corpulento padre Alphonse demorou-se mais do que o habitual em seu sermão, proferindo as palavras com pomposa lentidão. Sem dúvida, desejava impressionar a jovem senhora do castelo.

A jovem senhora do castelo... sentara-se tão perto dele que Edward poderia tocar-lhe as mãos esguias se seus dedos sofressem o mais leve tremor.

Ele contemplou-a disfarçadamente, percebendo pela primeira vez as olheiras escuras que contrastavam com o verde de seus olhos. Suas faces, normalmente rosadas, apresentavam-se pálidas, sem viço. Os sinais evidentes de cansaço denunciavam uma noite tão insone quanto à dele.

Por fim, a missa terminou. Edward ergueu-se, seguido por Isabella. Ele hesitou por alguns instantes, mas como ela não dissesse nada, voltou-se para sair. Então, sentiu que a esposa apoiou a mão em seu braço. Tentou não demonstrar surpresa ou prazer, ciente de que James e os outros habitantes do castelo os observavam.

-Eu gostaria de conhecer o restante da criadagem interna. Isabella comunicou com suavidade enquanto retiravam-se da capela.

-Você já conheceu – respondeu, o tom brusco tentando ocultar sua confusão. Se ela planejasse voltar para o solar do pai não demonstraria interesse pelos, criados de sua nova casa. –Sara e Rosalie, que veio com você. Não posso abrir mão de mais ninguém, por ora. Liliana franziu ligeiramente a testa.

-Não é suficiente.

Edward não desejava discutir em público, por isso não retrucou e encaminhou os passos na direção do pomar. Percebeu a resistência, mas não se deteve. Mott trotava atrás do casal.

As pessoas se dispersaram, em busca de seus afazeres, e não, tardou para que Edward e a esposa se vissem sozinhos debaixo de uma imensa macieira. O aroma de maçãs pairava no ar e o chão estava forrado de frutas caídas do pé. Liliana retirou a mão do braço dele.

-Preciso de mais criados e de dinheiro para comprar tapeçarias e móveis para o salão.

-Não – Edward objetou. - Não posso me dar ao luxo de gastar dinheiro com coisas supérfluas.

Ele fixou o olhar na esposa. Ao longo dos anos, desenvolvera uma expressão inescrutável, que servia para confundir o adversário antes de uma luta. Seu semblante agora mostrava-se igualmente insondável.

Com Isabella, ocorria o oposto. De braços cruzados, fitava-o sem o menor sinal de medo. Pelas chagas de Cristo, ele já se defrontara com aquele ar feroz antes, mas nunca num rosto feminino.

-Eu preciso do dinheiro - ela repetiu, quase cuspindo as palavras. Edward não sabia como agir com Isabella, pois jamais encontrara uma mulher como ela. Além disso, ainda não assimilara a ideia de que a esposa não pretendia partir. Debatia-se entre a esperança e um profundo desânimo diante da impossibilidade de os dois se entenderem. Ambos não pertenciam ao mesmo mundo nem falavam a mesma língua.

-Terei que usar todo o ouro e prata que possuímos para os reparos nos prédios e no moinho e também para estocar alimentos para o inverno - ele, por fim explicou.

-Neste caso, recorrerei às moedas que meu pai me deu.

-Tudo agora pertence a mim.

-O quê?

-Como seu marido, os seus bens e o seu dinheiro...

-Existe uma reserva só minha! É o que consta no contrato de casamento.

Com um esforço sobre-humano, ele ocultou a surpresa e as dúvidas sob uma máscara de impassibilidade. Ele havia presumido que tudo passaria para as mãos do marido após o matrimônio, mais o fato era que não entendia bem desses assuntos. Na verdade, sabia ler tanto quanto podia voar. Por isso, correu os olhos pelo contrato e assinou seu nome, única coisa que havia aprendido a escrever. Isabella talvez estivesse certa, mas preferia caminhar sobre carvão em brasa a pergunta-lhe.

-Será que você ficou tão rico que se dá ao luxo de desperdiçar a colheita? - A voz de James vinda de trás de uma árvore. - Quase me acertou o olho com esta maçã, rapaz! Você escapou de uma boa surra...

\- Pois tente... – Edward retrucou com severidade.

James estreitou os olhos, fitando-o com estranheza por alguns segundos. Por fim, sorriu.

\- Adivinhe quem veio visitá-lo! Uma voz agradável começou a entoar uma velha canção de pastores. Edward disparou em sua direção.

-emmett!

-Em carne e osso! – o jovem exclamou em Gaulês, correndo para abraçá-lo.

Edward estava genuinamente feliz por encontrar o amigo. Assim como acontecera com ele e com James, emmett também havia recebido a proposta de se tornar um escudeiro... mas a recusara. Gostava de ser livre, era o que dizia, e achava as armaduras restritivas demais. Assim, enquanto Edward e James se dedicavam ao estudo das armas e de estilos de combate, emmett continuou aprendendo as lições dos antigos pastores. Enquanto os amigos se aprimoravam na luta, ele remexia as tripas de ovelhas mortas para tentar descobrir o que as havia matado;

-Trouxe-lhe o melhor presente de casamento que um noivo pode almejar. Da parte do barão Cullen... - o rapaz anunciou em tom solene. .

-Mas... o barão já me havia presenteado com cinquenta ovelhas. – Edward comentou, surpreso. - E ainda me enviou homens para a reconstrução do castelo. Os olhos castanhos de Emmett brilharam bem-humorados.

-Sim, mas isso não conta. Diga-me, o que o barão possui de melhor? Edward escancarou os olhos.

\- Um carneiro?

-Não, meu, caro – Emmett deliciava-se em promover, o suspense.,

-Um, não. Ele mandou três!

-Estou falando sério! São os três maiores carneiros que já vi. E olha que já vi muitos. Eu devia ter chegado ontem, mas... quis ficar um pouco mais na companhia dos bichinhos, entende? James deu um tapa nas costas de Edward.

-Que sorte! Teremos o melhor rebanho das redondezas, afinal!

-Calma, ainda nem vimos os carneiros – Edward ponderou, parecendo ainda em estado de choque. Ele estava simplesmente atônito. Junto com James, havia examinado os carneiros dos rebanhos da vizinhança, verificando que eram muito inferiores aos do barão. A espinha dorsal de qualquer rebanho era, sem dúvida, constituída pelos carneiros, por isso haviam chegado à triste conclusão de, que necessitariam de muitos anos para formarem um rebanho de que se pudessem orgulhar. Esta situação, porém, agora mudaria. - Os carneiros estão aqui?

-Claro! Acha que eu vim sozinho? Venha, eu os coloquei perto do celeiro.

Edward começou a dirigir-se para o curral onde o rebanho se abrigava. Os pedreiros e britadores que vieram do castelo do barão, interromperam o trabalho para cumprimentá-los.

Os galeses que haviam trazido as ovelhas já se haviam reunido no curral. Mott latia e saltava conto se fosse um filhote... ou como se estivesse de volta a Gales. O cachorro de Emmett, um animal já velho, observava as piruetas de Mott com uma expressão que se assemelhava ao desdém.

\- O barão lamentou profundamente não poder vir pessoalmente – Emmett comentou. – Também, aonde ele poderia ir com uma perna quebrada? Edward franziu as sobrancelhas. - Quebrada? O que aconteceu?

\- Caiu do cavalo quando caçava raposas, pobre homem. Enviou-lhe lembranças e votos de felicidade.

Edward balançou a cabeça, refletindo que precisaria de todos os votos do mundo no que se reteria ao seu casamento.

\- Quando você partirá?

\- Não partirei... isto é, se me aceitar aqui. O barão pensou que você talvez, necessitasse da ajuda de um verdadeiro mestre, como eu para formar seu rebanho.

\- Até parece que eu não entendo de carneiros... – Edward protestou, fingindo-se zangado. Na verdade, estava encantado, demais com a presença do amigo e com o presente para ofender-se com a aparente falta de confiança do barão em seus talentos como pastor.

\- Bem, um lorde sempre sabe o que faz não acha? Há muito mais para você se preocupar, além de ovelhas. Como eu não tinha família, resolvi vir para o sul.

Edward suspirou. Naquele instante, trocaria tudo o que havia obtido desde que deixara sua terra natal para voltar à vida simples de pastor.

\- O barão não ficou aborrecido por perder você?

\- Ah, não. Eu treinei o seu primo, Iowerth. Ele é meio louco, como todos os Masen... – Edward deu-lhe um soco de brincadeira no queixo e emmett sorriu antes de prosseguir: - Mas é habilidoso e aprendeu depressa. Além disso, o barão sabe que, se precisar de mim, é só mandar me chamar.

Tomando a balançar a cabeça, Edward expressou sua aprovação. Com três carneiros de cullen, cinquenta vigorosas ovelhas galesas e Emmett cuidando do rebanho, podia considerar-se um homem verdadeiramente afortunado.

Bem, quase afortunado, pensou, ao ver Rosalie correndo pelo pátio para encher o balde com água. Talvez ainda houvesse tempo para ajeitar as coisas com Isabella, se ela concordasse.

-Você não vai convidar o homem para entrar? – James indagou. - Ele gostaria de conhecer sua esposa - acrescentou, piscando o olho.

-Claro! Por favor, emmett, vocês todos também. Vamos entrar e comer.

Quando entraram no salão, Edward mal pôde acreditar nos próprios olhos. Havia mesas montadas sobre cavaletes dispostas ao longo da parede, e uma delas, a mais próxima do biombo, fora armada sobre um pequeno estrado, de forma a sobressair-se das demais, e forrada com uma fina toalha de linho bordada. Padre Alphonse já se acomodara ali, bem como alguns dos trabalhadores. Uma profusão de travessas com alimentos variados fumegava sobre as mesas.

Isabella ergueu-se da cadeira para receber os recém-chegados. Estava adorável num vestido verde que lhe realçava, a cor dos olhos e a curva dos quadris. Pousou um olhar crítico no marido e este, de súbito, lembrou-se que trajava uma túnica surrada; perfeitamente adequada para lidar com os animais do estábulo, mas imprópria para o almoço, na opinião da mulher.

Na verdade, porém, Isabella maravilhava-se com a nobreza do porte de edward, a despeito dos trapos que lhe cobriam o corpo. Então recordou-se de sua nudez, vislumbrada na penumbra do quarto, e sentiu o rosto incendiar-se de rubor e o coração disparar no peito . .

-Este é emmett – Edward apresentou-lhe, sentando-se ao lado dela. – Ele é pastor - informou em tom de provocação, como se a desafiasse a esboçar qualquer protesto pela companhia inferior.

Todavia, Isabella inclinou a cabeça com graciosidade e sorriu para o convidado. .

-Seja muito bem-vindo a esta casa, emmett. Rosalie, sentada numa das mesas baixas, a mais próxima da principal, contemplava o jovem pastor despudoradamente. Bem, ao menos não estava rindo, para alívio de Isabella. De qualquer forma, ela pretendia advertir a criada para que abandonasse aqueles modos impudicos.

O padre Alphonse resmungou uma bênção e todos começaram a comer. Isabella esquadrinhou o salão com o olhar atento. Muitos dos comensais tagarelavam em gaulês, inclusive o marido, James e emmett. Os três homens, sentados perto dela, entretinham-se em animada conversa, ignorando-lhe por completo a presença.

Ela franziu a testa ao curvar-se para a frente, para observar Emmett. Ele era mais ou menos da mesma idade que o marido e James, mas nem de longe tão bonito quanto Edward. O rapaz não parecia muito à vontade e falava pouco. Era compreensível, pois dificilmente um pastor estaria habituado a sentar-se a uma mesa sofisticada como aquela.

-Emmett, espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem - ela comentou com polidez.

A conversação dos homens interrompeu-se, Edward voltou-se para fitá-la com a mesma expressão inescrutável que vira no pomar. Era terrível, pois não tinha como saber o que ele estava pensando.

-Emmett só fala Gaulês – Edward informou com aspereza. Isabella tentou conter o rubor que lhe queimava as faces.

-Oh, desculpe, mas ninguém me avisou - sorriu com doçura. -Terei que aprender seu idioma, como aprendi Saxão e Latim, para comunicar-me com você e seus amigos. A expressão de Edward transformou-se, e Isabella depreendeu que ele finalmente compreendera o quanto a desagradava ser excluída.

-Não imaginei que uma dama da mais alta nobreza se interessasse por conversas acerca de moscas-varejeiras e rins de ovelhas – Edward replicou com frieza. - Mas eu pedirei a Emmett para lhe contar tudo a respeito, depois que você aprender nossa língua. Antes que Isabella pudesse retrucar, ele empurrou a cadeira para trás.

-Nós agora iremos para a pastagem. Estaremos de volta para a ceia. Os aldeões só deverão chegar depois da refeição. Se realmente deseja pagar por mais criados, poderá escolhê-los nessa oportunidade.


	5. 5

CINCO

Edward deteve-se no canto do lamacento pátio perguntando-se onde estaria Isabella. Os aldeões chegaram havia horas e ele já tinha até terminado de ouvir seus juramentos de lealdade.

James lhe dissera que o vilarejo crescia a olhos visto desde que tomara posse do castelo. O que era muito bom. Quanto maior a população, maior seria a arrecadação e mais numerosa a mão-de-obra necessária para a restauração do solar.

Todas aquelas pessoas que circulavam a passos lentos pelo pátio estavam começando a impacientar-se. Edward queria que eles ao menos vissem a nova senhora, a mulher que tanto insistira que precisava de mais criados, mas que desaparecera no melhor momento para consegui-los. James veio em sua direção.

-Pretende ficar aqui para sempre, rapaz? Temos muito trabalho a fazer.

-Estamos aguardando a minha esposa. James, notando os lábios contraídos do amigo, sabiamente retirou-se sem replicar.

Edward cruzou os braços, depois descruzou-os, tentando disfarçar a ansiedade. Os aldeãos observavam-no expectantes. Seria aquilo algum "joguinho de salão" de para se divertir às custas dele na frente de todos? Ou teria ela finalmente compreendido que eles tinham outras prioridades e desistiu de contratar serviçais desnecessários?

Ou, talvez, a orgulhosa filha de lorde Swan não dispusesse de dinheiro suficiente para tais extravagâncias.

De algum modo, porém, duvidava dessa hipótese. O castelo do sogro era bem cuidado e farto, com certeza ele providenciara para que sua herdeira não sofresse qualquer tipo de privação. O dote suntuoso era prova disso.

Sua expressão carrancuda transformou-se num sorriso astuto. Se Isabella não chegasse logo, ele mesmo escolheria alguns criados. Assim, mostraria que não só pretendia prover-lhe a devida assistência, mas também que não era avarento.

Nesse instante, todavia, Isabella apareceu no pátio, entrando pelo portão principal na companhia de padre Alphonse. Quando ela se aproximou, Edward observou com tranquilidade.

-Imaginei que você tivesse assuntos importantes a tratar com o reverendo, por isso todos a aguardávamos. A esposa brindou-o com um sorriso doce.

-A paciência é uma das virtudes mais apreciáveis, meu caro marido.

Isabella contemplava os aldeões, pensativa, enquanto Edward a apresentava. Não havia muitos, considerando o porte da propriedade. O padre Alphonse lhe havia feito a gentileza de guiá-la pelo vilarejo e contara-lhe tudo o que conhecia- ou presumia – a respeito de cada um de seus moradores. Preocupavam-no sobremaneira os novos habitantes que chegavam diariamente. E ninguém sabe nada sobre essa gente, milady. Ou quase nada...", ele comentara. O pároco receava, também, os malfeitores gauleses que, pelo que se dizia, agora infestavam as florestas.

Isabella, contudo, descartara a maior parte dos receios de padre Alphonse. O castelo necessitava de mais serviçais para darem conta de todo o trabalho que havia para realizar. Quanto aos fora-da-lei, só esperava que fossem embora para outro lugar o mais rápido possível, se é que eles estavam mesmo na região. Tudo o que ouvira, até o momento, não passava de mexerico. O que a interessava de verdade era conhecer os aldeões, não apenas para escolher os melhores criados, mas também para descobrir quanto dinheiro teria que desembolsar em donativos. Seu pai lhe presenteara uma soma considerável para uso pessoal, todavia, já que teria que gastá-la com alimento e roupas para os servos, além das despesas essenciais para cercar-se de conforto, toda a cautela seria insuficiente.

Isabella correu os olhos pela pequena multidão de servos, embora já houvesse selecionado quem tomaria por criados. Nenhuma daquelas garotas bonitas e tagarelas perto do poço. Elas passariam o tempo flertando com os rapazes e mexericando em vez de trabalhar.

Nenhuma das mulheres que a fitavam sem ocultar a impaciência pois este era, um dos defeitos que mais abominava numa serviçal.

Uma jovem corpulenta e feiosa aguardava sozinha num dos cantos do pátio prestando muita atenção a tudo o que ocorria ao seu redor.

O padre Alphonse, feliz demais para ser-lhe de alguma valia, já havia, mencionado essa moça, cujo nome era Victoria. Uma órfã, pelo que lhe contara, quieta, e polida, que se habituara à idéia de que jamais seria desposada por ninguém, em consequência de sua falta de atrativos. Era óbvio que o pároco, a despeito de seu dever de amar todas as criaturas de Deus, não conseguia entender como o bom Deus pudera conceber uma criatura tão feia quanto Victoria. Isabella, entretanto, viu em seus olhos o brilho da inteligência. Sem dúvida, Victoria era uma das escolhidas.

Havia duas outras moças que também dariam boas criadas. Um pouco afastadas do restante dos aldeões, quase não conversavam nem olhavam para os homens. Isabella acenou para que Victoria se aproximasse.

\- Você trabalhará no castelo – comunicou.

A moça pareceu surpresa, e não era para menos. Acabara de ser distinguida com uma verdadeira honraria. Ainda perplexa, sorriu. O sorriso era sincero, embora um tanto cauteloso. Isabella teve certeza, então, de que fizera a escolha acertada. Aquela conhecia o seu lugar e não ignorava estar recebendo uma oportunidade de progredir na vida. Seria uma aia discreta, eficiente e nada bajuladora.

Isabella convocou as duas outras garotas selecionadas, que declararam chamar-se Dena e Osyth.

-Já terminou? – Edward indagou.

-Sim – ela concordou, fitando-o com ar de satisfação.

Edward ficou feliz por trajar sua melhor túnica, mas irritou-se por se incomodar com tal frivolidade. Afinal, não poderia passar o resto da vida preocupando-se com o que a esposa estaria pensando sobre a sua aparência. Contendo o acesso de mal humor, gesticulou para um homem alto postado na frente dos outros servos.

\- Este é Laurent, o capataz.

Isabella inclinou a cabeça graciosamente. Contudo, em seu íntimo, experimentou uma aversão instintiva por ele. Magro da cabeça aos pés, cabelo oleoso caindo pela testa, corpo anguloso e desajeitado, seu aspecto tinha um quê de repugnante. O capataz curvou-se para cumprimentá-la sem tirar os olhos do rosto dela. Após a apresentação, Edward anunciou que todos poderiam voltar ao trabalho. Laurent escapuliu, na direção do portão.

-Vocês podem ir até a aldeia -buscar suas coisas – Isabella disse às novas criadas. Osyth e Dena responderam num murmúrio, enquanto Victoria nada disse.

Isabella voltou-se e percebeu que Edward já se havia afastado. Tentando reprimir o desapontamento que preferia não ter sentido, regressou ao salão do castelo. O marido encontrava-se lá. Sozinho. E esperando por ela, ao que tudo indicava.

-Onde você esteve? - ele indagou, a voz soando baixa porém firme. Fitava-a com intensidade.

-Com padre Alphonse - a esposa informou, sustentando o olhar. - O bom padre se preocupa deveras com os ladrões gauleses que...

-Já ouvi falar deles e não creio que nos perturbem. Por que demorou tanto, fazendo-nos esperar? Não foi muito gentil de sua parte.

"Com que então, Edward Masen pretendia ensinar bons modos a lady Isabella Swan... Masen?" Ela pensou com desdém. Todavia, procurou não demonstrar seu aborrecimento ao replicar:

-Eu lhe disse. A paciência é uma virtude que prezo muito. Queria descobrir quem a possuía.

-Incluindo a mim, não é? – Edward franziu a testa e uma mecha de cabelos negros caiu-lhe sobre a testa. Parecia um rapazinho petulante, não um senhor feudal. Um atraente rapazinho petulante, cujo cacho de cabelo ela adoraria tomar entre os dedos e recolocar no lugar!

-Não, milorde. Já tive a oportunidade de percebê-la em você – ela fim entreabriu os lábios num sorriso cândido. -Eu o observei enquanto esperava que seu adversário tomasse a iniciativa, num dos combates do torneio promovido por papai.

Agradou a Isabella notar que grande parte da tensão abandonou o semblante do marido, tomando-o mais acessível para ouvir o que ela lhe pediria em seguida.

-Milorde, creio que deveria encontrar outro capataz. Edward enrugou a testa.

-Por quê? Laurent tem exercido essa função há anos.

-Não confio nele.

-Porque não?

-Deu-me, a impressão de ser muito impertinente. Em nenhum momento baixou a, cabeça.

-Pois eu confio em homens que me olham direto nos olhos.

-Ele não conhece o próprio lugar. Não tem medo de você, nem de mim, tão pouco de nossa autoridade. Laurent o roubará, esteja certo disso - concluiu com convicção. Os anos de prática arrebanhando empregados para o pai haviam-lhe aguçado a percepção, e seu instinto, tomara-se infalível.

Para Edward, no entanto, o que ocorria era que sua mulher, que lhe parecia mais linda e desejável do que nunca, a despeito de seus esforços para ignorar o fato, estava lhe dizendo o que fazer. Novamente. Como se ele não fosse capaz de gerir os próprios negócios sozinho.

-Laurent continuará em seu posto até que eu veja motivos para dispensá-lo. Contrariando a expectativa do marido, Isabella não protestou, limitando-se a comentar com serenidade:

-Como quiser, milorde. Agora, com a sua licença, preciso tomar providências para a ceia.

-E dar mais ordens?

-Como assim?

-Não perguntou àquelas mulheres se desejavam trabalhar para você. Apenas informou-as de que o fariam.

-São aldeãs. Provavelmente sentiram-se honradas por serem escolhidas.

-Lady Esme teria pedido, em vez de ordenar.

-E quem, posso saber, é, lady Esme?' – Isabella inquiriu, a voz calma ocultando a raiva e o ciúme que se agitavam em seu peito.

-A esposa do meu antigo senhor. Uma mulher generosa e gentil. Isabella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Como você mesmo declarou, eu não sou lady Esme.

-Obviamente.

-Está mesmo disposto a passar o resto da noite tecendo criticas a meu respeito? Edward ignorou o protesto.

-Por que optou por aquelas três?

-Ouso afirmar que você está tentando encontrar defeito na minha decisão. Bem, se é o que quer, assim será – Isabella retrucou, após uma pausa.

– Não sei ao, certo, quanto custará a reforma do castelo ou de quanto teremos que dispor em donativos e aumentos. Por isso, pensei em ver o que podia fazer com três criadas competentes, além de rosalie e Sara. Selecionei Victoria porque ela deu-me a impressão de ter a idade e a sensibilidade necessárias para, cumprir bem o que lhe for ordenado. Além disso, não possui família a quem faça falta. Quanto às outras duas, pareceram-me fortes e recatadas. Isabella cruzou os braços e fitou-o com ar de desafio. -Então, milorde, o que há de errado na minha escolha?

Enquanto a esposa aguardava pacientemente que ele respondesse, Edward revirava a mente em busca de argumentos para objetar. Entre a admissão de que os critérios dela haviam sido excelentes e a reiteração de seu desgosto pela maneira como conduzira a seleção, não tinha muito a dizer.

-Nada a declarar milorde? Neste caso, se me desculpar, preciso ir até a capela e agradecer a Deus pelo milagre. Parece que consegui fazer alguma coisa que não mereça a sua desaprovação.

Isabella cerrou os olhos e, por fim, principiou a dormir, vagamente consciente de que os ruídos no salão haviam cessado.

Alguma coisa afundou no colchão ao lado dela. Com um gemido de susto, Isabella soergueu-se sobre os travesseiros... para descobrir Mott aninhado na ponta do leito. Sujando seus finos lençóis de linho limpinhos!

\- Saia daí, seu cão intrometido! - Exclamou, empurrando-o

Mott caiu, mas pôs-se de pé numa fração de segundo. Abanava a cauda com uma alegria que só os cachorros eram capazes de demonstrar.

-Saia daqui, monstrinho!

-Já lhe disse. Mott dorme junto de mim.

Pela primeira vez, Isabella viu Edward de pé ao lado do biombo. 'Ele começou a aproximar-se. Ela sentiu uma estranha tensão enrijecer lhe os músculos.

-Não sê atreva á tocar- e. marido deteve-se.

-Vá embora daqui e leve esse animal!

-Não está se esquecendo de que esta é a minha casa, isabella? Esta cama me pertence, também. Não pretendo passar outra noite numa pilha de feno.

Ela encolheu-se apertando as cobertas em volta do corpo. Adivinhava, pelo tom de voz e pelo brilho no olhar, que Edward Masen, não estava brincando.

\- Mas... mas estes são os meus lençóis! – Isabella bradou desesperada. O coração pulsava num ritmo frenético e seus sentimentos caóticos confundiam-na. Queria que ele se fosse e, ao mesmo tempo, que ficasse. Só repudiava a idéia de ser possuída novamente, ou, talvez, era isso o que mais almejava...

De súbito, sem uma palavra de aviso, Edward alcançou o leito e puxou os lençóis que a revestiam, atirando a esposa ao chão. Os gritos de protesto dela foram abafados pelos cobertores e pelas penas de ganso que escapavam de um dos travesseiros.

\- Tome. Aí tem a sua preciosa roupa de cama!

Isabella desvencilhou-se da montanha de tecidos que a soterravam e levantou-se.

-Como se atreve?! Como ousa tratar-me dessa maneira? - Enfrentou-o, furiosa demais para, intimidar-se com a presença do marido ou com o fato de que apenas a camisa de algodão lhe cobria o corpo. Na verdade, nem percebia estar seminua, pois a raiva a aquecia tanto que o frio não a incomodava.

-Você é um camponês! - Gritou, cuspindo as palavras. - Não avalia o preço desses lençóis que acaba de estragar e, depois, acusa-me de perdulária!

-Se eu sou um camponês, querida esposa, por que se casou comigo? – edward argumentou, acercando-se dela. Ficaram tão próximos, que podiam quase tocar as pontas do nariz. - Estou cansado e vou dormir: Na minha cama. Nàturalmente, consideraria um prazer se você e seus macios lençóis estivessem na cama comigo. Se isso não for possível, não tem importância. Um camponês como eu não faz questão de luxo.

-Prefiro morrer a deitar-me com você!

-Entendo. Assim sendo sugiro que procure um canto qualquer para se acomodar, milady – Edward retrucou sem perder a calma, enquanto, com toda a naturalidade, principiava-a despir-se.

Com o rosto em chamas, Isabella virou-se de costas. A lembrança da nudez do marido invadiu-a, provocando-lhe um impulso quase incontrolável de tornar a contemplar aquele corpo magnífico! Contudo, em hipótese alguma poderia ceder à tentação. Envergonhou-se da própria luxúria. A fraqueza era um defeito que não tolerava em ninguém, quanto mais em si mesma!

Tremendo da cabeça aos pés, ela procurou convencer-se de que era apenas o frio que a levava a tremer. Oh, Deus todo poderoso, estava quase despida!

Sem coragem para encará-lo, não sabia o que Edward fazia atrás dela. De qualquer forma, seria algo ameaçador, Num esforço para vencer a inércia, estendeu o braço para apanhar um cobertor e enrolou-o em tomo dos ombros.

Após um momento que lhe pareceu durar uma eternidade, ouviu o rangido da cama. Cautelosamente, voltou-se e viu-o refestelado sobre o colchão puro, coberto pelo próprio manto. Mott aninhara-se no chão, perto do biombo.

Edward não dava a, impressão de estar muito confortável. Encerrado num mutismo obstinado, porém, ele não lhe diria. Nem ela perguntaria.

Não que isso tivesse alguma importância. Para ela, o bem-estar de Edward não possuía a menor relevância. Se lhe agradava deitar-se sobre o colchão puro, muito bem não havia problema,

Sacudindo os ombros de leve, Isabella estendeu os lençóis sobre o chão de pedra e deitou-se.

Quando acordou, na, manhã seguinte, ela teve a sensação de que todos os seus ossos se haviam partido. Além disso, a cabeça latejava de forma insuportável. Nem quando adoecera, com uma febre terrível, sua cabeça doeu tanto. Soergueu-se com movimentos vagarosos, porque os músculos também se encontravam em péssimas condições. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, passara uma noite tão tenebrosa quanto aquela.

Isabella pressionou as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos, massageando-as de leve. Isso lhe trouxe um pouco de alívio. Era provável que uma pequena cavalgada, livre de preocupações e respirando ar puro, pudesse curá-la em definitivo.

Ouviu um ruído perto da cama e, ao voltar os olhos em sua direção, deparou-se com Edward que, completamente vestido, fitava-a em silêncio.

\- O que foi? Inquiriu-o com rispidez. - Por acaso pretende comunicar-me que as pedras do chão também lhe pertencem?

De cenho franzido, Edward encaminhou-se para o biombo, acenando para que Mott o seguisse.

-Você fica adorável quando dorme - ele observou com frieza antes de retirar-se, - e sua boca permanece fechada...

Aborrecida, Isabella levantou-se. Talvez devesse reconsiderar a possibilidade de regressar ao lar paterno. Lá, ao menos, teria uma cama decente onde dormir. Seu pai compreenderia que a culpa do fracasso do casamento, não lhe cabia. Decerto ela poderia engolir o próprio orgulho e...

A agitação das criadas no salão interrompeu-lhe o fluxo de pensamentos. Ouviu o marido gritar alguma coisa em Gaulês e a resposta, no mesmo idioma dos amigos. Todos riram. Engolir o próprio orgulho? Permitir que Edward Masen triunfasse? Nunca, nem em mil anos!

Desgostosa, contemplou os lençóis no chão. Ainda não ouvira a risadinha de Rosalie, mas, sem dúvida, não tardaria para que a moça chegasse.

Em hipótese alguma deixaria que os desentendimentos entre ela e o marido transpirassem, tomando-se o tema principal dos mexericos da criadagem. Da criadagem? Do vilarejo inteiro!

Sem perder mais um segundo, Isabella sacudiu as cobertas e colocou-as no leito. Contudo, não estava acostumada a arrumar a cama, e precisou tentar várias vezes. Por fim, deu um passo atrás e observou com ar crítico.

Não estava nada bom, porém era preferível assim. Apanhou os travesseiros e jogou sobre o colchão, agora forrado.

Correu para uma das arcas e vestiu o primeiro traje que encontrou. Não era dos seus preferidos, mas caía-lhe bem. Considerando-se que morava numa verdadeira estrebaria, estava até, bom demais.

Foi bem a tempo. Rosalie entrou naquele instante. Arregalou os olhos azuis e não conteve sua característica risada ao ver os lençóis mal encaixados sob o colchão e os travesseiros ameaçando cair das beiradas. Voltou o olhar para a patroa, escandalizada.

-De novo?! Meu bom Deus, que marido! Isabella tentou manter a expressão inescrutável.

-Victoria, Dena e Osyth estão aí?

-Sim, milady.

-Ótimo. Vou passar-lhes algumas tarefas e depois sair para cavalgar.

-Lá fora está um lamaçal, senhora.

-Está chovendo?

-Não, mas...

-Então, eu irei. Sozinha.

-Mas, milady, não convém sair sozinha e...

-Ficarei nas imediações. Quero cavalgar sozinha.

-Onde está Emmett? – edward indagou, entrando no estábulo.

-Foi verificar o pasto lá de cima – James respondeu, examinando-o com perspicácia. Pobre amigo, vivia exausto, ultimamente, o que era de se esperar num recém-casado. Entretanto, havia algo em seu olhar que não lhe agradava, embora não se atrevesse a tentar descobrir de que se tratava. Afinal, podia esbarrar o dedo na ferida, sem querer, e não desejava magoá-lo.

-Certo. E as ovelhas?

-No pasto de baixo.

-Viu Laurent por ai? Quero que ele termine o conserto do telhado ainda hoje.

-Deve estar cuidando disso. Os homens foram buscar palha. Resmungaram um bocado, mas este capataz consegue mantê-los sob controle. Edward sorriu e aproximou-se de seu cavalo.

\- Eu o considero muito bom empregado. James pensou que por certo andara imaginando coisas, pois Edward parecia o mesmo de sempre.

-Creio que alguém por aqui cometeu um engano – declarou com solenidade.

-Quem? – Edward sobressaltou-se.

-Eu, ora essa. Se minha intenção é encontrar uma noiva rica, pode apostar que vim parar no lugar errado. Edward começou a selar o cavalo.

-Talvez você seja mais feliz se continuar solteiro - murmurou.

-O que vai fazer?

-Nada de especial. Acho que vou visitar os vizinhos.

-É por isso quê vestiu sua segunda melhor túnica?

-Claro.

-E sua esposa, o que fará hoje?

-Não tenho a menor idéia.

-Hã... posso ir junto ou prefere que eu fique? Melhor ficar. Há muitos ladrões rondando as propriedades, pelo que dizem...

-Eles não virão aqui, pois não devem ignorar que há um novo senhor no castelo. Edward ponderou. Relanceou os olhos para o amigo, abrindo um sorriso juvenil. - Ficarei muito feliz com a sua companhia, James.

-Ótimo. – James correu para selar o cavalo.

-Pode ser até que encontremos um vizinho rico com uma filha bonita...

-Edward comentou, rindo.

-pois eu não acalento nenhuma esperança – o amigo respondeu, também rindo. No íntimo, porém, continuava torturado pela sensação de que havia algo errado. Por mais que Edward tentasse disfarçar, era óbvio que o bom humor o havia abandonado, deixando-o amargo e irascível,

Enquanto encilhava a montaria, James buscava descobrir o que teria ocorrido para aborrecê-lo. Não devia ser nada relacionado com o castelo. Ele franzia a testa ao ver o estado lastimável em que a propriedade se encontrava, mas a contrariedade não durara um minuto. A necessidade de pôr mãos à obra o animava, levando-o a fazer planos para o futuro e trabalhar como um escravo.

A perspectiva de desposar a linda filha de lorde Swan também o encantara. Também, pudera! Edward não parara de pensar um só instante na garota desde o momento em que a viu pela primeira vez! James jamais vira um noivo tão feliz.

-Como é, vai demorar muito? – Edward indagou, impaciente. – O passeio é para hoje!

-Já estou pronto – James encaixou o pé no estribo e montou no cavalo. " O'r annwyl", praguejou mentalmente, "que Isabella faça as pazes com ele, e logo! " - "Foi num dia, certa vez..." – cantarolou saindo a trote.

Isabella conduzia a égua lentamente pela trilha estreita. A dor de cabeça que a torturava durante horas começava a desaparecer. A manhã havia sido longa. Passara a maior parte dela explicando a Victoria e às outras garotas as tarefas que teriam que cumprir todos os dias. O serviço não rotineiro, como lavar as paredes do salão e sacudir os tapetes, teria que ficar para outro dia.

Puxou as rédeas para deter a égua. Encontrava-se junto da orla da floresta, um pouco além do prado de feno. O rio serpenteava devagar à sua direita. Atrás, podia ver alguns servos trabalhando em suas lavouras, na extremidade do vilarejo.

Baixou o capuz do manto e perscrutou a floresta. O padre Alphonse acreditava que no mínimo um bando de malfeitores, se não mais, se escondia ali.

Agora, sob a brilhante luz do sol de uma tarde do fim do verão, o bosque lhe parecia seguro e tranquilo.

-Um belo animal – Ivor observou para seu companheiro em Gaulês. Os dois homens se ocultavam nos galhos de um carvalho alto, vigiando a estrada embaixo.

-Qual, a potranca ou a égua? - Dafydd cochichou com malicia.

-Ambas, embora, para abraçar, prefira a potranca - Ivor, respondeu, piscando um olho. - Pobres garotas perdidas... Dafydd riu baixinho antes de replicar:

-Esta é a nova senhora do castelo.

-Cavalgando sozinha? Não pode ser.

-Tenho certeza - Dafydd insistiu. - E ela é bonita demais para uma criada. Eu lhe avisei que viria um cavaleiro para governar estas terras. Eu já o vi, também.

-É verdade que ele é gaulês?

-Isso não posso afirmar.

-Se for, não passa de um traidor.

-Ela não é de Gales Deve ser saxônia ou normanda.

-Pelo jeito como a beldade monta, como se tivesse uma tábua nas costas, arrisco o palpite de que é normanda. . .

-Com aqueles cabelos dourados? Ivor voltou-se para o companheiro com um olhar lúbrico.

-Um homem pode perder a cabeça por esses cachos de ouro, hein? . Sem hesitar, começou a descer da árvore, enquanto à mulher levava a égua para dentro da floresta.

\- Vamos Ver isso de perto... Ivor, retornou, sem produzir um ruído, ao galho, onde estivera equilibrado. Franziu a testa quando percebeu que os homens vinham entretidos numa animada conversação em Gaulês. Com certeza, nenhum dos dois era oriundo daquela região. Havia, também, um certo sotaque. Da costa oeste, talvez

. - É ele! - Dafydd sussurrou, enquanto os recém chegados passavam sob a árvore, acercando-se da mulher. - E o cavaleiro de quem lhe falei. O semblante de Ivor turvou-se de fúria.

-Gostaria de pegar minha espada e... - deteve-se, de súbito para acompanhar o encontro dos três. A mulher pareceu, empertigar-se sobre a sela, e sua face tomou-se rubra. - Bem ... é óbvio que ela não ficou nem um pouco satisfeita Em vê-lo... Dafydd também se mostrou perplexo.

Calaram-se para ouvir o diálogo em Francês Normando. Dafydd conseguia entender apenas uma palavra aqui, outra ali. Julgava que Ivor compreenderia mais porém o líder não revelou nenhum interesse maior pela conversa até que a mulher fez meia-volta e os três rumaram para o castelo.

-Com que então, ela é normanda - Ivor concluiu pensativamente. - E ele não passa de um lacaio normando, não merecendo ser chamado de gaulês. Acho que devíamos fazer-lhes uma visitinha, hein, Dafydd? Nós e os homens. Dafydd nutria o mesmo desgosto de Ivor pelo fato de um gaulês ter desposado uma normanda, tomando-se vassalo de um nobre normando. Contudo, sempre fora, por natureza, mais cauteloso do que o chefe do bando.

-Scha que seria prudente? Sua amante não lhe, disse que ele é um guerreiro dos melhores? E que cercou-se de camaradas igualmente durões?

-Em torneios, meu caro. Competições de mentirinha para entreter as damas. Não são páreos para nós.

Não sei, não... I Ivor esperou Dafydd descer da árvore e seguiu-o. Uma vez no chão o líder hesitou.

-Talvez você tenha razão. Não devemos ir com tanta sede ao pote...

Dafydd mostrou-se aliviado, embora ainda um tanto inquieto. Conhecia Ivor havia muitos anos, mas jamais conseguia, prever o que o homem decidiria fazer em seguida.

Exceto com relação a um aspecto. Ivor odiava os normandos e qualquer um que traísse os gauleses. Diante desse tipo de inimigos, não demonstrava a Menor complacência.

-Eu falei sério, Isabella- Edward declarou com serenidade, enquanto cavalgavam, de volta ao castelo. - Você não deve arriscar-se a sair sozinha por aí. Sem se virar para encará-lo, ela retrucou:

\- Eu não ultrapassei os limites da propriedade. Simplesmente, não aguento ficar trancada naquele chiqueiro dia após dia.

-Não havia perigo. Os servos das redondezas podiam ver, caso alguma coisa lhe acontecesse – James interveio em favor de Isabella. Arrependeu-se logo, porém, ao se tornar alvo dos olhares carrancudos tanto do marido quanto da esposa. Bem se dizia que, em briga de casal, não era aconselhável intrometer-se.

-Não, sou criança, portanto não preciso que me vigiem. Edward franziu a testa.

\- Não, você é uma mulher bem crescidinha, o que só complica a situação. Não permito que saia por sua própria conta e risco, não é seguro. - Então, designe alguns homens para ficarem à minha disposição. Nunca se sabe quando necessitarei de escolta.

\- Impossível. Não posso dispensar um homem sequer. Caso Contrário o Inverno nos surpreenderá sem telhado.

James, que acabara de prometer a si mesmo ficar de boca fechada, esqueceu a promessa e comentou:

-Ele tem razão, milady. Tudo indica que este será um, longo e gélido inverno. Basta observar os esquilos e... - a voz dele morreu-lhe na garganta, ao notar que nenhum dos dois o escutava. Também, por que diabo repetira o erro de meter o nariz onde não fora chamado? Encabulado, tentou mudar o rumo da conversa: - Que coincidência encontrarmos os Northrup, não? Isabella puxou as rédeas do cavalo, o rosto iluminado, por um amplo sorriso.

-Não sabia que eles moravam tão perto! Não ignorava que suas terras ficavam nesta direção, mas não fazia idéia que fosse tão próximo...

Edward experimentou um certo prazer ao vê-la contente. Contudo, preferia morrer a admitir uma pontada de desapontamento pelo fato de não ser ele a causa de seu contentamento. Assim, manteve a expressão impassível. - Lady Eleanor enviou- lhe lembranças e convidou-a para visitá-la quando desejar. – Edward transmitiu-lhe o recado em tom neutro. Isabella balançou a cabeça de leve, em sinal de aquiescência, mas não disse nada.

Edward apressou o cavalo para a frente de forma a nem sequer sentir-se tentado a decifrar o semblante da esposa. A dificuldade de entendê-la crescia a cada minuto, e enlouquecia-o o esforço para apreender seus sentimentos - pelas chagas de Cristo, o que ela sentia por ele? Com isso, e com o desejo desesperado pela mulher que não o queria, mal conseguia pensar em outra coisa senão nela.

Por algum tempo, depois que descobriu que os vizinhos mais próximos eram os Northrup, cujo castelo localizava-se poucos quilômetros ao sul, logrou esquecer os problemas que o torturavam. Os Northrup eram amigos de lorde Swan, e ele os conhecia desde a época em que não passava de um humilde escudeiro.

Lady Eleanor, rechonchuda e bem-humorada, cujo marido havia saído para caçar quando ele e James chegaram, brindara-os com uma calorosa acolhida. Edward não pôde deixar de notar o conforto luxuoso do Castelo de Nevil Hall, a endiabrada alegria dos filhos dela a prestimosidade de seus bem alimentados criados.

Nevil Hall e seus habitantes ofereciam um contraste quase chocante com o outro solar, mais ao norte, que haviam visitado primeiro, na parte da manhã. Embora apresentasse, uma decoração faustosa, tudo parecia em mau estado, incluindo o cavaleiro e sua filha. Sir William Mallory era magro, velho e beberrão. A filha, Jessica, era igualmente descarnada, bem como arrogante, rude e bem passada do primeiro viço da juventude. Os poucos servos que viram tinham o aspecto doentio e trajavam farrapos.

Edward comentou com James, a caminho de casa, que Lauren Mallory era solteira, mas o amigo declarou que não nutria um interesse assim tão grande por esposas ricas. Se, de fato, os Mallory ainda possuíssem alguma fortuna digna de menção, coisa que ele duvidava. Sir William provavelmente gastava todo o dinheiro em bebida. O vinho que lady Lauren lhes oferecera fora o pior que já haviam provado.

Ambos haviam percebido a insistência com que lauren fizera perguntas acerca do número de homens aptos para a luta que trabalhavam para eles.

Enquanto conversavam sobre os vizinhos, Edward sentia-se bem disposto, alegre mesmo. A companhia de James lhe fazia bem, como pós velhos e despreocupados tempos de solteiro.

-Eu realmente gostaria de rever lady Eleanor – Isabella declarou, rompendo o silêncio. Pela entonação que imprimira às palavras, dava a impressão de sentir-se uma prisioneira.

-Nunca disse que você não podia vê-la – Edward replicou brusco.

A expressão de Isabella não revelou seu prazer diante da perspectiva de visitar a amiga nem traiu-lhe a irritação perante o autoritarismo do marido. Tampouco seu alívio.

Pouco antes de Edward e James aparecerem ela fora acometida por um medo súbito. Tivera a incômoda sensação de ser espionada, parecera-lhe ouvir murmúrios incompreensíveis. Tolices, claro; ouvira boatos demais a imaginação resolvera pregar-lhe peças.

Quando o marido e o amigo surgiram por trás dela, um arrepio de susto percorreu-lhe a espinha. Em seguida, sentiu-se como, uma criança surpreendida pela ama ao cometer uma travessura. Não sabia que Edward pensava ao vê-Ia cavalgar sozinha, mas sua intuição a advertia de que ele a condenaria.

Seu receio provou-se plenamente justificado. Edward repreendeu-a com dureza, como se ela fosse de fato uma garotinha. Na frente de Elwy, para piorar a situação.

Contudo, por estranho que fosse, ela não podia deixar de experimentar uma certa satisfação por constatar que o marido se preocupava com sua segurança. Talvez, ela tivesse corrido riscos desnecessários. O padre Alphonse por certo seria dessa opinião.

James interrompeu lhe os pensamentos ao começar a cantar. Os gauleses viviam cantando, refletiu com azedume. Era como respirar, para eles. Mesmo dali, podia escutar o canto dos homens que trabalhavam na reconstrução da muralha.

Bem, nem todos os gauleses cantavam. Seu marido, por exemplo, não o fazia.

Ela fitou-o de maneira disfarçada. Jamais o ouvira entoar uma só canção, mas Edward decerto arriscava algumas notas quando estava na companhia dos compatriotas. Com uma pontada de pesar, perguntou-se se sua presença o inibia ou se ele pensava que ela não desejava ouvi-lo.

Como seria a voz dele? Falando, soava grave e cheia. Talvez Edward soubesse até tocar uma daquelas pequenas harpas que tanto a agradavam. Ele se sentaria aos pés dela, no salão, dedilhando o instrumento e enchendo o aposento com suas canções preferidas. Ela ouviria de olhos fechados, deixando-se envolver pelos sons acariciantes e...

-James! – Edward gritou, de súbito, apertando os flancos do cavalo - Os porcos!

Eles puseram-se a galopar para o castelo, enquanto a égua que conduzia Isabella empinou as pernas dianteiras com excitação.

Os suínos haviam escapado do curral e, liderados por uma porca, fugiam por uma enorme fenda na muralha.

Diversos homens já se empenhavam em perseguir os animais e quase atropelaram Edward e James que, no último instante, frearam os cavalos. Com isso, as montaria se desequilibraram e os atiraram ao chão.

Os homens estavam prestes arrebanhar os porcos perto da margem do rio, mas o chão se revelava demasiado escorregadio. James deslizou pelo barro, indo parar numa poça repleta de lama. A porca, percebendo a oportunidade, arremessou contra ele, seguida pelos demais.

-Detenham os portões – Edward berrou, lançando-se para frente até ficar entre o amigo e os animais que o ameaçavam. Abriu os braços como se, assim, pudesse bloquear o estouro. Os outros homens o imitaram, incluindo James.

A porca pareceu hesitar e diminuiu a velocidade procurando uma saída por onde escapar. De repente, a líder estacou e ergueu as orelhas. Todos os homens ficaram imóveis, prendendo a respiração. Então, escutaram um murmúrio suave, uma espécie de chamado irresistível.

-Su-i! Su-i! Aqui, porquinhos, venham... Isabella olhou para o portão. Victoria, com uma cesta de maçãs nos braços, conclamava os animais fugitivos.

\- Su-i! Venham, porquinhos...

A porca, obedientemente, fez meia-volta e trotou na direção da mulher. Victoria atirou-lhe uma fruta, que a abocanhou de imediato. Submissa, a porca seguiu a criada portão a dentro. Os outros porcos foram atrás dela.

Edward e James se entreolharam, perplexos, e desataram a rir. Num segundo, o riso havia contagiado todos os presentes.

Isabella conteve o ímpeto de romper em gargalhadas, limitando-se a sorrir discretamente, enquanto se esgueirava para guardar a égua no estábulo.

Isabella ia na direção do salão quando ouviu a voz do marido altear-se anda mais, desta vez enraivecida. Virou-se para observar o que acontecia. Talvez ele estivesse repreendendo o culpado pelo incidente. A cena com que se deparou, contudo, era totalmente diversa. James o havia agarrado, mantendo-o firmemente preso pelo punho.

O marido de lady Isabella, Sir Edward Masen, vassalo de lorde Swan e senhor do castelo, havia sido içado para cima dos ombros de seu amigo, berrando todo o tipo de maldições e pragas em gaulês. Sem se importar com os veementes protestos, James carregou-o para junto dó estábulo e atirou-o numa poça de água imunda. Edward sentou-se. Os cabelos negros empastados na cabeça pingavam sobre a testa e sua expressão era de furiosa indignação. Levantou-se e sacudiu-se, esparramando água para todos os lados.

Isabella desviou a atenção para James, que quase sufocava de tanto rir. Amigo ou não, aquele homem não demonstrava o menor senso de respeito e reverência para com seu superior e ...

De súbito, com um rugido rouco, Edward arremessou-se contra James e os dois rolaram pelo chão, trocando socos e praguejando em Gaulês. Os trabalhadores, que deviam dedicar-se às suas tarefas, dividiram-se em duas torcidas, uma a favor de Edward e outra a favor de James, e começaram a gritar, estimulando-os com em altos brados. James conseguiu erguer-se e desapareceu pelo lado direito do celeiro. Edward saltou, disparando no encalço do amigo.

Então, Isabella viu James escondido atrás da porta do celeiro. Ele decerto pulara uma janela para entrar. Nesse instante, percebem Edward vindo pela extremidade do galpão.

\- Cuidado, ele se escondeu no celeiro! - ela advertiu o marido.

Tarde demais, pois James já derrubava o amigo no chão, atacando-o pelas costas.

-Levante-se! Anda! - Isabella gritou, correndo para juntar-se ao grupo de homens que rodeava os lutadores.

James tentou rastejar para fora, mas a camada grossa de barro que forrava o chão impediu-o de mover-se com a rapidez necessária para esquivar-se da mão de Edward, que lhe agarrou o tornozelo. Ele puxou James para trás e segurou-lhe o cinturão. Com esforço, levantou-se e arrastou o amigo até o cocho.

Isabella prendeu a respiração, ansiosa para que o marido castigasse James pela humilhação que lhe infligira. Com um brado de triunfo, Edward ergueu-o no ar e jogou-o dentro da água.

-Você conseguiu! – Isabella exclamou, batendo as mãos e dando pulinhos no ar. Isabella virou o rosto sorridente para fitá-la.

Isabella abaixou as mãos, enrubescendo. O que em nome de Deus, ela estava fazendo? Comportava-se como uma criada qualquer, não como uma dama.

Constrangida, segurou as saias para não sujar-lhes o barrado na lama e apressou na direção do salão. Teria que trocar o vestido antes da ceia. Além disso, precisava verificar se Victoria, Dena e Osyth haviam, cumprido as tarefas da maneira apropriada e se Sara já preparara a refeição.

Isabella pigarreou e tentou fazer-se de séria. Desfez o laço, intrigada com a ausência de Rosalie. Bem, depois iria atrás dela. No momento, podia arranjar-se sozinha.

Escolheu um vestido gracioso para usar durante a ceia. Gostava do decote, que lhe realçava o colo alvo. Não que tivesse um motivo especial claro que não. Apenas cedia ao impulso de colocá-lo.

Ao ouvir um ruído atrás dela, ordenou:

\- Rosalie, ajude-me aqui, por favor.

Um par de mãos um tanto inábeis puxaram o vestido para baixo, através da cabeça. Isabella estranhou o silêncio da criada. Nada de sua tagarelice habitual, nem mesmo uma risadinha. Desconfiada, voltou-se e se deparou com Edward.

A túnica molhada fora atirada ao chão. Com as ceroulas encharcadas grudadas nas coxas musculosas, o cabelo ainda pingando, ele a fitava com um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios. Edward não fez qualquer tentativa de falar, pois sabia que fracassaria. Mal podia respirar, depois de roçar as mãos pelo corpo estonteante de Isabella. Sua pele era tão macia, tão imaculada! Se ao menos ele pudesse...

Isabella o contemplava com expressão indecifrável. Edward limpou a garganta e esforçou-se para dizer alguma coisa.

-Também preciso de roupas secas... - murmurou com voz rouca.

-Com toda a certeza - ela replicou, afastando-se dele.

Edward observou-lhe a silhueta delicadamente talhada, os cabelos que se esparramavam pelas costas e, como atraído por um ímã, deu alguns passos, em sua direção.

Isabella sentiu-se pregada no chão. Queria recuar, mas as pernas não lhe obedeciam. Aquele sorriso era tão devastador! Não havia nenhum traço de ironia ou de frieza... era um sorriso bom, acolhedor, repleto de admiração e ternura. Seu coração batia como louco em seu peito e ela começou a ofegar.

Edward, todavia, passou pela esposa e alcançou a arca onde guardava seus poucos trajes. Ela suspirou, frustrada. Bem, se ele podia ignorar-lhe a presença, ela não teria dificuldade em pagar-lhe na mesma moeda. Não tardou a descobrir, porém, que não era assim tão simples ficar indiferente ao marido. Não quando ele, quase nu, remexia na arca em busca de uma túnica, a poucos metros de distância. Inquieto, Edward revirava as peças de vestuário sem vê-las, ao entrar, pretendia agir com naturalidade, como se Isabella nem estivesse ali. Cada polegada de seu corpo, entretanto, fazia questão de reagir à proximidade da esposa. Seu perfume adocicado pairava no ar, envolvendo-o por inteiro. Aquela doce feminilidade, o vestido, o roçar de mãos... Deus, era demais para um simples mortal! Jamais se sentira tão atraído por uma mulher... nem jamais a vira tão excitada.

Ouvia-a ofegar de leve. Quem sabe, em breve, ele teria o privilégio supremo de tomá-la entre os braços sem medo e sem culpa?

-Preciso trocar as ceroulas... – Edward declarou em tom hesitante, como se fosse um garoto tímido e não um homem diante de sua esposa.

A despeito de seus esforços para evitá-lo, Edward sentiu um vivo rubor queimar-lhe o rosto e praguejou baixinho. Ora, quantas mulheres o haviam visto nu, sem, que isso O Constrangesse! Que diabos, Edward Masen era um cavaleiro, um nobre, não um rapazinho idiota!

Isabella prendeu os cabelos apressadamente e relanceou os olhos para o marido.

-Eu precisava de Rosalie para atar o vestido atrás - ela declarou, deixando claro que não poderia retirar-se do quarto com o vestido ainda aberto.

-Eu poderia ajuda-la, mas sou um tanto desajeitado para essas coisas..

-Eu sei - ela replicou com suavidade, olhando para o chão.

Pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera, Isabella lhe parecia insegura e sem o menor vestígio de sua arrogância costumeira. Como ficava adorável com aquela expressão de esposa modesta, bem melhor do que a máscara de orgulhosa aristocrata, normanda.

-Venha, deixe-me tentar – Edward ofereceu-se.

-Talvez não convenha... Edward aproximou-se, cavalheiresco.

\- Permita-me, milady...


	6. 6

SEIS

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram por um instante. Sem proferir uma palavra, ela virou-se de costas para que o marido lhe atasse as presilhas do vestido, erguendo as mechas luxuriantes de cabelo com as mãos.

Inebriado com a visão de suas costas bem torneadas e da nuca aveludada, Edward acercou-se da esposa. Com gestos trêmulos, começou a prender o vestido, roçando os dedos pelo tecido fino e aveludado de sua camisa.

O silêncio de Isabella o fez imaginar se ela sentiria a mesma exaltação que ele. Provavelmente sim, pois todo o seu corpo também tremulava.

Pelas chagas de Cristo, que não fosse por medo! Não dele... Queria ser desejado, não temido. Sem aviso, Edward depositou um beijo suave em sua Nuca.

-O que... o que está fazendo? - a esposa indagou em tom alarmado.

-Ajudando minha esposa a vestir-se - replicou. Tomou a beijá-la, desta vez entre as espáduas. - Quer que eu pare?

-Não. – Isabella sussurrou, curvando-se de leve par atrás. Com delicadeza, Edward começou a fechar o vestido. Ao apertar um dos laços, puxou-a para mais perto de si.

-Ei, assim você vai rasgar o tecido - ela protestou, porém sua voz carecia de convicção e Edward sorriu.

-Garanto que não.

A despeito dessa promessa, que ele tinha intenção de cumprir à risca, Edward lutava contra a tentação de despedaçar-lhe a roupa, desnudando-lhe o corpo perfeito. Transformando a tarefa em uma sucessão de carícias discretas, mas sensuais, ele continuou atando nó por nó, sem resistir mais correu os dedos ao longo de suas costas.

-Já terminou? – Isabella indagou um murmúrio rouco.

-Não – Edward respondeu, percorrendo lhe os braços com as mãos. Percebeu que ela relaxava um pouco.

-Tem... certeza? – a tensão em sua voz era evidente.

-Eu lhe avisei que era um tanto desajeitado. Contudo, não se preocupe. Tive tantas amantes que, apesar da falta de talento, acabei por lidar com essas coisas uma centena de vezes. Isabella deu um passo para frente.

-Não comigo – rebateu, enraivecida.

Edward praguejou baixinho contra a própria indiscrição. Afinal, não tinha cabimento gabar-se daquela forma diante de uma jovem inocente.

\- Isabella, eu... Ela dardejou-lhe um olhar de indignação.

-Não precisa contar-me, pois já sei! Você não passa de um libidinoso, uma criatura lasciva e sem um pingo de vergonha! Edward posou as mãos nos quadris e encarou-a.

-Eu sou um homem, caso ainda não tenha reparado – retrucou. – Não um monge de sangue frio.

-O que quer dizer com isso? Que eu deveria rejubilar-me porque um homem resolveu lançar sobre mim seus desejos mais animalescos? Que eu deveria considerar-me honrada porque você decidiu comportar-se comigo como um camponês vulgar e grosseiro? – Ela estreitou os olhos. – Ou que eu deveria arrastar-me aos seus pés e suplicar que repita comigo as suas mais fantásticas proezas masculinas?

Antes que o marido pudesse replicar, Isabella avançou em sua direção.

-Por favor, milorde, sinta-se livre para ampliar seu repertório de proezas em outro lugar. Eu não estou interessada. Com essa ultima frase, ela contornou o biombo e afastou-se. Edward despejou uma torrente de imprecações em Gaulês enquanto apanhava uma túnica para vestir-se.

Que diabos fizera ao casar-se com Isabella Swan? A moça tinha a língua mais afiada do que sua espada!

E o corpo de uma Deusa...

A única providência a tomar seria ficar longe dela. Talvez arranjar uma amante, para evitar que seu desejo insatisfeito o enlouquecesse.

Não que houvesse na Inglaterra uma mulher capaz de atraí-lo como a sua própria esposa.

Com um suspiro, sentou-se na beirada do leito. Por que se surpreendera com a reação violenta dela? Mencionar outras mulheres e seus casos anteriores fora um estupidez inominável!

Quiçá toda aquela raiva fosse um bom sinal. Isabella se importava, quem sabe até sentiu ciúme?

Grande amante ele era! Ao que parecia, esquecera tudo o que havia aprendido a respeito das mulheres. Mostrara-se sempre tão hábil com elas, mas, quando se tratava da esposa, cometia todos os erros, como um parvo.

Na noite de núpcias, embebedara-se como nunca antes. Bela hora escolhera para descobrir as consequências do excesso de vinho! Habituado à cerveja, entornara a taça, certo de que os efeitos seriam idênticos. Bem, para ser totalmente honesto, teria que admitir que, em determinado momento, percebeu que estava perdendo o controle. Contudo, não fez qualquer esforço no sentido de parar de beber. O fato era que queria embriagar-se e esquecer o sentimento de inferioridade que o assaltava perante a noiva. Não se sentia à altura da filha de lorde Swan. De qualquer forma, fora ingenuidade sua supor que teria condições de fazer amor naquele estado de embriagues. Era óbvio que uma mulher da estirpe de Isabella ficaria ofendida com seu comportamento execrável. Na segunda noite, permitiu que a avidez de seu desejo assumisse as rédeas da situação. O resultado foi inflamável. Atirou-a sobre a cama como um camponês num bordel. Claro que ela ficou furiosa. E com razão.

E hoje, quando pela primeira vez, uma atmosfera de suave sensualidade se instalara entre ambos, veio com aquela história de "outras mulheres"!

Oh, por Deus e todos os santos, será que nunca lhe diria as palavras certas? Existiria alguma maldição pairando sobre sua cabeça, que a única mulher que realmente desejava era justamente aquela que ele não parava de magoar?

Edward levantou-se magoado, amargurado. Tinha diante de si duas opções. A primeira, já considerada, era a de manter-se afastado de Isabella e tomar uma amante. A segunda era de começar tudo outra vez, conquistando a esposa. Tendo em vista que Isabella Swan era a única mulher que desejava, ele, na verdade, não dispusera de escolha alguma.

-Isabella? Edward chamou com suavidade.

A esposa não se moveu debaixo das cobertas. Mais uma vez, arrumara os lençóis no chão, bem perto da parede, deixando-o sozinho na cama. Agora encolhida em seu leito improvisado, fingia dormir.

\- Ei, Isabella? – ele tornou a sussurrar.

Ele sentia-se enfraquecer com aquele murmúrio envolvente. Gostava do jeito como ele pronunciava o nome, com um certo sotaque gaulês. O som parecia penetrar-lhe não apenas os ouvidos, mas todos os poros, e uma espécie de langor a entontecia, como acontecera horas antes, quando o marido a ajudara a se vestir.

Com um esforço inaudito, resistiu, advertindo a si mesma que precisava ser forte. Em hipótese alguma, poderia permitir que ele percebesse o quanto o desejava. Não depois de tê-lo ouvido jactar-se a respeito de suas inúmeras mulheres.

Percebeu que ele suspirou e parou de chamá-la, levantando-se e movendo-se calado pelo quarto. Após alguns minutos de silêncio, Liliana, curiosa, arriscou-se a abrir um olho para ver o que o marido fazia na penumbra.

Surpresa descobriu que o marido havia-se deitado no chão, na outra extremidade, enrolado apenas em seu manto.

Uma ruga de preocupação formou-se na testa dela. Daquela forma, Edward poderia resfriar-se, as pedras no chão eram enregelantes, e ele já se havia exposto a umidade para não dizer que se molhara inteiro naquela poça imunda naquela tarde. Isabella distinguiu o vulto de Mott estendido ao lado do dono. Isso era bom, pois o cachorro poderia transmitir-lhe um pouco de seu calor.

Bem, ele que sofresse, que congelasse até os ossos. Edward Masen não merecia nada melhor. Mas as pedras do chão... poderiam causar-lhe tanto mal! Edward talvez adoecesse seriamente. Quem sabe até morreria? O coitado se mostrou tão solícito durante a ceia... como se reconhecesse que se portou mal.

E como se portara mal! Muito, mesmo. Ele lhe havia dispensado um tratamento deplorável. Chegara até a contar vantagem acerca de suas diversas conquistas! Como se, com fanfarronices, pudesse impressioná-la...

Agora, porém, na quietude da noite, ousava admitir que adorara as carícias e os beijos delicados que Edward lhe dera, sob o pretexto de ajuda-la com a roupa. Também reconhecia que, se o marido não tivesse feito aquele comentário atrevido sobre ter prática em vestir e despir outras mulheres, ela não o teria impedido de prosseguir.

Quem era mais digno de crítica: o marido, por agir como um homem, ou ela mesma, por derreter-se em seus braços?

Edward revirou-se, inquieto. Mais uma vez, disse a si própria que o bem-estar do marido não era de sua conta.

Contudo, alegrava-se por ele não ter buscado conforto no leito de outra mulher, seguido o conselho que lhe dera num momento de raiva. Isabella aguardou ainda alguns momentos, até ter certeza de que ele dormia a sono solto. Então, movendo-se com todo cuidado, cobriu-o com um cobertor que ficara na cama.

Voltou para seu canto, na outra extremidade do quarto e deitou-se virada para a parede. Assim não o veria. E, não o vendo, talvez não pensasse nele. Edward, totalmente desperto, abriu os olhos para contemplar a esposa. Um sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

Isabella saiu para o pátio banhado de sol e estacou ao deparar-se com Edward montado em seu cavalo, segurando as rédeas da égua dela, devidamente encilhada.

-Pensei que, se quisermos visitar os Northrup, é melhor sairmos logo. Assim, estaremos de volta antes do anoitecer. ele declarou sorridente.

-Oh! – ela exclamou entusiasmada. – Vou buscar meu manto.

Com medo que o marido mudasse de idéia, disparou na direção do salão. Não lhe dissera nada a respeito de ir ao solar dos Northrup, embora desejasse muito fazê-lo, e julgara que Edward havia esquecido o convite recebido dos amigos.

Enquanto prendia o manto de lã vermelha em volta do pescoço com um broche de ouro, imaginava se ele teria algum motivo oculto, que ela não conseguia vislumbrar, para fazer-lhe aquela surpresa. Se assim fosse, porém, que importava? Sir Nevil com certeza arrastaria Edward para conhecer seus falcões, dos quais era extraordinariamente orgulhoso, deixando-a na agradável companhia de lady Eleanor. Por alguns momentos, deixaria de preocupar-se com o que Edward pensava.

Retornou depressa para o pátio, ignorando os olhares curiosos que a observavam enquanto tentava decifrar a expressão inescrutável do marido. Notou que ele usava sua segunda melhor túnica sob o manto e trazia a espada presa no cinturão. A brisa suave agitava-lhe os cabelos negros e sedosos.

Não podia deixar de admitir que, naquela manhã, Edward tinha o aspecto de um verdadeiro nobre. A idéia de cavalgar ao seu lado a excitava. Afastou todas as dúvidas a cerca das intenções dele, a fim de não estragar a alegria do momento, e pousou o pé no estribo para montar.

-Pronta? – Edward indagou ao vê-la acomodada sobre a sela.

-Onde está a nossa escolta?

-Não necessitamos de nenhuma. Afinal, o castelo dos Northrup não fica longe – argumentou. Após uma pequena pausa, acrescentou num tom mais baixo: - Quero ficar sozinho com minha mulher.

Isabella não conseguiria discutir com ele se lograsse emitir qualquer som. Um calor súbito percorreu-lhe o corpo e o fôlego escapou-lhe ao controle. Para disfarçar, esporeou a égua para que trotasse e, ao lado do marido, cruzou a ponte e alcançou a estrada.

Era tão bom ausentar-se do castelo, deixando suas obrigações e tarefas para trás! Considerou que seria oportuno demonstrar ao marido o quanto lhe alegrara o seu inesperado gesto.

-Muito obrigada – agradeceu com sinceridade.

-Por quê?

-Por levar-me para visitar lady Eleanor.

-Você a estima de verdade, não é?

-Ela foi boa para mim quando minha mão morreu. Daí em diante, tornamo-nos grandes amigas.

-Eu também a aprecio – ele replicou com simplicidade. Isabela, porém, percebeu um certo tom de louvor e perguntou-se se Kyryan sentira o mesmo pela esposa.

-Foi uma pena sua família não ter vindo para o nosso casamento. Eu gostaria de conhecer sua mãe – ela comentou, fingindo casualidade.

-Todos na minha família estão mortos.

-Oh! – embaraçada, ela sentiu o sangue fugir-lhe das faces. Como conhecia pouco o homem com quem se casara! – Lamento muito...

Edward sacudiu os ombros.

-Meu pai morreu antes de eu nascer e mamãe ficou doente durante muito tempo. Para ela, a morte se constituiu numa benção dos céus. Isso aconteceu há cinco anos – ele fitou-a e sorriu. – Mas eu gostaria de apresentá-la a meu tadmaeth.

-Seu o quê?

-Meu pai adotivo, o barão Cullen. Uma pessoa excelente. Eu o convidei para a cerimônia, mas ele não pôde vir. Havia quebrado a perna e sua esposa, lady Esme, de quem já lhe falei...

-Lembro-me do nome.

Relanceando os olhos na direção dela, limpou a garganta e prosseguiu:

\- Bem ela e a velha aia estão cuidando dele como de um bebê.

Isabella balançou a cabeça. Imaginava um ancião preso ao leito, doente e necessitado de cuidados constantes.

\- Que infelicidade... pobre velho... Edward lançou-lhe um olhar atônito e explodiu numa gargalhada.

-Oh, não Isabella! Não se deve sentir pena dela. De forma alguma! Meu Deus, o barão revelou ser mais resistente e saudável que eu, muitas vezes. Imagine que foi abandonado para morrer na Terra Santa, onde combatia, mais voltou sozinho, caminhando para o acampamento! – Receando que a esposa se ofendesse por sua reação, acrescentou: - Eu não ri de você, Isabella. Mas a cena que descreveu era engraçada, considerando-se que o "velho" era Cullen...

Em vez de zangar-se, ela sorriu diante da preocupação do marido.

-Eu ficaria feliz em conhece-lo- declarou, enquanto pensava: "e descobrir mais a seu respeito..."

Acompanhando-lhe o olhar, percebeu o interesse de Edward pelo carneiros que pastavam na pradaria, um pouco afastado do gado.

-Por que arranjou tantos carneiros? – indagou intrigada. – Papai sempre diz que a maioria dos castelôes desta região cria gado.

-Eles são nosso presente de casamento do barão.

-Oh...

-Quanto às ovelhas, dessas eu sei cuidar – ele explicou. – Receio que meus conhecimentos sobre bois e vacas seja bastante precários.

-Mas certamente não deve ser difícil!

-Gosto dos carneiros.

-Fui pastor de ovelhas até os oito anos de idade. Meu avô ensinou-me a lidar com elas e com os cães, também. Um pastor? Ela havia desposado um pastor? Não ignorava sua origem plebéia, mas nem lhe passara pela cabeça que pudesse ser tão humilde!

Contudo, ele se aventurara pelo mundo bem mais do que imaginara, vindo do norte de Gales até o castelo de seu pai. E percorrera o longo caminho que separava o menino pobre de cavaleiro e senhor feudal.

No mínimo, Edward Masen merecia o respeito devido a alguém com tamanha habilidade. E ainda, capaz de falar do avô com ternura e orgulho.

-Ele deve ter sido um homem encantador - comentou com suavidade.

-Foi sim.

-Por que deixou o trabalho junto aos carneiros?

Edward não respondeu de imediato, parecendo imerso em reflexões e lembranças do passado. Quando Isabella já desistira de esperar, ouviu-o replicar:

-Quando vovô morreu, o barão Cullen adotou-me. Então, tornei-me escudeiro e, mais tarde, cavaleiro.

-James, também era guardador de ovelhas?

-De jeito nenhum... – ele abriu um amplo sorriso e Isabella tranquilizou-se ao constatar que o bom humor lhe voltava.

-Deixe-me adivinhar... era filho adotivo do barão?

-Também não, James é bastardo.

Edward lançou lhe um longo olhar de esguelha. De certa forma, aliviava-o perceber que a esposa não se mostrara escandalizada com a revelação. Os normandos, em geral, nutriam idéias bastante peculiares acerca de crianças ilegítimas, enquanto os gauleses tendiam a aceita-las com naturalidade.

-Do barão Cullen?

-Pelas chagas de Cristo, não! – Edward soltou uma gargalhada. – Ele simplesmente apareceu, certo dia, perto de Craig Fawr, o castelo do barão. Logo em seguida, Jacques, o cozinheiro – um camarada enorme de gordo – encontrou-o na despensa, com a túnica repleta de pães. James disparou por entre as pernas de Jacques, e foram necessários dez homens para persegui-lo através do pátio antes que finalmente o agarrassem. O pobre era franzino, estava fraco, exausto, morto de fome e de sede! Suas condições eram as piores do que as daquele dia, quando o joguei no cocho.

Isabella não conteve o riso, recordando a cena. Edward prosseguiu a história, após um pausa:

-Neste momento, carlisle, barão Cullen, e a esposa saíram pra ver que balbúrdia era aquela em seu próprio pátio. carlisle, fitou-o. – Edward imitou-o, fechando os olhos. – Ele tem apenas um olho – explicou. – Bem, carlisle fitou-o com severidade. James, porém, empertigou-se e sorriu do modo mais cativante possível.

-E foi punido por roubar comida? Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

-Lady Esme perguntou ao marido o que pretendia fazer com o menino. " O que acha que devo fazer?", Carlisle respondeu com outra pergunta. Aí, a esposa replicou, como se fosse a coisa mais natural e evidente do mundo: "Aceita-lo como seu escudeiro, ora! Qualquer um que consiga escapar por entre as pernas de Jacques e escapar de dez homens fortes e valentes é, sem sombra de dúvida, inteligente e ágil demais para que o desperdicemos". E foi essa a atitude que carlisle tomou.

Isabella ouviu a narrativa e franziu a testa. Edward percebeu e observou:

-James nuca mais roubou coisa alguma. Não conheço ninguém mais honesto e confiável do que ele.

-Eu não disse que era desonesto.

-Ainda bem – Edward retrucou, mordendo os lábios. Ao longo da manhã, vinha-se esforçando para ser agradável. Até aquele instante, tudo caminhava melhor do que esperava, e não queria que nada estragasse a atmosfera de cordialidade que se instalara entre ambos.

Contudo, a única coisa pior que ofendê-lo ou a seu país era insultar seu melhor amigo. isso ele não permitiria, em hipótese nenhuma.

Para evitar o conflito iminente, considerou de bom alvitre mudar de assunto.

-Suponho que lady Eleanor tenha sido de grande ajuda para você, nos momentos difíceis...

Ele sabia, desde os primeiros torneios de que participara, que havia uma grande amizade entre Sir Nevil e lorde Swan. Não seria de estranhar que sua esposa, portanto de bom grado prestasse assistência a Isabella, depois da perda da mãe.

-É verdade. Contudo, logo entendi quais seriam os meus deveres, no castelo e o que se esperava de mim.

-Quantos anos você tinha quando sua mãe morreu?

-Dez. Houve alguns rumores de que eu seria enviada para longe, para ser criada por uma parenta distante, mas...

-Mas?

-Eu me recusei a ir.

Era fácil imaginar que lorde Swan não teve alternativas senão ceder aos desejos de sua determinada e teimosa filha. Como se lhe adivinhasse os pensamentos, Isabella acrescentou, num tom defensivo:

-Papai ficou feliz por ter desistido da ideia de mandar-me embora, pois, em pouco tempo, assumi as tarefas domésticas antes desempenhadas por minha mãe. Sim, isso também Edward podia visualizar. Havia observado que ela administrara o castelo do pai com a habilidade e diplomacia de uma mulher bem mais velha. De imediato, apreendeu todo o processo de amadurecimento precoce da esposa. Claro! Obrigada a substituir a mãe quando ainda não passava de uma menina, acabou abrindo mão de sua infância, que, em consequência, foi abruptamente interrompida. Comovido, Edward apontou na direção do rio, que caía em cascata pelas pedras de um pequeno desfiladeiro, e freou o cavalo.

-Estou com sede - anunciou, desmontando. - Não gostaria de beber um pouco de água?

-Oh, sim... seria refrescante.

Sem aviso, ele segurou-lhe a cintura delgada e puxou-a de sobre a égua. Quando os pés de Isabella tocaram o solo, cada centímetro de seu corpo parecia cônscio da proximidade tentadora de Edward.

o vê-lo disparar na direção da cachoeira, foi tomada por uma sensação de desapontamento. Afinal, o que esperava? Que ele a abraçasse, que a tocasse como na noite em que consumaram o casamento? Ora, isso era ridículo! Pois não jurara que jamais permitiria que o marido voltasse a encostar a mão nela?

Isabella olhou em torno. A floresta, naquele ponto, se fechava ao redor deles. Sem nenhum motivo específico, sentiu-se invadir por uma vaga apreensão, que a levou a correr atrás de Edward.

-Não acha que devíamos ficar atentos? Pode haver malfeitores por aqui. Comentou, tentando ocultar o medo.

-Bobagem. Meus homens esquadrinharam este bosque e não encontraram nenhum vestígio do tal bando. Se esses fora-da-lei estiveram aqui, provavelmente já fugiram. Ela ergueu a cabeça e fitou-o com perspicácia.

-Nesse caso, por que insiste que é perigoso eu cavalgar sozinha? Edward pigarreou.

-Bem, o que eu disse agora não passa de conjecturas. Ninguém pode afirmar com certeza que todos os homens abandonaram as florestas. Se ainda restaram alguns, esses decerto não atacariam homens armados. Com lindas e solitárias mulheres, contudo, seria diferente.

O coração de Isabella falhou uma batida diante do elogio. Não esperava ouvir de Edward que ele a achava bonita e, assim, não encontrou nada para replicar. A fim de disfarçar sua perturbação, inclinou-se com as mãos em concha para beber água.

O marido contemplou-a enquanto sorvia pequenos golinhos do líquido cristalino. Como Isabella conseguia ser tão sedutora nos mínimos gestos, mesmo os mais triviais? Custava-lhe um esforço inaudito conter o ímpeto de tomá-la nos braços e possuí- Ia ali mesmo, sobre a relva, ouvindo o suave murmúrio da cachoeira.

Todavia, a determinação de esperar até ter certeza de que ela o desejava revelou-se mais forte. Ele não queria cometer outros erros, permitindo que seus instintos o dominassem.

Um movimento súbito nos arbustos, na margem oposta do rio, atraiu lhes a atenção.

Num reflexo, Edward pousou a mão no cabo da espada. Liliana aproximou-se do marido, assustada, e agarrou-lhe o braço.

\- O que foi isso? - cochichou.

Como em resposta à sua indagação, a cabeça de um cervo delineou-se por entre os galhos do arbusto. Ao farejar lhes o cheiro, voltou-se e fugiu correndo. Isabella soltou abraço do marido, num misto de embaraço e alívio, e afastou-se.

-Talvez seja melhor prosseguirmos a jornada – sugeriu, já se encaminhando para os cavalos que pastavam, lado a lado.

Edward, todavia, nem se moveu.

-Talvez...


	7. 7

SETE

Isabella percorreu com o olhar as árvores que os circundavam e apertou as mãos, num gesto de aflição, enquanto esperava que o marido decidisse partir.

-Não devemos chegar muito tarde à casa dos Northrup - ele comentou, atendendo a seu apelo mudo. Tomou-lhe a mão, pousou-a no próprio ombro e ergueu a esposa a fim de que se acomodasse na sela.

Como Isabella se mostrasse apreensiva e ansiosa, Edward resolveu não dedicar demasiada atenção, por mais tentador que parecesse, ao desejo que o inflamou com o leve toque de sua mão e com a inebriante sensação de segurar-lhe a cintura estreita.

Em breves minutos, estavam de volta à estrada. Alcançaram seu destino pouco antes do meio-dia. Sir Nevil e lady Eleanor os receberam com efusividade, evidentemente satisfeitos com a visita. Lady Eleanor dirigiu-lhe um sorriso doce.

-Está tão calada, minha querida. É cansaço? Por algum motivo especial? Um vivo rubor tingiu as faces de Isabella, que desviou os olhos para o chão.

\- Não creio que eu esteja... prenhe - murmurou. Acalentara a esperança de conversar com a amiga mais velha a respeito dos mistérios que cercavam a intimidade entre marido e mulher. Agora, porém, que o assunto surgia, uma estranha timidez a cerceava. - Ainda é muito cedo - Lady Eleanor afirmou com bondade. Porém, ao notar que ela se mantinha silenciosa perscrutou-lhe o semblante com ar de preocupação. - Está tudo bem, Bella? Você não está doente, não é?

Isabella torceu a saia do vestido e, respirando fundo, gaguejou:

-Edward e eu... isto é... não tenho certeza.. Lady Eleanor pousou o bordado na cesta.

-bella, o que há? Algum problema quê queira contar-me?

De súbito, ela percebeu que, se não desabafasse agora com sua, generosa amiga, em quem tanto confiava, jamais o faria com ninguém. E seu casamento redundaria num fragoroso desastre. Assim, lutando contra a inibição, inclinou-se na direção da anfitriã.

-Não estou certa se... Edward e eu...

-Você e Edward o quê?

-Consumamos o casamento.

Não importando o que lady Eleanor esperava ouvir, com certeza nada tinha a ver com aquela confidência. A bondosa senhora rec1inou-se no espaldar da cadeira, espantada.

-Nunca pensei que á esposa de Edward Masen... – começou a dizer, mas calou-se ao contemplar a expressão angustiada de isabella. - Isto é... bem... minha querida, sei que Edward é um excelente rapaz. Não duvido que haja uma boa explicação para isso. Seu... período... feminino?..

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, engolindo em seco. Lady Eleanor sentiu que a jovem amiga enfrentava dificuldade em confiar nela. Em todos aqueles anos, desde que se conheceram, a, menina poucas vezes a procurou para pedir conselhos. Ao que parecia, não precisava de nenhum. Contudo, tinha pena dela, pois sua vida tomou-se bastante árdua após a morte da mãe, embora ela não o demonstrasse.

Agora, entretanto, tomava todo o cuidado para que seu semblante não revelasse a compaixão que a moça lhe inspirava. Se isso ocorresse, sabia que Isabella jamais voltaria a pedir-lhe ajuda.

-Na nossa festa de núpcias, Edward se embebedou. Lady Eleanor balançou a cabeça.

-Eu sei, eu estava lá.

\- Bem... fiquei muito zangada...

A amiga limitou-se a aquiescer com um gesto, sem tecer comentários.

-Ele entrou no quarto como um furacão e...

_E?...

-Dormiu.

-Desapontador, não é? Lady Eleanor admitiu, recomeçando a bordar. - No entanto, muitos homens se embriagam no dia do casamento. Ó próprio Nevil, coitado, não conseguiu sequer levantar-se da mesa. Esboçando um sorriso abatido, Isabella concordou.

-É verdade. Por isso eu o perdoei.

-Generoso de sua parte, minha menina: Foi o que fiz, também. Isabella relanceou os olhos na direção da amiga, mas esta continuou o trabalho com a agulha.

-Então, Edward levou-me, para nossa casa - havia mais do que amargura em sua voz ao recordar aquele dia. - O castelo está em ruínas! Como Edward pode pretender que eu more naqueles escombros? Não existe andar superior, porque o piso desabou, muito menos um quarto para dormir!

-Oh, pobre menina... - Lady Eleanor exclamou. Contudo, não parecia muito impressionada.

Tentando fazê-la entender a gravidade da situação, Isabella acrescentou, em tom de tragédia.

-É uma completa desgraça!

-Quando Nevil e eu nos casamos, tivemos que morar com os pais dele durante um ano enquanto reconstruíamos este castelo. Você se lembra de minha sogra?

-Não. Isabella respondeu com cautela.

-Não é correto falar mal dos mortos, por isso, tentarei abster-me de cometer esse erro. Só lhe direi que teria sido preferível morar com meu marido num castelo em ruínas, ou até embaixo da ponte, a viver sob o mesmo teto que a velha lady Northrup. Na verdade... - ela corou de leve -.." implorei a Nevil que nos mudássemos para cá antes de a reforma terminar. Não me incomodaria de instalar-me no celeiro, se fosse necessário. A essa altura, eu já tinha dado Alice à luz e minha gravidez de Lugínia já ia bem adiantada. Bem, nós viemos, Mesmo com todos aqueles homens trabalhando o dia inteiro ao meu redor... - um novo suspiro interrompeu-a. Após uma pausa, olhou para, a amiga e acrescentou: .- Às vezes precisamos de grande capacidade de adaptação...

-Mas os homens dormem no salão, também! - Liliana protestou.

-Naturalmente.

-Não estou acostumada a essa... mistura...

-É óbvio que não. O que é compreensível.

-Só desejo um pouco de privacidade. Será que é pedir demais? ela alterou a voz, agastada. A conversa seguia um rumo que não previra.

-Não está satisfeita com seu novo lar - Lady Eleanor declarou com serenidade. - O que não a impediria de... conte-me, Bella, você não recusou a Edward os seus direitos de marido, recusou?

Isabella sentiu uma onda de calor avermelhar-lhe as faces, aumentando-lhe a sensação de desconforto.

-Eu lhe supliquei que ele levasse de volta para casa - respondeu de modo quase inaudível.

-Quer dizer a casa de seu pai?

-Sim. ela confirmou em tom de desafio.

\- Antes, porém, que ele concordasse...

Pela primeira vez, a amiga pareceu chocada.

-Ele concordou?!

-Ah, sim. Mas, primeiro, ele.., ele... - Constrangida, Isabella não conseguiu completar a frase. Lady Eleanor pousou o bordado e, inclinando-se, deu-lhe tapinhas leves na mão, no intuito de tranqüilizá-la e demonstrar sua compreensão e solidariedade. Era evidente que a pobre garota atravessava sérias dificuldades em seu princípio de casamento. Lorde swan, embora fosse um pai dedicado como poucos, não soubera criar a filha sozinho e, se por um lado exigira demais dela, por outro, estragara-a com mimos e com falsas idéias a respeito do matrimônio. O conceito de Isabella sobre a vida de casada fora formado a partir dos cânticos românticos dos menestréis que animavam as ceias e os torneios promovidos pelo pai. Também, com um marido tão bonito e habilidoso quanto Edward Masen, quem poderia culpá-la por confundi-lo com os heróis descritos pelos menestréis?

Além disso, era capaz de apostar como lorde swan jamais havia conversado com a filha sobre as exigências fundamentais do casamento, como, por exemplo, tolerância, paciência e capacidade de adaptação. Provavelmente, nem lhe passou pela cabeça que dois jovens tão orgulhosos e obstinados como Isabella e Edward Masen precisariam ser advertidos quanto a esses "pequenos detalhes".

Assim, Edward exerceu suas prerrogativas no leito nupcial, mas, surpreendentemente, Isabella não, soube aproveitar. A noiva mostrara-se nervosa e apreensiva ao longo da cerimônia e da festa, como ela própria constatara, mas isso era normal, não justificando as queixas da moça contra o marido. Nevil sempre se divertia com as peripécias amorosas do quase lendário cavaleiro Masen, e nunca deixava de narrar-lhe tudo o que lhe chegava aos ouvidos.

-Ele foi indelicado com você? - indagou com gentileza, ao ver que a amiga se calara, incapaz de prosseguir. Isabella corou ainda mais.

-Está tudo bem, Bella. Eu tive dez filhos e minhas três filhas mais velhas já estão casadas. Duvido que possa escandalizar-me, não importa o que me conte. Ele machucou-a de alguma forma?

-Oh, não! De maneira alguma.

-Mas você não sentiu dor?

-Não. Eu... fiquei mais perplexa do que dolorida.

-Perplexa? Por causa do sangue, ou em consequência de alguma coisa que ele tenha dito?

-Não houve sangue nenhum - Isabella revelou, inquieta. - Devia haver?

-Às vezes acontece - Lady Eleanor pigarreou. Precisava agir com extrema diplomacia, para não assustá-la mais do que já estava. Que falta fazia uma mãe! Com toda a certeza, lorde Swan nunca instruiu à filha sobre os aspectos fisiológicos do matrimônio.

-Minha querida, quero que me descreva com exatidão tudo o que ocorreu.

-Com exatidão?

-Hum, hum. Prometo que suas confidências morrerão aqui. Por minha boca, ninguém jamais saberá.

Isabella respirou fundo e trançou os dedos com força.

-Bem... como já lhe disse, nós discutimos. Então, Edward me agarrou e arremessou-me na cama. Quando rosalie, minha criada, entrou com um de meus baús, ordenou-lhe com rudeza que fosse dormir na cozinha.

-Entendo - Lady Eleanor comentou com um sorriso.

-Eu bradei que não queria que ele me tocasse. Reclamei, também, que...que ele cheirava como um camponês.

Lady Eleanor esforçou-se para não esboçar qualquer reação. Contudo, imaginava a indignação de Masen. Nenhum homem no mundo admitiria ouvir isso da esposa na noite de núpcias. Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Edward empurrou-me de volta para o leito. Beijou-me e eu... eu percebi... - sua voz reduziu-se à um murmúrio - sua língua introduzir-se na minha boca.

-E depois?

-Depois, eu o esbofeteei. Dessa vez, a surpresa foi tanta que a boa senhora não logrou oculta-la.

-Você o quê?

-Eu esbofeteei lhe o rosto, para que parasse.

-E ele parou?

-Sim.

-O que aconteceu em seguida?

-Suponho que, uma vez que Edward já havia concluído o que precisava fazer, não restavam motivos para permanecer no quarto. Assim, ele se retirou. Na manhã seguinte, Edward anunciou que eu poderia partir, se quisesse – Isabella prosseguiu. - Mas eu não pude. Não era justo que, por causa de um marido desses, a vergonha e o escândalo recaíssem sobre mim. Não após a consumação do casamento - concluiu, mal reprimindo a exaltação. - Acha que eu podia?

Lady Eleanor refletiu alguns minutos sobre o que lhe responderia.

\- bella, seu marido permitiu que você regressasse à casa paterna não porque desejasse desonra-la, mas porque... não houve consumação alguma.

Isabella manteve-se ereta na cadeira.

-O que ele fez... não passou de uma beijo mais íntimo, só isso - à amiga revelou com a maior delicadeza possível.

Ainda assim, Isabella sentiu-se a mais estúpida criatura sobre a face da Terra.

-Contudo, o seu, equívoco é bastante compreensível, minha querida - Lady Northrup sorriu com bondade. - O que Edward comentou ao notar que você decidira ficar?

-Nada. Meu marido... fala muito pouco, seja lá sobre o que for. Hoje, na verdade, na vinda para cá, foi a primeira vez que conversamos.

-Edward não tentou mais desde aquela noite?

-Não... sim... não estou certa.

-Vocês não dormem juntos?

-Não.

-Bem, deve admitir, minha cara amiga, que Edward Masen tem demonstrado muita paciência com você. Isabella lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo.

-Paciência?! Comigo?

-Ora, seu marido poderia tê-la forçado, como sabe. É direito dele.

-Mas Edward me forçou! - ela rebateu com veemência.

-Talvez ele tenha sido um pouco rude, mas deteve-se quando viu que você não o queria.

Por alguns instantes, Isabella quedou-se em silêncio, absorvendo o que acabara de ouvir. Então, curvou-se para a frente e indagou em tom de conspiração:

-O que deveria ter acontecido na nossa noite de núpcias?

Antes que lady Eleanor pudesse responder, ambas ouviram a voz tonitruante de Sir Nevil e os passos dos dois homens entrando no salão.

-Creio que seu marido gostaria de levá-la para casa agora. - A amiga ponderou, relutante. Então, abriu um largo sorriso, como que inspirada por alguma ideia repentina: - Julgo que â melhor pessoa para sanar suas dúvidas e instruí-Ia sobre esses, assuntos é Edward Masen. Pergunte tudo a ele!

Durante a viagem de volta ao castelo, Isabella tentou diversas vezes abordar o assunto que a preocupava. Ia tentar mais uma vez, quando um homem pulou do galho de uma árvore à frente deles. O desconhecido ergueu-se de imediato, postando-se, de pernas abertas, no meio da estrada, contemplando-os com expressão indecifrável.

Isabella puxou o freio, detendo a montaria. Ouviu um ruído metálico quando Edward desembainhou a espada. De súbito, vários outros homens saíram das sombras da floresta, deslizando para as margens da trilha com a agilidade silenciosa dos felinos. Embora maltrapilhos, estavam armados até os dentes. Ela olhou de soslaio para o marido, que se mantinha sereno sobre o cavalo, com a espada cruzada sobre o colo.

-Boa tarde – Edward saudou-os com frieza, vigiando aquele que saltara da árvore. Tratava-se, provavelmente, do líder.

Com discrição, Isabella conduziu a égua para mais perto do marido, em busca de sua proteção. O suposto líder do bando respondeu num idioma que ela reconheceu como Gaulês. Edward replicou em tom descontraído, mas não guardou-a espada. Ivor fitou-o com expressão carrancuda. O homem diante de si sabia com quem estava falando. Ainda assim, tratava-o como a um servo.

-Eu precisava certificar-me da veracidade do que o povo anda comentando por aí. Que um traidor agora é o senhor do castelo.

-Não sou traidor.

-Você é vassalo de um suserano normando, pertence a ele.

-Não pertenço a ninguém. Apenas, devo fidelidade a lorde Swan.

-E casou-se com uma normanda - Ivor acusou-o, aproximando-se. Em seus lábios, desenhava-se um sorriso desagradável. Não que o culpe por isso. A potranquinha aí não é de se jogar fora... está madurinha como fruta no pé e...

Ivor não conseguiu concluir a frase. Numa fração de segundo, Edward desmontou e lançou-se contra seu ofensor, agarrando-o pelos cabelos enquanto encostava aponta da espada em sua garganta.

-Reúna seus homens e saia das minhas terras! - Masen ordenou, cuspindo as palavras com fúria.

Ele vociferou algumas poucas palavras para o bando, que se dispersou, ocultando-se por entre as árvores. Voltou os olhos para a lâmina da espada, mas não se moveu.

-Estas terras pertenciam a nós, não aos normandos.

-Podia ser um de nós, Edward de Masen. Com a ajuda de homens como você, expulsaríamos os invasores daqui no prazo de um ano. Com a espada, Edward apontou para a floresta.

-Vá! Senão, eu o matarei por assustar minha esposa. Ivor fitou Masen nos olhos e correu para a floresta. Isabella contemplou o marido, que voltava a montar em seu cavalo com uma expressão fria, difícil de decifrar.

\- Pensei tê-lo ouvido afirmar que os bandidos haviam partido - observou, tentando não demonstrar o medo que a corroia.

-Eu estava enganado.

-Obviamente.

-Não há o que recear da parte deles.

-Não?

-Foi o que eu disse.

-Sofremos uma emboscada de um bando de salteadores que se ocultam nos galhos das árvores, você ameaça o líder com a espada, mas este não se mostra muito impressionado, e ainda espera que eu acredite que nada temos a temer?

-Foi o que eu disse - Edward repetiu com obstinação.

-Quem era aquele homem? .

-Ele não nos fará mal.

-Você sabe quem ele era, não sabe? - Isabella insistiu.

-Sim, mas isso não importa.

-Edward Masen, exijo que me conte o que aconteceu. Não sou uma criança para receber tapinhas tranquilizadores nos ombros e conselhos para não me preocupar.

-Não há nada para contar. O homem fez-me uma proposta, que eu recusei. Ameacei-o com a espada porque não gostei do jeito como ele olhou para você.

-Está escondendo alguma coisa de mim. Por quê? Kyryan fitou-a de relance.

-Duvido que entenderia.

-Como poderia, se não falo seu idioma e você, não me diz nada? Talvez eu devesse consultar um vidente para descobrir o que, ocorre dentro dos limites do meu castelo. Edward ignorou o sarcasmo, do comentário.

-O bando deixará as florestas.

-Como pode ter certeza?

-Porque tenho!

Isabella esporeou a égua, induzindo-a a um galope furioso.

Soltando uma imprecação, Edward pressionou os flancos do cavalo e seguiu-a. Perseguiu-a pela estrada, mas a égua era mais leve e, consequentemente, mais veloz. Além disso, a esposa revelava-se uma excelente amazona, logrando manter-se bem à frente sem nenhum esforço aparente.

Ele ignorava por que motivo fazia questão de alcançá-la e o que lhe diria, caso conseguisse. Assim, afrouxou as rédeas e diminuiu o passo do animal que, visivelmente aliviado, voltou a trotar, e imergiu em dolorosas reflexões.

Não bastasse descobrir que se equivocara ao supor que as florestas não ofereciam perigo, o que era bastante ruim, ainda acabou por constatar que o bando não tinha a menor intenção de ir embora, apesar de ter afirmado o contrário para Isabella.

Minutos depois, alcançou a ponte e atravessou-a. Já não havia sinais da passagem de Isabella.

James o esperava no pátio, rodeado por um pequeno grupo de fazendeiros da região. Seus semblantes denunciavam ansiedade e preocupação.

-O que houve? - Edward indagou, desmontando às pressas. James chutou uma galinha que se encontrava perto de seus pés.

A ave moveu-se como alguém que tivesse bebido um tonel de vinho, arrastando uma das asas pela terra. Então, Edward reparou que cada homem presente carregava uma galinha morta nos braços. Aflito, voltou o olhar para James. O amigo balançou a cabeça lentamente.

-Esta aqui não tem mais cura - comentou em tom de lamento. - E as outras... já morreram.

Edward praguejou baixinho, sabendo que nada havia a fazer. A doença, que paralisava as aves, contaminaria todo o rebanho, sem contar que os pássaros a levariam para contagia os animais distantes dali. James aproximou-se.

-As más notícias ainda não terminaram. Edward fitou-o com ar interrogativo.

-Há um mensageiro de seu sogro aguardando-o no salão.


	8. 8

OITO

Isabella cavalgava num estado de profunda agitação, enraivecida e frustrada pela teimosia do marido em esconder-lhe a verdade. Só lhe havia pedido uma explicação acerca do ocorrido na floresta, nada mais. Afinal, assustara-se terrivelmente com a emboscada. Fora tudo tão repentino, aquele bandido com ar insolente pulando da árvore no meio da estrada, os outros espalhando-se ao redor, barrando o caminho... e todos a fitarem-na com um olhar tão concupiscente! Ora, tinha o direito de saber o que se passara!

No entanto, em vez de contar-lhe, Edward refugiara-se numa atitude obstinadamente evasiva, como se o incidente não fosse de seu interesse ou como se ela não possuísse capacidade para entendê-lo.

Sob a fúria, porém, abrigava-se um sentimento ainda pior. Liliana experimentava um profundo desapontamento por não ser depositária da confiança do marido. Para ele, seu papel restringia-se ao de uma reles esposa, a quem a maioria dos homens negava o privilégio de participar e opinar sobre os acontecimentos que a envolviam.

Atravessou o portão principal como um furacão e deteve a égua em frente ao estábulo. Desmontou apressada, entregando as rédeas ao cavalariço, disparou pelo pátio. Com o canto dos olhos, viu James conversando com dois ou três servos, mas não parou para verificar do que se tratava.

Naquele momento, só queria compreender os motivos de edward para evitar que ela soubesse com exatidão o que se sucedera entre ele e o líder do bando. Uma razão que não fosse falta de confiança nela.

Uma idéia cruzou lhe a mente e Isabella, absorta, caminhou com menor rapidez. Talvez Edward conhecesse aquele homem. Porque não? Afinal, ao que tudo indicava, o tal malfeitor também era gaulês. Ao menos, falava aquele idioma selvagem.

Ninguém ignorava que vários grupos de rebeldes gauleses invadiam os limites dos feudos, e os senhores pouca ou nenhuma ajuda recebiam do Rei João para rechaçá-los. Claro que Edward não compactuava com os fora-da-lei. Ao contrário, ele os desprezava. Além disso, jurara lealdade ao pai dela, um aristocrata normando.

O tom irado com que se dirigiu ao bandoleiro, fossem lá quais fossem as palavras que lhe disse, demonstrou sem sombra de dúvida que, se o marido o conhecia, não era seu amigo nem aliado. Ao entrar no salão, ocorreu-lhe que devia ser terrível viver com um traidor.

Derrick, um dos mais antigos e leais soldados de seu pai, aguardava, de pé, no centro do aposento. Isabella nem tentou disfarçar a surpresa, mas esforçou-se para não franzir a testa ao perceber a expressão de incredulidade no semblante do velho soldado ao observar as más condições do interior do castelo.

-Derrick - saudou-o com tranquilidade - que prazer em vê-lo! Assustando-se, o homem voltou-se na direção dela, o rosto enrugado iluminando-se num amplo sorriso.

-O prazer é todo meu, milady!

-A que devemos a honra de sua visita? - Liliana indagou, indicando-lhe um banco perto de parede para sentar-se.

-Fui encarregado de trazer isto, milady - o soldado respondeu, retirando um pergaminho de dentro da sacola de couro amarrada no cinturão.

Isabella estendeu a mão para o documento, mas Derrick hesitou.

-Lamento, lady Masen - desculpou-se com evidente constrangimento,

-mas fui instruído para entregá-lo a seu marido.

-Naturalmente - ela aquiesceu com um sorriso contrafeito.

Não estranhava que, sob a ótica masculina, ela não passasse de um apêndice de menor importância do marido. Contudo, não esperava uma atitude dessas do próprio pai.

-Como está papai?

-Muito bem, graças aos céus.

-Os convidados do casamento já partiram? Derrick balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

-Com exceção dos Newton.

Isabella retribuiu o sorriso. Devia ter adivinhado que Jessica e o idiota que a desposara seriam os últimos a deixar o confortável castelo de lorde Swan e sua generosa hospitalidade.

-E quanto à sua jornada? Algum problema no caminho?

-Não, de forma alguma. Saí bem cedinho, antes de o sol nascer, e o tempo revelou-se muito agradável para uma boa cavalgada.

Subitamente, as portas principais se abriram e Edward entrou no aposento. Isabella e Derrick ergueram-se de imediato. Edward cumprimentou o visitante com uma inclinação de cabeça.

\- Meus cumprimentos, milorde - o soldado saudou-o com reverência. - Lorde swan pediu-me para entregar-lhe este pergaminho. Edward segurou o documento.

-Obrigado. Alguma coisa urgente? - inquiriu com secura, ignorando deliberadamente a presença de Isabella.

-Acredito que não, senhor.

Por fim, Edward resolveu lançar um olhar à esposa. Seu semblante, porém, permanecia gélido.

-Já ofereceu uma taça de vinho a nosso hóspede?

-Ia fazê-lo neste momento - ela mentiu com candura. Na verdade, o conteúdo da mensagem aguçava-lhe tanto a curiosidade que até se esquecera de seus deveres como anfitriã. Pensar que Edward Masen, o homem mais sem modos que já conhecera, precisou chamar-lhe a atenção a respeito de etiqueta! Quanta ironia! - Se me derem licença, vou pedir a Victoria que lhes sirva algo para beber e avisar Sara que temos um convidado para a ceia.

Isabella quase voou pelo corredor, na direção da cozinha. A tentação de voltar e espionar o salão era quase irresistível. Será que Edward já abrira o documento?

Contudo, o orgulho ajudou-a a conter o impulso. Com toda a dignidade, entrou na cozinha e deu as ordens necessárias para as criadas.

Quando retomou ao salão, poucos minutos mais tarde, não encontrou nem o marido nem o visitante.

-Oh, homens!... - resmungou, pousando as mãos nos quadris.

A mensagem de lorde Swan encontrava-se guardada no cinturão de Edward desde o momento em que a guardou ali, antes de levar Derrick para ver as ovelhas. Sentia como se o pergaminho lhe queimasse a pele, pois ainda não vislumbrava um meio de descobrir-lhe o conteúdo sem pedir a Isabella que o lesse. Não podia dar-se ao luxo de ignorar um comunicado do suserano e sogro, mesmo que não se tratasse de algo urgente, mas também não desejava revelar à esposa a extensão de sua ignorância.

James soltou uma gargalhada sonora, atraindo-lhe a atenção de volta à conversa. Edward reprimiu o ímpeto de juntar-se ao amigo, acomodado na outra extremidade da mesa, pois seria uma descortesia para com Isabella e Derrick. Não que isso o incomodasse muito, pois, além de não atribuir grande importância à etiqueta, arrogava-se o direito de fazer o que bem entendesse dentro da própria casa. Contudo, não desejava ofender nem o convidado nem a esposa.

Isabella inclinou-se em sua direção. Edward sabia que ela apenas tentava aproximar-se mais de Derrick, que lhe esmiuçava os detalhes da mais recente briga entre o casal Newton, mas não conseguia impedir-se de reagir ao toque suave de seu ombro no braço dele. Na verdade, era como se o braço se incendiasse, espalhando ondas de calor ao longo do corpo inteiro.

Aparentemente, porém, a esposa nem se apercebia da perturbação que lhe provocara. Interessada no assunto que a divertia, aconchegava-se ao marido sem sequer dar-se conta disso.

Edward encolheu-se para trás, fugindo ao contato e Isabella, então, dardejou-lhe um olhar inescrutável. Num gesto instintivo, ele sacudiu os ombros de leve. Já possuía problemas demais para resolver e não podia perder tempo preocupando-se como que a esposa pensava ou deixava de pensar.

Fechou a mão em torno do pergaminho, alisando-o num movimento distraído até romper-lhe o lacre de modo inadvertido. Largou-o e alcançou a taça de estanho. Sorveu um gole de vinho, tentando apaziguar a inquietação. No dia seguinte, encontraria um jeito de decifrar a mensagem de lorde Swan. De nada lhe adiantava agitar-se daquela maneira. Precisava agir e com toda a discrição.

Naquele exato instante, Isabella voltou o rosto em sua direção.

Um profundo aborrecimento ensombrecia lhe o semblante.

-Desculpem, mas sinto-me exausta. Vou para a cama – ela anunciou. Cama? Como gracejo, não era ruim. Afinal, ela iria deitar-se sobre o chão frio e pétreo do quarto, como acontecia todas as noites. Isabella aproximou-se do marido.

-Com certeza você ficará até de madrugada bebendo com os amigos. Será que poderiam fazer menos barulho, só para variar?

-Prometo esforçar-me para não perturbar o seu sono - ele replicou com, um sorriso encantador.

Um ar de confusão estampou-se por um segundo em seu olhar, o que causou grande satisfação a Edward. Embaraçada, ela virou-se para o convidado.

-Eu lhe desejo uma boa noite, caro Derrick.

-Durma bem, milady o velho soldado respondeu.

-Um bom repouso, meu amor – Edward murmurou.

A esposa fitou-o com severidade e girou nos calcanhares para retirar-se. Ele convidou James para cantar outra balada. Então, encheu a taça com vinho.

No dia seguinte, escandalizada, Isabella esquadrinhou o salão em desordem. De súbito, visualizou um pergaminho caído sob um banquinho e reconheceu a chancela de seu pai.

Com cuidado, caminhou por entre as taças e homens que jaziam sobre as pedras e alcançou o papel. O selo já havia sido rompido! Isabella desenrolou o documento e leu-o o mais depressa que pôde.

Abalada, contemplava o pergaminho quando ouviu um vozerio vindo do corredor que conduzia à cozinha. Uma das vozes pertencia a, mas a risadinha estridente.

Enfurecida, Isabella caminhou na direção dos ruídos. Ao chegar à cozinha, parou, chocada com o que se deparou. O marido, ajoelhado, tinha o rosto distante apenas poucos centímetros dos seios de Rosalie.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? - Indagou sem esconder a raiva. Edward pestanejou, parecendo um tanto zonzo.

-Eu bati a cabeça.

-É verdade, milady - a criada tartamudeou. - Eu estava limpando o ferimento na testa. - Vê? - ela mostrou uma toalha ensanguentada.

Isabella deu alguns passos para a frente, reparando pela primeira vez em Sara, que observava a cena com ar aflito.

-Voltem ao trabalho! - ordenou para as duas.

Rosalie largou a toalha e retirou-se num piscar de olhos. A cozinheira começou a lavar uma travessa de prata. Aproximando-se do marido, Isabella examinou lhe a testa com atenção. De fato, havia um corte junto ao couro cabeludo, de onde um filete de sangue ainda escorria.

\- O que houve?

Edward ergueu-se, num movimento um tanto desequilibrado, e sentou-se num banquinho.

-Eu caí.

-Este é um dos riscos que um homem corre quando se embriaga – Isabella observou com, azedume. Então, estendeu o pergaminho.

-Por que não me falou sobre isto?

-Vamos lá para fora. Não gosto de discutir nossos assuntos na frente de estranhos.

Num esforço para ganhar tempo, conduziu-a para o pátio. James, roncando tão alto quanto Derrick, dormia no chão, alheio aos perigos de se expor ao ar gelado da madrugada.

Isabella torceu o nariz com desgosto.

-Ele, sempre gostou de dormir ao relento – Edward comentou.

-Bem, qual é o problema, desta vez?

\- Por que não me contou?

Edward fitou o pergaminho de relance, tentando raciocinar a despeito de sentir-se como se um cavalo lhe tivesse chutado a cabeça.

-Por que está tão preocupada?

-E ainda, pergunta o motivo? Porque mal teremos tempo para ajeitar as coisas, ora essa! - ela exclamou com impaciência.

-Que coisas?

-O castelo, para começar. Não espera que meu pai durma no salão ou na cozinha, com o resto dos homens. E o que me diz de lorde Newton e a esposa? Devemos acomodá-los no celeiro?

Edward piscou, finalmente compreendendo. Era esta a mensagem de lorde Swan. Ele e os viriam visitá-los. Mas quando?

-Creio que um mês é suficiente para...

-Se dispuséssemos de um mês, o que não é o caso, eu concordaria. É óbvio que você não leu a carta com atenção. Eles chegarão dentro de quinze dias.

Edward sufocou um gemido. Quinze dias - e seu sogro viria para verificar se ele estava tratando bem a sua filhinha mimada!

-Quero todos os homens trabalhando na colocação do piso do andar superior – Isabella declarou com determinação. As paredes precisam ser caiadas, e necessitamos demais mesas e bancos, para não mencionaras camas e...

-Não. Edward interrompeu-a. Por mais que desejasse impressionar lorde swan, havia tarefas mais importantes, que não poderiam ser adiadas. - Empenhei minha palavra a Sir Nevil que lhe mandaria homens para o abate do gado.

-Meu pai não pode dormir no salão! Isabella insistiu, cruzando os braços e encarando-o com obstinação. - Além disso, você e seus homens não podem passar as noites cantando aquelas canções gaulesas idiotas, pois eu...

Edward aproximou-se tanto que quase encostava a ponta de seu nariz no dela.

-Você o quê? De repente, James resmungou alto, sentando-se no chão.

\- O' r annwyl! Não me divertia tanto desde o torneio em Londres! - exclamou em Gaulês. Então, com um sorriso bem-humorado, ergueu o rosto para o casal que o contemplava. -Excelente hospitalidade, Edward Masen! Você é o orgulho de Gales - exclamou antes de deitar-se novamente. - Só preciso descansar um pouco para ficar novinho em folha!

Edward enlaçou os ombros de Isabella com força, levando-a para longe de James.

-Eu sou o amo e senhor aqui - declarou entre os dentes. -Eu determino aonde os homens vão e o que devem fazer. Se você e seu pai julgam que o salão não é confortável o bastante, então os dois podem instalar-se no celeiro. Ou no estábulo. Até mesmo na floresta, se preferirem. Para mim, é indiferente. Eu tenho um castelo para administrar, querida esposa. Ao meu modo. Ficou claro?

Enquanto observava o marido afastar-se, Isabella sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Quem ele pensava que era para falar-lhe naqueles termos? E como se atrevia a referir-se com tanta descortesia ao pai dela, que, no final das contas, fora quem propiciara a Edward Masen a possibilidade de tomar-se "amo e senhor" da propriedade? Doía-lhe, também, a incerteza sobre ó que acontecera entre Edward.

-Milady? - Victoria chamou-a da porta do salão.

-Sim?

-Devo servir o desjejum? Os homens estão...

-Dormindo como porcos num curral. Eu sei – Isabella franziu a testa. - Eu vou à missa. Quando voltar, quero todos fora da minha sala!

Isabella ergueu as mãos para baixar o véu e percebeu que o havia esquecido. Voltou-se para buscá-lo antes de dirigir-se à capela.

Prendendo o tecido leve e transparente nos cabelos, considerou que, se Edward Masen era o grande senhor, ela era, a grande senhora. Conhecia seus deveres. Um deles consistia em providenciar acomodações razoáveis para seus hóspedes, e ela o cumpriria, com ou sem a ajuda do marido.


	9. 9

**NOVE**

No final da manhã, Isabella despediu-se de Derrick, encarregando-o de transmitir a lorde swan o recado de que ela e o marido ficariam encantados com a visita dele e dos Newton. Depois que o velho soldado partiu, foi a procura de James.

Aparentando ter-se recuperado da ressaca e da noite ao relento, James trabalhava na reconstrução da muralha com toda a disposição. Edward, felizmente, não se encontrava em parte alguma. Isabella sorriu. Sabia o que precisava ser feito e não desejava interferências de qualquer tipo.

-Procurador, necessito dos seus préstimos. James voltou-se para encará-la.

-Seu marido foi até o moinho, milady - ele informou em tom respeitoso.

-Para ajudar a recolocar a pedra de amolar no lugar.

Isabella reparou que, quando se dirigia a ela, James não demonstrava a mesma espontaneidade com que tratava todos no castelo. Esse detalhe agradou-a sobremaneira.

-Sei.

-Quer que eu vá buscá-lo?

-Não, muito obrigada. O andar superior deve ser refeito o quanto antes. Mande alguns homens para lá imediatamente.

-Bem, milady, os rapazes e eu temos que terminar esse trecho da muralha hoje. Ordens de Edward, a senhora compreende e... Isabella ignorou o aparte e ordenou

-Ordeno que fique pronto no domingo, sem falta.

-Mil perdões, senhora, mas não poderemos ajudá-la hoje.

-Quer dizer que não farão o serviço... - Isabella replicou, franzindo atesta.

-Quero dizer não podemos fazê-lo – James argumentou com uma ponta de desafio na voz. Por um segundo, Isabella fitou-o nos olhos com fúria contida.

-Está muito bem - aquiesceu, admitindo a derrota com dignidade. Girou nos calcanhares e quase colidiu com Victoria.

-Não olha por onde anda? O que deseja? - indagou, agastada, enquanto James retomava à muralha.

-Eu posso colocar as vigas e o piso, milady. - Victoria declarou com simplicidade.

-O quê? Como assim?

-Disse que posso reconstruir o andar de cima - a criada insistiu. - Meu pai era carpinteiro e eu costumava auxiliá-lo, antes dele morrer.

-Mas... você não teria força suficiente para carregar as pranchas. Pela primeira vez desde que conhecera a moça, isabella viu-a sorrir.

-Tenho, sim - a criada rebateu, os olhos brilhando de determinação. - E conheço alguém que providenciaria às vigas. A senhora nada terá a perder, se me deixar tentar. Isabella examinou com atenção a serva diante de si, notando a musculatura poderosa dos braços. Quiçá ela se revelaria forte o suficiente para o trabalho. Aquelas camponesas trabalhavam duro, desde pequenas, tomando-se quase tão vigorosas quanto os homens. E, se o pai de Victoria havia sido carpinteiro, decerto lhe ensinara, os segredos de seu ofício. Afinal, não devia ser difícil construir um piso.

Além disso, a moça talvez lograsse poupá-la da humilhação de receber as visitas sem oferecer-lhes um mínimo de conforto. E da vergonha de mostrar a Jessica Newton um castelo em ruínas.

\- Está certo, dou-lhe minha autorização – Isabella concordou. Rosalie contemplou a desordenada pilha de tecidos sobre o leito de sua ama.

-O que pretende milady? - perguntou-lhe quando Isabella retirou outra pilha de dentro de uma das arcas.

-Eu devia ter, adivinhado que meu pai me faria uma surpresa dessas! - Ela exclamou, triunfante. - Ele me contou quantas peças de linho comprara para o meu enxoval, mas eu nem desconfiei que houvesse muitos mais. Na verdade, quase o dobro!

-É, parece que lorde Swan exagerou um pouco. Pensativa, Isabella fitou a criada.

-A maioria não foi bordada nem tem bainha, sem dúvida porque não deu tempo, já que meu noivado durou apenas um mês. Teremos que correr para aprontarmos tudo dentro do prazo.

-Prazo? Que prazo?

-Receberemos hóspedes dentro de quinze dias – Isabella comunicou-lhe. Rosalie arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

-Quem?

-Papai e os Newton. Precisaremos de muita guarnição de cama e de mesa. Soltando uma de suas costumeiras risadas, a jovem comentou:

-Especialmente de mesa, pois lorde Newton vive derrubando vinho sobre as toalhas. Isabella franziu a testa.

\- É verdade. Também teremos que providenciar tapetes para o andar superior.

-Ah, mas não haverá andar superior. Está em cima da hora e...

-E nós atingiremos o objetivo. Basta que nos concentremos nas tarefas e esqueçamos os homens. Rosalie corou violentamente.

-Ouça, milady, ele cortou a testa e pensei que... devesse lavar o ferimento para...

-É claro, Rosalie - Liliana aquiesceu, ordenando as peças de linho pelo tamanho. - Admito que meu temperamento seja um tanto... explosivo. Eu tendo a zangar-me com muita facilidade. Trata-se de um defeito que procuro sempre corrigir, embora com pouco sucesso. A criada baixou o olhar, constrangida.

-Tome esta peça de linho e comece a bordá-la - Isabella estendeu-lhe o tecido alvo. -É imprescindível que aprontemos tudo em tempo.

-Sim, milady - Rosalie concordou num fio de voz. Em seu íntimo prometeu a si mesma meter-se o mais longe possível do marido de sua ama.

-Maldita pedra! – Edward praguejou em altos brados ao tentar empurrar a pedra de moinho para o lugar.

Ao redor dele, outros homens resmungaram imprecações em Gaulês, Saxão e Normando enquanto, num esforço conjunto, imprimiam toda a força para mover a pesada mó.

-Está indo! Mais um pouco, agora! - Jack, o moleiro, gritou empoleirado sobre a viga colocada sobre a mó para encaixá-la no lugar. - Pronto! Conseguimos!

-Pelas chagas de Cristo, já era hora! – Edward murmurou, ofegando. Vestiu a túnica velha e rasgada e espanou a poeira das sobrancelhas e do peito nu. Embora o dia estivesse frio, todos os trabalhadores dentro do moinho haviam despido as túnicas enquanto consertavam a engrenagem e recolocavam amo.

-Agora posso começar a trabalhar - Jack se regozijou.

-Só não quero descobrir que você está trapaceando comigo. – Edward replicou, franzindo a testa. O moleiro corou de indignação.

-Jamais trapaceei, isso é uma deslavada mentira! – protestou com veemência até perceber que o amo estava brincando. Edward fitava-o com um sorriso travesso.

-Atenção, pessoal! Nossa próxima tarefa é tomar uma boa caneca de cerveja! - Bradou, cercado de "hurras" por todos os lados.

-Nós bem que merecemos. Todos para o salão neste minuto! Eufóricos, os trabalhadores seguiram-no até o castelo.

Com satisfação, Edward notou que a reconstrução da muralha se adiantara bastante naquele dia, graças à competente supervisão de James. Não fazia idéia de onde o capataz encontrava-se, mas havia mulheres e crianças no pomar colhendo maçãs, de forma que Laurent devia estar lá.

Enquanto atravessava o portão, acenou em saudação para James, para os pedreiros e preparadores de argamassa. Então, quase esbarrou numa pilha enorme de toras junto da entrada principal do salão.

-O que é tudo isto? - gritou para James. O amigo aproximou-se correndo.

-Não fui eu que coloquei as toras aí. Esta manhã, sua esposa mandou aquela criada feia como a peste ao vilarejo. Pensei que ela fosse comprar víveres no mercado, mas a diaba voltou com uma carroça carregada com essa tralha. O carroceiro era um velho que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Quando lhe perguntei do que se tratava, ele respondeu que fora informado por Victoria que a senhora necessitavam de pranchas, e que lhe fora ordenado que cortasse árvores da floresta para fazê-las. Olhe, lá vem ele.

Os dois amigos observaram boquiabertos, quando o homenzinho, pequeno e tão franzino que qualquer brisa poderia carregar para longe, puxou uma tora grande e pesada da carroça e colocou-a no chão com cuidado. Em seguida, arrastou-a com agilidade. Espalhados sobre a pedra, a poucos passos de distância, havia uma porção de pregos e um martelo. Era evidente que o homem estava rachando a lenha para transformá-la em pranchas.

-Vá chamar Laurent – Edward ordenou intrigado.

James balançou a cabeça e saiu em disparada. Edward contemplava o trabalho do velho com verdadeiro fascínio. Apreciava a habilidade e eficiência com que manejava as ferramentas e tentava decifrar o significado das palavras que ele resmungava enquanto desempenhava sua tarefa. Então, Laurent chegou.

-Desculpe milorde, ninguém me contou que...

-Onde você se enfiou o dia inteiro?

-Fui ao vilarejo. Agora porém, ajudava acolher frutas no pomar. - o capataz explicou, ofegando. Seus olhos estreitaram-se ao notar a presença do homem. - O que Wynn está fazendo aqui?

-Prefiro saber por que ele ainda não tinha vindo trabalhar no castelo – Edward rebateu. -Jamais encontrei alguém mais ligeiro nesse serviço. Por que esse homem não foi empregado no moinho, ou mesmo no celeiro?

\- Bem, senhor, o homem ficou um tanto fraco da cabeça, como pode perceber, por isso pensei que...

-Ele é um excelente carpinteiro, talvez o melhor que já vi.

-Mas onde eu o colocaria? – Laurent argumentou em tom falsamente submisso.

-Deixe-o continuar com o que está fazendo – edward respondeu, demonstrando certa irritação, - até segunda ordem.

-Muito bem, se é o que deseja.

-É sim.

-Alguma outra ordem, senhor?

-Comunique aos servos que o moinho começará a funcionar depois de amanhã. O imposto permanece o mesmo.

-O mesmo?! Mas, milorde, com toda a despesa extra de reparos, e...

-Eu disse que o imposto não sofrerá alterações. Laurent balançou a cabeça, aquiescendo. Se Edward percebeu o andaime que Victoria construíra ao longo do dia, não teceu nenhum comentário a respeito. Tampouco mencionou o trabalho que se desenvolvia, numa azáfama, no interior do castelo.

Nem naquele dia, nem no seguinte ou em qualquer outro. Era como se não enxergasse o que acontecia a seu redor. Isabella procurou convencer-se de que apreciava a indiferença do marido, que se estendia a todos os assuntos relacionados a ela, pois, assim, tinha liberdade para agir sem sua interferência. Contudo, reconhecia que o observava com atenção sempre que ele se aproximava, em especial se conversasse com alguma mulher. Uma ou duas vezes Edward surpreendeu-a espionando-o e quase desfaleceu de embaraço, como se, dos dois, fosse ela a pessoa interessada em arranjar um amante.

Além disso, seu humor revelava-se pior do que nunca. Isabella vivia tomada por uma profunda ansiedade, o que a tornava facilmente irritável. Entretanto, desculpava-se porque não era fácil lutar contra o tempo. Em breve, seu pai chegaria e só Deus sabia em que condições encontraria o castelo.

Em consequência, Isabella percebeu que todos a evitavam, temendo um acesso de raiva. Não que isso a incomodasse. A única coisa que lhe importava era concluir a restauração do andar superior.

No quarto dia, Isabella foi ao pátio para verificar se Wynn precisava de mais toras para o piso. Viu o cavalo de Edward selado, aguardando o dono perto do estábulo. Um pequeno grupo de homens, já montados, também parecia esperar. Enrugando a testa, ela imaginou aonde o marido pretendia ir.

-Vamos caçar raposa - disse Edward, como se lhe adivinhasse a pergunta, declarou em tom casual, por trás dela. Assustando-se, Isabella virou-se em sua direção. Os cabelos negros esvoaçavam, movidos pela brisa suave, e seu rosto mostrava-se vermelho por causa da baixa temperatura do outono.

-Emmett acha que deve haver uma porção deles na colina - o marido acrescentou. Uma mecha dourada escapou de sob a touca de Isabella. Edward estendeu a mão e tirou-a da testa da esposa num gesto delicado, quase carinhoso.

-Você está tremendo...

\- É o frio - ela mentiu, percebendo, para seu desgosto, que corava. - Quando vocês voltarão?

-Tarde - ele aconchegou o manto em torno dela, agasalhando-a. Seus lábios se curvaram mim sorriso cativante. - Ficou mais quentinho?

-Sim – Isabella murmurou expectante. Talvez Edward se aproximasse mais e a beijasse! Mas ele não o fez. Ao contrário, afastou-se e, subindo em sua montaria, reuniu-se aos homens.

Isabella entrou na cozinha com o semblante tão altivo como se fosse a rainha em pessoa.

-Sara – dirigiu-se à cozinheira em tom tranqüilo, ignorando as outras duas criadas, - meu marido e alguns dos homens saíram para caçar e só retomarão no final da tarde. Portanto, deverá preparar o almoço para um número menor de pessoas, entendeu?

Só então Isabella voltou-se para as jovens que a fitavam com os olhos esbugalhados.

-Suponho que já adiantaram bastante às tarefas que lhes destinei, já que podem dar-se ao luxo de desperdiçar o tempo com tagarelices. Em seguida, virou-lhes as costas e retirou-se.

A lua já se exibia no meio do céu quando Edward e os companheiros regressaram de sua bem-sucedida caçada.

Emmett tinha razão, pois localizaram e abateram muitos filhotes de raposa que poderiam ter devorado as valiosas ovelhas. Depois de dar cabo do perigo, os homens beberam cerveja juntos, para celebrar.

Exausto, Edward ansiava por dormir, embora a perspectiva de deitar-se sobre, as pedras geladas do chão não o animasse. Além disso, considerava absurdo que, a poucos metros; no mesmo quarto, jazesse a mulher mais linda e atraente que já vira e ele não pudesse tocá-la, apesar de tratar-se da própria esposa.

Nos dias anteriores, quase cedera à tentação de buscar um meio de superar suas diferenças com Isabella. Muitas vezes, ele, Edward de Masen, tinha chegado perigosamente perto de pedir perdão, como se fosse o único responsável pelo distanciamento entre ambos. Refinada tolice. Ela era demasiado arrogante é orgulhosa, além de autoritária, e não merecia que se desculpasse por erros que não cometera.

Por outro lado... ah, como a desejava! Precisava exaurir todas as forças no trabalho para conseguir conciliar o sono, à noite. Sabia que Isabella não era feliz, embora fingisse o contrário, encerrada por livre e espontânea vontade na "torre" que construíra para si mesma e que a isolava do resto do mundo. Contudo, não imaginava o que poderia fazer para ajudá-la. Em vez de bancar o tolo, seduzindo-a como se fosse uma mulher qualquer e não sua solitária esposa preferira manter-se a uma respeitosa distância até adquirir alguma confiança nos sentimentos dela. Os companheiros auguraram-lhe uma boa noite e recolheram-se ao dormitório, um galpão que haviam acabado de construir com essa finalidade.

Edward encaminhou-se para o salão, curioso para descobrir o que encontraria. Cada hora que entrava no aposento, maravilhava-se com o progresso do trabalho de Victoria. A moça demonstrava habilidade maior do que a de muitos carpinteiros, e os homens enviados pelo barão Cullen estavam mais impressionados do que admitiam. Quanto a Rosalie, pouco a via, mas fora informado por James que ela passava cada minuto do dia bordando toalhas e lençóis de linho.

Edward franziu a sobrancelha. A jovem tinha sido tão... amigável... não entendia por que, de repente, decidira retrair-se e sumir de vista. Ou ela percebera que ele não sentia o menor interesse por seus "favores" e se constrangera, ou Isabella repreendeu-a depois de surpreendê-la limpando o corte em sua testa.

Um sorriso insinuou-se nos lábios de edward. Preferia a segunda hipótese, pois significaria que a esposa se enciumara. Ciúme era uma qualidade que apreciava nas mulheres. Empurrou a pesada porta de madeira maciça e entrou, examinando o salão com admiração. Metade das vigas do andar superior já havia si dó colocada. Isabella estava certa. As paredes lá em cima ficariam bem mais bonitas se fossem caiadas. Talvez pudesse dispor de um homem ou dois para ajudar a completar o trabalho.

Quando seus olhos se ajustaram à penumbra, divisou um vulto ajoelhado e ouviu o barulho de um martelo. Aproximou-se, intrigado, para descobrir quem era aquela pessoa que trabalhava sob a luz da lua. Pelos cabelos compridos e pelo vestido, deduziu que se tratava de uma mulher. Contudo, não achou que fosse Victoria. A serva sabia manejar um martelo, o que não se podia afirmar sobre aquela criatura.

A ferramenta escapou e caiu no chão. A trabalhadora misteriosa praguejou sem qualquer elegância, num palavreado próprio de camponeses rudes. Embora as palavras não combinassem, aquela voz... Aquela voz pertencia a Isabella! Reconheceu-a de imediato. Seria capaz de distinguir-lhe o timbre cálido e sensual mesmo que uma multidão estivesse falando ao mesmo tempo.

Ainda assim, custava-lhe crer que Isabella se submeteria àquele tipo de tarefa. Justo ela, tão altiva!

Sem conter um sorriso divertido, encostou-se na parede, ocultando-se na sombra. Estaria sua esposa assim tão desesperada para concluir o andar superior?

Bem, quiçá pudesse dispor de mais três ou quatro homens para satisfazer-lhe o capricho.

O martelo tomou a escapulir. Dessa vez, Isabella gemeu e esfregou o polegar.

Edward correu em sua direção.

\- Você se machucou?

Ela ergueu a cabeça, assustada, ao vê-lo ajoelhado a seu lado. - Por que voltou tão cedo? - indagou sem esconder o aborrecimento.

-Cedo?! Já passa de meia-noite. Deixe-me examinar esse dedo. Isabella, porém, esquivou-se.

-Não foi nada.

-Deixe-me examiná-lo – Edward insistiu. Com relutância, ela estendeu a mão e ele segurou-a com delicadeza.

-Não inchou nem ficou roxo, portanto creio que não se quebrou.

-Eu disse que não era grave.

-Por que está fazendo isso? Questionou, apontando para as pranchas. Com os cabelos soltos encobrindo-lhe o rosto, Isabella sacudiu os ombros com indiferença.

-Alguém tinha que fazer.

-Mas não você.

-Por que não olha para mim? O que há?

-Nada.

-Meu polegar dói, é só.

-Eu não consigo encaixar as tábuas direito - confessou a contragosto. Edward contemplou os pregos tortos que saíam das pranchas. Estavam tão mal colocados que poderiam ser obra de um cego bancando o carpinteiro. Humilhada, ela esperava ouvir um riso de deboche do marido a qualquer instante, consciente do quanto ela e seu trabalho deviam parecer ridículos. Se ao menos tivesse percebido que já era tarde, teria largado martelo, pregos e pranchas antes de o marido retomar.

Com amargura, refletiu que errara ao dar atenção aos mexericos das criadas. Sempre realizara as tarefas que lhe competiam. Que tolice, tentar executar um trabalho tão árduo, para o qual não fora treinada, só porque umas camponesas bobas ignoravam os verdadeiros deveres de uma dama. Em vez de rir, todavia, Edward apanhou o martelo e um prego.

-Você não está empunhando a ferramenta do modo correto - explicou. Em sua voz não havia vestígio de zombaria. - Segure-a aqui, quase no final do cabo, e deixe o peso do ferro pressionar o prego. Assim, vê? – Edward martelou um prego à guisa de demonstração. Isabella observou com interesse.

-Existe algo que você não saiba fazer? - indagou com falsa indiferença.

-Pergunte a James. Ele de certo enumerará uma porção de coisas. - Era claro que Edward replicaria com gracejos, pois não levava nada a sério. Exceto quando se tratava de recusar-lhe um pedido. Nessas ocasiões, seu semblante tornava-se grave e sua argumentação soava irretorquível.

Definitivamente, sua vida ia de mal a pior sob todos os aspectos. O casamento não passava de uma farsa, o castelo estava uma lástima, as criadas a odiavam.

Acossada pelo sentimento de fracasso e de solidão, Isabella virou a cabeça, pestanejando. Contudo, o esforço para conter-se não foi suficiente e lágrimas quentes principiaram a escorrer-lhe dos olhos. Em breve, todo o seu corpo era sacudido por soluços incontroláveis.

-Oh, Isabella... o que foi? – Edward perguntou-lhe com gentileza. - Por que está chorando?

-Vá embora - ela bradou, enxugando as faces com as costas das mãos. - Por favor, vá embora!

-Não irei a lugar nenhum enquanto não me disser qual é o problema. Teria sido fácil ignorá-lo se ele se mostrasse arrogante ou rude. Contudo, seu tom de voz revelava uma genuína preocupação. Isabella não achou o que dizer nem logrou reprimir o pranto convulsivo.

Em silêncio, Edward enlaçou-a e começou a afagar-lhe os cabelos com uma ternura infinita. Por um instante, ela se permitiu desfrutar a inebriante sensação de estar aconchegada em seus braços fortes, a cabeça apoiada nos ombros largos. Quando reparou que o choro se acalmara, Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- O que a entristeceu assim? Por favor, conte-me.

O arraigado hábito de ocultar a própria vulnerabilidade, que a mantinha isolada do mundo havia tantos anos, impelia-a a fugir da pergunta e a ignorar a ansiedade que lia nos olhos negros. Por outro lado, seu coração lhe suplicava que não perdesse aquela oportunidade, talvez a última, de tentar encontrar a verdadeira felicidade. O coração falou mais alto que o orgulho.

-Eu não faço nada direito - queixou-se, sem retirar a cabeça de sobre o ombro do marido.

-Não é verdade – Edward discordou, intensificando as carícias nas mechas douradas que se espalhavam pelas costas. - Graças a sua eficiência, as criadas estão realizando um bom trabalho no interior do castelo. Isabella, por fim, afastou-se. Não muito, apenas o suficiente para encará-lo.

-Oh, sim. Sou perita na arte de dar ordens, mas...

-Mas o quê? Ela desviou o olhar para o chão.

\- Ninguém gosta de mim - confessou.

A declaração apanhou-o desprevenido. Jamais lhe ocorrera que Isabella pudesse preocupar-se com a opinião dos outros a seu respeito. Sempre a considerara altiva demais para isso.

Ao mesmo tempo, reconhecia e apreciava a confiança que a esposa estava depositando nele. Naquele instante, algo mudava entre ambos e isso o inundava de alegria.

-Ninguém a odeia - ponderou.

-Tampouco me estima. Havia um tom de avassaladora tristeza em sua voz que o comoveu. Num impulso, puxou-a de volta para seus braços.

\- Eu a estimo muito. Isabella lançou-lhe um olhar entre incrédulo e esperançoso, mas não retrucou.

-Sempre gostei de você – Edward prosseguiu com sinceridade. - Há anos eu a estimo.

-Anos? Do que está falando? Só nos conhecemos no torneio de papai, há dois meses!

-Só fomos apresentados nessa ocasião, mas eu já a conhecia, garanto-lhe.

Ele percebeu que parte da tensão abandonou o corpo da esposa, que se aninhou em seu colo. Um calor agradável envolveu-o. Por um minuto, os dois permaneceram calados, abraçados sob o luar que se infiltrava pela janela.

-Foi há muito tempo – Edward começou a narrar, rompendo o silêncio, - quando lorde Gervais organizou um torneio. Eu era escudeiro e você devia ter... hã... cerca de dez anos de idade. Era o dia de competição entre escudeiros. Já havia escolhido meu adversário, um homenzarrão que parecia rico o bastante para garantir-me um bom prêmio. Só que estava mais difícil derrotá-lo do que eu havia previsto. O grandalhão acertava-me golpes e mais golpes, e pensei que eu não resistiria. Então, vislumbrei uma garotinha numa árvore ali perto. Uma linda garotinha. Isabella suspirou de leve, mas não o interrompeu. Edward prosseguiu.

-Todos sabem que não é permitido que mulheres e crianças assistam às provas, mas a menina havia subido num galho e de lá observava-me. Imagine, uma garotinha atrevida o bastante para desafiar até o poderoso lorde Swan! Eu jamais havia visto aquela encantadora criaturinha de vestido azul antes. Edward fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar.

-Meu adversário aproveitou o segundo em que me distrai e desfechou-me mais um golpe, jogando-me no chão. Contudo, eu tinha consciência de que uma menina de cabelos dourados contemplava-me e preferiria morrer a desapontá-la. Assim, levantei-me e reagi, derrotando-o em poucos minutos. Orgulhoso da vitória, que pouco antes julgava impossível, virei-me para a minha musa inspiradora. Então, ela piscou um olho para mim. Qualquer outra mocinha teria sorrido, mas aquela... era diferente. Piscar o olho significava cumplicidade, compreensão. Bem, eu apreciei o gesto e gostei dela por tê-lo feito. E ainda gosto – Edward concluiu com suavidade. O semblante de Isabella foi iluminado por um sorriso tímido.

-Por que nunca me contou? Eu não sabia que o rapazinho era você estava com o elmo, não pude distinguir-lhe as feições. E, como, não tinha autorização, não compareci à festa ou a qualquer dos banquetes em homenagem aos cavaleiros. Papai não julgava a companhia deles adequada para mim.

-É por isso que você não se recorda do barão Cullen. Se o tivesse visto, jamais o esqueceria.

-Você podia ter-me dito quando nos tomamos a encontrar.

-Fiquei com vergonha.

-Vergonha? Você?

-Eu mesmo.

-Mas... sempre o achei tão... autoconfiante!

-Somos parecidos, não?

-Sim - concordou, pensativa -, somos. Engraçado... você disfarça muito bem a timidez.

-É uma questão de prática.

-Entendo. Afinal, o que é que você não faz com eficiência? Edward franziu a testa. Por um momento, ela julgou que o havia irritado. Mas, então, ele voltou a sorrir.

-Embora seja desonroso para um gaulês confessar, eu... não tenho voz boa para o canto.

-É mesmo?

-Não precisa exibir esse ar de triunfo. Não saber cantar é um defeito sério, acredite. Fitando-o com ceticismo, ela comentou:

-Seus amigos não utilizam essa falha contra você.

-É verdade.

-Além disso, você tem amigos - Isabella acrescentou melancólica. Edward abraçou-a com mais força.

-Eu seria seu amigo, se me permitisse - declarou com gentileza. Isabella ofegou com o beijo cálido que o marido lhe deu em seguida. Depois, contemplou-lhe o rosto iluminado pela lua, sentindo-se mais próxima dele do que já estivera de qualquer pessoa.

-Eu não sei... conquistar amizades.

-Talvez consiga, se abandonar essa máscara de autossuficiência que afasta as pessoas. Deixe Victoria ensiná-la a trabalhar com as vigas para que possa ajudá-la. Admita que não sabe tudo.

-É assim que você faz?

-Eu tento, pelo menos.

-Não sei se funcionará...

-Garanto que sim. Ela balançou a cabeça, aquiescendo.

\- Está bem, procurarei mudar meu comportamento, daqui em diante - prometeu. Depois, acrescentou, mudando de assunto: Confesso que gostei de você ter-me visto, naquele dia do torneio.

-Não mais do que eu. - o marido replicou antes de tomar a beijá-la, desta vez com volúpia. Para sua alegria e excitação, Edward percebeu que a esposa correspondia com a mesma intensidade apaixonada, entreabrindo os lábios de leve. De um salto, levantou-se e puxou-a junto, sem deixar de beijá-la. Abraçados no meio do salão, começaram a trocar carícias que se aprofundavam em intimidade e ousadia.

De olhos cerrados, Isabella sentia a rigidez do corpo másculo contra o dela e espantava-se com a veemência das próprias reações. Sem resistir, abriu os olhos para contemplá-lo.

Aquele homem era seu marido e ela o desejava com ardor. Não lutaria mais contra o impulso de entregar-se aos anseios que ele despertava. .

-Você tem medo de mim? – Edward indagou num murmúrio ansioso, acariciando-lhe o pescoço com os lábios trêmulos.

-Sim. Não. Não sei... - com um gemido, Isabella, instintivamente, comprimiu os seios no peito amplo e musculoso do marido. Edward, porém, afastou-a.

-Não quero que tenha medo de mim.

-É que eu não...

-O quê?

-Não sei nada sobre...

-Sim? Isabella respirou fundo e tentou sorrir. Contudo, morria de vergonha de sua ignorância e custava-lhe muito admiti-Ia.

-Não sei nada sobre o que acontece entre um homem e uma mulher.

-Como?

-Quero dizer... quando estão juntos... na cama.

-Pelas chagas de Cristo! – Edward exclamou. - Então, é por isso que...

Edward não conteve o riso e isabella empurrou-o.

-Entende por que não gosto de revelar a minha ignorância? Não suporto que riam de mim, como você está rindo agora! Ah, eu não devia ter-lhe contado!

\- Perdoe-me – Edward enlaçou-lhe a cintura esguia. – Não quis zombar de você. Apenas, fiquei feliz. Eu pensei que você... não me quisesse, que estivesse zangada comigo.

-E estava. Não me agradou a sua rudeza.

-Suplico-lhe que me perdoe. Se eu suspeitasse da sua... inexperiência total, teria agido de modo diferente. Além disso, você me ofendeu...

Lembrando-se de tê-lo acusado de cheirar como um camponês, ela corou.

-Eu não fiz o comentário com o intuito de insultá-lo. Tratava-se de uma mera constatação. De qualquer forma, desculpe-me. Foi grosseiro de minha parte.

Em tom solene, mas com um sorriso nos lábios, Edward declarou:

-Reconheço os meus erros e peço desculpas por tê-los cometido.

-Aceito e retribuo o pedido.

-Também está desculpada. Isabella levantou o rosto para que o marido a beijasse. Em vez disso, porém, Edward ergueu-a no colo.

-Estou pronto, querida esposa, para ensiná-la tudo o que aprendi... ao menos, o que for possível em uma noite.


	10. 10

DEZ

-Edward? – Isabella chamou baixinho, fitando-o com insegurança enquanto o marido a levava no colo para a alcova improvisada.

-Sim?

-Se eu lhe disser uma coisa... promete que não rirá de mim?

-Não antes, nem durante. Quanto a depois, não garanto nada...

-Ah; você está debochando de mim!

-Olhe, confesso, estou mesmo. É o meu jeito, eu gosto de gracejar. Receio que terá que se acostumar.

Isabella não replicou, deixando que o marido a sentasse sobre a cama com docilidade. Contudo, suas mãos crispavam-se uma na outra, traindo-lhe o nervosismo.

-Não há o que temer, confie em mim – Edward tentou apaziguá-la.

-Eu... não posso evitar. Lady Eleanor disse que...

-O que foi que lady Eleanor disse?

-Que às vezes... dói.

-Então foi sobre isso que vocês duas tanto conversaram naquela tarde? Corando, ela mordeu o lábio.

-Não exatamente - respondeu com sinceridade. - Ela me aconselhou a consultar você a respeito... desse assunto. Aliviado, Edward sorriu.

-Ainda bem. Ele abraçou-a com força e beijou-a com doçura, tomado por uma ternura quase tão grande quanto seu desejo.

Para Isabella, parecia que jamais havia sido tocada antes. Todos os seus sentidos aguçaram-se, capturando um turbilhão de percepções excitantes. O sabor dos lábios dele, a odor másculo de sua pele, a textura de seus músculos, a calor de suas mãos, o murmúrio incompreensível em seu ouvido, a visão de seu rosto bonito. Ela queria mais, queria... algo que ainda não sabia bem o que, mas que ansiava com todo o coração. Gemendo de mansinho, aconchegou-se entre as braças dele num movimento faminto.

Ao senti-Ia estreitando o abraço, os seios túrgidos comprimindo-se de encontro ao peito dele, Edward fez um esforço sobre-humano para controlar o ímpeto de rasgar-lhe a roupa, desnudando-lhe a corpo cobiçado por tanta tempo.

Todavia, precisava refrear a impulso e agir com calma, com gentileza. Afinal, procedera assim com outras virgens, coma poderia dispensar um tratamento rude à própria esposa?

A despeito dessa resolução, Edward mal se dava conta dos próprios gestos. Jamais sentira um desejo tão abrasador tão poderoso. Era quase uma dor. Seus beijos prolongavam-se, cada vez mais voluptuosos, e seus afagos alcançavam os recantos mais íntimos, mais ocultos.

Isabella lhe pertencia e estava ali, trêmula, úmida e cálida, em seus braços. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam com um ardor profundo e ela aprendia, adivinhava, moldava-se de acordo com as carícias.

Isabella perdeu a batalha interna. Já não lhe era possível conter-se. Com as mãos tremendo, arrancou os incontáveis laços que prendiam-lhe o vestido, despiu-lhe a camisa branca e, por fim, sentiu a pele aveludada nua sob seus dedos ávidos.

Então, percebeu que mais uma vez a medo ensombrecia o olhar de Isabella.

Buscando dentro de si o que lhe restava das forças, tornou a lutar para sofrear seus instintos. Afastou-se um pouco e pigarreou.

-Os gauleses cultivam um hábito. [i] Caru yn y gwely [/i] – comentou com voz rouca.

Isabella fitou-o com um misto de curiosidade e timidez.

-E o que significa essa expressão?

-"Cortejar na cama".

-Hã?

-Significa que devíamos deitar-nos de modo civilizado.

-Sem roupas?

Edward limpou a garganta novamente e balançou a cabeça, assentindo. Levantou-se para puxar as cobertas, preparando o leito. Pelas chagas de Cristo, quem estava se comportando como se não tivesse a menor noção do que ocorria? Nunca se sentira tão inseguro e temeroso, nem quando fez amor com Efa no celeiro, e era a sua primeira vez. Bem, claro que Efa havia conquistado a fama de mulher que concedia favores de bom grado a quem lhe pedisse, título esse que de forma alguma se aplicaria a Isabella.

Depois de ajeitar o leito, ele apressou-se a despir a própria túnica e, sem olhar para a esposa, escorregou para debaixo do cobertor com rapidez. Só então dirigiu os olhos para ela, que desvencilhara-se de toda a roupa e fulgurava ao luar no esplendor da nudez, mais bela do que Eva no Paraíso.

Ele prendeu a respiração, sucumbindo perante a imagem onírica com que se deparava.

-Você é a mulher mais linda do mundo - murmurou, percorrendo cada centímetro do corpo dela com os olhos até deter-se em seu semblante, que expressava sentimentos antagônicos. Lascívia e vergonha. - Eu não a mereço.

Sorrindo, isabella enfiou-se sob as cobertas.

-Jamais quis outro homem em minha vida... só você - confidenciou num sussurro repleto de sensualidade. E era verdade. Agora, estava pronta para revelar ao marido. Edward retribuiu o sorriso.

-Fico muito feliz em saber. E orgulhoso, também.

Tomando a iniciativa, Isabella curvou-se para beijá-lo como aprendera, acariciando-lhe os lábios com a ponta da língua, espalhando ondas de calor pelas veias de Edward. Desde que assumiu a direção do castelo, após a morte da mãe, Isabella acreditava ser livre, pois fazia o que bem entendia e seu pai não a impedia. Contudo, os deveres excessivos cerceavam-na sobremaneira. Só agora, nos braços de Edward Masen, descobria o verdadeiro sentido da palavra liberdade, em sua acepção mais primitiva e inebriante. Como a embriagava poder expressar toda a paixão avassaladora que pulsava em seu peito, quanta alegria em retribuir cada carícia, dando prazer em troca do prazer que recebia.

Quando Edward segurou-lhe os seios com as mãos em concha, ela arquejou surpresa. Sem perceber, gemia baixinho, como um gato ronronando, mal se dando conta de outra parte do corpo do marido, rígida, quente, fremindo contra o ventre dela, até que o estranho apêndice alojou-se entre suas pernas.

-Isabella. Edward cochichou em seu ouvido, - não tenha medo. Agora, eu vou tocá-la de forma especial...

-Oh, sim, por favor! - ela suplicou, mergulhando as mãos nos cabelos negros de que tanto gostava. Ergueu-se ligeiramente para depositar um beijo no tórax amplo e musculoso.

Contudo, sobressaltou-se quando os dedos de Edward deslizaram abaixo de seu umbigo.

-Calma, não deve temer, minha querida - ele procurou tranqüilizá-la, afagando-lhe o pescoço com os lábios.

-O que... está fazendo? - ela indagou, tensa, enquanto os dedos do marido prosseguiam a exploração.

-Ajudando-a a preparar-se para mim.

Isabella não compreendeu. Mas não lhe importava. Confiava no marido, e sentia-se cada vez mais entorpecida, como se cada carícia equivalesse a uma taça de vinho. E sua sede revelava-se infinita...

De repente, o corpo de Edward ergueu-se ligeiramente no ar e, no instante seguinte, Isabella deu-se conta de que algo a um só tempo, rijo e macio penetrava-a. Uma pontada de dor afligiu-a por um momento, mas desapareceu pouco depois.

Edward beijou-a com carinho.

-Esta é a dor de que lady Eleanor lhe falou. Ainda está incomodando? .

-Não. ela sussurrou intrigada por notar que os movimentos de Edward para dentro e para fora de seu corpo intensificavam-se e tomavam-se mais rápidos, proporcionando-lhe um prazer crescente. Enlaçou-o com mais força, percorrendo-lhe as costas com as unhas. Uma necessidade premente de unir-se a ele da forma mais estreita possível impelia-a a abraçá-lo cada vez mais apertado.

Os movimentos atingiram uma velocidade vertiginosa. Isabella mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de Edward para não gritar, pois o prazer chegara a uma tal intensidade que era quase insuportável, e ela pensou que fosse explodir de êxtase.

Então, Edward gemeu alto e liberou um jato de líquido quente no interior de seu corpo. Nesse momento, Isabella não aguentou mais e um grito rouco escapou-lhe da garganta.

Após um longo e enlevado instante de imobilidade, Edward saiu de dentro dela, deitando-se a seu lado. Fitou-a com um sorriso embevecido nos lábios.

\- Creio que valeu a pena esperar - declarou com suavidade, acarinhando-lhe os cachos dourados que se esparramavam pelo travesseiro.

-Como assim? - Isabella indagou, esforçando-se para raciocinar com clareza. Era como se voltasse de uma viagem ao mundo dos sonhos. A sensação agradava-a tanto que não se importaria se, não conseguisse mais pensar com coerência. Só almejava aninhar-se no ombro do marido e esquecer-se de todo o resto.

-Você não está dolorida, está? - ele indagou com solicitude.

-Oh, não - ela virou-se para ele e estremeceu. - Bem, talvez um pouquinho. Edward franziu a testa. Liliana sorriu e afagou-lhe os cabelos.

-Sossegue, estou bem.

-De qualquer modo, esta foi só a primeira vez.

-Quer dizer que haverá outras? Maravilhoso!

-Você é maravilhosa.

-Não, é você.

\- Está certo - ele riu conciliador. - Nós dois somos. E fazer amor também é.

-Edward?

-O quê?

-Com que, frequência nós faremos isso? Dessa vez, ele soltou uma gargalhada.

-Sempre que quisermos. .

-À noite?

-A qualquer hora – Edward replicou com um brilho travesso no olhar. Isabella pareceu escandalizada. Então, sorriu com o mesmo jeito maroto. Edward envolveu-a entre os braços e suspirou.

-Eu sou um homem de sorte, e o mais feliz de todos!

-Eu receava tanto que você só me tivesse desposado por causa da propriedade e do dinheiro...

-E foi por isso. Ela afastou-se e fitou-o, perplexa.

\- O que disse? Ele, porém, puxou-a de volta, sorrindo calidamente.

-Seu pai ofereceu-me as terras e o dinheiro... e você. Não pude recusar nenhum dos três itens.

-Você está zombando de mim, não é?

Num gesto solene, Edward balançou a cabeça em sinal de assentimento.

-Está aprendendo, minha querida esposa. Eu me teria casado com aquela garota da árvore mesmo que não passasse de uma camponesa que mendigasse para sobreviver.

-E se eu fosse feia... como Victoria?

-Neste caso, eu definitivamente não me casaria.

-Espero que esteja gracejando.

-Bem, essa não foi uma pergunta justa – Edward protestou. - E se você não fosse você? Claro que não a desposaria! É linda como um anjo e sabe disto - tomou a beijar-lhe a ponta do nariz. - Você se interessaria por mim se eu fosse feio como o diabo?

Isabella refletiu por alguns segundos.

-Não, creio que não.

-Está vendo? Sejamos honestos, minha cara. Você só me aceitou como marido porque me considera bonito.

-Para ser franca... é verdade, em parte.

Edward virou-se na cama, deitando-se de costas. Seus olhos fitavam os raios da luz que se infiltravam pela janela estreita, lá em cima.

-Isabella?

-Sim?

-Por que se casou comigo?

-Já lhe disse. Porque é bonito - ela tentou rir, mas a proximidade de seu corpo despido perturbava-a em demais. Num gesto instintivo, começou a acariciá-lo. - Já é tarde, milorde, e nós dois devíamos dormir um pouco. Voltando a girar para o lado, ele tomou-lhe a mão e fitou-a com intensidade.

-Não me respondeu. Por que se casou comigo? - Insistiu. Ela percebeu-lhe a necessidade premente de saber a verdade.

-Não sei bem. Acho... que me apaixonei por você no momento em que o com aquele elmo entalado na cabeça - replicou com sinceridade, aninhando-se entre seus braços. - Eu já havia visto muitos cavaleiros corajosos e habilidosos como você. Alguns também eram bonitos. Contudo, quando reparei que não conseguia tirar o elmo e brincava com seu amigo a respeito do ridículo da situação... alguma coisa dentro de mim mudou para sempre. Você me pareceu... jovial e humano, desprovido da arrogância insuportável tão comum entre os guerreiros que eu conhecia. Movida por um impulso irresistível, segui-o até o ferreiro. Tinha certeza de que você me ouvira chegar, mas fingia não ter notado a minha presença. Foi muito engraçado e... não pude evitar... principiei a amá-lo.

-Oh, Isabella... – Edward aconchegou-a, enternecido como nunca antes em sua vida. Descobrir que era amado acrescentava uma doçura inefável ao desejo que o abrasava. Dessa vez, a esposa não só correspondeu ao abraço como tomou a iniciativa de estreitá-lo, depositando-lhe um beijo faminto nos lábios.

-Eu sou geniosa, como já deve ter reparado - ela murmurou com um sorriso. - O fato é que costumo zangar-me quando...

-Quando?

-Quando sinto medo. Como no dia em que encontramos aquele bando de assaltantes, lembra-se? Fiquei tão assustada, você, porém, recusou-se a conversar comigo sobre o que acontecera na estrada.

-Não havia nada, para dizer.

-Quem era aquele homem?

-Um gaulês que tem os normandos na conta de invasores. Ele não ignora, e desaprova, o meu juramento de lealdade a lorde Swan. Isabella contemplou-o com gravidade.

-Não acha que seria melhor certificar-se de que os malfeitores abandonaram a floresta? O tal gaulês contava com tantos homens...

\- Rapazes, alguns ainda meninos. E mal armados. Ele, o líder, pareceu-me um bocado inteligente. Decerto tem consciência de que não haveria a menor chance de vencer, caso atacasse o castelo.

-Mas a muralha...

-Logo ficará pronta – edward beijou-lhe a testa, acalmando-a.

-Você se preocupa demais com os problemas de seu senhor. E eu só quero pensar nisso... - beijou-lhe os lábios - e nisso... –acariciou-lhe o bico dos seios - e em fabricar bebês...

Isabella esboçou um protesto. Afinal, se os problemas atingiam-na também, devia preocupar-se com sua resolução tanto quanto o marido. Contudo os beijos e afagos de Edward distraíram-na. Em segundos, esqueceu o ladrão e seu bando. Eles que esperassem...

-Edward? Ele esforçou-se para abrir os olhos.

\- O quê? Já amanheceu? Não pode ser! Isabella riu com suavidade e apertou-lhe de leve a bochecha.

-Já é de manhã, seu preguiçoso. Se não nos apressarmos, perderemos a missa.

Edward acariciou-lhe os quadris, descendo a mão pelas coxas. - Que pena... iremos à missa outro dia. Ela afastou-o.

-Não faça isso. Não seria correto – ponderou com relutância - como se procurasse convencer a si mesma. - Eu preciso fazer uma oração em agradecimento...

-Agradecimento?

-Foi o que eu disse.

Demorou alguns minutos para Isabella desvencilhar-se, a contragosto, dos braços do marido. Como lhe custava sair da cama! Reuniu toda a força dê vontade de que dispunha e levantou-se. Correu até a bacia, e banhou-se com movimentos rápidos.

-Precisamos ir. As pessoas podem comentar...

-Pois que comentem. Eu não me importo.

-Mas eu me importo - ela argumentou, colocando um vestido de corte severo e elegante, que Edward odiou de imediato. Agora que tinha se deslumbrado com a nudez da esposa, não tolerava vê-Ia com roupa.

-Eu sei - ele assentiu, empurrando as cobertas e expondo o corpo despido ao olhar esgazeado de Isabella. Ao surpreender-lhe a expressão dê cobiça, todavia, cobriu-se logo.

-O'r annwyl, eu criei uma amante devassa! - gracejou um tanto embaraçado.

Lentamente, ela caminhou em sua direção e tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

-Desagrada-lhe que eu o fite desse modo?

Edward gemeu e olhou para o lençol que enrolara na cintura. O tecido fino pouco servia para esconder a evidência de sua excitação.

-Por Deus, mulher! Como pode pretender que eu vá à missa agora?

-Bem, acho que ainda, temos algum tempo...

-Então, deixe-me ajudá-la a tirar o vestido.

-Ei, não me entenda mal! – Isabella objetou, afastando-se. - Eu disse que havia tempo para você se recompor.

Franzindo a testa, Edward apanhou a ânfora e derramou, toda a água fria sobre a cabeça, espalhando-a por todo o corpo.

-É mesmo melhor adiar pra depois – declarou, enxugando-se.

-Com toda certeza. A qualquer momento, Rosalie chegará para arrumar a cama e não quero que o veja sem roupa.

-Do jeito que ela tem me evitado, duvido que perceba – ele observou vestindo a túnica reservada para ocasiões especiais.

-Ah, é? – Isabella perguntou fingindo inocência.

-O que foi que lhe disse?

-Nada. Apenas admiti que possuo um gênio difícil.

-Só isso?

-Bem, talvez tenha acrescentado que podia tornar-me violenta. Ela decerto pensou que se tratava de uma ameaça, caso prestasse demasiada atenção a meu marido.

-Ah eu sabia! – Edward exclamou triunfante.

-Não seja pretensioso!

-Não sou pretensioso.

-É sim. E arrogante também.

-Não sou.

-então meu humilde senhor, revele-me algo que não seja capaz de realizar com eficiência.

-Como assim?

-Ontem à noite, você afirmou que havia uma porção de coisas que não sabia fazer e citou o canto como exemplo. Estou lhe pedindo pra me dar outro exemplo.

Edward fitou-a pensativo.

-Meus modos não são muito bons.

-Isso eu já havia notado. Carrancudo, ele não replicou.

-Ah, viu só? Você espera que eu confesse minha total ignorância acerca de tudo, mas não tem coragem de reconhecer as próprias limitações!

-Muito bem – Edward fitou-a com seriedade.

Isabella ardia de curiosidade para ouvir o que o marido lhe confidenciaria. O que poderia haver de tão grave para ensombrecer lhe tanto o semblante?

\- Eu não aprendi a ler.

De um salto, Isabella aproximou-se do marido, segurou-lhe as mãos e beijou-as com carinho. Intuía que aquela confissão estabelecia um novo relacionamento entre ambos, baseado em sinceridade e confiança, uma felicidade profunda invadiu lhe o coração. Sorrindo, murmurou:

-Eu jamais suspeitaria disso... se quiser, posso ensiná-lo.

-Não. Edward recusou, sacudindo a cabeça com ar magoado. - Estou velho demais.

-Que tolice! Eu o ensinarei a ler e a escrever. Em troca, você me dará lições de Gaulês. Ainda entristecido, Edward sorriu.

-A proposta não deixa de ser interessante. Todavia, não acredito que dê certo. Considerando nosso temperamento instável, as aulas não iriam muito longe. Isabella mordeu o lábio.

-Tem razão...

-E precisaremos esperar até concluirmos a reforma do castelo.

-Mas... isso pode levar anos!

-Eu sei.

-Oh, você é terrível!

-Considera-se assim tão inteligente para aprender Gaulês agora?

-Com certeza.

-E afirma que o pretensioso sou eu... está certo, trataremos desse assunto após a visita de seu pai. Ah, por falar nisso, pedirei a James que designe alguns homens para ajudar a colocar o piso de cima.

-De forma alguma. Ele perscrutou lhe o semblante obstinado.

\- Por que não?

-Victoria e eu daremos conta do serviço - Liliana declarou com convicção. Em seguida, enlaçou a cintura do marido. - Mas aceito sua ajuda para caiar as paredes e comprar algumas tapeçarias...

-Eu já desconfiava que isso ocorreria... - ele comentou em tom melancólico, correspondendo ao abraço.

-O quê? A visita de papai?

-Não. Que me persuadiria a fazer tudo o que você quisesse.

-Ora, não se lamente. Até aqui, tem demonstrado grande habilidade em recusar todos os meus pedidos - isabella rebateu com secura.

-Até aqui... ou seja, antes de nos tomarmos marido e mulher de fato. Edward, retrucou, acariciando lhe a nuca com a ponta dos dedos.

-Oh! Procurarei lembrar-me de meu novo poder, caro milorde. - ela redarguiu em tom solene, enquanto acompanhava, excitada, o movimento das mãos dele descendo-lhe pelas costas, por dentro do vestido.

-Edward?

-Hum? - respondeu, distraído, abandonando lhe as costas para dedicar atenção aos seios dela.

-Lembra-se... da nossa... primeira noite... aqui? – Isabella indagou, ofegante.

-Lembro-me muito bem – Edward, mordeu-lhe lóbulo da orelha.

-Você mencionou... qualquer coisa acerca de... um juramento. Sobre... mulheres. Do que... se... tratava? Edward deu um passo para trás, franzindo a testa.

-Não importa mais.

-Mas eu quero saber – Isabella insistiu, esperançosa de que o marido não voltaria a erguer uma parede de mistério entre ambos. Sacudindo os ombros, Edward tornou a abraça-la, aninhando uma das mãos dentro do decote do vestido.

-Aconteceu depois daquele torneio em que vi você na árvore - começou a narrar fitando-a direto nos olhos. - Eu e outro escudeiro nos embebedamos. Havia uma, moça mais jovem do que nós, uma loirinha bonitinha. Então, nós dois... – Edward hesitou, respirou fundo, incapaz de prosseguir. - Quer mesmo que lhe conte essa história?

-Faço questão absoluta.

-Não queríamos magoá-la, nem mesmo assustá-la, mas estávamos embriagados demais para raciocinarmos com clareza. De qual quer modo, ela nos tratou com hostilidade, ou assim nos pareceu. Só queríamos conquistar-lhe a simpatia. Na verdade, nossa intenção era beijá-la. Eu lhe dou minha palavra Isabella, que não pretendia causar-lhe qualquer ma!

-Acredito em você.

-Urien Fitzroy surpreendeu-nos e mostrou-se bastante zangado. Conhece Fitzroy, não é? O sujeito que treina os escudeiros de lorde Gervais.

-Já o vi uma ou duas vezes. Céus, não gostaria de ser alvo da ira daquele grandalhão! O que ele lhe fez?

-Esmurrou-nos e jogou água fria sobre nossas cabeças. Então, obrigou-nos jurar que nunca mais voltaríamos a molestar uma mulher. Eu mantive a minha promessa.

-Por isso você não me forçou a?..

-Por mais que o desejo me corroesse, e a despeito da fúria que você me provocou, não o fiz nem faria.

Isabella sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas de arrependimento.

-Oh, como devo tê-lo ofendido com as minhas palavras ásperas!

-Não tem importância. Segurando-lhe as mãos carinhosamente, ela fitou-o com fervor. Nesse instante, ouviram uma risadinha familiar.

-Pelas chagas de Cristo! – Edward exclamou, espantado com a inesperada interrupção. Observou o desapontamento no semblante da esposa ao afastar-se dela, cruzando o biombo.

-Bom dia, rosalie ! É um prazer vê-la nesta linda e ensolarada manhã!

-Mas... está chovendo, milorde - a criada replicou, perplexa. Isabella levou a mão aos lábios para conter uma gargalhada. Se continuasse daquele jeito, em breve ficaria igual a Rosalie, rindo por qualquer motivo. De súbito, deu-se conta de que estava feliz demais para incomodar-se com isso.

Uma semana mais tarde, lady Eleanor sentou-se, alegre, ao lado do marido durante a festa, de celebração do final do outono, estação em que procediam ao abate do gado. Era um período de fartura, comemorado igualmente por camponeses e senhores.

O salão estava repleto de convidados. Entre todos ali presentes, os que maior prazer ofereciam ao olhar satisfeito da boa senhora eram os Masen, o jovem e apaixonado, casal à sua esquerda. Ela cutucou o braço de Sir Nevil com delicadeza.

\- Creio que Edward e Isabella estão se entendendo muito bem - cochichou-lhe no ouvido.

-Rã? O quê? Ah, sim, claro que estão! Por que não se entenderiam? - Ele replicou.

Lady Eleanor sorriu. O marido jamais poderia ser louvado como possuidor de um raciocínio rápido de brilhante. Ela, porém, mais observadora, percebia que, fossem quais fossem os problemas enfrentados pelo casalzinho já haviam sido superados.

Nem era necessária muita perspicácia para notar que Edward mal podia desviar os olhos de sobre a adorável esposa, que lhe sorria a todo o momento. Na verdade, Isabella pouco tocou na comida, embevecida na contemplação da figura máscula de Morgan.

-Sir Nevil – Edward ergueu a taça para o anfitrião - Na próxima semana, o senhor e sua digníssima senhora nos honrarão com sua presença em nossa casa, para o nos galan gaeaf*! Mostraremos como são as festas gaulesas.

-Sem dúvida, gozaremos desse privilégio - Sir Nevil, que jamais recusava um convite, proclamou.

Lady Eleanor balançou a cabeça, ratificando a resposta do marido com um sorriso de aprovação. Sentia-se feliz por ver que tudo ia bem. Os fora-da-lei aparentemente haviam ido embora, o abate transcorrera sem problemas, Edward e Isabella estavam apaixonados.

Seu olhar, que passeava pelos convivas, deteve-se em Lauren Mallory, sentada na outra extremidade da mesa principal. A austera moça devorava a comida como um faminto cão vira-lata roendo um pernil de carneiro assado.

Pobrezinha, pensou com simpatia. Ela podia mesmo estar passando fome, a julgar por sua magreza excessiva, com os ossos sobressaindo sob o vestido velho e gasto.

-Meu querido - murmurou para o marido, depois de cutucar-lhe o braço outra vez, - talvez devêssemos ajudar Lauren Mallory.

-Ela não aceitaria dinheiro emprestado - o marido ponderou.

-Eu sei. Estava pensando em outra forma de auxílio. Se conseguíssemos arranjar-lhe um marido...

-Para aquele corvo esquelético? Ah, duvido!

-A garota não tem culpa de ser feia.

-Ela não é mais uma garota. Já está bem passada...

-Ora, não seja cruel. Sabe o que quero dizer. Quiçá algum conhecido nosso precise de uma esposa.

-Não conheço ninguém tão necessitado assim.

-Nevil, tenha compaixão! Acho que lauren é muito infeliz. Seu pai tomou-se um ébrio avarento – Lady Eleanor enviesar os olhos na direção do homem que a essa altura, já engolira mais vinho do que podia agüentar. – Não é de estranhar que a coitada tenha ficado tão rígida. Um marido faria muita diferença.

-Ele teria que operar um milagre!

-Nevil, eu falo sério.

_Eu também. Em todo o caso, prometo manter-me atento. Se vir um pobre sujeito tão desesperado que aceitaria uma harpia como esposa, eu a avisarei.

\- Lauren Mallory é uma dama da nobreza, não se esqueça. - Pena que essa seja sua única virtude.

\- Mas já significa alguma coisa. Quem sabe aquele amigo de Edward ...

\- James? Não creio. Parece que a atenção dele já se voltou para uma viúva, pelo que escutei. Uma recém-chegada ao vilarejo - Sir Nevil elevou o tom de voz, voltando-se pata James. - Não é verdade, meu caro?

\- O quê? - o rapaz indagou, erguendo os olhos do prato de comida. - Que você está interessado por uma viúva?

\- Ah, sim. Só que ela não é muito inteligente - ele replicou em tom lamuriento.

\- Não?

\- Em absoluto. Imagine que a senhora em questão ainda não se dignou a notar-me. Só posso atribuir o fato a uma lamentável falta de esperteza.

Todos os convidados riram diante da expressão comicamente contristada de James.

Exceto Lauren Mallory. Havia percebido a forma piedosa com que lady Eleanor a contemplara, pouco antes. Também percebera o espetáculo nauseante oferecido pelos Masen, que exibiam sua paixão em público.

Repugnava-a o modo como trocavam olhares, dando a impressão de mal esperarem o momento de irem para a cama. E seguravam-se as mãos sob a toalha da mesa, como crianças estúpidas.

Sempre tivera Isabella swan na conta de uma moça fútil e vaidosa, que se limitava a cuidar dos cabelos e a desfilar roupas novas.

Lauren examinou com inveja o belo vestido de seda adamascada e o manto também de seda que pendia elegantemente sobre os ombros alvos. Só a tiara que lhe prendia os cachos dourados, de prata cravejada com fios de ouro, devia valer mais do que todas as roupas que ela, lady mallory, já possuíra em sua vida inteira.

Como seria Isabella se houvesse suportado um canalha bêbedo como pai, em vez de um homem doce e afável? Seria agora tão sofisticada e bonita se tivesse levado surras e passado fome desde a infância? Se o pai a tivesse despertado no meio da noite e a forçado a...

Não. Com certeza, lady Masen não seria tão linda. Tão pouco teria desposado um cavaleiro bonito e valente que, no entanto, não conseguira disfarçar o desagrado diante de Lauren, apesar de não passar de um pobre diabo que tivera a sorte de vencer alguns torneios.

Ressentida, a moça estendeu a mão na direção da taça de vinho, empurrando o pai, sem cerimônia, para fora de seu caminho. Que aquelas pessoas ricas e felizes se apiedassem dela. Pouco lhe Importava. Não lhes negaria o prazer, diante de sua triste imagem, de se sentirem superiores. De lhe oferecerem dinheiro. De fingirem que se preocupavam.

Ninguém jamais havia tentado ajudá-la de verdade. Ela precisara do apoio deles, anos antes, quando ainda era jovem e inocente. Com certeza, não ignoravam quão miserável era lorde Mallory e deviam supor de que brutalidades ele era capaz. Lauren sorriu. Havia encontrado um meio de controlar o pai e de vingar-se de todos aqueles "bondosos" nobres normandos.

Demorou um pouco, mas ela descobriu um modo de entrar em contato com o líder dos rebeldes. Por acaso, vira Laurent, o capataz de Masen, numa feira, conversando com ar conspirador com um homem que ela sabia tratar-se de um gaulês que morava num vale próximo. Depois disso, interrogou Laurent a respeito do diálogo misterioso, afirmando com convicção que o tal homem pertencia ao bando de salteadores.

O idiota tentou negar, mas o nervosismo em seu semblante traiu-o e Priscilla, triunfante percebeu que acertara em cheio. Ela não tinha a menor intenção de denunciá-lo a lorde Swan ou a qualquer outro nobre normando. Em vez disso, considerou a possibilidade de os dois lucrarem com a ajuda dos gauleses.

Laurent terminou revelando que havia dado - ou melhor; vendido - informações acerca das idas e vindas de seu senhor. Lauren sabia que poderia fornecer informações mais valiosas, já que frequentava o círculo da nobreza normanda. Assim, persuadiu-o a arranjar-lhe uma entrevista com o líder do bando.

A princípio, Ivor não demonstrou grande disposição em confiar nela. Contudo, deixou-se persuadir a dar-lhe crédito. O motivo era simples. Ivor se interessou não pelo que lhe poderia contar, mas por ela própria, como mulher. Coisa que nenhum outro homem havia feito até então.

Lauren desviou o olha mais uma vez, para Isabella que cochichava com o marido. Bem, talvez não fosse tão bonita quanto a jovem lady Masen, mas possuía um amante, um nobre gaulês da melhor estirpe. Além disso, poderia ensinar à arrogante filha de lorde Swan alguns truques acerca de como satisfazer um, homem na cama.

Tomando a sorrir, Lauren sorveu um longo gole de vinho. Não, ela não era tão infeliz e desafortunada como a julgavam. Um dia, dentro em breve, faria todos pagarem pela omissão, por ignorarem uma pobre criança brutalizada pelo pai. Isso aconteceria quando seu amante se tomasse o senhor de todas aquelas terras. E marido dela.

*Calan Gaeaf é o nome do primeiro dia de inverno no País de Gales, observado em 1 de novembro. A noite anterior é Nos Galan Gaeaf ou Noson Galan Gaeaf, um Ysbrydnos quando os espíritos estão no exterior.


	11. 11

**ONZE**

Isabella recuou um passo para apreciar o próprio trabalho. Um sorriso de satisfação iluminou-lhe o rosto. - Bem, Victoria o e que acha?

\- Acho que faltou caiar este pequeno trecho – a criada observou apontado para um canto da parede perto ao chão. Isabella praguejou baixinho e espalhou a, mistura de cal sobre a área.

-pronto.

-Oh, ficou encantador! a moça elogiou com genuína admiração. Novamente, Isabella deu um passo para trás.

-Ficou mesmo, se me desculpa a falta de modéstia. Acredito que seque até amanhã, de forma, que poderemos pendurar as tapeçarias logo após ai missa.

-Se fosse a senhora esperaria mais um dia, por precaução - Victoria objetou.

-Sério? Meu pai deverá chegar dentro de dois dias. É difícil ser paciente.

-A senhora trabalhou bastante! Seria uma pena estragar, às tapeçarias com cal...

Isabella não podia deixar de concordar lançou um olhar desconsolado para a criada, reparando que sua roupa mostrava-se imaculada. Já o vestido dela, que fora apenas marrom, parecia, completamente estampado de branco.

-Suponho que eu esteja ansiosa demais para ver o salão terminado.

-Os homens farão o apainelamento amanhã à tarde?

-Sim, a esta parede que terminamos hoje, onde colocarei a mesa principal. Não dará tempo de fazermos mais nada antes da chegada das visitas.

-Oh, mas já será uma grande melhoria - Victoria assegurou-lhe. Isabella assentiu. O salão apresentava um aspecto que superava suas mais ousadas expectativas. Os conhecimentos de Victoria rivalizavam com os de qualquer carpinteiro e a moça trabalhava com afinco e em silêncio, duas qualidades que a agradavam sobremaneira. Isabella ajudara-a, aprendendo a desempenhar as tarefas com razoável eficiência, embora seu entusiasmo ainda fosse maior do que sua habilidade.

Rosalie percebeu uma mudança profunda no relacionamento entre a ama e o marido, o que lhe provocou um grande alívio, devolvendo-lhe a jovialidade.

De bom grado, varou as noites costurando as barras e bordando as guarnições de linho, além de tecer uma imensa tapeçaria que seria pendurada na parede, atrás da mesa. Isabella havia sonhado decorar toda a parede com tapetes, porém, cedendo ao seu habitual senso prático e realista, contentou-se com um grande, por ora. Sara, Osyth e Dena tinham excedido o próprio talento para culinária inventando receitas novas para impressionar os hóspedes. Algumas deram certo, outras, não. De qualquer modo, Isabella deixou de preocupar-se com o cardápio, confiante de que o trio daria conta do recado.

Assim, encarregou as duas servas de auxiliar Rosalie com o bordado, além de arear o chão e as mesas e até mesmo de construir duas camas. Em vez de apenas supervisionar o trabalho, Isabella arregaçou as mangas e pôs mãos à obra junto com as criadas. A princípio, enfrentou alguma dificuldade em admitir seu desconhecimento e aprender com as camponesas. Contudo, era inteligente e agradava-lhe desenvolver novas habilidades, o que serviu para fazê-la progredir em pouco tempo. Também descobriu que as moças apreciaram sua honestidade em reconhecer as limitações e, diferentemente do que esperara, não zombaram dela, passando a respeitá-la muito mais. Edward tinha razão, afinal. Isabella experimentou grande satisfação observando a maneira como as servas se dispunham a ensinar-lhe e exaltavam tudo o que a patroa realizava. Em contrapartida, escutavam com atenção e deferência as explicações da ama acerca do que desejava que fosse feito e como.

\- Milady? Isabella interrompeu o trabalho e voltou-se para Victoria, que a fitava com ar preocupado.

-O que foi? – indagou receando que houvessem esquecido algum detalhe importante.

\- Eu ouvi rumores... inquietantes. Sabedora de que Victoria não era de restar atenção aos mexericos do vilarejo, isabella pousou a broxa para escutá-la.

\- Que rumores?

-Dizem que há alguém prestando ajuda aos rebeldes, gauleses. Alguém da vizinhança:

\- Quem seria estúpido o bastante para apoiar os fora-da-lei?

\- Há diversas famílias gaulesas morando tanto no vilarejo quanto no vale. Contudo, parece tratar-se de um normando. Isabella fitou com astúcia.

-Por que resolveu contar-me essa historiai neste momento?

\- Por que tinha a esperança de que cessassem quando o seu marido veio para cá. Mas eles continuaram, milady, por isso eu acho que seria aconselhável que lorde Masen mantivesse patrulhas extraordinárias. -Eu sugerirei a ele que o faça – Isabella aquiesceu

– No entanto, Edward tem certeza de que esses bandoleiros foram embora... O comentário porém, não pareceu aliviar a criada.

-Queira Deus...

-Eu também rezo para que ele esteja certo – Isabella replicou, procurando tranqüilizar-se com a ideia de que a opinião do marido valia mais do que os boatos do vilarejo. Apanhando o balde, acrescentou:

\- Creio que já basta, por hoje. Preciso colocar um vestido menos... colorido antes da ceia. Victoria brindou-a com um de seus raros sorrisos.

\- Rosalie tem uma surpresa para a senhora. Acredito que gostará milady. O semblante de Isabella iluminou-se. -Oh, não me diga que ela transportou meus pertences para cá?

Edward havia insistido para contentamento dela, que os homens separassem uma área do andar superior para servi-lhes de quarto de dormir. Contudo, ficara decidido que só promoveriam a mudança na véspera da chegada de lorde swan.

-Não senhora.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar... rosalie optou por seguir a carreira religiosa. Quando irá para o convento? A gargalhada de Victoria significou uma verdadeira recompensa para Isabella, que sempre se considerara desprovida de senso de humor. Também assinalava que a criada conseguira relaxar um pouco de sua preocupação com os rebeldes.

\- Desisto. O que é?

-Não sei... vá e veja por si mesma – Victoria a ordenou, corando de imediato pelo atrevimento. - Eu levarei o balde, se me der licença, milady - acrescentou com reverência.

Isabella desceu as escadas correndo, sem conter a curiosidade, e atravessou o biombo. Estacou, deliciada, ao se deparar com uma enorme tina. Em seu interior, a água fumegava exalando um delicioso odor de ervas e flores campestres. Ao lado, havia uma ânfora com água fria para misturar e toalhas macias de linho para enxugar-se. Sem hesitar, Isabella desvencilhou-se da roupa e experimentou a temperatura com os dedos do pé. Estava demasiado quente. Então, despejou metade do liquido frio da ânfora e sentou-se dentro da tina, com um suspiro langoroso. Fora uma surpresa e tanto! Caiar a parede se constituía numa tarefa árdua, especialmente para pessoas inexperientes como ela. Entretanto, pensou enquanto afundava na água até o queixo, não deixava de ser gratificante. Estava desenvolvendo sua habilidade a cada dia e orgulhava-se dos resultados. Nesse instante, ouviu a familiar risadinha estridente. Sem abrir os olhos, Isabella murmurou em tom descontraído:

-Rosalie, aceite meu agradecimento pela brilhante ideia.

\- Trouxe-lhe mais água, caso deseje lavar os cabelos - a criada replicou sorridente.

\- Esta aqui está morninha.

\- Maravilhoso! Pode despejá-la sobre a minha cabeça. Ótimo, obrigada, De quanto tempo disponho antes da ceia?

-Oh, ainda vai demorar um pouco para a comida ficar pronta.

-Perfeito.

-Eu vou auxiliar as meninas, milady. Se precisar de mim, basta chamar.

-Humm... - Isabella resmungou, lânguida demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Esfregou as madeixas douradas com sabão, massageando o couro cabeludo. Sem perceber, começou a cantarolar.

Estendeu a mão para apanhar a ânfora, a fim de enxaguá-las. Todavia, por mais que tateasse, não a localizava.

\- Deixe-me ajuda-la.

\- Edward?

-Bem, prefiro pensar que você não esperava outro homem, considerando-se o estado em que se encontra. Isabella sorriu.

\- Oh, nesse caso, você serve. Pode enxaguar meus cabelos, por favor? A água morna deve estar. Um jato de água fria jorrou-lhe sobre a cabeça, fazendo-a gritar.

-Pare, estou congelando! - bradou, abrindo os olhos, que se encheram de sabão, e começaram a arder de imediato. Pestanejando, praguejou:

\- Oh, pelas chagas de Cristo! Edward não conteve uma gargalhada. Sem dúvida, a esposa mudara muito nas últimas semanas.

-Perdoe-me, Isabella. Não era minha intenção. Pronto, irá aquecer-se num instante. A água agitou-se, esparramando-se por todos os lados e, antes o que ela pudesse acusá-lo de tentar afogá-la, percebeu que o marido havia entrado na tina.

-Edward !

-Desculpe-me pela balbúrdia. Chegou o seu aquecedor, cara senhora.

-Quem o convidou para o meu banho?

-Ninguém. Mas abater bois e vacas é um trabalho penoso e cansativo, além de desagradável. Não acha que eu mereço?

Embora não ignorasse que o marido estava despido, Isabella agora podia vê-lo em toda a sua beleza máscula. E senti-lo, também...

-A tina é demasiado pequena para nós dois - protestou, fingindo-se zangada.

-Oh, que pena! Sorte que não me incomodo com a falta de espaço – Edward replicou, sorrindo com malícia. Isabella não pôde conter-se e retribuiu o sorriso. Contudo, a visão - e o toque - da nudez do marido perturbava-a sobremaneira. Daquela forma, não conseguiria relaxar.

-Bem, pelo menos não terei motivos para afirmar que você cheira como um camponês. Só não sei o que os homens irão dizer do seu aroma de flores e ervas. Edward retorceu o rosto numa careta.

-Não havia pensado nisso.

-Tal era a sua vontade de juntar-se a mim?

\- Hum, hum... - ele curvou-se sobre a esposa.

\- Você fica tão linda sem roupa, com Os cabelos molhados.

-Você Vai Fazer atina virar...

-Não me importo.

-Mas eu sim.

Edward franziu o cenho e afastou-se o quanto era possível na banheira exígua.

-Está bem. Isabella puxou as mechas que lhe encobriam o rosto para trás.

-Conseguiu concluir o trabalho?

\- Graças a Deus. Agora só no próximo ano, embora, com a ajuda divina, espero que tenhamos muito mais cabeças para abater.

\- Teremos, sim. E quanto às galinhas? A epidemia está sob controle? Ainda não posso afirmar com certeza, mas não apareceu mais nenhuma com a doença Tentando ocultar a própria excitação, Isabella insistiu em manter a conversa sobre assuntos práticos.

-Nós Acabamos de caiar as paredes.

\- Ótimo - Edward replicou, apoiando a cabeça na borda da tina.

-Cansado? Ele abriu os olhos e voltou a sentar-se ereto.

-Depende... o que sugere?

\- rosalie pode entrar aqui a qualquer momento e a ceia será servida em breve. ela objetou.

\- O´r annwyl!

\- O que significa essa expressão, afinal? Você a repete com frequência.

\- Ah, não pretende começar as aulas agora, não é?

\- Por que não? Edward sorriu.

\- Certo. Por que não? Bem, trata-se de uma interjeição que corresponde a "Valha-me Deus".

\- Oh. Só isso?

\- Pode apostar que sim. Próxima palavra... – Edward tocou-lhe os lábios com a

Ponta dos dedos -"ceg".

\- Ceg - Liliana ecoou, procurando imitar-lhe a pronúncia. Edward deslizou os dedos até seu pescoço.

-"Gwddf" Ela suspirou e cerrou os olhos.

-O quê?

-Pescoço.

-Oh, seu idioma é muito agradável.

-"Bron". Seios. A respiração de Isabella acelerou-se. Ofegante, ela encolheu-se na borda da banheira.

-"Teth" - ele sussurrou, curvando-se sobre a esposa – Bico do seio - como para ilustrar a lição, acariciou com a língua o ponto anatômico em questão provocando-lhe, gemidos de prazer.

\- Como posso dizer "faça amor comigo"? - ela indagou, num murmúrio rouco. Edward escorregou para debaixo dela.

-Seu corpo já disse isso... - replicou, segurando-lhe os quadris com firmeza. Em seguida, ergueu-a ligeiramente e guiou-a de forma a montar sobre ele, com as pernas flexionadas no lado de seu torso.

-Não há espaço suficiente – Isabella protestou sem convicção. Quando sentiu que ele a penetrava, mordeu os lábios para não gritar. De imediato, esqueceu o tamanho da tina, a possibilidade de Rosalie entrar e a ceia que seria servida dali a pouco. Só conseguia ter consciência do prazer inefável que experimentava nos braços do marido. Era incomparável, aquela sensação de completitude, de segurança e de amor! Aos poucos, adequou-se aos movimentos de Edward e passou a cavalgá-lo, aprendendo com rapidez como proceder. Arqueando-se, ofereceu-lhe os seios para que ele os mordiscasse com gentileza. Então, beijou-o com profundo ardor. A exaustão do trabalho árduo desapareceu. O prazer a revigorava mais do que o repouso. Os dois intensificaram o ritmo e a volúpia das carícias. Isabella e Edward gemiam juntos, afagando o corpo um do outro com sofreguidão, até que um espasmo violento contraiu-os, envolvendo-os numa onda de êxtase inigualável. Sem poder conter-se, Isabella gritou.

-Shhh, o que os criados vão pensar? Edward indagou ofegante.

-Isso não tem... a menor... importância - ela replicou, sem fôlego, pousando a cabeça em seu ombro. Edward acarinhou-lhe as costas, permanecendo dentro de seu corpo. Se lhe fosse possível, jamais sairia de lá.

-"O'r annwyl", mulher. Desta vez, você me apressou... Isabella ergueu o rosto sorridente.

\- O tempo era curto. Além disso, precisamos sair desta banheira e nos vestirmos antes que Rosalie atravesse aquele biombo. O marido beijou-lhe os cabelos.

\- Uma boa criada sempre percebe quando não deve interromper os patrões.

-Pois eu não apostaria na discrição de Rosalie.

-Até que ela guarda segredos muito bem.

-Como sabe? – Isabella indagou, saindo de sobre o marido, que suspirou, contrariado. Ignorando o protesto, ela abandonou a tina e enrolou-se na toalha.

-Se não é verdade, então me diga por quem ela está apaixonada? – Edward desafiou-a, colocando a perna para fora da banheira. Isabella estendeu-lhe outra toalha e deu-lhe um tapinha brincalhão.

-Contanto Que não seja o meu marido, pouco me importa.

-Você não esquece, hein? Sentada na beira da cama, ela começou a escovar os longos cabelos.

-Não há nada para esquecer. Ou há?

-Claro que não!

-Ótimo.

-Mas, Voltando ao assunto, rosalie se apaixonou por Emmett .

-Seu Amigo pastor de ovelhas?

-O próprio. Deixe que eu termine de escová-los para você - ofereceu-se, aparentemente sem lembrar que ainda estava despido.

\- Adoro fazer isso. Isabella limitou-se a suspirar. Edward Masen era incorrigível. Se deixasse por sua conta, não faria mais nada na vida além de ocuparem-se um do outro. E sem roupas.

-Devo admitir que esta é uma experiência inédita. Jamais fui penteada por um, criado nu.

-Pois eu não consentiria que você fosse servida por um servo. A e nos que se tratasse de um eunuco.

-Coisa que você não é, como posso ver muito bem.

-Eis aí uma coisa que não deve esquecer. Isabella levantou o rosto para fitá-lo. Em seu olhar havia um brilho travesso.

-Oh, jamais esquecerei - prometeu, deslizando as mãos por suas pernas Musculosas e bem torneadas. –Nós não terminamos a aula de Gaulês.

-Já basta De lições, por algumas horas.

\- Não concordo mestre. Como se chama esta parte do corpo, em seu idioma? Agora chegara a vez de Edward ofegar sob as carícias ousadas da esposa.

Deliciado e surpreso, conseguia reponde-lhe as perguntas atrevidas. - Bonita palavra, soa bem – ela comentou, beijando-lhe o ventre com suavidade.

-E qual o nome disso aqui? Edward gemeu baixinho. Perturbada, Isabella por fim afastou-se.

-O que está tentando fazer comigo Bella? Ela fitou-o com fingida inocência.

\- Eu?! Nada milorde. Isto é, estou interessada, em aprender o belo idioma do seu povo. Você prometeu ensinar-me.

De súbito, ouviram um ruído estridente no salão, do outro lado do biombo.

-Viu? Eu lhe disse que você deixaria cair! Osyh esbravejou. Pelo jeito, estava bem próxima do quarto.

-A culpa foi sua! Quem mandou esbarra em min? Dena reclamou.

Isabella sentiu o rosto em chamas e edward correu para vestir a túnica. Ele também se sentia constrangido por ter sido surpreendido num momento tão íntimo.

-Oh, você enrubesceu! – Isabella observou admirada. Então, o marido não mentia ao confessar que era tímido. O fato agradou-a não só por provar a sinceridade dele, mas também por considerar adorável aquela faceta de seu caráter.

-Não tire conclusões precipitadas. Fiquei vermelho porque abaixei-me para apanhar a roupa dentro da arca, só isso – ele negou, esforçando-se para parecer sério. Seus olhos porém brilhavam de divertimento. – Por mais que deteste, sou obrigado a sugerir que abotoe o vestido, milady. Caso contrário, não me responsabilizo pelo que possa acontecer... – ameaçou em tom malicioso, enquanto se aproximava para fazer-lhe cócegas nas costas nuas.

Rindo, Isabella esquivou-se das mãos ávidas de Edward. - Ah, não vejo a hora de termos um quarto de verdade para nós. Essa falta de privacidade é terrível!

Edward lançou lhe um sorriso lúbrico.

-começo a crer que foi o maior erro que cometi na vida. Que idéia infeliz, a de não construir uma alcova onde ninguém nos interrompesse... de qualquer modo, as criadas já nos ouviram mesmo. Assim, por que não aproveitamos e fazemos o que elas já sabem que estamos fazendo?

Isabella balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância e despiu o vestido. Torcendo os lábios num esgar de ódio, Lauren ergue a cabeça do pai e deixou-a cair novamente sobre a escalavrada mesa, produzindo um ruído surdo. O homem emitiu um grunhido, mas não despertou do estupor provocado pela embriaguez.

\- Durma bem, papaizinho - murmurou com escárnio, sacudindo o jarro de vinho. Estava completamente vazio.

Dinheiro bem empregado, pensou com um sorriso satisfeito. Depois de suportar anos de miséria em consequência da devassidão do pai, Lauren descobriu que a melhor coisa a fazer era mantê-lo em estado de permanente intoxicação. Com esse objetivo, abstinha-se de comprar alimentos para assegurar que haveria bebida suficiente para os seus propósitos. Apesar da fome, valia a pena, pois assim ele a deixava em paz.

Quando a lua atingiu o meio do céu, ela vestiu o manto. A noite estava fria e úmida, mas ela precisava sair. Negócios importantes e também muito prazer, a aguardavam na floresta. Os poucos criados que restaram no castelo eram demasiado velhos ou estúpidos para prestarem atenção em suas atividades. Deviam estar na cozinha, queixando-se da falta de comida, como de hábito. Sem se incomodar com eles, Lauren apressou-se a ir ao encontro de seu amante. Nem o ar gelado do inverno podia espantar a excitação que lhe fervilhava o sangue com a simples antecipação das carícias que a esperavam. Lauren arrancou as roupas do namorado, empurrando-o para o chão enquanto o beijava com sofreguidão. Ele já se havia acostumado com seu jeito frenético e correspondeu com igual avidez, levantando a saia de seu vestido surrado para penetrá-la por inteiro com uma só estocada. Pouco depois, soltando um grito rouco, deu o ato de amor por encerrado e afastou-a, saciado. Em seguida, Ivor ap Rhodri levantou-se e, vestiu os calções e a túnica esfarrapada.

\- Senti sua falta - comentou, imprimindo um tom de sinceridade às palavras. - Diga isso de uma forma que me convença - ela replicou. Ivor suspirou e satisfez-lhe o capricho. Pacientemente, proferiu as expressões normandas que ela lhe havia ensinado.

-Fiquei com muita saudade, meu amor. Contente, Lauren sentou-se e, com um gesto, chamou-o para acomodar-se a seu lado.

-Onde você estava?- inquiriu. Ele acocorou-se perto dela, embora não tão próximo que pudesse roçar seu corpo.

-Esta floresta é muito perigosa para mim.

-Antes não era.

-A presença de Masen faz muita diferença.

\- Aquele bastardo! – Lauren exclamou em Normando. Embora não compreendesse os vocábulos, Ivor captou a fúria em sua voz

-Quanto tempo pode ficar comigo? Ivor sorriu. Embora não fosse uma mulher atraente, ela era prestativa e ansiava tanto por obedecer qualquer ordem que lhe desse que às vezes ele se indagava até onde a amante iria para agradá-lo.

\- Não muito – replicou com uma ponta de genuíno pesar. – Você decerto saberia informar-me se lorde swan está vindo para cá.

-Ele virá sim. Edward Masen está preparando uma festa. Como se eu quisesse assistir ao comovente espetáculo amoroso do casal mais apaixonado do mundo! Oh, é repugnante! – Lauren desabafou.

\- Uma festa?

-Suponho que gostem de me "proteger". Talvez pensem que, com isso, conquistam o reino dos céus. Como quando dão esmolas aos mendigos. Bem, dessa vez não lhes darei este prazer. Eu não irei. Ele relançou os olhos em sua direção, ignorando a tagarelice incessante pela qual não sentia o menor interesse. Lauren pareceu-lhe mais magra do que um cachorro vira-lata, rude, envelhecida e amarga. Comparada com à esposa de Edward Masen... bem não havia comparação. Ao lembrar-se da beldade loira que vira cavalgando como uma deusa sob o vento, ivor sentiu uma pontada na virilha. - Seu pai pretende comparecer a festa?

Como sempre ocorria quando mencionava lorde Mallory, ela fulminou-o com um Olhar homicida.

-Sim –sibilou.

-E você não?

-Já lhe disse que não.

-Mas você poderia obter informações importantes para mim. Preciso descobrir quando terminará a reconstrução do castelo de Masen e se lorde Swan lhe enviou mais homens. - Não quero ir - Lauren rebateu com impertinência - Não suporto esse homem, muito menos sua mimada mulherzinha. Ivor refletiu por alguns segundos e optou por não forçá-la. Lauren lhe havia ensinado um bocado do idioma normando, arranjava comida para ele e seu bando e mantinha-o a par de detalhes da vida dos nobres da região. O que ela lhe dissera já valia muito, e ainda lhe poderia ser útil por um bom tempo. Apesar de saber que, um dia, teria que livrar-se de Lauren. Uma amante ciumenta e ressentida constituía-se num verdadeiro perigo. Se por alguma razão, se sentisse ameaçada de perdê-lo, era bem capaz de contar o que não devia, às pessoas erradas, só para se vingar. E esse dia talvez estivesse próximo. Melhor não obrigá-la a ir a festa dos Masen.

\- Você conhece a mulher dele? Lauren observou-o com astúcia.

-Por quê? Sem responder, Ivor sacudiu os ombros, simulando indiferença.

-Aquela bruxa estúpida e imprestável!

Mais uma vez, ele apreendeu o sentido mais pelo tom irado do que pelas palavras. Ainda se atrapalhava com o Normando, um idioma que desprezava. Quanto a fúria de Lauren, esta reforçava sua suspeita de que a amante nutria uma profunda inveja de lady Masen, por sua riqueza. Mas também pelo marido.

-Está bem, não precisa ir- declarou com serenidade. Ela Sorriu e subiu a mão ao logo do quadril dele.

\- Não demore a procurar-me, meu querido. Anseio pelo momento de voltarmos a Ficar juntos...

-Quando é a festa?

-Dentro de dois dias. Ivor franziu A testa.

\- Então, não poderei voltar logo. Não seria seguro, principalmente sozinho.

\- Nem você nem seus homens têm nada temer de minha parte.

-Sei disso - ele aproximou-se e tirou o manto dos ombros de Lauren.

-Preciso de você - murmurou, colando os lábios nos dela. Com movimentos apressados, desatou os laços do vestido. Quando desnudou-lhe os seios diminutos e emurchecidos, a amante gemeu. Ivor deteve-se por um instante.

\- Talvez eu devesse trazer meus homens. Eles podem quere-la também.

-Você me protegeria, não é?

-Protege-la?

-Salvar-me.

\- Se você desejasse. Mas você apreciaria os rapazes, tenho certeza. Espero que a minha mulher seja...

-Condescendente? – havia um traço de aborrecimento no tom de Lauren.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Que você adoraria ficar observando enquanto entrego-me a seus companheiros. Não é isso? Ele assentiu com veemência, dardejando-lhe um olhar concupiscente. A volúpia que ela vislumbrou em sua expressão era o sentimento mais próximo do amor que já recebera.

\- Ah, minha querida... você faz tudo que mando, satisfaz todas as minhas fantasias! Eu devia desposá-la. Com um sorriso lúbrico, Lauren Malorry deitou-se sobre as folhas do chão e puxou-o para cima de seu corpo esquálido.

-Quantos homens pretende trazer? – cochichou-lhe no ouvido.


	12. 12

DOZE

Isabella suspirou contente, ao inspecionar o piso superior, já quase pronto. As paredes estavam praticamente secas, com exceção de alguns trechos onde ela havia espalhado a mistura de cal, tinha que admitir, mas as tapeçarias escondiam as manchas de maneira satisfatória. Os homens que Edward enviara fizeram um bom trabalho de apainelamento com carvalho, que Osyth e Dena poliram até brilhar. Contudo, a melhor de todas as benfeitorias era sem dúvida, a separação de uma ala com quartos de dormir. Diante da iminente chegada das visitas, decidiram dividir o espaça em dois dormitórios, com uma saleta entre ambos. Edward insistiu em paredes de carvalho maciço, que isolaria os ambientes de modo a impedir que os ruídos de um fossem ouvidos no outro. Dado o abandono com que ele e Isabella faziam amor, aquela era uma providência essencial.

Isabella encaminhou-se a uma das mesas e forrou-a com uma toalha de linho delicadamente bordada. Queria tudo arrumado antes que seu pai e os Newton aparecessem. Por sorte, Edward e os servos haviam terminado o abate de outono, nenhuma outra galinha apresentara sintomas da doença, as maçãs tinham sido colhidas e Sir Nevil não apenas mandara a forragem prometida, como também os presenteara com vinho da melhor qualidade. - Ficou encantador, por isso pare com tanto rebuliço. Isabella sorriu ao escutar Edward aproximar-se por trás e enlaçou-lhe a cintura. Com uma das mãos ao redor de seu seio, beijou-lhe o pescoço. Enlevada, ela virou-se para examiná-lo da cabeça aos pés com ar crítico.

\- Não gostei. gracejou. -Você está demasiado bonito para andar por aí...

Edward puxou-a pelas mãos, abraçando-a.

-Cometi um erro ao ensiná-la a zombar. Agora, não para mais.

-Se realmente quiser, posso parar.

-Não. murmurou antes de depositar-lhe na boca um longo e intenso beijo.

-Você, é um professor muito eficiente – Isabella suspirou recuando um passo, depois que seus lábios se separaram.

–Competente da mais, na verdade. E Sempre acaba por distrair-me...

Edward franziu a testa. Já a conhecia o suficiente para adivinhar quando algo A perturbava.

-O castelo está pronto para receber os hospedes. O que a preocupa agora Bella?

-Nada,.. é que.., Lauren Mallory deixou-me intrigada – Isabella confidenciou. O mensageiro que enviara aos Mallory com o convite para, a festa retornou com o recado de que ela não compareceria. Uma recusa pura e simples, em Nenhuma explicação. Edward lançou-lhe um olhar de incredulidade.

\- Por quê? Por mim, fico feliz que não venha. Lady mallory seria uma nota dissonante na alegria da festa. Isabella recordou ódio que vislumbrou nos olhos da moça durante o banquete dos Northrup. Não apenas ódio, mas também amargura e ressentimento, que chegava a inspirar medo. O pior era que dirigia-se a todos, sem distinção.

-Ela me assusta. revelou.

-Concordo que sua feiúra seja um tanto assustadora, mas... é apenas uma moça. Isabella cruzou os braços, tomada por uma súbita sensação de frio.

-Só uma moça, talvez, mas capaz de causar mal, se assim decidir. Victoria comentou que há rumores a respeito da existência de uma pessoa ajudando os rebeldes. Alguns acreditam tratar-se de alguém entre os normandos.

-Creia-me, bella, não temos traidores em nosso meio, caso contrário, eu saberia.

Isabella desejava sentir-se tão confiante quanto o marido, porém o instinto a advertia, para o seu temor, que havia um fundo de verdade nos boatos do vilarejo. Abriu a boca para replicar, todavia Edward adiantou-se:

-Estou ouvindo cavalos. Acho que eles chegaram.

-Mesmo?! - Todas as preocupações envolvendo Lauren Mallory e os bandoleiros sumiram de sua mente, e ela arregalou os olhos, quase em pânico. - Como está meu aspecto? Pareço cansada, ou despenteada? Devo mudar o vestido? Oh, meu Deus!

\- Calma! Lady Masen, declaro-lhe que, jamais a vi tão bela quanto neste momento. Olhe só este salão! É o mais maravilhoso de todos!

-Não brinque Edward!

\- Falo sério, bella. Não precisa enervar-se, está tudo perfeito. Da anfitriã ao castelo, passando pelo marido, claro. Isabella lançou-lhe um sorriso breve e seguro antes de disparar escada abaixo para receber o pai. Torcia para que ele não se desapontasse. Não depois de todo o trabalho que tiveram. Na verdade, a impressão de lorde Swan estava longe do desapontamento.

Ignorava qual haveria sido a reação, da filha ao descobrir as péssimas condições do castelo, e não se teria surpreendido se ela voltasse para a casa paterna poucos dias após o casamento. Surpresa foi constatar que ela não o fez.

Agora, examinando a reconstrução da muralha e a restauração dos prédios agregados, bem como o semblante radioso de Isabella, ele experimentou uma grande sensação de alívio e contentamento. A alegria era tanta que o recompensava pelo aborrecimento de aturar a companhia dos newton.

\- Seja bem-vindo, papai! – Isabella saudou-o com euforia, correndo em sua direção enquanto ele desmontava. Lorde Swan envolveu-a num sorriso caloroso, também endereçado a Edward, que se postara atrás da esposa.

-Vocês operaram milagres aqui! elogiou, olhando em torno.

-Lorde Newton, lady Newton, sejam bem-vindos – Isabella cumprimentou-os com maior formalidade. Os lábios de Jessica se curvaram ligeiramente, num esboço de sorriso. Mike, com esforço, desceu do cavalo, suando e bufando.

-Estou morto de sede. anunciou em alto brado.

Jessica resmungou uma censura, lembrando ao marido que a educação mandava retribuir as saudações dos anfitriões. Isabella, porém sorriu com jovialidade.

-É natural, após uma jornada dessa. Venham, eu preparei suco de maçã para vocês - convidou, conduzindo-os ao salão, no andar de cima; Edward deu o braço a lady Newton, como um, bom cavalheiro. Barris, entretanto dispensou o suco, argumentando que só o vinho poderia, devolver-lhe as forças após uma árdua viagem. Sem, perder a desenvoltura Isabella mandou servir a bebida solicitada. Jessica sorveu o conteúdo da taça de um só gole e observou o salão, atenta aos menores detalhes.

-É lamentável – comentou em tom de fingida solidariedade – como os criados de hoje são desprovidos de habilidade. Pobre querida, deve ter sofrido tanto tentando fazer com que os homens realizassem um bom trabalho aqui. Se me houvesse avisado, eu lhe teria enviado alguns especialistas que conheço.

-Muita gentileza sua – Isabella respondeu com igualmente falsa doçura.

\- Não se trataria de servos da sua propriedade, com certeza. Você passa tão pouco tempo lá que encontraria grande dificuldade em saber quais deles são eficientes. A expressão confusa de Jessica deixou claro que ela não conseguira perceber se a anfitriã a louvara ou não. E o semblante neutro de Isabella não acrescentava nenhuma informação a respeito.

-Sim, bem... na verdade, eu me referia a alguns homens de lorde Gervais.

-Devido ao pouco tempo que dispúnhamos – Edward interveio, - tivemos que lançar mão de alguns aprendizes. No futuro, porém, cuidaremos para que os mestres aperfeiçoem o que for necessário.

-Oh, espero que sim –Jessica exclamou.

-Excelente vinho, este! – Mike intrometeu-se, pouco interessado na pintura das paredes, enquanto, tornava a encher a taça.

-Presente de Sir Nevil– Isabella contou. Lorde Swan sorriu.

-Jamais duvidei que os Northrup seriam bons vizinhos para vocês. Como vai Nevil?

Por algum tempo conversaram a respeito de lorde Northrup e sua esposa, que viriam para a festa no dia seguinte. Jessica, obrigada a manter-se calada por minutos inteiros, interrompeu o diálogo entre pai e filha para queixar-se da jornada.

\- As árvores invadiram a estrada, estreitando-a tanto – reclamou – que um passarinho sujou meu melhor manto.

\- Em Gales, isso seria considerado um sinal de boa sorte - Edward comentou com expressão séria. Isabella imaginou se o que o marido dissera era verdade, todavia, captou-lhe o brilho divertido no olhar e conteve-se paranão rir.

-Depois de sua terrível viagem, estou certa de que apreciaria descansar antes da ceia - declarou, levantando-se.

Ao vê-la erguer-se, Jessica não teve outra alternativa além de imitá-la. Todavia, aquela precipitação contrariou-a. Afinal, ainda não terminara de falar a respeito de suas peripécias. Agora, sua narrativa teria que esperar. Que bela anfitriã estava-lhe saindo a "adorável" lady Masen! De pé ao lado da lareira, Edward fazia companhia a James . Havia se banhado e vestido para a ceia desde antes da chegada do sogro.

-Ele me pareceu bastante satisfeito com as benfeitorias na propriedade – James disse.

-Também achei. Rapaz, nem lhe conto o quanto fico aliviado. – Edward concordou. - Pelas chagas de Cristo! Era como se eu tivesse voltado à condição de escudeiro, ansioso por aprovação.

-Bem, console-se. Você obteve total aprovação.

-Graças a Deus. James lançou-lhe um Olhar enviesado.

\- Claro que o que mais deve ter impressionado o velho foi a expressão de felicidade no rosto da filha. Sua esposa, ultimamente, vive nas nuvens. Edward soltou uma risada bem-humorada.

-Pois é lá que tenho vivido também.

\- Enquanto o moinho não arrebentar de novo, nem aparecer galinha doente, nem der gafeira no gado... - Ei, chega! Adoro amigos animadores como você!

-Apenas considerei conveniente lembrar-lhe que este mundo é um vale de lágrimas.

Edward olhou-o com ceticismo. - Só se for para você. Como vai a sua encantadora viuvinha? - Falou em lágrimas, tinha que mencionar a viúva! Rapaz por qualquer coisa ela se desfaz em pranto! Pelo visto, o marido era um santo. - Então, não há a menor esperança?

\- Nenhuma. Todavia, mudou-se recentemente para o vilarejo um mercador com três filhas lindas e solteiras. Desta vez...

James calou-se com a entrada de lorde swan. Os dois homens mais jovens curvaram-se em saudação.

-Quero parabenizá-los pela restauração do salão. Ficou excelente – ele observou com genuína satisfação.

– Não pensei que pudessem fazer tanto em tão pouco tempo.

\- Pois cumprimente sua filha pela proeza milorde – Edward replicou.

\- Como?

\- Isabella organizou tudo. E trabalhou muito também. Embora lady Jessica talvez a aconselhasse a aperfeiçoar suas habilidades...

-O quê? – Lorde Swan mostrou-se perplexo. – Está querendo dizer que Isabella.

-Bem, é possível que ela nunca venha a se tornar uma grande carpinteira. Como pintora porém, creio que há possibilidades...

\- Eu sabia que e minha filha possuía, muitos dotes, mas este... francamente, declaro-me surpreso. Os três riram, partilhando o mesmo contentamento. De súbito, lorde Swan fitou-os com ar grave.

-Vi muitas fogueiras sendo preparadas no caminho para cá – confidenciou com cenho franzido. – Ouvi dizer que há salteadores na floresta, como deve ignorar, mas não imaginava que o problema fosse tão sério que justificasse essas fogueiras de aviso.

-Como medida de precaução – Edward explicou - tenho enviado patrulhas para os bosques. Até agora porém, nem sinal dos rebeldes, o que me leva a julgar que eles devem ter ido para outra região. Quanto às fogueiras, mandei prepará-las para celebrar a véspera do Dia de Todos os Santos, amanhã à noite.

\- Ah, fico aliviado, acredite – lorde swan confessou ao genro.

O casamento dos dois estava se revelando muito melhor do que ousara sonhar. Considerava Edward Masen um rapaz de caráter, além de cavaleiro dos mais hábeis e corajosos. Contudo, temera que Isabella reagisse mal ao ver o castelo em ruínas. De certa forma, ele reconhecia, submetera a filha a um duro teste de força de vontade e determinação. Só agora, que tudo parecia haver dado certo, admitia que sua decepção seria profunda, se ela tivesse fracassado.

-Está preocupada de novo. O que é desta vez? – Edward indagou à esposa, na noite seguinte, enquanto a observava vestir-se para a ceia, refestelado sobre a cama. Apreciava-lhe o bom gosto, especialmente no que se referia a vestuário. Para aquela ocasião, Isabella escolhera um vestido de brocado vermelho, ornamentando os cabelos com um véu de seda branca. Edward sorriu, deleitado.

-Contaram-lhe mais algum boato sobre os bandoleiros?

-Não. Isabella reprimiu um suspiro de aborrecimento pelo tom irônico da pergunta. Tentando manter-se imperturbável, ajustou o véu aos bandos dourados.

-Só estou ansiosa para que a ceia seja perfeita.

-Não somos santos, portanto ninguém pode esperar perfeição de nossa parte. Isabella deu de ombros, colocando uma faixa de couro flexível sobre o vestido. Inspecionou o marido com ar crítico. Edward trajara sua melhor túnica e escovara os cabelos negros, embora não houvesse no mundo escova capaz de domar-lhe as mechas revoltas de que ela tanto gostava.

\- Se ao menos Jessica newton não tivesse vindo! Ela está sempre procurando defeito nas coisas!

-Coitada... com aquele marido, decerto não lhe resta nada melhor para fazer. Provavelmente, sua única fonte de prazer é encontrar chifre em cabeça de boi.

-Talvez você tenha razão.

-Se quer um conselho, esqueça-a e trate de divertir-se.

-Tentarei.

-Magnífica festa! - Sir Nevil exclamou, entusiasmado, para quem o

ouvisse. - É impressionante o que algumas pessoas são capazes de fazer com

um porco! Isabella sorriu, feliz. A carne preparada por Sara, com a ajuda de Osyth e Dena, ficara mais saborosa do ela podia esperar. Precisava agradecer-lhes pelo esmero. Victoria organizara a ordem com que os pratos eram servidos, de forma que as iguarias se sucediam com precisão militar. Até Jessica Newton parecia considerar o serviço irrepreensível. Pelo menos, até ali. Isabella fitou o marido e o pai, desviando o olhar na direção da desagradável convidada.

Jessica contemplava, com ar crítico a mancha, de vinho sob a taça de Mike, convenientemente esquecendo que ele era o responsável pela nódoa, derramando a bebida sobre a toalha de linho que Isabella bordara com tanto trabalho.

Será que nada agrada esta mulher? Ela pensou com desgosto. Nesse instante, lorde Newton arrotou alto e Jessica ficou rubra de vergonha. Isabella olhou para Edward, tão bonito e charmoso, contando ao sogro alguma história relativa a ovelhas. Bem, talvez ele estivesse certo e Jessica só conseguisse alcançar um pouco de felicidade com as falhas e desgraças alheias. Edward ergueu-se, nesse momento, e anunciou que chegara a hora de começarem o baile. Com uma velocidade que deixou Isabella atônita, os homens afastaram as mesas. Emmett, que se mantivera silencioso e quase invisível até aquele instante, apanhou sua pequena harpa e começou a tocar. Edward tomou a mão da esposa e conduziu-a para o centro do salão, para o estampie, um tipo de quadrilha em que cada casal exibia-se sozinho, um após, o outro.

Edward não era um dançarino brilhante, como Isabella descobrira no baile de casamento, mas se esforçava tanto e parecia tão à vontade que ela acabou gostando. De qualquer forma, só o fato de estar abraçada com ele já lhe agradava sobremaneira. O casal seguinte, os Northrup, sucedeu-os e depois foi a vez dos newtons. Por fim, lorde Swan e a filha. A essa altura, todos no salão batiam palmas e alguns cantavam a melodia tocada por Emmett. Uma carole veio em seguida. Aqueles que desejavam dançar deram-se as mãos, formando um grande círculo que se movia para os lados, para a frente e para trás, no ritmo agitado da música. Osyth e Dena se esbofavam para servir vinho e cerveja aos sedentos convivas. Por fim, foram tragadas pelo círculo e dançaram junto com os participantes. Isabella estava a ponto de repreendê-las por negligenciarem o serviço quando Victoria surgiu diante da mesa principal trazendo jarro intricadamente talhado em que se viam três saliências redondas perto da borda, cada um deles com um pequeno orifício, e uma alça que se estendia até a base. Edward apanhou o jarro e ofereceu-o ao sogro.

-Faz parte da tradição gaulesa que todos os convidados bebam deste vaso na véspera do Dia de Todos os Santos - declarou em tom solene. Lorde Swan, sorrindo, aceitou o jarro e sorveu um gole. Jessica, sentada ao lado de Isabella, comentou:

\- Este jarro é a coisa mais feia que já vi em minha vida. Como pode alguém beber através de um orifício tão diminuto? Bem que me disseram que os gauleses são avarentos. Só não imaginava que fossem tanto assim...

Esforçando-se para não dar atenção à tagarelice maldosa de Jessica, que não parava de falar sobre o povo gaulês e seus estranhos costumes, e enquanto Sir 'Nevil e lady Eleanor tomavam cada um o seu gole, Isabella reparou que eles haviam segurado o vaso de uma maneira peculiar, cobrindo com os dedos os Dois outros orifícios. Para beber, todos utilizavam a mesma abertura, junto da alça.

Quando Edward passou o jarro para Jessica, que parecia de alguma forma abrandada em sua mordacidade com o gesto delicado do anfitrião, Isabella notou as risadinhas abafadas das pessoas que observavam os convidados da mesa principal. Relanceou os olhos na direção dele, porém Edward exibia uma expressão nobre e virtuosa, o que a deixou desconfiada. Jessica levou o vaso aos lábios e colou-os no orifício mais distante da alça. Imediatamente das duas outras aberturas transbordou cerveja sobre seu rosto, escorrendo até o vestido. Isabella mordeu um dedo a fim de reprimir uma gargalhada diante da cena cômica. Com os cabelos pingando cerveja, a indignada lady Newton olhava para a frente com olhos vítreos de perplexidade é susto. Todos no salão, incluindo o marido da dama, contorciam-se de tanto rir, o que em nada ajudava Jessica a refazer-se do choque. Edward inclinou-se na direção dela, apressado e solícito. Arrancou-lhe o véu ensopado - infelizmente, revelando a cabeleira rala de Jessica e começou a dar-lhe palmadinhas nas faces.

\- Oh, lady Newton, que azar. Eu pensei que conhecesse o truque do jarro!

Que lástima! - Eu... Oh, é abominável! – ela gaguejou, atirando o véu para longe. – Oh... meu vestido ficou arruinado!

-Jamais gostei desse vestido, de qualquer modo – newton rugiu com bom humor - Sossegue, eu lhe comprarei outros novos... e mais bonitos. Até que a despesa vale a pena, pelo prazer de vê-Ia tão engraçada! Jessica bufou, ofendida, e, juntando o que restava de sua arrogância, levantou-se e marchou para o aposento que lhe fora destinado.

-Isso não foi muito gentil – Isabella cochichou no ouvido do marido, de pé atrás dela.

\- Tem razão – ele respondeu baixinho, - mas agora poderemos divertir-nos sem a presença dela para nos aborrecer, certo?

-Ainda bem que papai acertou o lado para beber. Eu ficaria enfurecida se ele...

-Eu lhe contei o "segredinho". E aos Northrup também. Isabella não pôde deixar de rir.

-Você é um demônio Edward Masen!

-Eu sei. Não é maravilhoso?

Em seguida, Edward pediu silêncio e acenou para james, que levantou-se e apanhou a harpa. Dedilhou algumas cordas e começou a entoar sua balada predileta:

"Foi num dia, certa vez,

De solstício de verão,

Que um cavaleiro gaulês

De uma jovem quis a mão...

Não sabia obrava herói

A quem o amor corrói

Que teria que lutar

pelo amor da linda donzela

a quem ousar erguer o olhar...

pois normanda era a sua bela

a quem o orgulho comanda

e seus anseios destrói

camponês de origem ele era

e ela, nobre donzela..."

Enquanto James prosseguia a interminável canção, lorde swan aproximou-se da filha com um sorriso.

-Eu acalentava a esperança de que Mason a tornasse feliz murmurou. - E não me decepcionei. Não a via tão alegre desde que era uma garotinha.

-É verdade. O mérito é seu papai, pois soube escolher-me um excelente marido.

-Eu soube mesmo, não?

Depois da cantoria, as brincadeiras, incluindo diversas que profetizavam o futuro dos participantes, sucederam-se por várias horas.

Depois, o baile recomeçou e só parou quando cansados, os dançarinos preferiram cantar. Por fim, Mike Newton embriagou-se a ponto de cair estatelado num canto, Rosalie e emmett desapareceram juntos, victoria principiou limpar a, mesa a despeito dos homens que ainda bebiam, e Osyth e Dena adormeceram sentadas no chão.

\- Não, não, esperem. Lembrei como terminou o caso, mas é melhor

contá-lo do começo – James tartamudeou, tomando a encher a taça de vinho, tentando pela décima vez narrar uma história - Havia um velho moendeiro... ou será que era um padre?

Edward sorriu para a esposa, que, pestanejando, lutava para manter-se acordada.

-Desculpe, mas acho que terei que ouvir a narrativa numa outra ocasião - Lorde Swan disse ao levantar-se. Em seguida, dirigiu-se para Isabella. - Receio que amanhã eu durma até tarde, por isso não se preocupe comigo. Devo confessar que me diverti como nunca, minha querida. Boa noite.

-Boa noite, pai - ela respondeu, observando-o afastar-se na direção do dormitório que improvisaram para ele.

-Ah, agora eu lembrei – James bradou com a voz enrolada. - Havia um velho frade que resolveu partir para Canterbury... ou teria sido Roma? Edward sacudiu a cabeça e ergueu-se.

-Tenha bons sonhos, James.

-Vai abandonar-me aqui? Justo no momento, em que ia contar o caso do frade...

-Amanhã, companheiro.

-Desmancha-prazeres...

-Durma bem, James- ela resmungou, engolindo um bocejo. Ele sabia que Liliana estava exausta. Ainda assim, em vez de conduzi-la ao quarto, levou-a para o pátio.

-Aonde estamos indo? – Isabella indagou sonolenta.

-Há algo que eu gostaria de fazer antes de irmos dormir.

-Oh! – ela exclamou, repentinamente desperta.

-Você é um demoninho devasso mulher – Edward gracejou, - e está cansada demais, de qualquer forma, trata-se apenas de outra tradição - revelou, saindo para o ar gelado da noite. O negrume do céu fulgurava de estrelas prateadas.

-Oh...

-Contudo, se ficou desapontada... - ele estacou e puxou-a para si, beijando-a com paixão. Isabella agarrou-se ao marido, movendo os lábios com tamanha volúpia que Edward quase esqueceu o que fora fazer lá fora.

-Está frio demais! Preciso do meu manto.

-Logo focará aquecida – ele replicou, disparando para o portão. Liliana teve que correr para alcançá-lo. Então, Edward abaixou-se e apanhou uma pedrinha do chão.

-Pegue um – solicitou a esposa, apontando para os seixos que os pedreiros haviam deixado cair.

Isabella apressou-se recusar, tiritando de frio. Tudo o que desejava era ir para a cama. Com Edward.

O marido, todavia, insistiu. Depois que ela a contragosto, obedeceu, Edward levou-a para um dos locais onde os servos gauleses tinham acendido, uma grande fogueira. O lugar agora, encontrava-se deserto.

-Para onde foram todos? isabella indagou chegando perto do fogo.

-Para suas casas - Ele explicou em voz baixa – seus espíritos estão rondando pôr ai, nesta noite. Isabella relanceou os olhos por cima do ombro com nervosismo.

-Então, é melhor irmos também.

-Daqui a pouco. Primeiro, jogue sua pedra na fogueira.

-Para quê?

-De manhã voltemos para procurá-la. Se nós encontramos, isso significa que você terá boa sorte no próximo ano.

-E se não a achamos?

-Má, sorte, naturalmente.

Isabella observou o seixo, a luz bruxuleante das chamas, duvidando que fosse capaz de reconhecê-la no dia seguinte. Bem, não custava tentar. Respirou fundo e atirou a pequena pedra no fogo. Com gestos solenes, Edward limitou-a. em seguida, os dois deram-se as mãos e correram de volta para casa.

-Puxa, fiquei sem fôlego! Isabella arquejou.

-Não pare! Quer que os espíritos a apanhem?

Sem se atrever a indagar o que aconteceria caso os espíritos o fizessem, ela esforçou-se para manter o ritmo desabalado até chegarem ao castelo.

-Podemos ir para a cama agora?

-Existe outra tradição gaulesa que manda fazer amor no Dia das Bruxas. Edward declarou com voz rouca. Sentindo o coração díspar e os joelhos vergarem, Isabella suspirou.

-É mesmo?

-Não – Edward sorriu com malicia - Nada nos impede, porém de iniciarmos uma. Que tal se afirmarmos que traz sorte?

-Acho que sou a mulher mais, feliz de toda a Inglaterra. – Isabella murmurou com suavidade, deixando-se conduzir rumo à alcova.

-Edward, pare, - Isabella exclamou, na manhã seguinte remexendo o monte de cinzas.

\- Creio que encontrei minha pedra!

-Tenho que achar a minha – ele replicou com firmeza, agachando-se ao lado do que restou da fogueira.

\- Estou certo de que a joguei bem aqui.

\- Ora, isso, não passa de superstição, você sabe. Ele ergueu-se com lentidão, o cenho franzido.

\- E uma tradição relativa à sorte.

\- Logo começará a chover. Depois que a água lavar as cinzas, poderemos procurá-la de novo.

\- Se quiser, pode ir para o castelo – Edward retrucou, obstinado.

\- Eu ficarei mais um pouco. Isabella deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, e encaminhou-se sozinha para casa. Um homem saiu de trás de uma árvore próxima da fogueira.

\- Saudações Edward Masen – cumprimentou em Gaulês.

Edward levantou a cabeça devagar, cônscio de que não trazia qualquer

arma.

\- Saudações, Ivor ap Rhodri - retribuiu no mesmo idioma.

\- Alegra-me ver que você não esqueceu o dia das Bruxas.

\- Pensei ter lhe dito para sair de minha propriedade, Ivor.

Havia movimentação entre o arvoredo. E não era causado pelo vento.

\- Nenhum lacaio dos normandos pode expulsar-me das terras de meus ancestrais - Ivor bradou com altivez, esboçando um sorriso pouco amistoso.

\- Eu tenho razão e você sabe disso. Esta região não pertence aos nobres normandos, mas aos gauleses. Já estávamos aqui havia muito tempo quando os invasores chegaram - ele aproximou-se ainda mais. - Os malditos normandos roubaram nossa terra, acabaram com nossos reis, destruíram nossas igrejas, baniram nossas tradições. Vieram com seus castelos, ordens, leis e arrogância. Tratando-nos como escravos, dando-nos as filhas casamento numa espécie de suborno para pensarmos que nos consideram como iguais. Edward crispou os punhos

-O que você quer?

-Posso entender o quanto foi tentador, Masen. Talvez eu mesmo sucumbisse, se alguém me oferecesse uma mulher como ela.

-Saia já da minha propriedade, Ivor.

-Pretende desafiar-me com as mãos desarmadas, edward? - Ivor sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Você é um homem corajoso, mas está perdendo seu tempo. Não vim aqui para lutar com você.

-Para que, então? Para celebrar nos galan gaeaf comigo?

-Queria convidá-lo a juntar-se a nós, para ajudar-nos a rechaçar os invasores normandos. Você poderia tornar-se um grande líder.

-Apesar de minha família não ter a menor importância? Não ostento duas dúzias de sobrenome, como não ignora – Edward replicou com ceticismo.

Impassível, Ivor não moveu um músculo.

-Seus filhos... falarão Normando ou Gaulês?

-O que lhe importa isso?

-Eu sou um gaulês. Você também costumava ser. Se nos tiram a terra, a religião, a linguagem e a poesia, o que nos sobra?

Edward contemplou o semblante desdenhoso de seu compatriota.

-Acha mesmo que nós, gauleses, somos tão fracos que não podemos sobreviver aos normandos? Que nosso idioma e nossa poesia nos podem ser roubados? Somos muito mais fortes e resistentes do que imagina Ivor. Além disso, estas terras jamais nos pertenceriam. As fronteiras estão bem definidas. rebateu com serenidade.

-Não é verdade. Desde que Guilherme, o Conquistador, ultrapassou os limites de nossas propriedades, os normandos vêm agindo como sanguessugas, alimentando-se de nossas vidas.

-Eu fui criado por um homem que é tanto gaulês quanto normando. Creia-me, estou certo de que todos podemos conviver em paz – edward deu um passo na direção do rebelde. - Além disso, os "velhos tempos" não eram tão bons assim, como muitos homens podem atestar. Eu prefiro julgar as pessoas por seus próprios méritos, não pelo seu parentesco ou riquezas. Ivor fungou.

-Diz isso porque conheceu um normando decente?

– Bem mais de um.

-Você vendeu sua herança gaulesa por um punhado de terras e uma mulher bonita.

-Não pretendo justificar para você minhas decisões e meus deveres de lealdade. Se eu tomar a encontrá-lo em minha propriedade, garanto-lhe que não estarei desarmado. Agora, reúna seus homens e vá embora.

-Se você não se juntar ao meu bando, será considerado um inimigo do povo gaulês.

-E se lutar contra mim, você será meu inimigo. Ivor deu de ombros e preparou-sé para ir ao encontro de seus companheiros.

-Nesse caso, nós somos inimigos, Edward Masen de Ianto. Enquanto se afastava, Ivor experimentou um grande alívio com a recusa

de Masen. Era inquestionável que o homem assumiria a liderança assim que ingressasse no bando, a despeito de sua origem humilde. E ele, Ivor ap Rhodri, descendente de uma família de prestígio, seria preterido por um reles soldado.

-O que foi que ele disse? - Dafydd indagou quando Ivor regressou para junto dos rapazes.

-Não importa. Edward Masen não é mais um gaulês.


	13. 13

**TREZE**

Edward jamais encontrou sua pedra. E, a despeito do desejo de subestimar o fato como "mera superstição", parecia que sua sorte desaparecera junto com o pequeno seixo.

A epidemia recrudesceu de uma hora para outra, dizimando praticamente todas as galinhas do galinheiro. A temperatura baixou de modo repentino, chovia seis dias em cada sete, o que diminuiu o ritmo do trabalho da reconstrução da muralha. Algumas ovelhas também se contaminaram e, embora Emmett sustentasse que apenas os animais mais fracos, abatidos com a jornada para o sul, haviam sido atingidos, Edward sabia que o pastor estava preocupado. O rapaz, agora, raras vezes aparecia no salão, passando a maior parte do tempo junto ao rebanho.

Bem, pelo menos Ivor e seus homens não tornaram a aparecer e James, o constante, leal e sempre jovial amigo, mantinha o bom humor.

No meio de tantos dissabores, porém, Edward vivenciou um dia de suprema felicidade, quando a esposa lhe confidenciou que suspeitava estar grávida. Contudo, a euforia revelou-se prematura, pois tratava-se de um simples atraso no período menstrual de Isabella.

Certo dia em dezembro, Edward deteve-se diante da muralha externa. O dia estava frio, ensombrecido por nuvens escuras que se acumulavam no horizonte. Por ora não choveria, mas o aspecto do céu não o agradava nem um pouco.

\- Edward!

Ele voltou-se e sorriu para a esposa que se aproximava, caminhando com cuidado por entre as pilhas de pedras utilizadas na reforma do muro.

\- Quando acha que a muralha ficará pronta?

\- Quando for possível - ele respondeu. - O tempo está demasiado úmido - Você não poderia fazer uma paliçada provisória de madeira? Só para agilizar o serviço...

O sorriso de Edward esvaneceu-se, apesar do prazer que experimentou ao segurar a mão de Isabella.

\- A muralha é assunto meu, bella. A você cabe cuidar do interior do castelo.

Ela suspirou de leve, notando as linhas de preocupação na testa do marido. Supôs que ele talvez tivesse razão, por isso mudou de assunto.

\- Queria pedir-lhe que conversasse com emmett.

\- emmett? Por quê?

\- Está afligindo Rosalie.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar de perplexidade.

-Mas... não tenho nada a ver com isso. Ignorando o protesto, isabella explicou:

-O rapaz só cuida do rebanho e não dá a menor atenção à namorada. Rosalie anda nervosa há dias!

Isabella sentiu um grande alívio ao perceber que as feições do marido se descontraiam.

-O que espera que eu faça? As ovelhas são importantes. Além disso, julguei que você ficasse feliz por não ter que ouvir aquela risadinha irritante de rosalie o tempo inteiro.

-Confesso que, sob esse aspecto, estou contente. Contudo, ela tem negligenciado as tarefas. Será que emmett não poderia aparecer no castelo por algumas horas?

-Pensarei nisso.

Isabella sorriu, satisfeita, e ergueu-se na ponta dos pés para beijar-lhe o rosto.

\- Muito obrigada.

Edward, todavia, não retribuiu o carinho e nem sequer fitou a esposa. Seu olhar perdia-se no horizonte plúmbeo.

-Onde está James?

-No castelo.

-Diga-lhe que quero vê-lo.

Ela empertigou-se ligeiramente diante do tom autoritário, mas preferiu não replicar, limitando-se a dar meia volta e regressar para casa. Desde a festa, Edward não parecia o mesmo homem. Talvez a perda da pedra o tivesse impressionado demais. O fato era que o encontrava sempre taciturno, quando não irritadiço e pessimista. Claro, estavam enfrentando problemas em demasia, mas o mau humor não ajudava em nada a melhorar a situação.

Ela ficara tão animada com a perspectiva de dar-lhe um filho! O próprio Edward deixara-se contagiar pelo entusiasmo, voltando a mostrar-se alegre e bem disposto. Tinham rido muito e passado horas sentados junto à lareira, procurando um nome que agradasse aos dois.

O que se revelou uma empreitada árdua. As sugestões de Edward eram todas gaulesas. O que equivalia dizer "impronunciáveis". Quando ele lhe perguntou, com uma expressão estranhamente grave e ansiosa, que idioma a criança falaria, respondeu que, como era óbvio, que falaria a língua de sua mãe e da babá. O marido, então, fitou-a com tal desapontamento que Liliana retrocedeu, afirmando ter dito uma bobagem. Os filhos deles provavelmente aprenderiam tanto o gaulês quanto o Normando.

Sem dúvida, ela se precipitara ao mencionar o bebê antes de ter certeza

da gravidez. Fizera-o no afã de devolver a Edward sua jovialidade costumeira, afastando-lhe da mente a "má sorte" de que ele se julgava vítima desde que seus esforços para achar a pedra resultaram inúteis.

Contudo, a despeito de não acreditar nas superstições do povo gaulês, Isabella sentia-se um tanto apreensiva. Em especial porque estava demorando demais para engravidar, considerando-se que fazia amor com Edward no mínimo uma vez por dia. Quando não duas ou três... o marido revelara-se um amante vigoroso e apaixonado, mesmo no auge das preocupações.

Isabella entrou no salão. James lá estava, de pé junto do fogo, reclamando de sua habitual falta de habilidade na conquista de uma noiva. Enfrentava decepção após decepção, vendo todas as suas propostas matrimoniais serem recusadas sem maiores explicações.

-Não compreendo as mulheres! Ele resmungou em voz alta. Está certo que não sou tão bonito quanto alguns homens que existem por ai, mas também, não me considero tão feio assim...

-Talvez seja a sua reputação – Isabella arriscou um palpite, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à lareira.

-O que há de errado com ela, milady? Pensei ter, fama de corajoso cavaleiro.

-Não me refiro a sua bravura - replicou, tentando manter um tom de seriedade. - Quem sabe se você não mudasse de namorada com maior frequência do que troca a túnica.

-Mudar de namorada? Não faço isso. Como espera que eu reaja quando Uma mulher rejeita meu pedido de casamento? Que eu me acovarde e chore?

-Pode ser que elas o submetam a uma espécie de prova, para verificar se você de fato as deseja. Se assim for, lamento informar que não tem se saído muito bem...

James fitou-a, confuso.

-Acha mesmo que se trata de um teste?

Isabella sacudiu os ombros, mas não pôde reprimir um sorriso.

-Ah, ia-me esquecendo. Edward deseja conversar com você. Ele está na muralha, perto do portão principal.

-Hum... quiçá eu devesse tomar a pedir a mão da viúva. – James murmurou pensativo, enquanto se retirava para ir ao encontro do amigo.

Quando o alcançou, já havia esquecido a viúva e todas as mulheres que pretendera desposar. O frio se intensificara com um vento cortante que fustigava o pátio e agora a neve começava a cair, cada vez mais forte, cobrindo o chão como um espesso tapete branco. Edward balançou a cabeça à guisa de saudação.

-Parece que teremos uma nevasca e tanto...

-Que Deus nos proteja – James replicou, também preocupado.

-Amém. Se piorar, teremos que abrigar o rebanho.

Ambos sabiam que as ovelhas sempre conseguiam encontrar abrigo, em caso de nevasca. Mesmo que a neve as recobrisse, elas se enroscariam umas nas outras de forma a construir uma espécie de iglu, com ar suficiente para garantir-lhes a sobrevivência. O grande perigo era que sucumbissem à inanição, pois, depois de comerem a grama sob os pés, passariam a consumir, a própria lã do corpo. E então morreriam.

-Onde está Emmett?

-No celeiro, cuidando do último carneiro doente.

-Vá buscá-lo. Chame Laurent e reúna quantos homens puder, no vilarejo.

-É para já.

Edward e James regressaram ao castelo com grande dificuldade, ofegando de exaustão. Durante todo o dia, haviam dado busca às ovelhas presas na neve. Emmett se encarregara, liderando vários homens de procurar nas colinas e Laurent se dirigira para o vilarejo, para arrebanhar mais gente para aquele trabalho.

A neve caía incessante, havia dois dias. James e Edward, que avaliavam bem a gravidade da situação e sabiam o que estava em jogo, e Emmett, que valorizava cada animal, tinham ficado sob a nevasca de forma quase ininterrupta, caminhando pelas montanhas, vasculhando cada riacho com o auxílio de uma longa vareta, receando que alguma ovelha pudesse ter-se escondido ali. Mott, o cachorro de Edward, revelou-se um ajudante inestimável, localizando-as pelo cheiro, graças a seu olfato apurado.

Também haviam achado diversas ovelhas e alguns carneiros amontoados na floresta, abrigados nos arbustos.

Isabella correu para recepcionar os homens que, enregelados, arrastavam-se para dentro do salão.

-Venham para perto do fogo e descansem – ela sugeriu, servindo-lhes vinho aquecido com especiarias. Em seguida, dirigiu um olhar aflito ao marido, que mancava, gemendo de dor. Seu rosto estava anormalmente pálido, com exceção de duas manchas vermelhas nas bochechas, causadas pelo frio.

-O que houve Edward? Está doente?

-Rolei de um barranco, acho que torci o tornozelo. Não se preocupe, logo ficarei bem.

Ela relanceou os olhos para o pé dele e franziu o cenho.

-Está sangrando! - exclamou, forçando-o a sentar-se num banco.

-Creio que me cortei num galho de árvore - Edward comentou, sorvendo um gole de vinho. - Arranje-me um pouco de comida e faça um curativo. Emmett já voltou?

-Não – Rosalie respondeu, aproximando-se com uma tigela de sopa quente. Isabella dobrou-lhe a barra da calça, expondo um ferimento feio.

-Se a temperatura não estivesse tão baixa, você poderia ter sangrado até morrer - murmurou apavorada - talvez se sinta um pouco enfraquecido, por causa da perda de sangue...

-Amarre uma tira na perna, para evitar que continue sangrando – Edward pediu-lhe.

Ela contemplou o rosto empalidecido e angustiado do marido. Por um instante, indagou-se o que fora feito do rapaz alegre com quem se casara. Quem lhe devolvia o olhar com tanta frieza e determinação era um, homem maduro, um guerreiro em plena batalha. Contudo, ela não permitiria que aquele soldado morresse, Não por causa de uma maldita ovelha.

-Você não pode sair novamente - afirmou num tom que não admitia contestação, enquanto limpava o corte. Edward começou a tomar a sopa.

-Só preciso de um pouco de comida e de bebida - ele retrucou com obstinação. - Esqueceu que já fui pastor, Bella? Já fiz isso antes. Sei onde e como

procurar os animais melhor do que os homens do vilarejo. Num movimento lento, Isabella ergueu-se.

-Seu ferimento é grave. Você não pode sair. Ora, Edward, trata-se apenas de ovelhas... Ele fitou-a com dureza.

-Não queira dar-me ordens, cara esposa. Meu rebanho é importante e deve ser encontrado.

-Deixe que os outros procurem. Você não precisa ir.

-Este talvez seja o procedimento dos normandos. Eu, porém, sou gaulês

-Edward amarrou um garrote na perna, e levantou-se. - Venha, Mott.

Dirigiu-se para a porta. James , fazendo um sinal para Isabella de que era inútil opor resistência, imitou-o.

\- Sossegue - o rapaz sussurrou para ela, numa tentativa de confortá-la. - Seu marido voltará ao normal assim que o rebanho estiver em segurança.

Quando a noite chegou, Edward, James e Emmett se reuniram no portão. Embora exauridos e enregelados, exibiam sorrisos de satisfação. Haviam conseguido localizar, e abrigar a maior parte do rebanho.

Trocaram cumprimentos pela missão cumprida e entraram. Emmett

voltou-se para fechar o portão e quase tropeçou em Edward , que jazia de bruços sobre a neve.

-Ele se recusa a ingerir o remédio que preparei - o padre reclamou com certa irritação - a menos que o tome, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer.

Isabella cheirou a mefítica infusão que o pároco lhe estendera, rezando para que aquela poção desse resultados. Haviam tentado de tudo para curar edward, depois que Emmett o trouxe para dentro do castelo, febril e delirando, mas, até o momento; nada surtira efeito.

Nem os caldos nutritivos de Sara, nem o carinho com que isabella o tratava, varando as noites sem dormir, aplicando-lhe toalhas frias sobre a testa. A febre não cedia.

Seu pai enviara Derrick com um convite para passarem o Natal e o Dia de Reis em sua companhia. O velho soldado foi mandado de volta quase imediatamente com a notícia da doença de Edward, de forma que lorde Swan pediu ao padre Peter, reputado corpo operador de milagres com seus remédios, que fosse acudi-lo. Além disso, colocou-se à disposição no que fosse necessário para que o genro se recuperasse.

Às vezes todos, se enchiam de esperança, supondo que a febre havia desaparecido. Quando a tarde findava, porém, a temperatura voltava a subir. O padre Peter deixara escapar que jamais havia se defrontado com um caso assim.

Isabella, por seu turno, nunca experimentara um medo tão profundo. Sempre ao lado do marido, rezava para que Deus não o levasse.

Por sorte, James se encarregou de todos os detalhes da administração do castelo. Seguindo o conselho de Isabella, mandou erguer um tapume de madeira ao longo da muralha. A essa altura, ninguém mais ignorava que o trabalho de reconstrução só seria concluído na primavera.

Enxugando a testa de Edward com movimentos suaves, Isabella pensou, pela milésima vez, que ele devia ter-lhe dado ouvido. Não havia necessidade de sair debaixo de neve para procurar ovelhas desgarradas, principalmente com a perna ferida, quando havia tanta gente para empreender a busca. Como era teimoso, aquele homem!

-Por favor, meu amor, tome ao menos um gole! Sei que o gosto não é agradável, mas vai fazê-lo ficar bom depressa – ela rogou, encostando a tigela em sua boca, enquanto o pároco o soerguia. Edward resmungou em gaulês e cerrou os lábios ressequidos. Afastando os delicadamente com as mãos, Isabella logrou derramar algumas gotas dentro da boca.

James, que interrompera seus afazeres nas obras da muralha para ver como Edward estava, parou na porta com expressão ansiosa. Cochichou alguma coisa para Rosalie enquanto o padre Peter franzia o cenho, mal-humorado.

-O que houve? – isabella indagou, receando outra notícia ruim. Em seguida, esperançosa de que o rapaz tivesse traduzido as palavras de Edward no ouvido da criada, acrescentou outra pergunta: - O que foi que ele disse?

-Edward já esteve doente assim antes, milady.

-E quanto tempo demorou para recuperar-se?

-Uns dois dias.

-Ele já está mal há uma semana.

-Talvez tenha se curado com rapidez graças ao remédio que Mamaeth lhe deu.

-Que remédio é esse? - Padre Peter inquiriu visivelmente ofendido. Isabella, porém, calou-o com um olhar de súplica.

-Quem é Mamaeth?

-Uma velha curandeira que vive na propriedade do barão Cullen. Pensativa, ela mordeu o lábio inferior. O castelo do barão, onde o marido foi criado, distava muitos quilômetros na direção norte.

-Fica muito longe daqui? James fitou-a com pesar.

-No inverno, levará vários dias para ir e voltar.

-Padre Peter!

-Sim, milady?

-Quanto tempo acha que Edward sobreviverá? O pároco coçou o queixo.

-Minha cara senhora, seu nobre marido poderia recuperar-se rapidamente se tomasse o remédio que lhe prescrevi. Ou talvez resistisse por algumas horas. Ou, ainda, morresse... a qualquer momento.

-Em outras palavras, meu bom padre, o senhor não faz a menor idéia – isabella retrucou, contendo a exasperação. O servo da Igreja corou.

-Longe de mim contradizer uma dama.

-Nesse caso, não nos restam alternativas. Você poderia partir agora para o castelo do barão, a fim de trazer Mamaeth? O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça, desconsolado.

-Infelizmente, não.

-Por que não?

-Edward confiou-me a administração da propriedade. Não posso abandonar meus deveres.

\- Mas eu ficarei aqui - ela argumentou.

-As ordens de edward são as ordens do meu senhor. Enquanto ele viver, não as desobedecerei.

Um profundo desespero apossou-se de Isabella, que enterrou as unhas na palma das mãos para não gritar.

-Alguém terá que ir. Não posso sentar-me neste quarto e esperar, de braços cruzados, que meu marido morra!

Enquanto sua mente fervilhava em busca de uma solução, seu olhar esgazeado percorreu o quarto e deteve-se em Rosalie.

-Emmett! - anunciou, ignorando a careta de desgosto da criada.

-Que Emmett parta imediatamente!

-Mas, milady, a neve... – Rosalie tentou protestar.

Isabella, porém, nem lhe deu atenção. Com a vida do marido em jogo, não perderia tempo, tão escasso e precioso, discutindo com a moça.

\- Vá logo, James. Encontre-o e diga-lhe o que deve fazer.

James hesitou. Nesse momento, Edward remexeu-se na cama, gemendo.

\- É para já, milady.

Rosalie girou nos calcanhares e seguiu-o escada abaixo, enquanto isabella tentava introduzir mais algumas gotas da mal cheirosa infusão por entre os lábios do marido.

Laurent parou, tomado por calafrios, no meio do salão do castelo dos Mallory. As chamas na lareira eram tão débeis que ele duvidava que pudessem aquecer sequer um dos muitos camundongos que deviam infestar a decadente mansão.

Lady lauren, trajando nada além de seu habitual vestido surrado, parecia imune ao frio, ou talvez já tivesse se acostumado. De má vontade, ela indicou-lhe uma cadeira perto do fogo.

\- E então? Que notícias me trouxe?

Laurent relanceou os olhos para Sir William, deitado sobre o tampo riscado e sujo da mesa, ainda agarrando uma garrafa vazia.

Percebendo a preocupação do capataz, Lauren declarou com secura.

-Meu pai está dormindo, portanto não nos escutará.

-Muito bem. Edward Masen adoeceu. Pelo jeito, é grave.

-Como assim? Ele vai morrer?

-Eu não sei.

-Nesse caso, por que me procurou?

-Porque a esposa dele mandou que os homens prosseguissem a reconstrução da muralha.

-Não sou tola, Laurent. O tempo está frio e úmido demais para qualquer trabalho de alvenaria.

-James e seus rapazes decidiram construir um tapume provisório de madeira. Eles estão progredindo depressa, por isso, se Ivor tiver a intenção de atacar...

-Não conheço os planos de Ivor.

-Bem, se ele pretende atacar o castelo, deve apressar-se. o outro amigo de Masen, o pastor, partiu em busca de ajuda. Lauren ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Mais homens?

-Não tenho certeza. Só sei que ele saiu esta manhã bem cedo, antes de amanhecer o dia. Levou o melhor cavalo...

Recostando-se na cadeira, ela fitou o informante com argúcia. - É tudo? Laurent levantou-se.

-O que lhe contei deve valer um bocado.

-Isso é Ivor quem decide. Transmitirei a ele o que me disse.

-Não esqueça de acrescentar que não poderei permanecer muito tempo por aqui. Já estão suspeitando de mim.

-Quem?

-Victoria, por exemplo.

-Ora, ela é apenas uma criada.

-Acho que lady Masen lhe dá ouvidos. De qualquer modo, não pretendo ficar para descobrir. Preciso de dinheiro para fugir, e logo.

-Você está dando ordens a Ivor ap Rhodri, Laurent? Não creio que ele goste disso.

Laurent baixou a cabeça, escapulindo dos olhos escuros e penetrantes de Lauren Mallory.

-Não. Claro que não.

-Ótimo. Agora, volte para casa. Providenciarei para que receba seu pagamento.

O capataz fitou-a com um sorriso bajulador em seus lábios descarnados.

-Eu só estou pedido o que me é devido. Arrisquei-me demais, espionando meus senhores. Se Masen descobrir que...

-Você será um homem morto. Sim, eu sei. Tenha um bom dia, Laurent.

O homem virou-se e disparou para a porta, ansioso por sair do ambiente opressivo daquele castelo. Na pressa, quase tropeçou nos próprios pés. Ivor abandonou as sombras do salão onde se ocultara.

\- Esse idiota vai escapar. Lauren balançou a cabeça, concordando.

\- Sugiro-lhe que o detenha, meu querido.

Ivor aproximou-se dela, observando o desejo que flamejava nos olhos da mulher.

\- Hoje não, meu amor. Dentro em breve, mas não agora...


	14. 14

**QUATORZE**

-Bella? – edward debateu-se num grande esforço para sentar-se e distinguiu a figura feminina sentada numa cadeira ao lado da cama, na penumbra. Pestanejou, tentando organizar os pensamentos. Sabia que tinha estado doente, mas por quanto tempo?

-Não, milorde. Sou eu, Victoria - a criada ajeitou os travesseiros de Edward, acomodando-o com maior conforto e apanhou uma taça cheia de água fresca. - Beba um gole, vai sentir-se melhor.

Ressequido, Edward engoliu todo o conteúdo do copo. Por que Victoria cuidava dele, em vez de Isabella?

-Onde está minha mulher?

-No pátio, conversando com James a respeito da muralha. Agora, o senhor deve...

-Muralha? Como assim? Ninguém pode trabalhar lá no inverno - O lugar da esposa era junto do marido. Que outra ocupação seria tão importante a ponto de afastá-la de seu dever principal?

-Pois ela deu ordens para que os homens erguessem uma paliçada de madeira.

-O quê?! -Esquecendo-se da própria fraqueza, edward solevantou-se abruptamente. De imediato, o quarto começou a girar ao seu redor, forçando-o a recostar-se de novo. Por dentro, sua agitação era imensa. Receava que a construção do tapume pudesse comprometer o trabalho já realizado em alvenaria. Nem cogitara de explicar a isabella os riscos que sua idéia implicava, porque o muro era responsabilidade dele. Por outro lado, conhecendo a esposa, devia ter adivinhado...

-Tome um pouco do remédio, por favor – Victoria estendeu uma tigela com uma beberagem escura, com cheiro de ervas - Eu irei buscar lady Masen.

-Argh... o que é isto?

-Já disse, remédio.

Com uma careta, edward engoliu metade da infusão que a criada lhe dera. Enxugou a boca com as costas da mão. Há quanto tempo estou doente?

-Bem, o senhor já estava de cama havia uma semana, milorde. Ela julgou melhor...

-Vá chamar minha mulher, ande. E James também.

-O padre Peter logo chegará. Ele vem todos os dias mais ou menos a esta hora e...

-Pelas chagas de Cristo, eu não ligo a mínima... - sem fôlego, Edward interrompeu o que dizia para respirar. Perder a calma só lhe faria mal. Além disso, se sua esposa resolvera assumir o papel de chefe da casa, a culpa não podia ser atribuída a Victoria . - Vá buscar -Isabella e James, por favor...

Exausto, afundou nos travesseiros macios. Uma centena de perguntas lhe fervilhava na cabeça, mas suspeitava que não iria gostar das respostas.

-Você acha que isso bastará? – isabella indagou pensativa, contemplando a muralha de madeira.

James balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

-Ah, sim. Qualquer coisa a mais exigiria um apoio mais forte, o que poderia prejudicar a construção de alvenaria.

-Entendo.

-Milady!

Ela voltou-se para Victoria, que corria em sua direção, atravessando o pátio congelado. Por um momento temeu que Edward tivesse piorado. Sua aflição, porém, durou apenas alguns segundos, cessando ao ver o sorriso, que iluminava o semblante da fiel criada.

-O que houve Victoria? Edward despertou?

-E aparentando grande disposição. Ele quer falar com a senhora. Isabella, contudo, mal a ouviu, pois já disparava rumo ao quarto, ansiosa para ver o marido. Victoria observou-a desaparecer no interior do castelo e virou-se para James.

-Lorde Masen mandou-me chamar você também.

-O'r annwyl, criatura de Deus. Por que não me disse logo? James reclamou, atirando ao chão a vareta que estivera usando para fazer as medições da paliçada.

-Porque imaginei que lady Isabella gostaria de ficar uns minutos a sós com ele, ora essa. rapaz sorriu.

-Nisso você tem toda a razão.

-Mas eu não esperaria muito antes de subir, se fosse você. O patrão não pareceu nada feliz com as novidades sobre o tapume...

Ele praguejou baixinho.

\- Eu sabia que me arrependeria por obedecer às ordens dela - murmurou, olhando Victoria com ar de cachorrinho perdido. – Mas eu não tinha escolha... lady Isabella me ordenando as coisas e Edward desacordado, doente...

A criada apontou para a ponte de pedra.

-Aí vem padre Peter. E melhor deixá-lo entrar. Com um suspirou, o rapaz concordou.

-É, e depois irei ver Edward . Embora preferisse enfrentar um boi xucro.

-Eu vou com você.

-Nada como poder contar com os amigos na hora de enfrentar um boi bravo...

O rosto de Victoria manteve-se imperturbável. Contudo, a moça sentiu o coração disparar, emocionado, diante daquele sorriso - Era verdade, ele a rotulara de "amiga"... porém não devia perder as esperanças. Talvez, com o tempo, o rótulo acabasse mudando.

Liliana entrou no quarto como um furacão.

-Edward ! Oh, meu amor! - ela o aconchegou entre os braços, embalando-o com suavidade.

O marido, abrandado pela alegria dela e pela ternura do carinho, enlaçou-lhe a cintura.

Por um instante, ficaram abraçados em silêncio. Por fim, isabella afastou-se um pouco e colocou a mão na testa de edward.

-A febre passou, mas o seu aspecto ainda não me agrada... - observou franzindo a testa.

-Isso é coisa que se diga ao marido? - ele gracejou. Seu tom, entretanto, soou um tanto rabugento. - Foi por esse motivo que você não estava aqui quando acordei.

Isabella corou. Para o marido, ela jamais parecera tão bela, com os olhos brilhando com um misto de alívio, preocupação e constrangimento.

-Claro que não, seu bobo! Eu conversava com James...

-A respeito da muralha. Victoria contou-me. Não creio que tenha sido uma boa idéia; bella.

-Mas nós estávamos tão vulneráveis...

-Cabia a mim, resolver esse problema - a despeito da repreensão, Edward puxou-a de volta para seus braços. Ah como era bom aquecer-se com o calor do corpo dela, sentir-lhe o cheiro adocicado e a maciez da pele. - A você, compete cuidar do marido e providenciar para que nada lhe falte, para que fique confortável e... - beijou-a nos lábios com doçura – feliz, muito feliz...

Embora apreciando as carícias, Isabella contraiu as sobrancelhas.

\- Ainda acho que...

\- Com sua licença, milady.

Edward desviou o olhar para a porta e examinou o alto e esquelético homem trajando uma batina, parado em seu umbral. Cochichou no ouvido da esposa, antes de afastá-la ligeiramente:

\- Em nome de todos os santos, quem é esse?

Embaraçada por ter sido surpreendida num momento de intimidade, Isabella levantou-se de um salto.

\- Entre, por favor, padre Peter. Como pode constatar, nosso doente melhorou muito, hoje.

\- Pelo que posso constatar, milady – o pároco concordou, aceitando o convite para ingressar no quarto. - E óbvio que não precisam mais de mim, nem há necessidade daquela... outra pessoa que mandaram, buscar. Intrigado, Edward contemplou a esposa com ar de interrogação. Nesse momento, James e Victoria chegaram. Vendo que o aposento já estava demasiado cheio, a criada retirou-se.

\- Que outra pessoa? – Edward indagou.

\- Ela enviou Emmett até a propriedade do barão com a incumbência de trazer Mamaeth – James explicou.

\- Mamaeth? Coitado do Emmett, tendo que percorrer todo o caminho de ida e volta! Mas que coisa estúpida!

O semblante do padre Peter iluminou-se, expressando sua integral concordância. James pigarreou, sem jeito, e Isabella cruzou os braços num gesto de desafio.

-Pensamos que você fosse morrer - declarou, articulando cada palavra.

-Lembrando-se de que você já havia adoecido desse modo e que Mamaeth, o curou, e diante do insucesso de padre Peter, resolvi chamá-la. Julguei que a curandeira pudesse ajudá-lo.

-Bem, todos vocês se enganaram.

-Eu... acho que vou até o galinheiro, verificar se está tudo bem com as galinhas... – James anunciou, quebrando o silêncio carregado de tensão.

\- Apareceu mais alguma com os sintomas? – Edward inquiriu. - Como estão as ovelhas? E os carneiros?

Sentindo-se injustiçada, Isabella mordeu os lábios. Passara dias de medo e angústia, rezando para que a morte não lhe levasse o marido, e agora via-se ignorada como se não tivesse a menor importância. E tudo por quê? Por não ter ficado todos os segundos em volta dele? Bem, ela ficara. Enquanto a febre ardia no corpo de Edward, não saíra de seu lado. Depois, porém, quando o padre Peter lhe assegurou que o pior havia passado, ela desviou sua preocupação para a propriedade. Não queria que todo, o trabalho já realizado se perdesse enquanto ele jazia doente, sobre a cama. Principalmente porque ela entendia bem de administração de castelos, talvez melhor do que o próprio marido, que estreava nessa atividade.

Como ela adivinharia o momento em que ele despertaria de um sono que se prolongava havia uma semana?

Por que ele não se mostrava grato por ela ter assumido o controle da situação?

E por que não expulsava todos do quarto, para que pudessem ficar a sós mais um pouco? Afinal, havia muito tempo que eles não gozavam de um instante de privacidade, devido à enfermidade e aos problemas que enfrentaram com a nevasca.

-Já que se sente melhor, milorde – Isabella Interrompeu a conversa a respeito de bois e vacas, - peço a sua licença para retirar-me. Preciso cuidar da ceia.

Com uma graciosa mesura, ela virou as costas e abandonou o aposento. Em silêncio, padre Peter seguiu-a.

James esperou que os dois saísse e dirigiu-se a Edward.

-O que há com você, homem? A febre torrou-lhe os miolos?

-De que diabos você está falando?

-Sua mulher quase morreu de aflição por sua causa, e você a trata dessa maneira?

-Embora o assunto não seja da sua conta, digo lhe que não admito que ela dê ordens aos meus homens no meu lugar. Isabella não tinha esse direito. O certo seria esperar até que eu me recuperasse.

-Seu imbecil! Nós não sabíamos quando - ou se - você se recuperaria... Não até recentemente, de qualquer modo.

-Ela devia ter permanecido ao meu lado.

-Então é isso, não é rapaz? Você se irritou porque sua esposa não estava ensopando de lágrimas a cabeceira da cama... Edward virou o rosto.

-Não precisava mandar buscar Mamaeth. Você devia ter-lhe dito.

-Eu não entendo nada sobre doenças, Edward. Não sabia o que havia de errado com você. E se morresse? Era de cortar o coração, vê-la sentada nesta cadeira, sem comer direito, sem dormir, lutando contra a febre. Ela precisava agarrar-se a qualquer esperança, por mais remota que parecesse.

-Suponho que eu não, tenha motivos para estar zangado. Contudo, você sabe que a jornada até a propriedade do barão oferece muitos perigos, principalmente no inverno. Emmett foi acompanhado Por uma pequena escolta, não foi?

\- Destaquei três homens para acompanhá-lo – James assentiu. - Entretanto, não é a mim que deve desculpas, mas à sua mulher.

Ignorando as palavras que o amigo proferiu por último, Edward indagou, desviando o rumo da conversa:

-Algum sinal dos rebeldes?

-Não.

-Quero que derrube a paliçada o quanto antes. James fitou-o com assombro.

-Você enlouqueceu! Nem viu o que fizemos lá!

-Com certeza estragará a argamassa do topo.

-Acha mesmo que somos idiotas? Pedimos orientação aos pedreiros e trabalhamos com todo o cuidado para preservarmos o muro de pedras.

-Oh... – Edward mexeu-se debaixo das cobertas. - O tapume já ficou pronto?

-Quase.

-Nesse caso, sou favorável a que o terminem, já que os pedreiros não fizeram objeções. James levantou-se.

-Preciso voltar aos meus afazeres. E você, trate de repousar.

-Deixe comigo. Ah... poderia pedir a Isabella que voltasse aqui? O rapaz suspirou com visível alivio.

-Por Deus, Edward ! Com você, sua esposa e esse seu gênio terrível, acabarei indo para a cova mais cedo...

Edward contemplou a figura esbelta de Isabella, parada na soleira da porta. Seu porte, altivo como de hábito, não indicava que a esposa pretendesse desculpar-se ou qualquer outra coisa no gênero. Contudo, seu olhar traía uma certa insegurança. O que não estranhava, pois, afinal, fora demasiado rude com ela.

-Eu não devia ter-me zangado com você - admitiu em tom conciliador. No mesmo instante, um sorriso luminoso desenhou-se nos lábios de Isabella, que caminhou até o leito, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Não quis ofendê-lo. Apenas, procedi como julgava mais acertado.

-Eu sei. Você ainda me conhece pouco. Eu sempre fico mal-humorado quando adoeço. Não tenho paciência para ficar na cama e acabo descontando minha irritação em cima das pessoas que mais amo. Na próxima vez, você já estará avisada. Ela estremeceu.

-Nem pense em "próxima vez". Se adoecer de novo, sou eu que me aborrecerei com você - tentou gracejar. Sentou-se na beira da cama, a cama onde não se deitava por tantos dias, e fitou o marido.

Seus cabelos negros e normalmente rebeldes encontravam-se desgrenhados e fios escuros de barba ensombreciam-lhe o queixo. Sob os olhos, olheiras fundas haviam-se formado. A despeito de tudo isso, ele lhe parecia mais atraente do que nunca.

-Como anda o estado de espírito de Rosalie, depois da partida de Emmett?

-Receio que não muito bem. Ela tem-se mostrado tristonha e arredia, mas creio que voltará ao normal quando o namorado regressar.

-Quanto a mim, Bella, comunico-lhe que já "voltei ao normal"... Ela curvou-se para beijá-lo.

\- Oh! É mesmo?

Edward pousou as mãos nos seios da esposa.

\- Dou-lhe minha palavra...

Poucos dias mais tarde, Edward inspecionou a paliçada de madeira em volta da muralha de pedra. Restavam alguns trechos para completar, mas isso não demandaria muito tempo. Acariciou a cabeça de Mott, sentado a seu lado.

-O aspecto é sólido - observou em tom casual, ignorando a expressão de "não lhe disse?" estampada no semblante de James . - Onde está Laurent?

O amigo deu de ombros.

-Não o vejo desde ontem. Parecia um bocado nervoso... vai ver ficou doente também.

-Devemos pedir ao padre Peter para cuidar dele ou poupá-lo por uns dias? – Edward indagou em tom sério, embora seus olhos brilhassem de divertimento. Sem responder, James limitou-se a rir da brincadeira.

-Podemos procurá-lo mais tarde. Que tal se saíssemos para caçar? Rapaz, estou louco por um pouco de movimento.

-A idéia me agrada – James aprovou. - Eu adivinhei que você me faria esse convite, já que veio com o arco e as flechas.

-E eu que me julguei tão esperto quanto uma raposa... pensei que o surpreenderia.

-Rapaz, quando você aparece com a mó, eu já moí o trigo... - o amigo gracejou. - O que sua esposa dirá sobre o nosso plano?

Edward franziu a testa. Dessa vez, seus olhos também demonstravam seriedade.

-Quero caçar. Ninguém tem nada a dizer a esse respeito. O amigo balançou a cabeça.

\- Sim, milorde. De súbito, Mott farejou alguma coisa no ar e, inquieto, pôs-se de pé.

-Está sentindo o cheiro, James? – Edward indagou, perscrutando o horizonte. - É de fumaça - concluiu, apontando para a nuvem densa, e escura que voluteava no céu, ao norte. Só havia uma explicação para uma fumaceira tão intensa como aquela - um incêndio de grandes proporções, provavelmente um prédio enorme. Restava saber se tratava-se de um acidente ou de um ataque.

-É na propriedade dos Mallory, Convoque os homens – Edward bradou, disparando para o estábulo.

James gritou para os trabalhadores que se dedicavam a diferentes tarefas, espalhados pelo pátio.

-Parem o que estão fazendo e sigam-me! - ordenou.

Isabella saiu correndo do salão, alarmada com o alarido, para verificar o que estava acontecendo. Nesse momento, Edward saiu do estábulo, já montado em seu cavalo.

Parou ao lado dela e fitou-a.

\- Vamos à propriedade dos Mallory para ver o que se passa. Aquele velho bêbedo deve ter ateado fogo à própria casa. Não voltaremos antes de apagar o incêndio.

-Acha que... foi um ataque?

-Duvido. Não encontramos qualquer vestígio dos rebeldes há semanas.

-Edward ... precisa mesmo ir? Você ainda está convalescendo...

-É meu dever. Os Mallory também juraram lealdade a seu pai, não se esqueça. Além disso, não se trata de uma batalha.

-Eles... seriam um alvo fácil.

-Tem razão – Edward remexeu-se na sela, tomado por súbito desconforto. Jamais nutrira a menor simpatia pelos dois membros da família Mallory, porém não desejava que mal algum os atingisse. Preocupado, berrou para os homens - Todos os que possuírem armas devem trazê-las!

A aflição de isabella tornou-se mais aguda ao ver os homens correndo como que preparando se para um combate feroz.

-Pretende levar todos os homens?

-Como você mesma afirmou, os Mallory são um alvo fácil.

-Se só as mulheres permanecerem aqui, então nós também seremos.

A essa altura, os trabalhadores já se haviam organizado para partir, munidos de arcos, flechas e espadas.

-James ! – Edward chamou, esquadrinhando o pátio à sua procura.

-Aqui! - o rapaz bradou, aproximando-se.

-Você ficará para proteger o castelo - comunicou, ignorando a expressão de desapontamento no rosto dele. - Escolha alguns homens para montar a guarda.

James relanceou os olhos para Isabella, desviando-os em seguida na direção de Edward.

-Sim, milorde -, respondeu de má vontade.

O sorriso agradecido da esposa fez com que o desagrado de James perdesse a importância para Edward. Ele inclinou-se para depositar um beijo de despedida nos lábios de Isabella.

\- Sossegue... tenho certeza de que estará em segurança - confortou-a. - Voltaremos o mais breve possível.

-Edward ... cuidado! Receio que se trate de uma cilada. Ele sorriu-lhe com autoconfiança.

-É improvável. Regressaremos para a ceia. Você verá. Com um sinal, Edward pôs em marcha, seguido pelos companheiros.

Ivor virou-se para Dafydd com ar de triunfo ao ver o grande grupo que se deslocava pela floresta galopando. Escondidos numa vala a curta distância da estrada, puderam constatar que a maioria dos homens da propriedade de Masen se encontravam naquele bando.

Dafydd, porém, não se sentia tão exultante.

-Pretende matá-la também? - indagou num tom que exprimia vergonha e reprovação.

-Ela é uma traidora, e os traidores devem morrer - Ivor declarou com desdém. Acreditava naquelas palavras de coração, ou do que restara dele.

-Atear fogo para afastar Masen de seu castelo, eu entendo, assassinato a sangue-frio, porém...

-Ora, pare com essas tolices. O que se perde matando um normando?

-Lauren Mallory era sua amante.

-Ela era amante de todos, com exceção de você - Ivor replicou. Agarrando o companheiro pela túnica, puxou-o em sua direção até encará-lo bem de perto. – Lauren foi Útil até o momento em que começou a chantagear-me. Imagine, ameaçar revelar meus planos a Masen caso não a desposasse.

-E quem poderia culpá-la por isso? - Dafydd argumentou, batendo na mão de Ivor para que o soltasse. - Você não repetia sempre que a desposaria se ela cumprisse todas as suas ordens?

-Esta conversa não tem cabimento. O importante é que Masen e seus homens saíram do castelo, deixando-o desguarnecido. Agora, cale a boca e vamos embora. A boca de Dafydd, todavia, transformara-se numa linha rígida e, determinada.

-Se você tocar na esposa de Masen, Ivor, juro que o matarei.

-Desde quando o bem-estar da potranca normanda é da sua conta?

-Antes de ser normanda, ela é uma mulher e como tal deve ser tratada. Não permitirei que lhe encoste um dedo, fui claro? Ivor fitou-o com raiva.

-Engraçado... você mesmo me descreveu as barbaridades que os normandos fizeram com sua irmã, na sua frente, antes de matá-la.

-É verdade. Por isso não consentirei que você os iguale em infâmia. Sorrindo com frieza, Ivor ordenou:

-Se é assim, você não irá conosco. Fique no esconderijo, como uma velha reumática. Os outros companheiros são homens de fibra, não preciso da sua ajuda.

Dafydd levantou-se, contemplando com pesar o líder por quem perdera todo o respeito.

-Não se trata de coragem. Na verdade, é uma questão de honra. Se você perdeu a sua, corroído pelo desejo de vingança, o problema, é eu. Eu não permitirei que maltrate uma dama.

Sem aviso, Ivor deu-lhe um pontapé, num gesto rápido e imprevisível, derrubando-o. Os homens ao redor, que não haviam acompanhado o ponto principal da discussão, fitavam a cena com espanto.

-Ele é um traidor - Ivor declarou. Todo o seu ódio pelas pessoas que atraiçoavam a própria gente agigantou-se em seu peito, circulando-lhe pelo sangue como um veneno mortal. - Serei obrigado a matá-lo, Dafydd, para impedir que rasteje para o lado de Masen?

Sem esperar pela resposta, ele atacou o companheiro que ainda jazia no chão.

Dafydd girou o corpo, porém não tão rápido que pudesse esquivar-se do golpe com a espada. Soltou um grito de dor, apertando o ombro de onde o sangue jorrava em profusão, empapando-lhe a túnica esfarrapada. Os companheiros ergueram-se de um salto, observando a cena com ar confuso e amedrontado.

Então, Ivor enterrou a espada na barriga de Dafydd. Franzindo a testa, retirou-a e enxugou a lâmina nos calções, guardando-a na bainha. Em seguida, chutou o antigo amigo para baixo de um arbusto.

\- Vamos deixá-lo aqui. Temos coisas mais urgentes a fazer.

Sem sequer um olhar na direção daquele que fora seu braço direito, Ivor acenou para os homens, que, ainda aturdidos, atenderam ao comando e o seguiram rumo ao castelo de Masen.


	15. 15

**ADAPTAÇÃO: A Virgem Indomavel**

 **Quinze**

\- Milady!

Isabella pousou a túnica de veludo que costurava para o marido ao perceber a agitação na voz de Victoria. Edward e seus homens haviam partido havia pouco para o solar dos Mallory, mas parecia-lhe que um século havia transcorrido desde que os vira desaparecendo na estrada, depois de cruzarem a ponte de pedra. Uma vaga inquietação se apossara dela, e buscou nos trabalhos manuais uma distração que pudesse afastar o mau pressentimento. Agora, com a entrada afobada da criada, nutria a esperança de que esta viesse anunciar o retomo de Edward.

\- O que foi? - indagou, perscrutando-lhe o rosto afogueado.

Bastou um olhar para Victoria e Isabella começou a tremer. - O que foi?

-Há uns homens vindo pela estrada!

-Que homens? - enquanto perguntava, ela levantou-se, caminhando na direção da porta.

-Eu não sei... mas estão armados.

-Mande fechar os portões! - bradou, saindo para o ar gelado do pátio. Se os homens fossem amigos, os portões poderiam ser reabertos. Contudo, não queria correr riscos, principalmente na ausência do marido e contando apenas com um grupo reduzido para defender o castelo.

Dois dos pedreiros que haviam ficado correram para obedecer à ordem. Isabella inquiriu-os:

-Onde está James?

-No celeiro. Isabella virava-se para ir ao celeiro quando ouviu um grito de alarme.

Os trabalhadores não conseguiram agir com a rapidez necessária.

No momento exato em que um deles começou a empurrar a pesada porta de carvalho, o líder de um bando armado até os dentes invadiu o pátio. Isabella encarou-o, reconhecendo-o de imediato. Tratava-se do rebelde gaulês que os emboscara na estrada.

O bandoleiro gritou, em seu idioma arrevesado, o que soou como comandos para seus liderados. Dois deles desmontaram.

Então, eles cerraram os portões, empurrando os pedreiros e atirando-os ao chão. Desta forma, todos ficaram trancados do lado de dentro da instante, James surgiu na porta do celeiro, empunhando a espada. Encostada à parede e movendo-se com lentidão para não atrair a atenção dos malfeitores, Isabella entrou no salão, postando-se num canto de onde podia avistar o pátio todo.

-Quem são eles, milady? – Victoria murmurou, por trás dela. Liliana olhou para a criada por sobre o ombro.

-Maude e as outras ficaram na cozinha? - cochichou em tom de urgência, voltando a fitar atentamente o líder dos revoltosos e James.

-Sim milady.

-Vá para junto delas e escondam-se na despensa. Não quero nenhuma de vocês por aqui a menos em caso de incêndio.

-Mas... senhora...

-Você me ouviu, Victoria - sussurrou em tom que não admitia contestação. Com as moças em segurança, admitindo-se a hipótese de existir lugar seguro no castelo, Isabella concentrou a atenção no que ocorria no pátio. Observou James aproximar-se do chefe do bando.

-Quem são vocês e o que desejam? - ouviu-o indagar em Francês.

O homem, porém, respondeu com desdém em gaulês. O restante dos fora-da-lei apeou dos cavalos e começou a empurrar os trabalhadores, dividindo-os em pequenos grupos.

James replicou com palavras carregadas de fúria. De súbito, os rebeldes cercaram-no e arrancaram a espada de sua mão. Antes que o rapaz pudesse revidar, derrubaram-no no chão.

O líder soltou uma gargalhada malévola e ergueu a própria espada, pronto para golpeá-lo.

\- Parem!

Poucas gerações antes, os ancestrais de Isabella swan eram constituídos por bárbaros vindos da Dinamarca, guerreiros ferozes e selvagens que saíram de suas terras frias e rochosas para aterrorizar as costas europeias. Agora enquanto avançava pelo pátio para enfrentar os homens que ousaram ameaçar a sua gente, o castelo e os amigos do marido, toda a bravura que herdara dos antepassados vinha à tona, correndo-lhe pelo sangue, conferindo-lhe uma coragem que nem suspeitava possuir.

Contudo, quando o chefe dos bandoleiros viu quem o havia, detido com um brado tão autoritário, esboçou um sorriso que era um misto de ódio, irreverência e luxúria.

Isabella endireitou os ombros.

\- O que deseja de nós? - inquiriu.

As sobrancelhas escuras do homem ergueram-se por um momento, refletindo-lhe a surpresa com o atrevimento da bela normanda, antes de responder com arrogância. Ele caminhou em sua direção, profanando-lhe o corpo com o olhar concupiscente.

Isabella sentiu que a coragem a abandonava. Todavia, manteve o queixo erguido e o rosto impassível. Apertou as mãos caídas sobre a saia para impedir que tremessem. Não queria demonstrar o medo que a invadira. Disse a si mesma que aquela não era a primeira vez que um homem a despia com os olhos e, de qualquer modo, os homens sempre a observavam, fosse com reverência ou com interesse. E aquele espécime diante dela não passava de um covarde, a julgar pela maneira como atacara James. Um cavaleiro jamais procederia com tamanha falta de ética. Um homem digno sempre daria ao oponente a oportunidade de defender-se. E Isabella Swan não temia nem respeitava os covardes.

Além disso, Edward já devia estar voltando. Tudo o que precisava fazer era ganhar tempo.

Isabella fitou James com ar de interrogação quando o bandoleiro fez uma pausa do que dizia. Não entendera uma só palavra de seu pequeno e insolente discurso. O revoltoso notou a troca de olhares e sorriu antes de recomeçar a falar. Quatro homens levantaram James do chão, mas não lhe soltaram os braços. O chefe do bando, então, esperou que James fizesse a tradução para Isabella:

Com o rosto retorcido de raiva, James traduziu a seu modo:

-Esse monte de esterco quer que eu lhe diga que veio para incendiar o castelo de um traidor, depois de liquidar todos os que o ajudaram, como fez com os Mallory. Isabella franziu a testa.

-Ele assassinaria os próprios compatriotas? - indagou, cruzando os braços, lutando para preservar o que lhe restava das forças. O homem ouviu quando james lhe transmitiu a pergunta em Gaulês e replicou.

-Ele afirma – james interpretou, contrariado - que nós não somos gauleses porque atraiçoamos nosso povo e merecemos morrer.

Em seguida, o rapaz dirigiu uma série de pragas e impropérios ao líder dos rebeldes, que lhe desfechou um murro na boca. Um filete de sangue começou a escorrer-lhe pelo queixo, mas ele o ignorou e continuou a encarar o inimigo com desdém, como se contemplasse um rato desprezível, pronto para exterminá-lo. Isabella tomou a endireitar os ombros, reanimada com a bravura de James.

-Ele compreende as consequências do que pretende fazer? perguntou com frieza, quando o malfeitor dirigiu a atenção para ela. - Tem consciência de que meu pai jamais descansará até que todo o bando seja capturado e executado? Que o Rei, ao tomar conhecimento dos fatos, enviará tropas para ajudar o xerife a prendê-los? Que as próprias pessoas que ele julga beneficiar com a nossa morte certamente sofrerão as represálias por sua estupidez e o amaldiçoarão para sempre?

James traduziu tudo da forma como ela proferira. Quando o fora-da-lei respondeu, os olhos do rapaz se estreitaram.

-Esse imbecil alega que jamais será aprisionado e que os gauleses homenagearão seu nome em verso e prosa, por ter sido o único capaz de expulsar os invasores normandos desta região.

O homem acrescentou mais alguma coisa. James , porém, manteve-se calado. Ele, então, golpeou-lhe o estômago e bradou uma ordem. James continuou mudo.

-O que ele disse? – Isabella inquiriu nervosa. - Conte-me, o que foi que ele disse?

-Não fica bem repetir, milady.

O chefe do bando, enfurecido, ergueu a espada e encostou a ponta da lâmina na garganta de James, enquanto derramava uma enxurrada de palavras incompreensíveis. Uma gota de sangue desceu-lhe pelo pescoço, mas o rapaz sacudiu a cabeça, insistindo na negativa.

Então, o homem baixou a arma e voltou-se para Isabella.

-Este é um cavaleiro corajoso - afirmou num Francês sofrível, para surpresa dela. - Pena que morrerá. Com essa declaração, levantou o braço num gesto inesperado e enterrou a espada no peito de James.

Um grito estrangulado de horror escapou da boca de Isabella. James fitava com ar de incredulidade o rosto do traiçoeiro adversário, enquanto o sangue jorrava aos borbotões, Ensopando-lhe a túnica. Então, sua cabeça pendeu para a frente e os homens o largaram, deixando-o tombar no chão.

Os trabalhadores, coma raiva e o terror estampados no semblante, soltaram um brado selvagem. Empregando as ferramentas em vez de armas, partiram para cima dos bandoleiros.

Isabella disparou na direção de James, mas, antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, o chefe dos malfeitores agarrou-a. Ela debateu-se, arranhando-lhe o rosto. Conseguiu atingir-lhe os ombros com os punhos crispados, porém de nada adiantou. O homem era demasiado forte. Edward contemplou o corpo de Lauren Mallory.

Às vezes a morte conferia uma expressão de paz às feições de uma pessoa. Não era o caso dela. Seus lábios mostravam-se crispados e retorcidos como se paralisados no meio de um rosnado selvagem. Pelo visto, morrera vomitando ódio e bílis.

Repugnado, ele apanhou um lençol meio chamuscado e cobriu-a. Parecia-lhe a única coisa a fazer, além de murmurar uma prece para que Deus a acolhesse em seu reino.

Com um suspiro, inspecionou as ruínas do castelo Mallory. Nada escapara, com exceção de uma pilha de pedaços de madeira enegrecida, perto da qual encontraram outro cadáver. Tratava-se, provavelmente, de William Mallory.

Os homens de Edward, que haviam se espalhado na busca por sobreviventes que pudessem revelar o que ocorrera, regressavam aos poucos. Todos abanavam a cabeça, assinalando que não tinham localizado ninguém. Só lhes restava a esperança de que os criados houvessem conseguido fugir.

Contudo, mesmo essa esperança logo se desfez. O último grupo voltou informando sobre a existência de um punhado de corpos brutalmente assassinados perto dá margem do rio.

Quando Edward chegou lá, encontrou Laurent entre os mortos, com a garganta cortada e um pergaminho preso em seus dedos. Com reverência, ele puxou o papel e olhou-o. Horrorizado, deu-se conta de que se tratava de um desenho rabiscado em carvão da paliçada que defendia seu castelo. Murmurou uma praga dirigida contra. Laurent e contra si mesmo. Mott, que permanecera tranqüilo, sentado ao lado do dono, ergueu-se de súbito, farejando o ar. Então, começos à latir com, fúria e disparou, desaparecendo no meio das árvores.

Edward engoliu em seco, Seu olhar ia do pergaminho para o arvoredo onde o cachorro sumira.

\- Deus, o que fiz eu?

Desesperado, correu para o cavalo e montou-o, berrando para os homens:

\- Foi uma cilada! Precisamos voltar! Esporeou os flancos de animal, induzindo-o a galopar. Os companheiros, a princípio imobilizados pela perplexidade, acabaram por segui-lo quando viram a fumaça escura que serpenteava para o céu, a distância. Isabella procurava atingir seu agressor com golpes desferidos a esmo, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava esquivar-se de seus lábios vorazes e dos olhares libidinosos. O homem, porém, mantinha-a firmemente presa entre os braços, enquanto combate entre os bandoleiros e os trabalhadores prosseguia no pátio. Ele a havia levado para o galpão do andar térreo e a imprensara contra a parede.

-Não lute comigo - cochichou-lhe no ouvido, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha - Se você implorar, e se for boazinha, posso deixá-la viver...

-Jamais! – Isabella cuspiu a exclamação. - Prefiro morrer mil vezes a submeter-me a um verme como você, - replicou em tom enojado.

Se Ivor fosse tão inteligente quanto julgava ser, poderia ter deduzido que uma mulher bonita e atraente como Isabella estava acostumada a repelir investidas daquela natureza. Seu conhecimento das fraquezas masculinas era razoável, e agora serviam-lhe para rechaçá-lo com sabedoria. Ela respirou fundo, buscando tranquilidade, e força. Então, no momento em que a boca viscosa do malfeitor colou-se na sua, cravou os dentes em seus lábios até sentir o sabor do sangue e visando ao alvo com precisão ergueu o joelho num golpe tão certeiro quanto inesperado. Por um momento, ele soltou-a, contraindo-se de dor e de espanto. Foi o suficiente para que isabella lhe escapasse e corresse para a porta. Viu os homens defrontando-se lá fora e as labaredas que lambiam o celeiro. Quis disparar naquela direção, mas já era demasiado tarde. Recuperado do chute e da mordida, Ivor a alcançou e agarrou-a pelo vestido, rasgando-o. Empurrou-a de forma a obrigá-la a ajoelhar-se. Sem hesitar, ela tentou gatinhar para fora, mas ele a puxou de volta. Segurando-a pela cintura, forçou a levantar-se e a encará-lo.

-Por mais que me agrade vê-la de joelhos, normanda, quero que contemple meu rosto gaulês. Quando Ivor aproximou a boca para tomar a beijá-la, ela desfechou-lhe um murro na base do pescoço com toda a força de que dispunha, o que, considerando o medo, a raiva e, a determinação que a dominavam, era substancial.

Estonteado, ele procurou prender-lhe as mãos, porém Isabella já se afastara, tomando o rumo do corredor que conduzia à cozinha.

Ivor correu atrás dela. Não permitiria que sua recompensa lhe escorregasse pelos dedos. Haveria de ouvir a arrogante normanda suplicar que lhe poupasse a vida, custasse o que custasse.

Isabella cruzou o corredor a toda a velocidade, impulsionada pelo pavor e pelos passos do gaulês em seu encalço. Entrou na cozinha e disparou para o balcão onde guardavam os utensílios domésticos. Apanhou a faca maior e mais afiada que pôde encontrar. Então, ouviu o som de soluços abafados. Olhando por sobre o ombro, deparou-se com as criadas encolhidas num canto, escondidas atrás da pilha de lenha estocada para o fogão. Uma sombra de contrariedade ensombreceu-lhe os olhos.

-Por que não se refugiaram na despensa, como mandei? cochichou.

-Desculpe milady – Victoria murmurou. - Achamos que poderia precisar de nossa ajuda.

-Grande ajuda! Agora, terei que protegê-las também...

Entretanto, não havia tempo para discussões. Isabella voou para a porta. O líder dos rebeldes estava do outro lado dela. Incerta sobre que atitude tomar, dirigiu-se com ligeireza para o pátio e viu a maioria dos bandidos pulando o muro para escapar, enquanto outros se apressavam a abrir os portões.

-Ivor! Rápido, homens! Morgan está voltando! - um dos revoltosos berrou em pânico, montando, em seu cavalo.

-Voltem! - o líder, passando por Isabella, conclamou os homens em fuga desordenada. - Covardes! Idiotas!

-Ivor!

O brado atravessou o ar como um raio, isabella voltou-se, curiosa, na direção do dono daquela voz cortante como um punhal. Deparou-se com um homem esfarrapado, sujo e ensanguentado, que entrava pelos portões com a espada em riste. Seu ombro parecia despedaçado e, de seu ventre, o sangue ainda jorrava aos bordões.

-Pensei que tivesse morrido, Dafydd – Ivor declarou com ligeiro tom de alarme.

-Ainda não.

De súbito, o recém-chegado arremeteu contra seu ex-líder. Isabella afastou-se, temerosa da espada erguida, prestes a atacar.

Ivor desviou-se do golpe, enquanto apanhava uma adaga escondida dentro da túnica. Ato contínuo espetou-a na barriga já ferida de Dafydd, que tombou no chão, arrastando Ivor consigo.

Tentando desvencilhar-se do antigo companheiro, o obstinado chefe dos rebeldes conseguiu levantar-se. Uma mancha de sangue crescia em suas calças, na altura da coxa.

-Vou deixá-lo aqui, Dafydd, com seus amigos normandos – proferiu, cuspindo no chão.

Em seguida, lançou um olhar sarcástico a isabella e sorriu-lhe com frieza.

-Teremos que adiar nosso encontro amoroso, bela dama. Quem sabe, num outro dia?...

Mancou até o cavalo, montou-o com dificuldade e cruzou os portões a galope.

Isabella sentiu o corpo inteiro tremendo. Deixou-se ficar ali, imóvel, com a faca ainda na mão. Uma fumaça densa obscurecia lhe a visão. Alguém, não muito distante, gritou por socorro. Os animais escapavam do estábulo, apavorados por causa do fogo, criando tumulto no pátio.

Ignorando tudo o mais, jogou a faca no chão, caminhou até onde James jazia e ajoelhou-se a seu lado. Gentilmente, com genuíno carinho, aninhou-lhe a cabeça no colo e contemplou seu rosto tão familiar e querido.

-Agora fiel amigo, você cantará suas lindas canções para os anjos... – murmurou, cerrando-lhe os olhos num gesto piedoso.

Victoria apoiou-se na parede para não cair. Nenhum gemido lhe escapou os lábios, mas em seu rosto as lágrimas escorriam incontroláveis. A todo o galope, Edward cruzou os portões e apeou antes mesmo que o cavalo parasse. A balbúrdia no pátio era total, com os animais correndo sem direção, as criadas cuidando como podiam dos feridos, enquanto o resto dos trabalhadores apanhavam água no poço para apagar o incêndio no celeiro.

Em meio à confusão, ele conseguiu divisar Isabella, por entre a fumaça, ajoelhada, ao lado de James, embalando-o com suavidade. Correu para ela, notando com horror seu vestido rasgado e manchado de sangue, os cabelos desgrenhados e os lábios cortados.

\- bella, você se feriu? Ela ergueu o rosto molhado de pranto.

-Ele está morto - anunciou em tom sombrio, como se ainda não conseguisse acreditar naquela catástrofe. - Morto...

Por alguns segundos, Edward não pôde respirar. Não, James não! Bom Deus, não o seu companheiro de infância, o seu mais leal e estimado amigo! Amigo? Não, ele era mais do que isso. Era um verdadeiro irmão. Isabella começou a soluçar.

-Eles... eles a magoaram?

-Chegaram pouco depois que vocês partiram... os rebeldes - ela fitou-o com ar de recriminação. - Os bandidos que você sempre afirmou, que haviam ido embora, que não ofereciam perigo! Você ignorou as minhas advertências, não deu importância aos meus receios, e nos deixou aqui, com tão poucos homens para nos proteger! Edward encolheu-se, recebendo cada palavra como um golpe de punhal em seu peito.

-James morreu porque você julgou que nada havia a temer! Com delicadeza, Isabella deitou a cabeça do rapaz no chão, e levantou-se.

-Seu primeiro dever, antes de acudir os Mallory, era defender suas terras, sua gente... sua esposa!

A dor de Edward transformou-se em raiva diante dela, de pé no centro do pátio, repreendendo-o como se ele fosse um menino, estúpido que aprontara uma travessura qualquer, enquanto seu melhor amigo jazia morto sobre as pedras.

-Não ouse dizer a mim quais são os meus deveres! - gritou.

-Poderia obedecer-lhe a ordem senhor meu marido, se eu não tivesse razão! Você estava errado, não estava? Admita ao menos uma vez que se enganou! Isabella continuou as acusações, compelida pelo sofrimento e pela fúria que se seguia ao medo. - Você não me deu ouvido. Só porque sou mulher, considerou-me estúpida e ignorante, não merecedora de sua preciosa atenção.

-Basta! – Edward exclamou, exasperado - É claro que eu devia estar aqui. Pensa que não sei disso? Você está certa, sim. Aliás, você sempre está, não é Isabella? Entende de tudo melhor que ninguém, não é mesmo?

Edward girou nos calcanhares e contemplou os homens, que haviam parado para observá-los.

-Como era o homem que matou James? Vocês o viram?

-Era o mesmo que nos deteve na floresta, lembra-se? Aquele que, de acordo com a sua opinião, não nos causaria maiores problemas... - Isabella informou com ironia. Sem responder, Edward encaminhou-se de volta para o cavalo.

-Aonde vai? - ela indagou, aflita – Não me diga que pretende abandonar-nos de novo... Virando-se para a esposa, Edward dardejou-lhe um olhar repleto de cólera fria.

-Vou procurar o assassino de James. Como lhe apraz dar ordens, você pode ficar e organizar este caos - declarou, apontando para a desordem reinante no pátio.

Temerosa pelo marido, Isabella deu alguns passos em sua direção. Já conhecia Ivor o suficiente para prever que ele lutaria contra Edward de modo traiçoeiro e sujo, desrespeitando todas as regras de combate dos cavaleiros. Além disso, Edward ainda se achava em convalescença. Embora curado da enfermidade, não podia contar com seu antigo vigor.

-Preciso cumprir meu dever para com James. Nem tente impedir-me - ele acrescentou, numa, advertência, que não admitia réplica.

-Por favor, não nos deixe! – Isabella rogou, tomada por um profundo desespero. Sua mente febril buscava, um argumento capaz de dissuadi-lo da infeliz idéia. - Se você se for, partirei para a casa de meu pai. Ele me dará a proteção que não encontro aqui. Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas, porém sua expressão manteve-se distante e gelada.

-Já fez essa ameaça uma vez, cara senhora, e não a realizou. Devo lembar-lhe que lhe compete, como esposa, permanecer na casa do marido? Não, claro que não. Você sabe tudo a respeito de obrigações, não é? Impotente, Isabella observou-o enquanto se afastava. E se aquela fosse a última vez em que o via?

Ela estremeceu. Para afugentar o medo. Considerou que Edward voltaria são e salvo, depois de derrotar o inimigo. Quem melhor do que ele para aprisionar o bandido? Em nenhum momento, o xerife se dera ao trabalho de ajudar os habitantes da região a rechaçar os revoltos, os quais, sem nenhum amparo legal, haviam transposto a fronteira para reclamar direitos que não possuíam. E o Rei João... ah, esse estava demasiado longe, preocupado em recuperar as terras que perdera. E Edward, além de guerreiro hábil e corajoso, seguia para o confronto motivado pela dor da perda do amigo, para não mencionar a cólera causada pela invasão de sua propriedade.

Enfraquecido ou não, seria um adversário dos mais perigosos. Ivor que se cuidasse...

Tendo tranquilizado a si própria, Isabella voltou a atenção para as pessoas que circulavam, ansiosas para receberem orientações. Eram tantos os rostos que a perscrutavam, expectantes Rosalie, Sara, Victoria... os trabalhadores.

Há quanto tempo estariam ali parados? O bastante para terem ouvido sua discussão com o marido? Para terem escutado as palavras duras que ele lhe dissera?

E a expressão reprovadora em seus semblantes! Será que não percebiam que a razão estava do lado dela? Pelo modo como a fitavam, davam a impressão de atribuir-lhe a culpa pela tragédia que se abatera sobre o castelo. Contudo ela havia prevenido o marido. Não fosse por sua teimosia, por sua recusa em dar-lhe atenção, nada daquilo teria acontecido.

Altiva, Isabella ergueu o queixo. Edward menosprezara suas opiniões vezes sem conta, não admitindo jamais a possibilidade de ela estar certa e ele errado. Humilhara-a na frente de todos e ignorou sua súplica para que não tornasse a partir.

Nada disso, porém, importava. Ela era lady Isabella Swan Masen e homem algum a faria curvar-se diante dos servos. Nem mesmo Edward.

-Levem James para dentro – ordenou. Cuidaria para que o corpo fosse levado e vestido adequadamente. Depois, partiria para o castelo do pai, como havia anunciado.

Edward esquadrinhou o chão à sua frente, seguindo as marcas evidentes dos cascos de um cavalo, impressas no barro. Ivor Rhodri devia estar muito ferido para mostrar-se tão negligente. Esforçou-se para concentrar os pensamentos na tarefa que se impusera. Primeiro, precisava localizar o homem e em seguida... bem, trataria disso quando chegasse o momento. Por ora, tinha que afastar da mente as acusações que Isabella lhe fizera e sua ameaça de abandoná-lo.

A lembrança do corpo de James, no chão do pátio, ensanguentado e imóvel voltou-lhe à lembrança, provocando uma dor aguda. Nesse instante, visualizou um homem, caído sobre as raízes de uma árvore e o cavalo que pastava tranquilo a seu lado. Pelas chagas de Cristo, só esperava encontrar Ivor ainda com vida! Só assim poderia matá-lo e vingar o amigo. Apeou a montaria e aproximou-se cautelosamente, brandindo a espada. Ivor não se mexeu.

-Ora, ora... talvez um pouco de lama lhe faça bem... – Edward comentou com sarcasmo antes de chutá-lo com a ponta da bota de couro. Por um segundo manteve-se em guarda, esperando um contra-ataque. O líder rebelde rolou e abriu os olhos.

\- Vim recolher as galanas do meu companheiro – Edward declarou. Ivor sentou-se. Sua mão tateou em busca da arma, mas Masen já havia pousado o pé sobre a lâmina.

-O preço em sangue? - indagou com serenidade. – Quanto quer traidor?

\- Sua vida vale quanto eu decidir- Edward replicou. Ivor levantou-se devagar.

\- Se puder tomá-la, lacaio dos normandos!

Edward empurrou a espada para Ivor, que abaixou-se para apanhá-la. Ao fazê-lo puxou a espada para Ivor, que abaixou-se para apanhá-la. Ao fazê-lo, puxou a adaga de dentro da túnica e avançou para o compatriota. Edward aparou o golpe e arremessou a pequena arma longe. Ivor, então, ergueu a espada, mas Edward, usando a sua, arrancou-a da mão dele. A arma foi parar no meio dos arbustos.

Ivor tentou buscar a adaga de volta. Nesse meio-tempo, Edward desfez-se da própria espada e partiu para cima do adversário com as mãos nuas. Derrubou-o no chão, prendendo-lhe os braços estendidos para cima da cabeça.

-Vou matá-lo, Ivor ap Rhodri – em tom solene, contemplando os olhos esgazeados do rebelde.

Os lábios de Ivor se retorceram num sorriso desdenhoso.

-Traidor, lacaio dos normandos... mate-me, se tiver coragem!

Sem titubear, Edward apanhou a adaga de Ivor e, com um golpe, cortou-lhe a garganta de um lado a outro


	16. 16

**DEZESSEIS**

Isabella virou-se abruptamente quando Rosalie entrou no quarto.

\- Meu marido regressou? – indagou-lhe, tentando não demonstrar qualquer emoção através da voz, embora a idéia de que Edward estaria em casa lhe causasse um misto de alívio, alegria e medo.

\- Ainda não, milady.

Ocultando também o desapontamento, ela voltou a ocupar-se com as roupas que guardava numa pequena arca.

\- Já arrumou suas coisas? - perguntou após um momento. - Devemos partir imediatamente. O pior é que teremos que viajar no escuro, pois esta quase anoitecendo.

\- Eu não vou com a senhora – Rosalie anunciou com frieza.

\- Você é minha criada pessoal, além de serva – isabella replicou. – Irá aonde eu for.

\- Não sairei daqui enquanto Emmett não chegar.

Isabella apertou os lábios. Era óbvio que a criada não aprovava o que estava prestes a fazer. Contudo, não passava de uma serva. Com que direito julgava os atos de sua ama?

\- Levaram o corpo de James para a capela?

\- Sim. Padre Alphonse rezará uma missa em intenção de sua alma amanhã de manhã.

Isabella suspirou. Não queria, perder a missa de James, a última homenagem a um amigo querido. Entretanto, declarara em alto e bom som que partiria. Agora, não poderia recuar.

-E quanto ao outro homem? Aquele que feriu o líder antes de morrer? _ Receberá um enterro cristão. Isabella assentiu. Fechou o baú e trancou-o.

-Leve esta arca para a carroça - ordenou, fingindo indiferença.

-Sim, milady – Rosalie ergueu a mala pesada e caminhou para a porta. - Desejo-lhe uma jornada boa e segura, senhora - acrescentou com suavidade ao sair.

Ignorando a teimosia da criada, ela apanhou o manto e vestiu-o, prevendo o frio que a aguardava. Depois, parou no centro da alcova e percorreu-lhe cada canto com olhos saudosos. Obrigou-se a procurar algum objeto que pudesse ter esquecido, pois não desejava deixar nada que lhe pertencesse.

Seu olhar deteve-se no leito. Contra a própria vontade, sua mente foi assaltada por lembranças doces e excitantes. A imagem de Edward dormindo, o rosto descontraído reassumindo um ar juvenil, o braço largado em cima dela, seu ressonar sereno. Pelas manhãs, costumava acordar sorrindo, feliz pelo dia que começava. Quando se deitava, era incapaz de adormecer antes de fazerem amor... Ah, como eram voluptuosos os seus beijos e gentis, ternas e ousadas as suas caricias. Tantas noites de êxtase... por Deus, como o amava Edward Masen, seu adorável cavaleiro...

Respirou fundo para reprimir um soluço, sacudindo a cabeça. Não devia perder tempo relembrando esses momentos. Não discutia a habilidade de Edward nas artes amorosas. Fora da cama, porém, tudo mudava. O amante ardente transformava-se num marido orgulho, obstinado e autoritário, incapaz de admitir um erro, muito menos de ouvir-lhe os sensatos conselhos. Voltaria para a casa do pai e ponto final. Ele a trataria com o respeito que merecia e permitiria que governasse o solar da forma que considerasse melhor. Lorde Swan não ignorava o grande valor de sua filha.

Erguendo o queixo com altivez, mentiu para si mesma, pensando que se daria por contente se Edward Masen jamais a procurasse de novo. Em seguida, saiu da alcova com passos decididos. No salão, Victoria a esperava com uma trouxa nas mãos.

-Parece que Rosalie recusa-se a acompanhá-la, milady. Se concordar, senhora, seria um prazer substituí-la como sua criada pessoal. Isabella perscrutou-lhe o semblante imperturbável.

-Eu também teria muito prazer com isso, mas esta é a sua casa.

-Não tem importância – Victoria murmurou e a máscara de impassibilidade rompeu-se, denunciando uma profunda dor em seus olhos úmidos.

Tanto sofrimento surpreendeu-a. Depois, entendeu que o ataque ao castelo a havia amedrontado além do que era capaz de suportar. A tensão, o horror e a morte que reinaram no solar durante horas foram demais para a moça. Aliás, para ela também.

Olhou de relance para a carroça, cercada pelo pequeno grupo de homens que lhe serviria de escolta. Não desejava forçar Rosalie a partir, já que seu coração não a seguiria por outro lado, desagradava-a a perspectiva de viajar sem uma companhia feminina. Além disso, gostava de Victoria. Apreciava-lhe a circunspecção e o bom senso. Valorizava, principalmente, sua lealdade. Por fim, resolveu-se. Balançou a cabeça em sinal de aquiescência.

-O que está esperando, menina? Suba logo nessa carroça! Sem hesitar, a criada jogou a trouxa no interior da carreta e acomodou-se ao lado do cocheiro. Minutos depois, o diminuto cortejo atravessou a ponte de pedra, seguindo na direção do Castelo Swan.

Um desespero frio e agudo apossou-se de Edward Masen quando ouviu o tropel de cavalos. Num segundo adivinhou quem seria a pessoa tão inconsequente a ponto de lançar-se pela estrada numa noite de inverno. De qualquer modo, ocultou a montaria e sua carga junto com o cachorro por entre as árvores e aproximou-se da trilha, observando-a por detrás dos arbustos. Não tardou para que vislumbrasse a carroça, defendida por poucos homens. Reconheceu o manto verde de lã que a esposa usara após o casamento, quando a trouxe para seu novo lar. Isabella o estava abandonando. Ele devia, ter previsto que ela, obstinada e orgulhosa por temperamento, cumpriria a palavra.

Bem, se era o que desejava, então... que fizesse boa viagem. Edward Masen jamais prendera ninguém a seu lado, não iria começar agora. Levaria o cadáver de Ivor ap Rhodri para o solar e esqueceria a bela filha de lorde Swan, com suas ordens e sua arrogância. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes havia se desculpado perante ela, humilhando-se, implorando por novas oportunidades. Agora, bastava. Se Isabella quisesse, que viesse pedir perdão por suas acusações injustas e despropositadas.

Quanto a ele, concentraria sua atenção na propriedade, cuidando dos animais e do castelo. Trataria, também, de arregimentar guerreiros para constituir um pequeno exército. Morava demasiado próximo da fronteira para considerar-se a salvo de rebeldes como Ivor.

Da próxima vez poderiam ser os escoceses, que viviam em conflito com os gauleses por causa de terras. Nada os impedia de se voltarem contra os normandos, também. Enquanto não organizasse uma força militar, seria sempre acossado pela incerteza quanto a existência de revoltosos nas colinas e florestas.

Revoltosos nas colinas e florestas. Isabella se embrenharia no bosque protegida por apenas cinco trabalhadores pouco hábeis com armas. Rilhando os dentes, arrancou o corpo sem vida de Ivor de sobre a sela e depositou-o no chão. Em seguida, montou.

-Fique aqui e tome conta dele - comandou para Mott, que sentou-se obedientemente ao lado do cadáver, como se entendesse o significado das palavras do dono.

Apertou os flancos do cavalo para que trotasse e começou a seguir o cortejo a uma distância discreta para garantir que a esposa chegaria incólume ao castelo de lorde Swan. Não que ela parecesse muito preocupada, agora, com a segurança. Depois de viver ao seu lado, de sentir o êxtase inigualável de abraçá-la, de possuí-la, de escutar-lhe a voz e de vislumbrar seu sorriso na penumbra do quarto, tornara-se simplesmente impossível tirá-la do pensamento.

Pelos anos que lhe restavam, carregaria no peito as doces recordações da mulher amada... e a mais profunda dor.

..

Lorde Swan ergueu os olhos do tabuleiro para fitar a hóspede com quem jogava ums partida de xadrez.

-Xeque-mate! Desculpe-me, minha cara, mas receio que ganhei - Declarou em tom brincalhão.

Nesse momento, porém, seu olhar foi atraído pela figura esguia que, envolta num manto verde, entrava no salão.

-Filha – exclamou, levantando-se. Apressou-se a tomá-la nos braços e percebeu que tremia – O que houve? Onde está seu marido?

-No castelo dele – ela replicou. Ao menos, era onde supunha que Edward se encontrasse agora. Estava vivo, disso tinha certeza, pois vira-o na estrada, metros à frente da carroça. Quando vislumbrou a silhueta máscula de Edward Masen em seu cavalo, com Mott do lado, precisou morder o lábio para não gritar-lhe o nome, para não correr para seus braços e certificar-se de que não fora ferido. Ele, entretanto, não esboçou o menor movimento em sua direção. Ao contrário, embrenhou-se na floresta. Não quis encontrá-la nem pedir-lhe para ficar. Por que o faria? Seria melhor assim, com o caminho livre para administrar a propriedade do jeito como bem entendesse, sem a incômoda presença da esposa para atrapalhá-lo. - Os Mallory foram atacados. Estão todos mortos e o castelo foi incendiado.

-Oh, por Deus! - Lorde Swan bradou, chocado. Como pudera subestimar a gravidade da situação? Ouvira tantos rumores e, no entanto, ignorara-os de forma deliberada. Devia estar ficando velho... mesmo assim, não se perdoaria jamais por não ter mando soldados para a propriedade do genro. Examinou-a com grande preocupação. A pobrezinha, além de trêmula, achava-se pálida como a neve. Menos mal que, ao que parecia, não estava ferida.

-Masen enviou-a para cá para que eu a proteja? Muito sábio da parte dele.

Notou que a filha dirigira o olhar para a hóspede, que observava a cena em silêncio.

-Querida, deixe-me apresentar-lhe lady Sue Clearwater. Isabella curvou-se ligeiramente, numa saudação polida. Lorde swan chamou a criada e ordenou-lhe que servisse vinho quente e bolos. Depois que a filha comeu e a cor voltou-lhe as faces, deu-lhe um tapinha carinhoso no braço e pediu:

-Agora, conte-me o que aconteceu.

-O ataque aos Mallory não passou de uma cilada. Para afastar Edward e os homens da propriedade, compreende? Assim que eles partiram, os rebeldes invadiram minha casa. Os malfeitores porém... não obtiveram sucesso em reduzir o castelo a cinzas.

-Graças a Deus! - O pai louvou com fervor. Seus olhos, todavia, continuavam esquadrinhando o semblante angustiado de isabella. Havia mais alguma coisa, além do já narrado, que a entristecia, - Alguma baixa?

-James. O líder do bando matou-o.

\- Que notícia terrível! Posso entender por que Edward não veio com você.

-A idéia foi minha - Isabella interrompeu-se. Já era muito tarde e estava exausta. Além disso, não queria desabafar na frente da estranha.

Seu único consolo era saber que dormiria no seu velho quarto. O mesmo quarto onde passara a malfadada noite de núpcias. Afugentou as lembranças quando Victoria e o cocheiro entraram, trazendo sua bagagem. Ambos a fitaram, expectantes. Isabella acenou para uma das criadas de seu pai, que chegava com outra jarra de vinho quente.

-por favor, mostre-lhes o caminho para os meus aposentos. Victoria, precisarei primeiro do conteúdo da arca pequena.

Depois que os servos saíram, ela voltou, discretamente, a atenção para a hóspede. Lady Sue aparentava ter poucos anos menos que lorde Swan. Seus olhos azuis fitavam-na calorosos e repletos de brandura. De certo modo, agradava-lhe a presença da convidada. Lorde Swan não lhe faria perguntas inconvenientes diante dela. Isso a pouparia de explicações sobre seu casamento que não tinha a menor disposição de oferecer a ninguém, muito menos ao pai. Amava-o demais para afligi-lo e incomodava-a trazer-lhe problemas.

-Espero que não se importe com a minha visita – comentou, tomando consciência de que ele não pedira a lady Sue que os deixasse a sós. Lorde Swan sorriu, mas evitou encará-la.

-Ora, é óbvio que sua vinda me alegra, embora os motivos não sejam animadores. Será bom contar com a sua companhia outra vez, como antigamente – ele pigarreou. – Entretanto, como só esperava no Natal, receio que encontre as coisas um tanto... hã... fora do lugar.

Isabella estendia a mão para tornar a encher a taça do pai com o vinho temperado com ervas aromáticas quando, para sua desagradável surpresa, percebeu que lady Sue havia-se inclinado com o mesmo propósito. O papel de anfitriã naquele solar sempre lhe coubera. Por que uma hóspede, uma estranha, se arrogaria o direito de desempenha-lo?

Ergueu os olhos para o pai, que corou.

-Eu... pretendia contar-lhe quando viesse para a comemoração do Natal. Todavia, como os acontecimentos se precipitaram... lady Sue e eu decidimos casar-nos. Na verdade, eu planejava acompanha-la de volta á sua propriedade amanhã.

Isabella forçou-se a sorrir. Em seu íntimo, porém, sentia como se o chão lhe desabasse sob os pés.

-Oh! Aceitem meus... cumprimentos – murmurou – por favor, não deixe que a minha chegada atrapalhe seus planos. Pensei em visitar lady Eleonor e ... Lorde Swan tornou a clarear a garganta.

-Os Northrup são esperados em breve para as festas.

-Entendo. Nesse caso, eu poderia ficar aqui e preparar tudo... se me permitir, naturalmente.

-E claro, Bella – o pai concordou com um som afetuoso. - Esta casa lhe pertence...

A despeito das palavras dele, Isabella pensou que aquela casa jamais voltaria a pertencer-lhe. Ao menos, não como antes. A maneira como lady Sue se comportava, agindo como a senhora do castelo, o fato inegável de que seu pai já não sentia o mesmo prazer em recebê-la e até mesmo detalhes de menor importância, como a troca de certas peças do mobiliário, todos esses fatores demonstravam sem sombra de dúvida que tudo havia mudado em definitivo.

-Você parece cansada, querida - Lady Sue observou com simpatia - Deve ter sido uma jornada extenuante e...

-Foi, sim – Isabella cortou-a, levantando-se. De fato, aquele fora o dia mais longo e mais difícil de sua vida inteira e ela queria, não, precisava, ficar sozinha em seu antigo quarto de solteira. Com certeza, esse aposento não sofrera mudanças desde seu casamento. - Desejo-lhe bons sonhos, lady Sue. Boa noite, papai.

-Descanse bem, filha. Conversaremos mais amanhã de manhã - ele a abraçou carinhosamente.

Na escuridão da noite invernal, Edward entrou no pátio de seu castelo, puxando o cavalo pelas rédeas. O celeiro se transformara em ruínas enfumaçadas. Para seu alívio, constatou que os trabalhadores haviam conseguido salvar os animais, reunindo-os do melhor modo dentro de um cercado erguido às pressas.

Alguns homens aproximaram-se dele, em silêncio, contemplando o cadáver de Ivor que pendia da sela.

-Onde está James? - Edward indagou, melancólico.

-Na capela - um deles informou.

-Irei velá-lo.

Os rapazes balançaram a cabeça e se dispuseram a ajudá-lo naquela árdua tarefa. Todos queriam prestar a homenagem ao companheiro. Apontando para o corpo de Ivor, Edward ordenou:

-Quanto a este aqui... enterrem-no. Não importa onde. Girou nos calcanhares e viu Rosalie saindo para o pátio. Ficou surpreso, pois julgara que a criada havia partido junto com a ama.

-Quem era a mulher que seguiu com Isabella?

-Victoria, meu senhor.

-Oh...

-Aquele homem – indicou Ivor com o olhar – estava ferido quando o encontrou?

-Hum, hum...

-Foi um dos rebeldes quem o feriu. Eu vi os dois lutando. Edward fitou-a de soslaio.

\- Por que? Quem é ele? A criada meneou a cabeça.

-Não disse uma só palavra antes de morrer. Creio que nunca saberemos.

Na manhã seguinte, antes de Lorde Swan partir em sua jornada, ouviu o relato detalhado de Isabella sobre as razões que a levaram a regressar a casa paterna. A primeira vista, os motivos pareceram-lhe válidos. Edward não quis aceitar seus conselhos nem considerou seus receios. Sua arrogância havia contribuído para a vulnerabilidade do castelo, que ficou exposto ao ataque dos rebeldes. Contudo, conhecia a filha. Imaginava com facilidade o modo como ela fez sugestões ao marido. Como se dominasse todos os assuntos e, por isso, não admitisse contestação. Ele suspirou e murmurou vencido:

-Repito que esta casa é sua. Pode morar aqui, se for esta a sua vontade.

-Obrigada papai – ela replicou, levantando-se. Os dois se abraçavam.

Juro por deus se essa história fosse minha eu me livra da Rosalie que abusada como empregada ela não servia.

So eu ou vocês também pensaram que ficou obvio por que da presa do senhor swan para casar a filha? Coitada

QUE ABSURDO ESSE POVO QUEM DEVE DESCULPA E ELE. SO EU PENSO ASSIM OU MAIS ALGUEM?


	17. 17

DEZESETE

Duas semanas mais tarde, Isabella trabalhava numa tapeçaria que começara depois de sua mudança para o Castelo Swan. Já estava quase terminando, pois, com o excesso de tempo livre de que dispunha na qualidade de "hóspede", pouco tinha a fazer além de tecer e bordar.

\- Cansada, milady? - Victoria indagou com solicitude, percebendo-lhe a palidez. Sentara-se perto da ama, separando os diferentes fios pela cor.

-Oh, não. Apenas uma ligeira indisposição – Isabella replicou, tentando ocultar a preocupação. Acalentava uma suspeita inquietante. Embora os sintomas fossem claros, não queria sequer admitir a possibilidade. - Eu... não tenho dormido bem, ultimamente. Devo estar estranhando o quarto. Claro que nada tinha a ver com a solidão das noites, disse a si mesma. Muito menos com seu espanto diante da indiferença do marido, que não se importava sequer em pedir notícias para saber se ela havia chegado bem.

Embora o pai não declarasse de modo explícito, ela intuía que sua decisão de separar-se de Edward não contava com a sua aprovação. Talvez, como homem, ele tendesse a dar razão ao genro por mera solidariedade masculina. Ou a proximidade de seu matrimônio com lady Sue o fizesse encarar seu retomo como um transtorno.

Não importando o que ele pensasse, a cada dia se fortificava em seu íntimo a certeza de que procedera bem ao romper o casamento. Quis deixar o marido na manhã seguinte à noite de núpcias, quando percebeu que Edward não a amava. Só não o fez porque... bem, ele lhe pedira uma segunda oportunidade.

Então, após um período de conflitos, ela se permitiu viver um sonho. Um lindo sonho, mas que não passou disso. A realidade impôs-se e ela despertou.

-É uma pena que lorde Swan tenha decidido reformar o seu antigo aposento de solteira – Victoria observou.

-De fato – isabella concordou, perfurando a tela grossa com a agulha.

-Não acha que deveria parar um pouco de tecer? – a criada sugeriu, fitando a tapeçaria de soslaio. Sufocou um suspiro e voltou a atenção para os fios.

Liliana ergueu os olhos para a serva, habitualmente serena, e desviou-os de volta para o trabalho em suas mãos. Tratava-se de uma cena de banquete, com cavaleiros e damas dançando enquanto um menestrel cantava. Um dos músicos, de pele morena e cabelos negros, possuía um nariz volumoso. Deu-se conta, então, de que se assemelhava demais com James. Pousando a tapeçaria, desabafou uma tristeza que trazia dentro do peito:

-Gostaria de ter assistido a missa em homenagem a James. Você podia ter ido. Victoria contemplou-a com firmeza. Mais uma vez, embora o semblante permanecesse impassível, seu olhar traia uma dor inexplicável, brilhando com lágrimas jamais derramadas.

-Não, eu não podia – a criada retrucou com voz embargada.

Num átimo, isabella descobriu o quanto se mantivera cega perante o sofrimento de Victoria. Cega, ou egoísta demais, concentrada apenas nos próprios problemas.

-Eu não teria suportado... – a moça acrescentou.

-Oh, eu... sinto tanto! Isabella murmurou, segurando uma das mãos da fiel serva. – Não imaginava que...

-Ninguém sabia, milady. Nem ele...

-Algum dia, você encontrará outro rapaz e...

-Não – victoria atalhou-a em tom categórico. Sua expressão suavizou-se ligeiramente. – Creio que não pode entender, senhora, mas eu o amava com toda a minha alma. Agora, ficou um vazio dentro de mim que ninguém poderá preencher.

\- Não ignoro o quanto o amor é capaz de magoar... – Isabella retrucou, enrubescendo ao ver o ceticismo estampado no rosto da criada. – Com que direito ousa questionar meus sentimentos?

\- A senhora abandonou seu marido. Se o amasse de verdade, não o faria por nada no mundo!

\- Não tive escolha, fui obrigada! - defendeu-se. - Você presenciou a discussão, ouviu as palavras ásperas, o tom agressivo com que Edward se dirigiu a mim na frente de todos! Antes disso... oh, Deus... quantas vezes tentei alertá-lo para o perigo, mas ele sempre desprezou minhas opiniões!

-Lorde Masen a ama – victoria declarou com simplicidade e convicção. Isabella não respondeu. Virou o rosto, para esconder os olhos úmidos, e respirou fundo para conter o pranto. Ela também o amava. Tanto ou até mais, do que victoria amara james. Desde que se separou de edward, vivia infeliz e amargava noites da mais tenebrosa solidão. Nos momentos de melancolia, que eram todos, maldizia a si mesma por ter saído de casa. Graças à própria arrogância e teimosia, bem como à sua capacidade de ferir com as palavras, arruinara o casamento com o melhor marido que uma, mulher podia esperar.

Tentara persuadir-se de que, se recuasse e voltasse para ele, demonstraria fraqueza, defeito que não admitia em ninguém. E ela era isabella Swan, uma mulher forte, digna e valorosa.

Contudo, o que teria mais importância, a honra e o auto-respeito ou a felicidade nos braços do homem amado? Do homem que a amava com igual ardor?

-Oh, querida! Vim o mais depressa que pude, assim que soube! – Jessica newton exclamou em tom dramático, disparando salão adentro sem ser anunciada. - Que infelicidade a sua, pobrezinha...

Isabella rangeu os dentes e ergueu-se da cadeira. Devia ter esperado por aquela visita desagradável. Não a surpreendia que Jessica, como um corvo, correria para satisfazer-se com os despojos de um casamento destroçado.

-Eu e Mike estávamos no solar dos Cotterill quando seu pai chegou. Fiquei com pena, pois sei o quanto ele se preocupa com o bem-estar da filha. Assim, para tranquilizá-lo, disse-lhe que viria consolá-la. Victoria levantou-se para ceder o lugar à recém-chegada.

-Agradeço a sua solicitude – Isabella replicou com formalidade. - Queira sentar-se, por favor. Com seu costumeiro ar bonachão, Mike entrou. Saudou a anfitriã distraidamente, examinando a mobília luxuosa do aposento.

-Está muito frio, lá fora - observou.

-Victoria, providencie vinho quente e frutas para os meus... "convidados". Ah, sim, peça a alguém para trazer mais lenha para a lareira

-Mike – Averil dirigiu-se ao marido com a voz esganiçada, sentando-se sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de despir o pesado manto de lã pardacenta, - vá verificar se estão cuidando direito da bagagem. O marido com uma careta de enfado, saiu para obedecer-lhe a ordem e ela voltou-se para Isabella com um suspiro:

\- Ah, como a vida é irônica! Enquanto o pai, a despeito da idade, faz planos para casar-se, a filha... devo declarar, minha cara, que o seu aspecto não é dos melhores!

-Estou cansada apenas.

-Ele...batia em você?

Isabella perscruto-lhe os olhos brilhantes de curiosidade, de avidez por detalhes sórdidos.

-De modo algum – negou com determinação.

-Menos mal. Teve muita sorte, se me permite dizer. Não queria preveni-la antes, pois você parecia tão apaixona da e feliz com o casamento, mas todos sabem que esses gauleses não passam de bárbaros. Isabella esboçou um sorriso. Lembrando-se dos rebeldes e, principalmente, de seu líder, inclinava-se a concordar. Contudo, ao recordar de Edward, James, Emmett e tantos outros que trabalhavam no castelo, as tradições românticas e o gosto pela música, não podia dar-lhe razão em hipótese nenhuma.

-Jessica querida, como decerto não ignora, nós, os normandos, é que descendemos dos bárbaros. Nossos ancestrais vieram da Dinamarca. Eles eram rudes e selvagens – retrucou. Victoria entrou com a bandeja e serviu maçãs e vinho quente à hóspede.

-O que lorde Swan pretende fazer em relação ao seu marido? – Jessica indagou depois de sorver um gole, ignorando a resposta de Isabella. Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar surpreso.

-Como assim?

-Ora, o que todos esperamos é que "lorde" Masen retorne a condição de cavaleiro sem terras.

Isabella brincou com um dos fios do novelo que Victoria estivera separando. Aquela questão também lhe havia ocorrido. Edward trabalhara como um servo na propriedade e a defendera da melhor maneira possível. Não seria justo que o solar lhe fosse tirado. Decidiu conversar com o pai e pedir-lhe que deixasse o castelo nas mãos hábeis e valorosas de Edward Masen.

-Até porque – Jessica voltou à carga, obviamente interpretando o silêncio da interlocutora como concordância - esse rapaz, para começar, não merecia o privilégio. Ele pode ser um campeão de torneio ou mesmo um bom soldado, mas não tem a menor noção de etiqueta! Na festa de vocês, estragou meu vestido predileto com aquela brincadeira estúpida!

A recordação de um momento tão alegre, que lhe parecia tão distante no tempo, e a despeito da saudade que lhe provocou, conseguiu arrancar-lhe um sorriso genuíno. Sim, era verdade que a Edward faltava um pouco do que Jessica chamara de "noção de etiqueta". Contudo, agora que regressara ao convívio de pessoas "civilizadas", percebia quão frívolos e destituídos de qualquer propósito eram os "bons modos" que tanto havia prezado.

-Ah, esses homens... imagine que Mike considera o comportamento social de Masen como perfeitamente aceitável. Insistiu que o visitássemos no caminho para cá, tem cabimento? Eu, porém, fui irredutível. Pensando em você, meu bem, no seu sofrimento, só admiti permanecer lá durante a manhã. Isabella, que levava a taça de vinho aos lábios, quase derrubou-a no chão. Com mãos trêmulas, apressou-se a pousá-la sobre a bandeja.

-Você o viu esta manhã?

-Por apenas alguns minutos, asseguro-lhe. Nenhum homem que trate uma de minhas melhores amigas tão mal a ponto de obrigá-la a voltar para a casa do pai pode contar com a minha aprovação. Devo afirmar-lhe que você fez muito bem em sair de lã. O castelo transformou-se num chiqueiro! Não, que estivesse muito melhor, antes. Isabella empertigou-se na cadeira.

-Como... vão todos? - indagou, fingindo desinteresse. Jessica dirigiu-lhe um olhar arguto antes de sacudir os ombros com indiferença.

-Bem, eu acho.

-Como assim, "acha"? Há alguém doente? Edward?

Com um sorriso afetado, Jessica adiou a resposta e tomou a observá-la, desta vez de modo sorrateiro. Então, bebericou um gole de vinho e deu uma mordida na maçã. Liliana sabia que ela lhe adivinhara a curiosidade e se comprazia em aumentar-lhe a ansiedade. Contudo, isso não importava. Precisava ter notícias dele.

-Ninguém está doente, suponho. Todavia, aquela sua criada... como se chama?

-Rosalie?

-Rosalie. Não que essa moça algum dia tenha sido eficiente, mas agora... devia ver a negligência com que ela tem cuidado do castelo! As toalhas de mesa estão encardidas, o chão sem arear, enfim... um horror. Sinto comunicar-lhe que seu antigo lar parece uma taverna da pior qualidade. Isabella pensou com sarcasmo que lady Newton lamentava ser portadora dessa notícia tanto quanto desgostava de ser rica. De certo modo, porém, admitia que a culpa lhe cabia ao menos em parte. Afinal, não se utilizava do fato de possuir um marido jovem, forte, bonito e ardoso para humilhá-la? Agora, era a vez de Jessica vingar-se.

\- E Edward? – indagou por fim.

\- Desleixado, minha querida. Absolutamente desleixado. Não creio que aquela cozinheira esteja cumprindo suas tarefas. Masen, porém, nem parece perceber. Quando chegamos, cuidava de um carneiro doente. Sorte teve lorde Swan, que pode contar novamente com a sua ajuda para supervisionar as criadas. Isabella não replicou. Na verdade, o castelo do pai estava sendo administrado muito bem sem a sua participação. Á medida que os dias transcorriam, lentos e tediosos, percebia que estava deslocada em sua antiga casa. O fato era que aquele não era mais o ser lar e jamais voltaria a sê-lo. Jessica mordiscou outra maçã e cochichou em tom de conspiração:

-Quanto à criada, a tal de Victoria, desconfio que esteja grávida. Talvez fosse conveniente você dar a entender a seu marido que já sabe de tudo... – acrescentou piscando-lhe um olho. Isabella nem se preocupou em esconder o sorriso.

-Rosalie namora o pastor do rebanho, um jovem chamado Emmett. Ele é o pai da criança. Jessica pareceu confusa, mas não muito.

-Bem, longe de mim afirmar o contrário. Mas a moça é bonita, e você sabe o que dizem a respeito dos gauleses e sua falte de...

-Com certeza você está cansada e gostaria de repousar um pouco. Isabella cortou-a Neste instante, Mike entrou.

-Mãe de Deus, o frio lá fora congela até os ossos. Ah, vinho quente! Sem esperar que o servissem, apanhou a taça da esposa e engoliu todo o conteúdo de um só gole.

-A que horas vamos cear?

-Grata por lembrar-me – Isabella levantou-se, aproveitando a deixa. - Preciso dar algumas ordens na cozinha. Victoria os acompanhará até o quarto de hóspedes. Jessica também ergueu-se.

-Obrigada, minha querida. Volto a repetir que você tomou a decisão certa, fugindo de uma situação intolerável. Isabella fitou-a com candura.

-Agradeço muito por ter vindo. Nem sabe o quanto me ajudou! - replicou com tamanha sinceridade que Jessica quase se arrependeu por ter corrido para consolar a "pobre lady Masen".

-Edward?

Resmungando uma resposta, Edward ajoelhou-se para examinar um carneiro. O animal adoecera, sem dúvida, uma vez que se recusava a comer.

\- Edward!

-Pelas chagas de Cristo, o que... - relanceou os olhos para cima e pôs-se de pé num salto - Emmett! Finalmente! Quase me matou de preocupação, homem!

\- Você quase nos matou, de susto com aquela febre! - o rapaz replicou. - Mas, pelo visto, já se recuperou. E eu que fiz uma jornada longa para buscar Mamaeth...

-Melhorei pouco depois de você partir. Emmett sorriu.

-Nesse caso, por que não dá a notícia a Mamaeth?

-Ela veio?

-Ah, sim! E o barão também.

-Deus do céu!

-Por isso, acho melhor que você mesmo lhes conte que empreenderam uma viagem inútil. Enquanto isso, eu cuido desse carneiro. Edward arrumou os cabelos em desalinho e examinou a roupa que trajava. Sujara os calções no estábulo e a túnica não se achava em melhores condições. Paciência. Trocaria as vestes mais tarde.

Não se apressou a sair do celeiro parcialmente reconstruído. Toda a ansiedade para rever pessoas tão queridas se esvaia ao pensar nas novidades que teria para contar. E eles certamente desejariam conhecer sua esposa. Não seria nada agradável revelar-lhes que ela o abandonara. Edward franziu a testa. Nunca, desde o dia em que a seguira até o castelo do pai, recebera qualquer comunicado por parte de Isabella, que sequer enviara um mensageiro para certificar-se de que o marido continuava vivo.

Uma semana após o enterro de James, padre Alphonse rezou outra missa em sua memória e Edward acalentou a esperança de que ela viesse para a homenagem póstuma. Doce ilusão... era como se Isabella quisesse esquecer que um dia fora casada.

Entretanto, se isso fosse verdade, como justificar que, até o momento, lorde swan não lhe tivesse tomado a propriedade de volta? Esperava o procurador de seu suserano a qualquer instante para reclamar a posse do castelo, a despeito de seu juramento de lealdade.

Por que o sogro ainda não o fizera? Todas as noites, quando se deitava, solitário e triste, embalava-se com a ideia de que Isabella regressaria ao lar, retribuindo seu amor na mesma desesperada medida. O tempo passava, porém, sem que a esposa aparecesse e o desânimo se apossava, implacável de seu coração. A despeito da melancolia que o dominava, ao entrar no salão, Edward forçou um sorriso.

\- Barão! Mamaeth! Que bom vê-los!

A curandeira, que agora lhe parecia mais sábia e arguta do que percebera quando criança, volveu os olhos escuros e penetrantes em sua direção.

-Você não está doente. Pelo menos, não fisicamente – ela observou. Fazia anos que Edward não a encontrava e acabara esquecendo, a franqueza rude da mulher e o pouco respeito que nutria por títulos de nobreza ou pelos atos de bravura masculinos.

\- É verdade. Eu me recuperei bem. O barão Carlisle Cullen, apoiando o peso do corpo sobre a perna sadia, perscrutou-o com seu único olho.

-É, rapaz, você está com aspecto saudável.

-Melhor assim - Mamaeth declarou com animação, - pois, não vim aqui por sua causa. Eu Já sabia que você estava curado e só me decidi a enfrentar essas estradas congeladas para conhecer a sua esposa. Emmett me contou que se trata de uma moça linda, o que é bom. Mas, a julgar pelo estado lastimável desta casa, não deve ser muito competente nos assuntos domésticos. Onde, em nome de Deus, está ela? Edward pigarreou, constrangido.

-Isabella? Ah... foi visitar o pai - mentiu. Carlisle ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, fazendo-o corar. - Mas, sentem-se, por favor. Vamos tomar uma cerveja? Rosalie! Osyth assomou à porta.

-Rosalie foi ao encontro de Emmett milorde.

-Sirva-nos um pouco de cerveja e providencie acomodações para os hóspedes.

-Sim, milorde. Mamaeth contemplava as chamas na lareira com olhar fixo. De súbito, voltou-se e proclamou:

-Ela está grávida.

-Quem?

-Sua esposa, ora essa. De quem mais poderia estar falando?

-Não diga tolices! – Edward bradou, exasperado.

-E por que não? Por acaso acha que a má sorte perdura para sempre?

-Má sorte?

-Refiro-me à pedra que perdeu. Seus efeitos já estão cessando. Quanto a James, não se preocupe. Ele regressará.

-Ora, não me venha com essas idiotices! Assim já é demais! O barão sorriu conciliador.

-Não se aborreça rapaz. Conhece bem essa velha bruxa... vive tentando atrair a atenção de todos com suas "profecias".

-Por que o senhor veio? - Edward inquiriu-o com aspereza. Sentia-se demasiado cansado e sofrido para agir de forma cortês. O barão fitou-o, espantado. Tamanha rudeza não era própria do menino que ajudara a criar.

-Como não pude vir para seu casamento, aproveitei para acompanhar Mamaeth, já que minha perna ficou boa.

-Entendo...

-O que aconteceu com o celeiro?

-Foi incendiado pelos rebeldes. Eles mataram James. Empalidecendo, o barão sentou-se na cadeira.

-Jesus Cristo, não!

-Deus do céu... - a curandeira murmurou, igualmente chocada. - Eu devia ter adivinhado. Sonhei com um castelo em chamas e alguém sendo atraiçoado...

Edward balançou a cabeça. Não o surpreendiam os sonhos pre-monitórios de Mamaeth. Desde garoto ouvia-a dizer que era dotada, com um poder antigo e estranho. Os antigos chamavam-no de "visão". Jamais acreditara muito, todavia, em suas palavras.

-Armaram uma cilada para afastar-me do castelo. Então, invadiram-no e assassinaram James, que ficara com uns poucos homens para proteger as mulheres - A voz de Edward falhou, reduzindo-se a um sussurro. - Eu não devia ter saído. Era meu dever defender minha propriedade. Disseram-me que James... não teve a menor oportunidade de lutar.

Cullen relanceou os olhos para Mamaeth que permanecia tão imóvel quanto às pedras da parede, e em seguida tornou a fitar Edward.

-Que cilada foi essa? Por que abandonou sua casa?

-O castelo dos Mallory estava em chamas.

-Compreendo - o barão suspirou. Agora entendia o mau humor de Edward. - O que mais você poderia ter feito, rapaz? Trata-se de uma lei que, embora não escrita, é obedecida por todos, em exceção. Em caso de incêndio, os vizinhos mobilizam-se para ajudar a apagá-lo. Agora, Mamaeth, é melhor irmos repousar - ele ajudou-a a levantar-se num gesto cavalheiresco. - Conversaremos durante a ceia. Está bem assim, Edward?

-Sim, barão. Lamento ser portador de tão má notícia.

-Eu também, menino. Eu também...

Mais tarde, depois que a ceia acabou e os criados retiraram as mesas, Edward e Carlisle acomodaram-se perto do fogo. Exausto, Edward recostou-se na cadeira e suspirou.

-Mamaeth é tão vigorosa que acabei esquecendo sua idade avançada. Devia ter tido mais cuidado ao contar sobre a morte de James... O barão concordou, pensativo. Por fim, comentou:

-Nunca é fácil ouviu ou falar sobre a morte. Contudo, Mamaeth é experiente e forte, acostumada a lidar com esses mistérios. Claro que amava James como se fosse seu filho, da mesma forma que ama você. É natural que se abale com a perda. Amanhã, porém, garanto-lhe estará de pé, firme como um rochedo - após uma pausa, indagou: - Esses rebeldes... acha que ainda lhe darão dor de cabeça?

-Não creio. Matei o líder do bando.

-Você não disse que estava ausente do castelo na hora do ataque?

-E estava. Mas Ivor, o tal líder, se ferira e não foi difícil segui-lo. Quando o encontrei...

-Sim?

-Cortei-lhe a garganta - revelou com simplicidade.

Se o barão se surpreendeu com o modo frio com que edward relatou seu feito, não o demonstrou.

-Então, não houve um duelo de acordo com as regras? Bem, suponho que o canalha merecia esse fim. E quanto ao resto dos homens?

\- Fugiram.

Carlisle balançou a cabeça.

-Tiveram medo de enfrentar a fúria de um cavaleiro – observou com serenidade. - É compreensível.

-O espantoso é que Ivor não foi atingido por nenhum dos meus homens, mas sim por um dos revoltosos - Edward refletiu em voz alta. Dessa vez, o barão mostrou-se atônito. Contudo, sacudiu os ombros com indiferença.

-Suponho que os rebeldes, habituados à truculência e à falta de ética, acabam brigando entre si. O que aconteceu com esse que se insurgiu contra o próprio líder? Também fugiu?

-O infeliz morreu. Dei-lhe um enterro decente.

-Não. A atitude incompreensível desse homem... pode soar como tolice, mas...Sinto que ele não era meu inimigo - declarou e ergueu os olhos para o nobre gaulês-normando. - Será que teremos que lutar sempre pelas terras, Cullen? Carlisle suspirou.

-É impossível prever, rapaz. Pode ser que não, depende apenas da boa vontade de normandos e gauleses.

-E o que devemos fazer, enquanto isso? Continuar essa guerra?

-É o que deseja? Seguir lutando?

-Todos os combates resultam em morte. E a morte, muitas vezes, é um desperdício tão grande...

Os dois amigos se calaram por instantes, imersos em angustiadas reflexões. Por fim, Edward rompeu o silêncio.

-O que um homem pode fazer, além de cuidar de seus afazeres da melhor maneira, com honra e dignidade?

-Quase nada, meu rapaz...

-Queria que minha esposa entendesse isso.

-Por quê? Ela não compreende?

-Receio que não.

-Em contrapartida, você compreende os sentimentos dela, não é?

-De que modo? Isabella é orgulhosa, arrogante, teimosa. Vive dando ordens como uma... uma...

-Normanda?

-E, como uma normanda.

-E o que esperava da filha de lorde swan?

-Tem razão. Mas ela é tão linda! Sua companhia me agrada, seu sorriso me aquece por dentro...

-Pelo jeito, você gosta da moça.

-Gosto.

-E ela retribui o seu afeto?

-Costumava retribuir...

-Costumava?

-Depois do ataque dos rebeldes, Isabella acusou-me de deixar o castelo, e também a ela, completamente vulneráveis – Edward baixou a cabeça, embaraçado. - No que tem toda a razão...

-Você subestimou o inimigo - carlisle apoiou a perna que havia quebrado sobre um banco. - Contudo, não foi o único. Eu cometi o mesmo erro, bem como lorde Swan. Por que não lhe apresentou esse argumento?

Exasperado, Edward ergueu-se e começou a caminhar a esmo, como uma fera enjaulada.

-Eu ia fazê-lo, mas... estava zangado demais para raciocinar com clareza. De certa forma, eu mesmo me culpava pela morte de James. Contudo, não podia admitir que, minha esposa me repreendesse na frente de todos. Só agora percebo que Isabella foi injusta comigo.

-Sim, ela foi. E agora, você a odeia...

-Deus, não! - ele bradou, estacando. - Essa é a pior parte, cullen - sua voz reduziu-se a um murmúrio angustiado. - Eu a amo.

-Nem a morte se reveste de tanto mistério quanto o amor. - O barão filosofou, disfarçando um sorriso. - Nesse caso, devo supor que sua mulher o odeia?

-Como vou saber?

-Que tal perguntar-lhe?

-E humilhar-me mais uma vez? Ah, não! Também tenho orgulho. Carlisle levantou-se com certo esforço.

-Estou cansado. Toda essa conversa sobre amor me deixou com saudade da minha esposa. Durma bem, menino. Distraído, Edward resmungou:

-Oh, sim. Boa noite, barão.

Antes de retirar-se, Cullen dirigiu um longo olhar ao rapaz que educara e estimava como a um filho.

-Não acho que seja a sua vez de ceder... afinal, o orgulho vale mais que o afeto, não é o que pensa? - Provocou-o, afetando indiferença.

Edward fitou-o enquanto mancava para a porta. Ceder?! O barão pensava que ele estava a ponto de ceder? Pensava?

Cerrando os olhos com força, rememorou o dia em que seu avô foi assassinado. Escondido atrás de um arbusto, apavorado, ele jurou que, quando crescesse, jamais se esquivaria de uma luta, como fazia naquele momento.

No entanto, ali estava ele, refugiado no castelo, desistindo de lutar por sua felicidade por mera... covardia?! O que receava, afinal? Que Isabella não o amasse?

Ah, mas ela o amava! Tinha que amar. Ninguém fingiria tão bem um sentimento desses. E ele vira o brilho em seu olhar todas as vezes em que a tomara nos braços.

De pé no meio do salão, tendo apenas o silêncio por companhia, Edward masen tomou uma decisão. Iria procurar a esposa e pedir-lhe, suplicar-lhe se preciso fosse, que voltasse para casa. E não desistiria até que ela concordasse.


	18. 18

DEZOITO

Isabella avançou, decidida, pelo pátio do castelo de lorde Swan e montou no cavalo que Derrick, a contragosto, havia selado.

-Milady, eu lhe suplico - o velho soldado voltou à carga, suas palavras deixando rastros de fumaça no ar frio da manhã. Não podemos viajar com uma escolta tão pequena.

-Você mesmo disse que não pode dispor de mais homens na ausência de meu pai - ela argumentou com determinação. Aconchegou o manto e desceu o capuz.

-É verdade, mas...

-Então, terei que contentar-me com esses. Além disso, Derrick, confio em sua experiência. Sei que pode defender-me melhor do que um exército. Creia-me, não posso esperar mais.

-Que mensagem devo enviar a lorde Swan? - ele indagou, vencido, enquanto acenava para um dos criados. Isabella sorriu com ar travesso.

-Diga-lhe que a filha voltou para casa e deseja-lhe um casamento tão feliz quanto o dela.

Derrick subiu na montaria e conduziu o diminuto cortejo através da ponte levadiça. Atravessaram o pequeno vilarejo e entraram na floresta.

O chão sob os cascos dos cavalos havia congelado e as árvores exibiam galhos despidos de folhas. Assim, pensou que poderia ver e ouvir qualquer sinal dos bandoleiros em tempo de safar-se de uma emboscada. De qualquer modo, parecia que os gauleses haviam-se desvanecido nas brumas da manhã de inverno. Lorde swan tinha ordenado que patrulhassem a estrada ao longo de todo o percurso até o castelo de Masen, para evitar novas surpresas desagradáveis, e ninguém encontrara qualquer vestígio dos fora-da-lei.

Lorde swan também ordenara que vigiassem as terras do genro, mas essa informação era mantida em segredo, para não ferir o orgulho dele. O amo não pretendia ofender Morgan, porém não desejava arriscar a segurança da filha e de seu marido novamente. Já cometera esse erro no passado e amargava um grande arrependimento pela negligência.

Mesmo assim, Derrick vasculhava com o olhar atento a paisagem árida ao seu redor. Quando se tratava dos revoltosos, todo o cuidado era pouco. Quando atingiram a parte mais perigosa da floresta, ergueu o braço para deter a comitiva.

-O que foi? – Isabella indagou nervosa.

-Não estou certo, milady - Derrick replicou, parecendo alerta. Nesse momento, ela também ouviu um ruído a distância. Sem dúvida, um cavalo se aproximava a todo o galope. Isabella voltou-se para Victoria, aflita.

\- Talvez devêssemos ter esperado, como Derrick sugeriu.

Antes que a criada pudesse replicar, um cavaleiro solitário surgiu por entre os arbustos queimados pelo gelo.

Isabella estreitou os olhos, depois arregalou-os, abrindo um amplo sorriso.

\- Edward ! É Edward!

Derrick contemplou o recém-chegado como se visse uma assombração.

Isabella esforçou-se para manter o semblante sério, mas desistiu.

Edward puxou as rédeas de súbito e o cavalo empinou antes de parar. Ele fitou-a com ar interrogativo e ansioso. O coração de Isabella disparou no peito.

Depois de apear da montaria, Edward caminhou direto para a esposa.

-Podemos conversar milady? - indagou, oferecendo-lhe a mão para descer da liteira.

-É claro, milorde - ela replicou com igual formalidade, a despeito da euforia que a embriagava como o mais forte dos vinhos.

Quando suas mãos se tocaram, Isabella mordeu o lábio para conter o ímpeto de lançar-se em seus braços. Derrick, Victoria e os homens da escolta acompanhavam a cena com atenção.

Edward guiou-a até um recanto mais afastado, junto de um pequeno lago, para que pudessem escapar da curiosidade de todos. Calados, sentaram-se sobre uma pedra.

\- Isabella – Edward rompeu o silêncio.

-Edward- ela murmurou ao mesmo tempo, - peço-lhe que me perdoe. Não conseguia enxergar as coisas pelo seu ângulo. Era teimosa e arrogante demais para isso. Contudo, tive tempo para refletir e percebi que...

-Bella ... - o marido enlaçou-lhe o ombro.

-Deixe-me concluir, por favor. Juro que, doravante, procurarei não ser orgulhosa nem impor minhas opiniões. Aprendi que nada é simples como aparenta, e que nem sempre... o que estou tentando dizer é que... eu não devia ter repreendido você. A culpa não foi sua, agora eu sei. Na verdade, sempre soube, mas estava amedrontada e com raiva...

-Isabella ! Por mais que me agrade o seu pedido de desculpa, não posso aceitá-lo. Eu estava errado, entende? Devia ter ouvido suas advertências. Afinal, você foi à única que desconfiou da cilada. É uma mulher esperta, lady Masen, e eu não passaria de um tolo se continuasse dispensando seus conselhos.

-Oh, Edward... - ela o abraçou, comovida, e ergueu a cabeça para que o marido a beijasse. Quanta saudade, quanto desespero havia naquele beijo.

-Bella - Edward sussurrou, os lábios trêmulos ainda encostados nos dela.

-você... me ama?

-Sim... oh, sim, de corpo, alma e coração. Agora, rogo-lhe que me leve para casa. Mais um dia longe de você e eu morreria de tristeza. Ele fitou-a com assombro.

-Está mesmo pedindo que a leve de volta?

-Não, meu amor. Estou suplicando! Afinal, não gostaria que nosso primeiro filho nascesse fora de nosso castelo, não é?

-Filho?! - Tomado por profunda emoção, beijou-a longa e ternamente. - Então, Mamaeth tinha razão? – Edward sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrima. Parecia-lhe impossível reconquistar a mulher que amava e ainda tomar-se pai! A vidente acertara mais uma vez... a boa sorte voltara!

-Mamaeth?

-Sim. Emmettt a trouxe. Ah, e o barão também veio!

-Oh, que maravilha! Finalmente irei conhecê-lo! Precisamos cuidar para que Emmett e Rosalie se casem...

-Por quê? Os gauleses não são tão rigorosos quanto a detalhes desse tipo... o principal., eles já fizeram – Edward objetou com malícia.

-Detalhes?! Edward Masen! Não esqueça que Maude é normanda. Edward suspirou.

-E eu conheço as normandas. Está bem, conversaremos com padre Alphonse.

-Vamos querido, não podemos deixar nossos hóspedes esperando...

EPÍLOGO

Isabella pousou o bordado e espreguiçou-se. A gravidez a deixava tão sonolenta...

-Cansada, milady? – Victoria indagou, entrando no salão com uma bandeja de chá e bolinhos.

-Um pouco – Isabella respondeu.

Observou a criada. Dez anos haviam transcorrido desde a morte de James, e ela não voltara a apaixonar-se por ninguém. Contudo, após um certo tempo, o sofrimento começou a atenuar-se e Victoria resignou-se. A lembrança do amor, ao em vez de entristecê-la, conferira-lhe uma nova doçura.

-Como estão os preparativos Para o aniversário de Carlisle?

-Quase tudo pronto, senhora. Devia repousar um pouco. Seu pai e lady Sue não tardam a chegar.

-E também o barão Cullen. Como padrinho de meu filho, ele faz questão de ser um dos primeiros a vir para a festa.

Nesse momento, Edward entrou, rodeado pelas crianças:

-Carlisle, Viviana, Eleanor, Roanna, Masen, vocês estão enlameados! Vão já se lavar, andem! – Isabella repreendeu-os, fingindo-se aborrecida. Só então seu olhar pousou sobre o menino moreno e narigudo que se encolhia atrás dos outros. - Quem é esse garoto? - indagou ao marido.

-Nós o encontramos na estrada – Edward contou. - Pobrezinho, não conheceu o pai e a mãe... morreu de inanição esta manhã.

-Oh! – Isabella sentiu o coração apertado. Contudo, aquela criança lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. Percebeu que Victoria também o examinava atentamente. – Venha cá, menino. Não tenha medo. Como é o seu nome?

\- James, senhora. Isabella desviou o olhar, assombrada, para o marido. Este, porém, mostrava-se igualmente atônito. Quem seria o pequeno James? Filho bastardo do antigo e querido amigo? Talvez...

-Quantos anos você tem?

-Onze, milady.

-Diga-me, você sabe cantar? O garoto balançou a cabeça, tristonho. De súbito, um sorriso iluminou-lhe o rostinho sujo de barro.

\- Conheço uma cantiga - e entoou:

"Foi num dia, certa vez,

de solstício de verão,

que um cavaleiro gaulês

de uma jovem quis a mão..."

Lágrimas comovidas inundaram os olhos de Isabella. Edward pigarreou, afugentando o nó que se formara em sua garganta.

-Venha, James - Victoria, que se aproximara, estendeu-lhe a mão. - Deve estar faminto. Antes, porém, vamos dar um jeito nessa sujeira toda...

Isabella segurou as mãos dadas da criada e do menino, numa espécie de bênção.

-James, Deus lhe levou a mãe, mas teve a infinita misericórdia de conceder-lhe outra. Victoria, você perdeu seu amor, mas a bondade divina lhe confiou esse filho. Cuide dele, como se tivesse saído de seu próprio ventre... Sem replicar, vistoria balançou a cabeça em assentimento. Um brilho feliz avisava-lhe os olhos.

Depois que os dois se afastaram, Edward correu para ela:

-Bella, você acha que...

-Eu não sei Edward ... talvez James fosse o pai dele. Quem poderia afirmar o contrário?

-Quem é esse garoto, mamãe? – carlisle perguntou.

-Provavelmente o melhor amigo que você e seus irmãos poderiam encontrar...

Edward envolveu a esposa e os filhos num olhar emocionado. A última das profecias de Mamaeth se cumprira: James, finalmente, havia regressado para eles.

Fim


End file.
